Fyrisvellir
by Teemuu
Summary: Not the river in Sweden.  A story about the adventures of a red headed swords woman.  Totally not like Red Sonja. I promise !  p
1. Chapter 1

Fyrisvellir stared at the application in front of her. She looked at the questions before her , and bristled at how low she had fallen. A mere six months ago she was a Captain of the Royal Rangers. She was a feared slayer of gnolls , and a hero of the war. Now she had to apply for a job like a common mercenary. The strange man and his wife, gave her a sizable sum a few months ago, but she needed more. Wizards were expensive to hire. She would have preferred to work in a more legitimate vocation, but she knew the life of an adventurer was the quickest way to the riches she required. She had never "adventurered" before, but she was involved in many operations against the gnoll and demon hordes. Fyris thought , how much different can adventuring and the military be?

The tavern at Heldann was quite busy. It was almost spring, and the warmer weather had brought trappers, farmers, and hunters from miles around into town. There was a long line up for applicants to this adventuring group. The posters were all around town and they seemed to have done their work. Fyris saw a few skinny elves, some out of shape soldier types, some large farm hands, even some gypsies. She sighed, to think a person of her skill and position had to compete with these assorted vagabonds for a job.

When she got to the front of the line, she studied her interviewers as carefully as they studied her. One was approximately in his 30s. He had short blonde hair and a square jaw. He was dressed in a simple battle worn breastplate and had a sword and shield at his side. From his tabard, Fyris guessed he was a member of the Order of the Crab, one of the minor knightly orders of the north. The other was a thin half elf. He wore a simple chain shirt, and had a large bastard sword sheathed on his back. He had dark hair, and Fyris thought he looked oddly handsome. Both looked battle hardened but for some reason the half elf looked the more dangerous of the two.

"Well...hello...good looking...", said the blonde warrior. Fyris was accustomed to the attentions she got from men . At an early age she was praised for her good looks and found it could open many doors. Her mentor frowned at her behavior, she thought Fyris should study the way of the pure warrior. Fyris tried ...briefly.

Fyris could have flirted with the blonde warrior to increase her chances, but she thought against it. Flirting was second nature to her , but she loathed to do it with commoners. She wanted to present a professional image , a woman of respect and power. She put her hands on her hips and stared defiantly at the two.

The noble looking half elf seemed unimpressed, and took Fyrisvellir's application and read it. "Name : Fyris... Alias : Bloodshadow..."

"The hair right? ", asked the blonde warrior as he pointed to her bright red mane. He seemed quite impressed with himself with his astute observation.

The half elf ignored his companion and continued down the list. " Occupation : Paladin of Mirrodin, Knight of the Lion, Captain of the Royal Rangers . ", he stopped and studied the knight. She was slightly shorter then the average northern woman , but more distinctive was her golden skin and amber eyes. Unheard of in the northern realms. "..you don't look like you're from the north."

"...She can be from anywhere she wants...", said the blonde warrior. Fyris gave a mock giggle to encourage him.

The half elf frowned and continued down the list " Gear : Have own, Skills : Stealth , ranged combat, front line melee , Experience : The battle of McDunnalds, the siege of Karlston, the battle of Darkriver, the plain of gnolls... "

The blonde warrior stopped his flirting suddenly , it seemed his behavior was a ruse, " The battle of McDunnalds, the siege of Karlston, the battle of Darkriver, the plain of gnolls ? Ok.. Everyone's heard of the battle of McDunnalds, there was no siege of Karlston, Governor Nils successor negotiated a neutrality pact, the third army never made it to Darkriver...and I have no idea what this plain of gnolls thing is. No one has seen a gnoll for a decade. They all went north and my brother and the Warmaster Fetch kicked their furry asses."

Fyris fumbled for words, " Some of those battles must have been given different names. I can assure you I participated in those battles...Its hard to explain but things are different from where I come from. If my mentor Brita was here, she could vouch for me."

The half elf stopped, his ears perked with curiosity, " Brita? Brita of the Lion? Half elven? Daughter of Sir Hildraxel? "

Fyris breathed a sigh of relief, " YES! You know of her! I am her favorite student ! She raised me when I lost my parents in battle. She is like a mother to me."

The two interviewers fell silent. The blonde warrior looked at his normally calm friend and could tell he was angry.

"Do you know who this is?", asked the cocky blonde warrior while pointing at his friend, " This is Agnar, son of Brita of the Lion, grandson of Sir Hildraxel, I'm pretty sure if you are who you say you are , then the two of you know each other. ", drawled the warrior.

"BUSTED! ", he shouted for dramatic effect.

Fyris was at a lost for words and blurted ," Brita the Pure has no children!,...", she immediately knew she made a mistake as soon as she said it. She grew red , turned away and left the tavern to the jeers of the other applicants.

The blonde warrior shrugged and turned to the half elf. "You know Agni ...if she didn't make up that ridiculous story at the end, we probably would have hired her. If only for the fact she's a smoking hot babe and brought her own gear. "

Agni nodded and looked at the rest of the bumpkins and hayseeds in line ," Well Tank, lets hope we find a replacement or two. "

* * *

><p>Fyris cursed herself . In retrospect she could have made up some simple answers on her application, instead she took the opportunity to boast about her victories and past. This place was similar to where she came from, but there were differences.<p>

She stalked back and forth in her inn room. She was too angry at herself to take off her armor. The simple meal the innkeeper left her was untouched.

She shook her head again, blaming her pride. She would have to continue south. The last winter she traveled from McDunnalds to Baltar's Port to seek a wizard. She found none that could aide her. Undeterred, she started to head south towards Grom City. She was pretty certain she could find a wizard to cast the spell she required , but her funds were running low. She needed this job.

Fyris knew there would be other opportunities, but she was impatient. She heard the group she was applying for had a treasure map. She only briefly glimpsed it , but it looked genuine. It had runes and hieroglyphs on it. She thanked her mentor for making her study ancient lore. She doubted that a fake would contain such detail.

She paused and smiled while thinking of her mentor. The beautiful and pure Princess of the Ice Elves wasn't so pure after all. If she ever met Brita again, she would be sure to tell her about her son.

*CRASH*

Fyris knew that sound, it was the sound of a wooden palisade collapsing. Heldann was situated near several tribes of goblins and giants, but they were small and disorganized. Also it was spring, the town's supplies would be low. Now would be a poor time to raid it.

* * *

><p>The knight reached instinctively for her scimitar but stopped. She preferred the speed and the lightness of the scimitar, but she kept forgetting she gave it away awhile ago. She instead drew her heavy broadsword. She drew the blinds up in her room, and saw the town was indeed under attack. The lax guardsmen were only now beginning to blow the warning horns, but Fyris could see goblins and wolf riders streaming in. She considered sniping them with her bow, but she was still mad. She needed to work out her aggression , close and personal.<p>

Tank slammed his shield into the worg's nose. The large shadow wolf yelped and was dazed from the impact, but was soon silenced as the northern warrior thrusted his blade through the creatures neck. The worg's goblin rider screeched at Tank and jumped at him with his crude blade in hand.

The warrior took a simple step back, and the goblin fell flat on his face. A simple thrust to the back ended the comical creature's life.

Not to be outdone by his comrade, Agni charged a tall but lanky bugbear. Agni's form shifted and blurred as he rushed the large goblin. The creature swung his great club at the half elf and was surprised as the warrior wasn't where he was suppose to be. The creature was briefly puzzled but before it could figure out what happened his throat was severed by the half elfs gleaming twohanded blade.

Ishmael had already fallen from the first wave of goblin attackers. He fought bravely but was out of his element. He was chosen because he was the largest applicant that had brought his own armor and weapon. He was a farmhand from Xaber, who was also a member of the local militia. Agni was unsure about their choice, but Tank assured him he would grow into the job. His lifeless corpse said otherwise.

"You know...we could have waited in the inn. This is the worst planned raid I've ever seen. And believe me, I use to raid with the Caribou and Walrus...those guys plan poor raids. ", said Tank ,disappointed at the lack of challenge before him. He ignored the corpse of his companion , he told Ishmael the dangers and felt no responsibility in his failure.

"These attackers...they seem more desperate then ruthless. That bugbear I killed, I've killed a few in my time, but that was the skinniest one I've ever seen.", noted Agni.

Despite the duo's success, the raiders sheer numbers seemed to be succeeding where skill and strategy had failed.

A mob of goblins , hobgoblins and bugbears stopped and stared at the two. They looked at the comrades the pair had slew and then roared. They then charged the two adventurers .

"This is going to be either a glorious start to our adventuring company or a disastrous end. ", smiled Tank.

Agni grimly nodded, and said a few mystic words. His words grew louder until a cone of flame erupted from his mouth. Several goblins and bugbears fell to the ground from the half elf's inferno, but their comrades ignored them and trampled them as they charged their foes.

The two warriors fought valiantly against the horde. Tank began a complex pattern of striking, parrying,and counter attacking . Many goblins fell to his blade. Agni swung his two handed blade in wide arcs, as he intoned a few spells to disrupt his foes. The goblins soon determined he was the more dangerous of the two and concentrated on him.

Several goblins harassed the fighter mage with spears, Agni saw through the feint and struck at the charging bugbear instead. The battle had lasted quite a while, and most of the enchantments he put on himself had ran their course. Despite this, his sword still landed heavily on the creature's shoulder. It howled in pain as it felled thrashing . Before Agni could savor his foe's defeat, a sharp pain struck his side. One of the goblin harassers had penetrated his defense , and stabbed his armpit with his spear. All power vanished from his right arm, as the half elf, dropped his sword. The goblin appeared just as surprised as his foe from this predicament. His fellow spearman leaped up to finish the mage, but instead fell to the ground with a deep gash to his neck.

"Got to be more careful, mage boy. ", said Tank as he guarded his friend. Agni took the opportunity to drink a potion . Some of his strength returned as he picked up his fallen sword.

Tank knew they should have retreated back into a building when the horde showed up, but it was too great of an opportunity to pass up. All his life he lived in the shadow of his brothers, Frank, Hank ,and Frank. Now was his chance to shine. He was sick and tired of being overshadowed by them, and jumped at the chance to go adventuring for himself. He had been in many fights before, but they were minor battles. This was the real deal, he just hoped he could survive to tell about it.

Tank swung in a wide arc to keep his foes at bay. He knew Agni had to recover if they were to have any chance. Two of them had a slight chance to survive, one of them had no chance. A large bugbear chieftain pushed his way through the ranks and barked something in goblin at the two. The other goblins parted , as the monster waved for Tank to fight him.

The chieftain was a good foot taller then the other bugbears, and seemed undamaged from battle. Tank on the other hand, had already been stabbed, clubbed, and shot at. He was covered in wounds . Even the crappy sword that his brother gave him was dented and nicked. He looked at his damaged blade, and at the imposing goblin. Then laughed as he charged. This is what he wanted, and he would make the best of it.

The big goblin swung his morning star at the charging warrior. Despite his size, Tank was quick on his feet, and narrowly sidestepped the blow. He gave a quick slash at the goblin as he narrowed the range between them. His sword met metal and leather, but he knew he had the advantage now. He was within the creature's range , it wouldn't be able to fight effectively so close . The goblin seemed to realize this and took a few step backs. Tank was waiting for this , and jabbed at the creature's leg. He was rewarded with a spray of blood, as the creature stumbled from his blow. Tank feinted with his sword at the creature's side, and the goblin instinctively blocked his blow with his shield. Tank pressed his advantage, while the goblin was focused on his blade he slammed his shield wildly upwards at the creature's face. The edge of his shield crushed the creature's jaw, and it fell onto his back. Tank couldn't resist, but he spun his sword in a wide arc on his palm , before slamming it into the creatures belly.

The cocky warrior smiled, it was a play straight from his brother's playbook, but he didn't care. He just made this move his.

The goblins stood stunned as their leader fell to the blonde warrior. A moment of indecision struck the horde. Suddenly goblin cries from their rear ranks threw them into confusion. Facing a dangerous foe head on was one thing, being flanked was another. The goblins scattered. Some charged the two warriors, but most ran down the streets and alleys.

Agni fired a scorching ray at a pair of charging bugbears. Both bursted into flames as they tumbled flailing on the ground. Tank fell back into his methodical but deadly strike, parry , counter strike pattern.

The pair had expected a platoon of grommish guards to be their rescuers but were shocked at what they saw. A dark blurry shadow seemed to be randomly pouncing on goblins. Wherever the shadow landed a goblin fell. The shadow seemed to dance through the creatures, striking in a beautiful and mesmerizing pattern. It was hard to follow, only a silvery glint of steel and a flash of red were recognizable by the two. Agni recalled only seeing something similar to this once. It was a battle in dwarven hills versus snakemen.

After the last goblin had been slain or fled, the shadowy blur, stopped its movement. Agni's eyes focused properly and he understood what had happened. The woman warrior from earlier stood before them with broadsword in hand, she had a billowing grey black cloak behind her. Agni had seen those cloaks before, they were only given to Elven nobles and heroes. They enabled the wearer to hide almost flawlessly, but he never heard of it being used in combat before.

"So...is that job still open?", asked Fyris as she glanced at the corpse of Ishmael.


	2. Chapter 2

The militia and nearby monks fought the remaining goblins. Most of the attackers were either slain or escaped the battle with their pillaged loot. It was spring and most of the town's stores were bare, but the goblins took what they could and left.

Fyrisvellir puzzled over the battleground while Tank looted. The goblins greatly outnumbered the towns defenders. If they properly planned their attack they could have easily overwhelmed them. Most looked thin and bony. She guessed they hadn't eaten for awhile. From the spike motifs and grey color of their equipment she could tell they were from the mountains. Heldann was a far ways off for these particular goblins. Tornic would have been an easier spot for them to raid.

"That was great ! ", said Tank. " Fighting back to back, against overwhelming odds. That's what I'm talking about! "

His half elf companion did not share the knight's enthusiasm. He cleaned his bastard sword before sheathing it , while he examined the bodies. " They attacked out of desperation. They are far away from their normal territory. Some of them aren't even equipped to be raiders. Notice their heavy armor. It seemed the whole tribe was displaced. The town's lax militia most likely presented them an easy target. They seized it , performed a quick raid , and left with what they could. "

Fyris was pleasantly surprised at Agni's deductions. She hadn't expect such astute observations from either of the warriors.

"Don't forget to add, they got their butts kicked! ", quipped Tank.

Fyris expected that response from Tank however. Despite being several years older then her, he seemed the most immature of the three.

Tank proceeded with the grisly task of collecting skulls. Fyris frowned upon such crass practices while with the army. She knew some Royal Rangers that collected trophies when they killed a great foe, and she could understand that. However, the knight was collecting these common heads for pay. She knew that was the path of the adventure, a path she was reluctantly forced on, but the behavior still seemed crude to her. She thought she would never collect a head for payment.

Agni trusted his companion with his task, and he traced the trail of bodies to the gate. Fyris followed to see what other observations could be gleaned. The warrior mage examined the fierce battle scene he found there. "It seemed they used bugbear assassins and goblin rogues to overwhelm the defenders by surprise. They used a signal of some sort, to summon the main band. " He looked around a bit more, and found a large burned out metal torch. It was in the shape of a stylized bat, it had fallen in battle . Agni looked at it, and passed it Fyris. "Pass that to Tank would you."

Fyris bristled at being ordered so casually, but she obeyed his command and took the heavy torch to the knight. She struggled with lifting the heavy item, she was fit but knew strength wasn't one of her strong points. She relied more on speed and skill to dispatch opponents. She wore a breast plate and had a heavy shield, but they were made of star metal. A deceptively strong but light material. She heard others called it by different names such as Halfling silver, and mithral .

Tank took the torch and placed it into a bag. The bag seemed to swallow the mass and size of the torch effortlessly. Fyris had seen such bags used by supply sergeants in the army, but had never seen a civilian use one. Tank saw her surprise, and placed the bag over his face. His head seemed to be swallowed by the bag as he mockingly made wild gestures as he tried to feel his own head. Fyris sneered at his antics, but then Tank suddenly fell over twitching. Agni bounded to his friend and yanked the bag off.

"GASSSSSPPP", Tank said, as he sucked in air. His face was blue, and the veins on his skins were clearly visible. " Oh remind me not to play with bags of holding on my head from now on. "

"I have, I hope this third time the lesson will stick!", Agni said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The trio met the captain of the militia and presented them with the skulls of their attackers. The officer had to get a soldier to return to the main office twice until he had enough funds to pay them. He didn't seem to mind though, he knew from their bounty that these three's actions had prevented a much greater disaster from befalling the small town.<p>

Tank negotiated one silver for every gold worth of equipment they scavenged. Fyris didn't think that was fair, but upon reflection thought it would be hard to liquidate so much gear themselves. Combined with the bounty , and the odd coins the goblins had, they came out with 200 gold a piece. Not great, thought Fyris but it was a good start.

Tank had efficiently stripped the corpses of all their valuables. He said it was a skilled he learned from following his brother. To survive he often had to scavenge what his brother and his comrades left behind.

"Did you have a problem with your brother? Or did he have a problem with you? You seem capable enough , why didn't you just travel with them?", asked Fyris shocked at Tanks story.

"Whoa, are you from a different world or something?", Tank said truly shocked by her question.

Agni told Fyris and Tank, that he had a cleric lined up. A capable woman he met at the start of his mercenary career. They hadn't seen each other for awhile but they occasionally kept correspondence. Fyris could tell by the way he talked about her that they were once romantically linked. Tank crudely inquired if she was a babe...Agni left the question unanswered, but the twinkle in his eye was the only answer Fyris required.

They waited one more day at the inn, till Agni's friend arrived the next evening.

The cleric in question was an average height woman with a lean muscular physique. She wore a simple scale tunic, and wielded a long spear and shield. Fyris could tell from her shield's insignia that she was a cleric of the Order of Linel, the god of valor and heroes. Linel wasn't as popular as Mirrodin ,Nirrodin and Rawk, but he was just as respected none the less.

As she approached, Fyris could see the woman was much older then she imagined. She guessed she was in her early 50s. She had greyish ash blond hair in a pixie cut and slight visible wrinkles around her eyes . Despite her aged appearance , she looked like she was in remarkably good shape. She didn't possess the extra weight or sag of old age .

Agni didn't seem to react at all to her appearance , he had a big smile and hugged the cleric. "Sasha! You missed all the action ! You look great!"

The cleric glared at him playfully, " Liar! It's still good to see you. You...you haven't changed. Not one bit. How's your shrew of a sister, I'm surprised she's not here. You two seemed attached to the hip ", she half joked.

Agni rolled his eyes, " Surry is fine. She's as bitter as always. Last I saw her she was still angry at mother, angry at our village, angry at life in general. She's following our father now! I hope he can suffer her cheerfulness for the next little while."

Sasha seemed surprised ," You found your father! That's wonderful news. I didn't think you two were actively looking for him. "

Agni looked sheepish at her comment, " It was kind of an accident. A one in a million encounter, a chance meeting. He's a great guy though. I've fought with him, he's a genuine hero ! He promised to help me out and he kept his pledge! He sent me this blade and even some funds to start this expedition. "

Sasha seemed satisfied, "Well of course he's a hero. Look at the way his son turned out. We could only be so lucky if all his children grew up to be heroes."

Fyris rolled her eyes. Heroes weren't born they were made, she thought. She quickly tired of Agni gushing over his father. She didn't know the entire story but it sounded like he abandoned his mother and her children. What type of hero is that?

Agni blushed and looked at his old friend . Their eyes met and an unspoken exchange passed between them. Agni hesitated ,it appeared he wanted to touch her but she turned away. "Look at us talking like old gossips. Oh wait. .. I am an old gossip! Hey, who are your friends ? ", offered Sasha as she refocused her attention.

Tank mockingly snored... "ZzzzzZzz...Oh are you two done babbling yet? I'm Tank . Knight of the Crab. Survivor of the Taer plains, Veteran of the Great Host, the siege of McDunnalds and countless other battles. I'm the baddest knight this side of my brother. This is Bloodshadow, she's a big fat liar but she moves like the wind, and pretty handy with the blade."

Fyris glared at the rude Knight. " Bloodshadow at your service. ". She hated that moniker, but didn't feel the need to tell these companions of convenience her real name.

Sasha was taken back by the pairs introductions, but responded politely. " I am Sasha the White. I'm a warrior maiden of Linel. I hope our expedition proves successful and honorable."

The cleric waved at the door, and a small hooded and cloaked figure walked in. The figure smoothly slid on the ground, and almost seemed to float. " This is our fifth member. Svikki from Glantri. "

The small figure took off her hood and revealed a stark white face and hair. Her features seemed made of ice, but they looked fair and friendly. " Greetings, I came at behest of my friend Sasha. I am a ice halfling from the mage realm of Glantri. I am a skilled sage and have been on many adventures. "

Fyris jumped to her feet and drew her blade. " Careful! Its an ice mephit! Beware their icy breath, and their ability to summon more of their fell kind!"

Svikki's frozen cheeks blushed and she seemed embarrassed at the paladin's reaction. Sasha stepped in front of the sage and blocked any possible attack from the paladin.

Tank slowly put his gauntleted fingers on Fyris's blade and slowly pushed it down. "Careful...careful...we're all friends here. I don't know where you're from, but that's an ice halfling. You know halflings right? Sometimes called hobbits. Cheerful little guys, like to stuff their face with pie, enjoys smoking barely legal drugs, dance and sing, throws artifacts into volcanoes. All around good guys. Remember we're good guys too...we go after goblins, orcs, gnomes, giants...we protect elves , halflings , dwarves, humans..."

Fyris looked at not only her companions but at the rest of the now on the edge inn. She slowly sheathed her blade , apologized and retreated in embarrassment back to her room. She wondered how mephits could pass for halflings in this strange place. This world was truly bizarre.

Tank poured a drink to the shaken sage. "Don't mind her, she's just jumpy cuz she's sexually frustrated right now. She wants a piece of the Tank but everyone knows that's against the adventurer code."

Agni and Sasha glanced briefly at each other when Tank mentioned the code. They turned away just as quickly.

* * *

><p>Agni laid out the few maps he had of the area. "Our final destination is , depending on the region you are from, the Broken or Shattered Mountains . As you all know , its the monster infested mountain range between Tornic and Grom City. The main roads are heavily patrolled, but unfortunately we are headed deeper into the range. "<p>

Tank dug around in his pack, and drew out an ivory scroll tube. He opened it and took out an ancient map. "The pyramid of Dow Mow. ", he said proudly.

Sasha looked puzzled, "We are seeking a pyramid , in the middle of the mountains? Aren't they typically in the desert?"

Svikki's hands shook at she examined the map. "This map ...its authentic. And your translation is correct...its the pyramid of Dow Mow.", she silently read more inscriptions and then turned to her friend.

"Its true, most pyramids of the later dynasty's are found in deserts , but by no means is that the only place they are found. Ancient zigguarats are known to be located in jungles . Recently a submerged pyramid was found in a swamp by Melonville, close to Vorin Narg. Some have even been found atop towering plateaus. This particular pyramid is quite exciting indeed. From the inscription it was created by the last member of the First Dynasty of pharaohs. These ancient rulers preceded even the Empire of the Dawn. Their empire stretched across the known world. From the Malaghepi swamp to ...apparently the Broken Mountains. The size of their empire was truly staggering. "

The sage read more of the inscription, and frowned when she noticed parts were too badly worn " It says something about this particular pyramid being used as a storage or something. Most likely a storage for their dead. The most common use of pyramids were tombs or massive channeling devices to control latent magical energies. A sort of cap for invisible magical energy lines."

"Boring...get on with the treasure part." , yawned Tank.

Svikki ignored the knight's demands and continued ," The first dynasty was known to be a terrible blight on the world. Despite their impressive achievements , their empire was built on the life and death of countless slaves . They waged constant war on their weaker neighbors. They engaged in blood sacrifices and they were the first people to make pacts with evil outsiders. As I said before, Dow Mow was the last of the dynasty. Pharaoh Dow Mow was the most war like and increased his empire's size to staggering proportions till civil war tore it apart upon his death. His father was the equally evil Cow Mow. He was known to be a master demonologist. It was said he made many pacts with the vile demon lord Baphoment. His great grandfather was Aow Mow, widely regarded as the worlds first necromancer. "

"What about his grandfather? ", asked Agni.

The ice halfling shook her head,"It is a curse to utter his forgotten name. He was the most vile and evil of the four, and created many terrible artifacts. His name is said to still have great power. To utter his name is like uttering the lord of Torremor's name. "

Tank mused " Hmmmm...Dow Mow...Cow Mow...skip a pharoh ...then Aow Mow...I wonder what his hidden name could be? Rumplestlskin Mow? Bigsexy Mow? Chairman Mow? "

* * *

><p>The newly formed group ventured off promptly the next day. Tank and Agni had their own mounts, Sasha and Fyris however didn't. Agni debated purchasing them mounts, but chose against it. The groups expedition funds were quite limited. As soon as they reached Tornic, they would have to abandon their steeds anyways. Sasha rode with Tank, while Fyris rode with Agni. Tank offered to trade partners, but the other three didn't reply back to him. Fyris liked Tank the least of her new companions, and Agni and Sasha decided it best to keep their relationship professional. Svikki used her magic and created wings of ice from her cloak, and flew along with them.<p>

"She didn't actually create those wings you know. ", said Fyris out of hearing range of the sage. " She just folded her wings along her back when not in use and calls it a cloak."

"That makes no sense, if she already had wings, why would she walk all the time.", answered Tank unimpressed with her logic.

Agni figured it would take two or three days to get to Tornic. The road snaked through an area called the Slay plains, and monsters were known to frequently attack travelers there. Sasha asked if it would have been more prudent to wait for a caravan and journey with them. Tank reply was simple, if they couldn't travel alone then they might as well give up being adventurers.

On the second night , Fyris was awaken by the faint smell of smoke. She knew they were in no danger, the smell was far away. The paladin saw Sasha was awake and alert on guard. She motioned for the cleric to be silent as she slowly began scanning the horizon. Her sharp eyes spotted several faint fires miles away. She pointed her discovery to Sasha and they promptly awoke their comrades.

"Yawnn... its probably merchants", said an annoyed Tank.

"No...they are too far away from the main road. I'm guessing from the amount of camp fires there's over 50 of them, maybe even 100. ", answered Fyris clinically.

"I checked, she's correct there's around 90 of them", said Svikki as she flew down from the sky.

Agni nodded, "Its the goblins, I'm sure of it. They're the only band in this area of that size."

"So what? They don't know we're here. Let's get to sleep and alert the guard when we reach Tornic.", Tank replied groggily.

"No...the last time they attacked Heldann it was because they were desperate. They are supplied now, the next time they attack ...things will get ugly for that town. ", Agni said shaking his head.

"Despite their militia's increased vigilance, I doubt their gate has been fully repaired. And they're missing their best defenders." , Sasha said while smiling at Agni.

Tank missed her smile, and thought she was referring to himself, "Yup, that's true. The old tankster aint around to save those wine merchants. Guess its time to play the hero again."

Fyris fought many goblins before. She knew the key to defeat them was to break their morale." Listen, I've battled these creatures many times before, this is what we're going to do." She quickly outlined her plan in her most authoritative voice. To her surprise , her companions listened intently to her plan , even Tank.

* * *

><p>The goblins were still celebrating their raid from a few nights ago. They had suffered many major setbacks recently. Even their victorious raid was costly. All that was forgotten now, they were well fed and ready for action once again. Khazor their chieftain thought a couple of attacks against the caravans that traveled this area would be their next most likely targets. The treasure and the slaves they would gain would serve them well. His scouts reported several ruins far to the north east of here. A good place to reestablish his tribe. The prey here was weak and plentiful. He wondered why his people struggled for so long in the mountains . In the mountains they were constantly fighting for survival. Against beasts, against other tribes, even against the humans. The humans near the pass were a lot tougher then the weaklings they had found up here. They should have moved here years ago.<p>

"Bree Yark Bree Yark...", a goblin cried as he pointed off to the dark horizon. Khazor stood up and looked. It was a bat shaped fire, his tribe's signal fire. Why in the abyss was it doing there? Were his scouts lost? Were they in trouble? Maybe it was a trap?

The large crafty goblin growled a bestial roar. The other goblins knew their chieftain meant buisness. He indicated to two of his brothers to take some goblins and investigate. They growled beast like and changed from goblins to large bestial goblin wolves. They howled in the air, as goblins and worgs scrambled at their command. Within a few minutes two dozen wolves and goblin riders sped to investigate the signal.

Khazor grinned, he half expected stragglers from his raid to return. Regular goblins were so stupid and easy to control . He was a barghest, a demon goblin, and it was his right to rule over his lesser kin. He could easily see his brethren getting confused after their rushed raid. He gleefully smiled as he entertained thoughts of stripping them of their loot, and punishing them for their incompetence. Maybe a duel to the death between two of them, or maybe a good old fashioned lashing.

*Thunk*

Khazor fell backwards and looked at his chest. He saw an intricate glowing arrow imbed in his chest. His head spun as the delicate arrow had struck with the force of a sledge hammer. He howled in anger at this inconvenience.

*Thunk...Thunk...Thunk*

3 more arrows landed in a tight grouping in his chest. Khazor was as tough as a giant, and his hide could turn aside most blows, but these arrows tore into him like spears into a kobold. His head began to grow light , he looked for his hidden attacker, but was greeted with a savage war cry. He turned to his shaman for healing magic , but he saw him brutally cut down by a large armored human . A shorter human directed a spectral spear, which floated and danced in the air. It attacked his archers mercilessly. A band of his bugbears charged the humans, but were engulfed in fire.

Khazor did not observe their fate, he could only think of survival right now. He used his magic and vanished from sight. It was painful to transform, but he managed anyways. The arrows tore at his chest as he changed shape. He dashed into the tall grass, and decided to wait the battle out. If his side was victorious he would return in triumph. If they fared poorly he would slink off into the darkness, and rebuild.

From the grass, he was shocked as he watched the battle. His followers were thrown into confusion after he fled the battle. Their will to fight was gone. Their morale left as quickly as their leader had. What was more shocking was the number of their attackers. Khazor only counted three. He thought there was much more, from the ferocity of their attack he expected at least 30. After their initial assault his followers could have easily overwhelmed them. He wanted to bark orders to them, but he thought it more prudent to wait in silence. About half his goblins quickly fled the battle, even though the attackers only slew 10 in their initial attack. After the first fiery burst of magic, the fight seemed a lot closer. The humans fought well, but he knew his brothers would return soon to dispatch them.

"Hidden from sight, but not hidden from my blade...", a feminine voice said in rough goblin next to Khazor. The invisible demon wolf turned to see the source, but only saw a flashing silver blade. He whined and yipped as the blade tore through his side. He panicked and tried to open a dimensional portal, but the blade flashed once again into his throat.

As Khazor laid dieing. He only caught a fleeting glance of a cloaked figure appearing from the tall grass with her blade bloodied by his black blood.

* * *

><p>The battle was close, but they were victorious. After their initial surprise attack, half the goblins fled. Their entire plan depended on Bloodshadow slaying or driving off their leader, and the paladin kept her word. Her blessed arrows hammered her evil prey. The remaining goblins fought fiercely, but their morale was broken when the head of their leader was thrown into their midst.<p>

There was no time to celebrate though, the adventurers finished off the slower goblins then hid back into the grass. The first group of mounted goblins returned, but were surprised when a magical web appeared around them. Agni had miscalculated his spell, and only a few were caught. It was enough though. Tank, Sasha and Fyris cut down the trapped riders and their mounts as they struggled in the magical binds. The remaining goblins and wolves fled into the night.

Svikki flew into the camp, she had waited by the torch and lit it a few miles away. She flew as fast as she could to the camp, but the battle was over when she arrived. The sight of the celebrating humans and half elf told her that the paladin's plan had worked.

She circled the camp to make sure the goblins weren't planning a counter attack, but found no signs of their opponents.

"All went well I take it?", asked the returning Sage.

"The goblins are scattered and leaderless now. We have their supplies, I doubt they will be able to mount another raid like they did. ", observed Agni.

"Linel favors the valorous , brave, and the well prepared.", Sasha intoned as she healed the wounds of Tank.

"I thought cutting the heads off your foes was beneath the mighty Bloodshadow?", asked a celebrating Tank. Despite being healed by the cleric, the knight was busy engaging in one of his favorite pastimes, looting.

"Cutting heads off for money offends me. Cutting heads off to strike terror in my foes, well that's another story.", said the paladin as she searched the battlefield and calmly recovered her arrows. Her matter of fact attitude to her terror tactics came as a shock to her new companions.

"Well I guess with a name like Bloodshadow, you can't be expected to play nice.", quipped a happy Tank.


	3. Chapter 3

Fyrisvellir stared at Tank. She didn't trust the knight, and thought extra vigilance was needed. The northern warrior had cleanly stripped their fallen foes of valuables, and was in the process of scavenging and recording the goblin's plunder.

"Hey, If you don't like the way I'm recording this, you can do it yourself if you want. ", Tank finally said. He was at first flattered by Fyris's gaze, but then he realized she was scrutinizing his honesty in looting.

Fyris let the question go unanswered. She crouched at the edge of the camp, and just watched the rest of the group divide the treasure.

Svikki and Sasha had gathered the goblin's few magical items and were in the process of attempting to divine their nature. Agni was picking through their weapons and armor, taking whatever he thought was an improvement for their group.

"Man...it must be nice to sit on your ass all day , and watch others work. ", Tank said at no one in particular, but everyone knew who he directed his comment at.

Fyris continued to ignore his comments. She didn't care what the others thought of her. She was only concerned about doing her job effectively and collecting her fair share of the treasure. Scavenging corpses was something she considered beneath her and was happy to let others who were more specialized at it to perform that lowly function.

Agni walked towards her, and blocked her view of Tank. She shifted her head to look around him, and continued to observe Tank. Tank gave her an exaggerated wave in return.

"Here, you said you needed a scimitar?", said Agni gruffly as he deposited a gleaming goblin scimitar and several bundles of arrows in front of her. Before she could reply , he walked to the sage and the cleric. The three shared a laugh, as he presented them with armor and some weapons. She noticed he was much more talkative and friendly with them then her, as he assisted them in examining their new gear. He presented a small finely made crossbow to the mephit. Fyris wondered where the goblins found such a device. He gave the cleric a heavy hobgoblin breast plate. They seemed to laugh and joke about the armor, but in the end he convinced Sasha to wear it. The armor was slightly large for the cleric , but she had no trouble moving about in it. They continued talking , but at that point Fyris had tuned them out.

She took the arrows, they were crude but serviceable. Her own supply of elven arrows were almost depleted. In her military career, she never made her own arrows, she always relied on the supply captain and her mentor to provide them. She examined the scimitar and instantly ruled it was too heavy for use. She had no problem wielding the weapon , but preferred her broadsword if she wanted a heavy blade. She missed the light elven scimitar she had given away. In retrospect it was foolish, but at the time, she could think of no other way to repay the young girl that saved her life.

"Hey...I thought you wanted a scimitar ." asked Tank as he noticed Fyris casually tossing aside the weapon given to her by Agni.

"This blade is too heavy. I was hoping for a lighter weapon.", replied Fyris simply.

Tank picked up the scimitar and examined it. " Weight is good, edge is sharp. Its kind of ugly, but the craftsmanship is excellent.". To demonstrate, he slashed it in the air a few times. Despite his attachment to broadswords, Tank was quite skilled in the scimitar as well.

Fyris could not deny that the annoying warrior was her equal with the blade. "Its too heavy for me. I need a blade like I had before to be able to fight in the style of my choosing. "

Tank thought for a second, Fyris could almost see the mouse wheels spinning in his head. "Elven Scimitar? Like the ancient Ice elves used? "

Fyris nodded , unsure where his reasoning would lead.

"Well princess...you're not gonna get one of those around here. Ice Elves were all wiped out by your ", he stopped and made sure Agni was preoccupied with Sasha and Svikki," mentor's father. Sir Hildraxel. About 200 years ago , or 40 years depending if you were outside or inside the magical mists. Also even if you could find a smith to replicate it, they were made with halfling silver were they not? That's pretty rare stuff these days. Especially around here."

Fyris cursed her foolish decision again. She picked up the scimitar and in a fit of frustration hurled it into the night. "Curse me for a fool , for giving away my weapon. I should have given that girl a lock of my hair or a simple kiss or something."

Tank seemed intrigued at her story, " Oh...this sounds interesting...but I'll hear the story another time. Look , I've watched you fight. Your fighting style is elven is it not ? They use more finesse moves then power strikes. ", to demonstrate he picked up a stick and switched from a classic two handed strike stance to a flawless fencing stance. Fyris was impressed at the cretin's knowledge of battle. He then searched in his pack and tossed her a short straight blade. " If you need a lighter weapon, a short sword works. Its about the same reach, and instead of slashing and piercing, its more piercing then slashing. You seem like you have some talent, you can adjust to that can't you?"

Fyris had practiced with the shortblade before. She was skilled in its use, but preferred the scimitar. The knight was correct though, the weight of the weapon allowed her more flexibility then the heavier weapons she had recently used. She practiced a bit, though she had to adjust to the simple thrusting attacks rather then the wide slashes she was accustomed to .

As she was practicing, Tank tossed her another blade which she caught with her off hand. She took it as a challenge from the warrior and effortlessly flicked the sheath off and continued practicing with both weapons. Tank laughed, " I thought so. You follow that classical sissy elf style of fighting don't you."

Fyris stopped, her aloof attitude was replaced by anger , "Are you mocking my skill?", she spread both of her arms, and replicated the silly palm sword twirl he saw Tank do the other day.

Tank yawned ," Hey, don't get me wrong. You're pretty good with the blade, and you can wrack up a lot of kills. In the talent and speed department I give you a 9 out of 10. In the skill department I give you a 4...hmm maybe a 5. Your not so hot unless you got the jump on a guy. "

Fyris shook in frustration. He wanted to strike the man down right there, but held her tongue. She hated this world, and the braggarts in it.

* * *

><p>The magic items they recovered were indeed sparse. A wand, a few healing potions, and a small mail shirt. Fyris was given a potion, but somehow she seem dissatisfied with it. The wand and shirt were definitely worth more, but the others seemed content with the items going to those who could use them. It was a worthy ideal, but the paladin could see how that system could be abused. She held her tongue though, and accepted she would follow their flawed rules.<p>

The rest of the trip to Tornic was uneventful. Tornic was a completely different town then Heldann. Outside was a long row of poles adorned with humanoid skulls of various shapes and sizes. Fyris knew they were a warning to attackers. The town itself had a massive wooden wall, and she saw a sturdy stone keep inside. As they entered she noticed there were more guards posted and they seemed more alert. Freshly burned sections of the wall, and unwashed blood told her that a battle was fought recently here.

Agni had booked two rooms at the local inn for them. Fyris thought with the treasure they recovered he could have booked one for each of them. Sasha calmly explained to her , it was more for their protection then comfort. The town was recently attacked, and may be attacked again. Two rooms were more defensible then five.

Svikki and Agni went through their maps and discussed their best course to reach the ancient ruins. Sasha and Tank went off to secure any last minute supplies and equipment they may require that wasn't available in Heldann. Fyris was content to stay at the inn, she practiced her blade work away from the others. She wanted to show that arrogant Tank how much skill she had.

Later that evening , she took her dinner in her shared room while the others were in the dining hall.

Fyris prayed to Mirrodin that her ordeal would soon be over. Fighting gnolls was one thing, but working with scavengers , braggarts, and mephits was another. She hoped she can earn the money she required and return home.

A knock on the door interrupted her prayer. She went to the door , peaked through the crack and opened it after she saw it was Agni and his friends.

Agni seemed pretty grim and the others shifted uneasily behind him. "Hey Bloodshadow, we need to have a talk." Before Fyris could reply , Agni had stepped in and the others followed suit.

Agni was their unofficial leader and he spoke first, " Look, In the plains there, you proved you're a great fighter, and decent tactician. At Heldann you pulled my butt out of the fire...but ..."

Fyris wasn't sure where this was going, but sensed it wasn't going somewhere good.

Agni took a deep breath and continued ,"..I know its only been a short time , but I don't think we can work with you. You're arrogant, you question and insult your comrades, a lot of tasks you think are beneath you. I'm not sure we can make this work out. This isn't the military you know, or even a mercenary company. Believe me I know, I've been in both. This is an adventuring group. We do more then watch each others backs. We're in it for the long haul , at least till we mutually agree to break up. I get the sense you regard this as merely a job, and you'll abandon us when you don't need us anymore. ".

Fyris was stunned, "Am...I being released? ..."

Agni nodded, "Its just a bad fit, Its the best move for all of us I think, I'm sure you'll find another group more to your style. I don't want us to end up like one of those cautionary tales, you know like the Tale of the Silver Champion , The fall of the Knights of Winter or the Hobgoblins of Droamm...where they can best all their foes, but they fell due to infighting ."

Fyris fell back into her chair. She wanted to tell them how much she needed this, but instead she reflected on Agni's words. He was right, this was just a job to her, and she did have plans to abandon them when she raised enough money.

Agni held out a bag of coins, "This is your share from our treasure last night. Like I said, I'm really sorry it didn't work out."

Fyris numbly accepted the bag. Her pack was already prepared and it was a simple matter to gather her things. Agni didn't meet her gaze as she left.

Svikki, meekly wished her luck on her travels.

Sasha bowed and said a prayer to Linel for her.

Tank walked her to the door and was the only one that met her gaze. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I voted for you to stay. Don't feel bad, I know how it feels. I've been where you are right now. If we can't get a replacement sword...I'll try to get you back in."

Fyris wasn't sure what to say. She had never suffered such rejection before. She shook her head and continued walking away.

Tank followed her out of the hall and put his hand on her shoulder. She would have slapped or punched him a few hours ago , but Fyris was too drained to react. "Hey, keep your head high ok? You're too good to sulk . Listen, even if we're falling down we're still going forward. Err wait..that's how Frank busted his nose...Oh never mind...Just remember if you need a hand give me a shout . Ok Fyris?"

Fyrisvellir noted he called her by her name, or at least a short form of it . She disliked the named Bloodshadow but used it exclusively with her former companions. She vaguely remembered putting Fyris on her application and was surprised Tank had remembered. She nodded and slipped from his grasp. She would never take up his offer, she would never humble herself like that, she thought. She felt something wet on her cheek but simply ignored it.

* * *

><p>Fyrisvellir left the inn. She could have paid for another room, but felt the need to get away. She walked along the wall, like she did when she first joined the army. It felt vaguely comforting and reassuring as she pretended to patrol the town.<p>

Fyris gave thought to Agni's words. Even when in the army she was a loner. She always felt the rest of her unit held her back. That's why she transferred to the rangers. She mostly worked alone as a Royal Ranger, at most she would work with 4 or 5 others. It was a very independent job. She suddenly realized that her mentor Brita had probably pulled strings for her. She wondered how many times Brita had defended her from her superiors. Fyris knew she was often insubordinate especially to incompetent leaders, which was almost all of them. Despite her beauty she was not the most popular person in the 3rd Army. She knew she was often put on a pedestal , partly because of respect for her dead father , partly because of Brita, not because of her unnatural speed and agility.

Was she a bad person? She was a paladin of Mirrodin and she fought evil. Since she was 15 she dedicated almost 10 years of her life to defend her people. It seemed unfair , when she compared the sacrifices she made and they way people treated her. She grew angry at this world once again. She silently cursed her companions for turning their back on her, she cursed the incompetent wizards at Baltar's port, and she cursed the young girl who she gave her blade too.

Fyris stopped and considered her thoughts . She ran them through her head and then realized she truly was a bad person. She just cursed the young girl that had saved her. She remembered a few months ago she affectionately called the young woman her little sister. It was her own pride that caused her to give her that scimitar. She blamed the wizards at Baltar's port even though they didn't take her money and even directed her to Grom City . She cursed her companions , even though their allegations were true. She did think she was better then them, considered her membership as a mere job and she was going to abandon them at first opportunity. She realized that all her life she blamed others for her own faults. She stopped and wondered how it came to this. Was it too late to change ? She wished her mentor was here.

She wasn't a member of the guard, but she calmly scrambled up the tall featureless city wall. She crouched motionless on the crude ramparts. She knew she appeared how she felt, like a stone gargoyle, a misshapen figure standing vigilant over the town. The solitude and night breeze normally gave her comfort, but she just stood there thinking .

What was she going to do now? Despite her skill at arms, she didn't know the first thing about adventuring or dungeoneering. Join another group? If she could find one. Maybe she could enlist in the army, although they would probably not recognize her rank. She had understood that their numbers were swelled after the great siege , it would take a long time to regain her former position. Even with her rank as captain restored, would she be able to afford a wizard to cast the spell she needed? Theft was out of the question. She heard merchants made good money, but besides killing she had no marketable skills.

Was this why Brita wanted her to follow the path of the maiden? Not just to remain pure in the service of Mirrodin, but ready her for a life of solitude. She reflected on her mentors life and dejectedly noted how sad and lonely it was. She wondered how different Agni's Brita was to hers. Where had their paths diverged , she thought. She wondered if there was another Fyrisvellir . She wondered how her life turned out.

Fyrisvellir sighed at her predicament. She hoped that the young captain who gave her the substantial gift six months ago to aid her on her quest would not find out about her situation. It was too depressing to consider how she squandered his wealth.

A large shadow shifted unnaturally outside the town. It moved till it reached the wall, then it began slithering up the barrier. Fyris's mind suddenly pushed all thoughts of self pity out. Her hunter's instincts screamed at her. She had fought demons and gnolls for the last 10 years, and knew the nature of her foe. Most of her elven arrows were depleted but she still had a dozen left. She smoothly drew her bow and nocked an arrow. As the shadow continued its ascent she used the vision of Mirrodin , and confirmed the nature of her target. A dark vile aura emanated for the beast.

As it reached the top of the wall, she fired . Her arrow flew straight and true as it was launched at the dark shadow. She thanked her mentor for the lengthy sessions they had practiced with blindfolds. Despite her targets murky cover the arrow found its mark. At first, one guttural howl rang through the courtyard. Then many others rang out in the courtyard and beyond the walls.

Surprised guardsmen sounded the alarm, but savage bipedal creatures attacked them. They moved swiftly and Fyris only caught a glimpse of them. They were larger then a man, but smaller then an ogre. They moved like beasts, and were covered with mangy white fur. Their most distinctive feature was their terrible red eyes.

Fyris fired another arrow at her injured prey and struck it cleanly in the neck. The creature however did not fall like a mortal creature should have. It charged the paladin, but a third arrow through an eye finally stopped it. She spotted another of the furry beasts , it had cornered a guardsman and was about to rend him. She loosed another arrow and it struck solidly in its back. It howled and turned, but another arrow shattered its knee. It lost its balance and fell screaming into the courtyard. Her killing did not go unnoticed though. A third beast roared and rushed her. Despite the narrow walkway on top of the wall, Fyris nimbly somersaulted over it. In mid air she managed to sling her bow and draw her blades. They weren't cold iron, but she summoned Mirrodin's power and charged her blades with her gods might. Both the paladin and the beast had their backs towards each other when she landed, but Fyris calmly stabbed backwards with her blades in reverse. She was rewarded with another ear splitting howl , except this time the noise rapidly grew weaker. She withdrew the blades and readied for her next opponent, as a wet audible thud hit the ground.

Fyris wasn't sure what she was going to do the next day, but she knew what she had to do that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Fyrisvellir knew the situation was grim. She easily counted over 30 of the white shaggy demons in the courtyard and knew there were definitely more. Her blades were useless , even her blessed broadsword. She needed a cold iron weapon. The only weapons she had that were effective against the beasts were her elven arrows, and she only had 7 left. She used the blessing of her god already, and her faith was not strong enough to summon it again.

She felt movement behind her. She was told it was "unnatural" to feel movement but it came naturally for her. She always assumed it was a trait she inherited from her father, a mighty warrior of the great host. She easily judged the speed and direction and simply walked off the parapet. She simply dropped off the wall from her attackers view. The furred ape grunted and looked at where its prey had fallen. No sooner had he looked, when a pair of long lithe legs, grabbed the creature by its thick neck. The creature was off balance and easily pulled it forward , and caused it to plummet off the high wall. The paladin held onto the lower beam with her arms, and with practiced ease vaulted and rolled back onto the battlement. Fyris doubted that fall would kill it , but took pleasure in her surprise attack. She knew her only chance would be to get to the keep. If the keep fell, no one would be safe.

She ran as quickly as she could towards the keep. A demon was in her path howling into the night. She evaded it by nimbly leaping onto a near by roof, running past, and jumped back onto the wall behind it. She could hear the creature's frustration and felt it pursue her. The monster was faster then her and narrowed the gap quickly between them.

At the last second she slid forward and pressed herself against the wall. The creature ran past her, but managed to stop its advance. She gave the off balance creature a strong shove and it tumbled off the wall like the earlier monster . Unlike her previous foe, she effortlessly drew her bow and fired an arrow into it as it fell. She struck it squarely in the arm. It howled as it smashed into the ground. The paladin waited , and saw the creature slowly rise...shaking its head. Another arrow into its chest caused the creature to convulse and fall once again.

5 arrows left. She would have to be more careful . It would probably have been smarter to have left the beast alone , but that went against her instincts. She was a paladin, and paladins hated demons. It was as simple as that. As she ran towards the keep, she saw that there was a fierce battle there as well as outside the inn. She noticed several of the creatures jumping off the wall and fleeing the battle. Each had one or two humanoid victims in tow. Fyris shuddered , in her experience , demons only took captives for 3 reasons, to eat, to torture , or to violate . Sometimes all 3. She shook the thoughts away and continued raced to her destination with renewed haste.

Fyris paused and saw a tall warrior with a dull iron axe by the inn , covering the escape of a thin man, a short woman and a child. The thin man was injured and the woman was supporting her. A furred demon burst through a wooden wall, but the child made gestures and 2 bolts of magical energy appeared and struck the creature. It staggered back, more shock then hurt. The tall warrior knocked the demon down with his shoulder before bringing his axe crashing into the creatures side.

The paladin expected the creature to shrug off the blow, and rip the group to shreds, but the warriors axe bit into the creatures side deeply. The creature was as surprised as Fyris as it twisted and howled like a wounded animal. The warrior kicked it to the ground, and swung a fatal overhand blow into it.

From Fyris position she could see 3 more of the beasts closing in on the group. She sighed and felt her instincts taking control again. She had to help.

* * *

><p>"Let me go..", gasped Agni as he pushed himself off Sasha. He wobbled as he stood by himself, but managed to raise his hand towards a charging demon. 2 rays of flame sprung from his hand. One struck it squarely in the face, while the other grazed its shoulder. The beast comically rolled to the ground and threw sand into its face. It quickly recovered and snarled at the magus. Its darkened fur , ivory teeth, and soulless red eyes shook Agni to the spine.<p>

He braced for the creatures attack, but a tall shadow interposed itself between the demon and himself. Tank grunted as he braced his cold iron axe against the attack. He struggled but managed to throw the creature to the side. He swung his axe but the creature had scrambled away.

The warrior cursed he only had a cold iron great axe. If he had a cold iron broadsword, he could have easily stopped the attack with his shield, and struck it back with his swifter blade. He was skilled with the axe, but he considered himself a master at the sword.

"Stop farking around! Get to the keep!", Tank yelled at his comrades.

The scrambling creature, had stopped evading and galloped on all 4s toward Tank. Tank braced for another attack, but it changed direction at the last moment and tackled the halfling. She gave a surprised yelp as the creature carried her off into a dark alley.

"SVIKKI!", cried Tank. He was torn between guarding Sasha and Agni or going off after the halfling. He cursed himself and ran off towards the most immediate threat. He knew he might have doomed all of them, but the image of the halfling being devoured by the furred demon was too much for him to take.

A puzzled grunt greeted the warrior as he ran towards the alley. The blackened face demon appeared. It took a few awkward steps towards him before it fell to the ground. Tank looked at the slain beast and saw 2 arrows in a tight cluster in its back. A pair of intense yellow eyes stared at him in the darkness. He breathed easier, when he saw Fyris carrying the unconscious halfling.

No apologies or greetings were exchanged as they met. "We have to get her to something cold fast. Her mephit regeneration won't work unless shes immersed in cold.", said the beautiful paladin.

"Regeneration? Pfffttt...its called Halfling healing...geeze.", said Tank with a smile. His candor vanished as he heard a shrill war cry behind him. He turned and saw Sasha fending off 2 more demons with her spear. The cleric struck a demon with a precise blow into its throat, the creature roared in pain but it grasped the weapon and wrenched it from the woman's hands. It seemed poised to pound Sasha with her own spear like a crude club, when an elven arrow sank into its weapon wielding shoulder.

It howled and released the spear, but another arrow struck it in the lower back. It spun around, but was met with a howling charging northman. Tank used a side chop and struck the demon on its side. The force of his blow sent it sprawling to the ground, but before he could celebrate another monster jumped from the shadows and crashed into the warrior.

Tank's axe fell from his grip, but he grasped his new attacker and lifted it up off the ground. The off balance demon slashed and bit the warrior, but he quickly spun and slammed the creature on top of his sprawling comrade.

Sasha hesitated at the sight of Tank wrestling the 2 demons. She could hear more beasts coming their way. Agni broke her trance by coughing blood as he struggled towards Tank.

"Fly you fools! ", said Tank in his most dramatic voice as he held the 2 struggling demons with his knee.

Sasha nodded with tears in her eyes , and dragged the weakly struggling Agni towards the keep.

Fyris reached Tank with Svikki over her shoulder. The mephit was small and light, but the paladin still struggled with the extra weight.

"Did you see that impression? All i need is a grey cone hat, and a beard...", said Tank before he was thrown off his 2 captives.

Fyris fired her last arrow as she ran towards them, but the weight of the halfling spoiled her aim. It struck the injured demon in the leg, and it seemed to enrage it more then injure it.

Tank looked for where his axe fell, but could not see it in the darkness. The uninjured creature jumped at him and round 2 of their wrestling match began.

Fyris drew her blessed sword , she knew it would not penetrate its hide, but hoped the force of her blows would stun or drive it off.

She readied her attack against the wounded demon, but felt the presence of 2 more attackers behind her. The paladin knew she couldn't jump with the halfling in tow, so attempted to duck instead. She felt the rush of air over her head, but a strong claw struck her side. Even with her elven armor , Fyris felt the cold claws tear her flesh. She spun and crouched defensively but one of her 3 attackers grabbed her arm and tossed her solidly against the ground.

Fyris saw stars, and felt her limbs grow limp. Before she could react, the creature holding her arm yanked it again. Even disorientated, she felt herself briefly in the air, before she crashed painfully into the ground again .

* * *

><p>"Stop that! Now isn't the time...", said a soft distressed voice.<p>

"Pfft...I'm not trying to kiss her, I'm just trying to get these rope strand things off her face.", whispered a familiar masculine voice. It sounded very close but she wasn't sure.

Fyris's head was still spinning and the voices hurt her ears. Her arms and legs were bound securely, by something ropey and sticky. She couldn't tell. She tested her binds and found no give. All around her she smelled the familiar scent of demon ichor, and death. She felt a hot breath next to her cheek and a dark terror gripped her.

Tales of demons, women, and the resulting tieflings, came to haunt her. She instinctively screamed, but found she couldn't . The foul ropey bonds had gagged and secured her face as well. Her eyes flicked wide open and she saw a swollen and bloody face inches from her own.

"Ahh...the princess is awake.", said the bloody face. It took a few seconds, but Fyris relaxed when she realized the broken face belonged to Tank.

"Easy now.", Tank whispered as he gripped the demonic ropes binding her face with his teeth. She felt uncomfortable with him so close, she half expected him to steal a kiss or worse, but he methodically tore and ripped the binds on her face with his teeth.

He spat the last ropes from his mouth , and frowned as he stuck out his dark tongue and stared cross eyed at it. " Geeze I hope that stains not permanent. Although that would be a cool nick name, Tank Demontongue. hmm..now that I think of it ...it would work on the battlefield and in the bedroom. Hey Svikki...how does Tank Dem..."

"I heard it the first time, and its stupid. Now stop goofing off and lets get out of here.", hissed the small sage.

Fyris's head still hurt but she managed to get a better grasp of her surroundings. She was in a small metal cage. Both Tank and herself were bound by hardened rope of demonic ichor. There were 3 other captives in their cage. All were bound. 2 appeared to have died from their injuries or fright. Another was in the corner, shaking uncontrollably and breathing hard. Outside their cage there were other cages of various sizes. She saw more of the demons victims in them. Near there cage was a small metal cage suspended from the roof, she could not see its captive , but from the sound she guessed that was where Svikki was held.

She stared at Tank who was now twisting next to her. "Thhnnk, yuuuu." , she said . Her mouth was still numb from the vile gag.

Tank twisted till his back and bound hands were facing her. "My mouths still sore from those ripping those last ropes. Your turn."

Fyris grimaced at the unenviable task before her. She encountered these ropes before, but had never chewed threw them. The prospect disgusted her, but she knew it must be done. She struggled forward as Tank twisted his bound arms towards her. Her nose wrinkled from the thought of biting into the binds and she hesitated.

"C'mon we don't have all day, they might be back anytime.", whispered Tank impatiently.

The paladin said a silent prayer to Mirrodin, and hoped her mentor would never find out what she was about to do. She bit into the binds and her mouth was assaulted with corruption. It felt like chewing on a rope of live maggots. Maggots crawling in a latrine. She gagged , but continued her task. She didn't tear or break the binds as quick and as forcefully as Tank had, but she was determined to finish the task before her.

"Oh yeah baby...a little lower...that's right... work that tongue...Make daddy Tank a happy man. ...", taunted Tank as Fyris continued her foul task.

"I'm sure she would work better without your "encouragement" ", scolded Svikki from her small cage.

"Hey , the faster she does it...the quicker I'll shut up...Oh yeah baby...you've done this before haven't you...oh yeah... " , cooed Tank.

Fyris considered biting his wrist, but thought better of it. She would need his sword arm if they were to escape. She continued her work , till her jaw was numb from the ichor. She didn't think she could finish, she was already exhausted and only half the binds were chewed through. It didn't matter though, Tank flexed and tore the remaining bindings . He stretched his arms a bit and turned around.

"Thanks...couldn't have done that without you. Buddy there, wasn't too much help. ", Tank said while motioning to the shivering catatonic man sharing their cage.

A loud demonic hissed filled the room. Tank huddled next to Fyris and kept his head low. Fyris wasn't sure what was happening , but a clang of metal and a muffled woman's shriek told her all she needed to know. Another clang followed and then the hiss and shrieking grew fainter.

"We'll be next soon.", said Tank as he produced a small knife . Tank unceremoniously flipped Fyris on her back and began sawing through her binds. Fyris expected more sexual innuendo from Tank but he finished his work silently and efficiently. Fyris noticed they had took obvious weapons and packs from them, but were too lazy to strip them of their clothes and armor. After freeing her arms and legs, he sawed the binds on her legs. " Keep low, some of these other prisoners might rat us out." The paladin nodded, she knew first hand what men would do to survive. A brief image of Ari and Karszar battling on the roof disrupted her thoughts before she dispelled them and concentrated on their current dilemma.

Fyris lightly grasped Tank's face. The warrior instantly relaxed as their eyes met. She leaned forward towards the expectant Knight. She said a few divine words, and most of the wounds from his face and body vanished. "Thanks. ", he said in a disappointed tone.

The warrior concentrated back on the task at hand, "Svikki, you need help with your ropes? I might be able to toss my knife up there."

"I'm fine, my teeth are sharper then yours. This cage is my only obstacle now.", whispered the halfling in return.

Fyris found it hard to follow their conversation, her head was still pounding, and the moans and cries of the other prisoners echoed throughout their prison.

Tank smiled at Fyris, " Of course her teeth chewed through those bonds, anything that can saw through a 40 oz prime rib in 2 mins, would make short work of demonic bonds. Now can a mephit do that?".

Fyris was ready to scream "OF COURSE THEY CAN YOU IDIOT", but was too tired to argue with deluded warrior. She reached into her boot and was relieved to find her hidden boot dagger. It wasn't a serviceable weapon especially against demons, but she felt it was more useful then Tank's knife.

Tank in returned , undid his belt , and reached his hand inside his pants. He grimaced and fumbled as Fyris turned away.

Whatever respect Fyris had given him, vanished, " Really...now's not the time."

"Ahh got it.", said Tank oblivious to her discomfort. Fyris turned around and saw the warrior with his trademark magical container. He saw the relieved and surprised look on the paladin's face . It took him a second but he chuckled . " What? I have a lead lined pouch sewn on the inside of my pants. Last thing I need is a pick pocket stealing all my treasure. .. you look disappointed...maybe next time I'll let you grope for my magical bag instead."

Fyris shook her head, even in a prison, about to be eaten by invulnerable demons, Tank couldn't shut up.

He searched in his bag. "Ok , if I recall I have a cold iron axe...which I lost...a cold iron mace...ahh here we go... and a case of demon slaying bolts."

He produced a crude black metal mace, a heavy crossbow, and a black enameled case, with the markings of the order of the lion on it.

"Where did you get this?", Fyris said as she looked in wonderment at the case. Despite being a knight of the Lion, she knew very little of them. Only what her mentor and a few of the surviving knights taught her. She had never seen a case like this before.

"Oh the mace I made myself in Crab Cove, the crossbow I won in a drinking contest at Mammoth Keep, and the case of bolts I bought from a broke Lion Knight after the great battle. I don't think they are real demon slaying weapons, but they are cold iron... So...you want the mace or the crossbow? ", Tank smiled as he already knew the answer. He pushed the crossbow and the case towards Fyris .

Fyris examined and loaded her weapon, "What now? We're still trapped in this cage."

Tank nodded and smiled, "We wait till its our turn, which should be soon ...unless of course you want some Crab on Lion action while we wait."

"Oh please... don't you ever stop? ", said an annoyed Svikki.

"Nope, don't you know the Crab motto...We never stop!", quipped Tank.


	5. Chapter 5

Champion Kis raised his hammer, and brought it down upon the white dragon's skull. It was either dead or unconscious after the blow as it fell from the sky. The giant jarl upon it roared in frustration at his impending doom. Lord Kis would not give the frost giant such an easy death though. He jumped off the griffon he had used as a mount, and fell through the sky towards his foe. The giant was oblivious to the doom descending upon him, as it screamed in panic at the doom rapidly approaching from the ground.

The Lord of the Crab had promised to slay the giant leader himself, and would not let something as simple as gravity do his job for him. He aimed himself towards the giant and roared his deafening battle cry as he approached. The giant look up and was paralyzed with fear, it could not believe the human was risking his own death to slay him. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Lord Kis smashed the giants face with his hammer. Thus fulfilling his promise to his dead adversary.

As the Lord of the Crab fell from the sky, he threw his hammer into the snow and ice below. The force of the impact, shattered the glacier in an explosion of ice and shards. The battlefield froze as both sides tried to figure out what happened. Did the crazy crab champion actually leaped to his death?

A familiar roar echoed through the battlefield. Lord Kis climbed out of the hole in the glacier , and raised his hammer in triumph. Giants and dragons fled from the seemingly unstoppable champion.

Lord Kis shouted at both his foes and his allies. The mighty war chant of the Crab , that both bolstered the morale of the chosen, or broke the morale of their foes.

"WE NEVER STOP!"

* * *

><p>Svikki blinked in disbelief at Tank from atop her small cage," ...You expect us to believe that wild tale? The man jumped off a griffon so he could kill a giant before it hit the ground. Then he threw his hammer and made a swimming pool for him to dive in?"<p>

Tank nodded, "Yeah that's pretty much how it happened. That's how the Champion of the Crab liked to roll. Great Grandpa was one tough son of a bitch."

Fyrisvellir ignored the two , and continued to concentrate . She had readied herself for a fight with their demon captors, but they had not returned. Were they getting more captives? Were they saving them for later? Maybe the soldiers at the keep were leading a rescue mission. Fyris wanted to laugh at herself...no there would be no rescue mission. She dismissed all optimistic thoughts and continued to concentrate. The summoning was not something she wanted people to know she could do so she , so she attempted it in silence to not draw attention to herself.

"You know, there's normally a fine line between , history, myth and legend. Your story had pretty much shattered that line and scattered the pieces into the wind . Even a child could tell it was made up. That story is the dumbest thing I've heard come out of your mouth and that's saying a lot!", scolded the annoyed Sage.

Tank huffed but he had no reply. It was all an exercise to forget where they currently where. The longer they were imprisoned and realized their plight, the more they would despair. Tank knew they were probably doomed , even with their weapons and the element of surprise. If the others had thought it through they would have come to the same conclusion. If they were defeated at full strength in their home territory, what chance did they have with make shift weapons in the enemies lair. Even if they managed to escape, where would they go, demons were faster then both Fyris and himself. Svikki could fly, and Fyris might be able to sneak back into town, but he couldn't.

Fyris however had not given up, she knew there was still a chance , although it was a slim one. She knew it was as likely to kill them as it was to rescue them. Most likely it would do nothing at all. Despite this she tried anyways.

"Bloodshadow, tell Svikki to stop making fun of me...Bloodshadow? Bloodshadow ?", Tank asked while prodding the paladin from her trance.

Fyris's concentration was broken and she knew she had to start again. She tried thinking of something to keep the warrior occupied. "Tank...why don't you tell us why 2 of your brothers have the same name. Even amongst tribal orders, people normally aren't called the same."

Tank smiled, "Ahh...Frank, Hank, and Frank. The terrible triplets. Actually they don't have the same name. That's the abbreviation we use for them. For example people call me Tank, but my full name is Tanksada. My other brothers are Franksoto, Hanktome, and Franksada. "

Svikki seemed more intrigued with this explanation then the last tale. " Not to be insulting, but those aren't northern names. And you look and act every bit like a typical northerner."

Tank nodded, "That's right ...that isn't a northern name. It was due to my Great Grandfather, who definitely wasn't a northener. The one you interrupted my story about. Lord Kis. He came to our land from far away, from a place called Row kuu cans or something. He was exiled for being too bad ass by their emperor. His vessel crashed, and he ended up on the shores of the knights. He couldn't speaka the lingo back then, but he bore the insignia of the crab. The locals thought he must have been from our tribe, and sent him to us to recover. Turns out the clan he was champion of in Row Kuu Cans was also called the crab. He took it as a sign. He was a bad ass warrior and a super brainy tactician. When I mean bad ass, I mean the type that kills giants for breakfast and dragons for lunch. He soon turned our small tribe of a few hundred to a mighty order of a few thousand. He taught us advanced weapon techniques and the secrets of siege warfare. He literally was the life blood of the Order. Oh and not only was he one hella of a warrior, he was good with the ladies. He had like 5 wives and 20 children. All that super fighting technique was worth at least 4 charisma points I think. His nickname was the Big Kiss. or Big Kisada of the House Hida."

"Wait a minute...wait a minute ", gasped a surprised Svikki..."Are you telling me ...your great grandfather was Hida Kisada , champion of the Crab Clan, one of the greatest warriors of Rokugan? The one they called the great bear?"

Tank was annoyed..."Hey...who's telling the story here? ...and if you listened...they didn't call him the great bear...they called him the Big Kiss ...because he was down with the ladies." Tank emphasized the last part by slowly licking his upper lip. "Anyways, when you have that many kids, grand kids, and great grand kids in the tribe, you can pretty much guarantee the tribes customs and traditions are gonna change. Our naming conventions for one thing. To assimilate with the other orders, we use our village name amongst friends. and a shorten version for outsiders. "

Even from her small suspended cage, Tank could tell Svikki was wringing her hands in frustration. " I don't know whats dumber. The story about the guy making a swimming pool to break his fall, or that your the great grandson of a lost legendary warrior."

Fyris's had only heard bits and parts of the twos conversation, but caught the gist of it. She opened her eyes from her trance and looked puzzled at Tank.

Tank noticed her viewing him, and pointed at himself and whispered. "Hida Tanksada"

Fyris nodded , and sensed it was something personal for the knight, she wasn't sure why but she pointed at herself and whispered "Fyrisvellir."

* * *

><p>2 of their jailors finally returned. The two looked different then the others they were taller and walked more erect then the previous demons they had encountered . The dried blood on their furs told the prisoners that their doom was fast approaching , regardless of the shape it took. Tank started yelling and making a ruckus to attract their jailors attention. One stopped and stared at Tank. It seemed to savor the defiant attitude this prisoner showed. It continued to chose another prisoner though, it seemed content to watch its prisoners will slowly break.<p>

Tank made more noise but the demon only gave him a short barking laugh. Fyris spat at the creature, and that seemed to get its attention. It was one thing to yell at the demon to show your bravado, but another to spit at one. It turned towards Fyris and grinned at her with its terrible tooth filled maw.

It began to unlock the crude lock , while Tank and Fyris nodded at each other. They had to take the 2 down fast, and make sure neither escaped to warn more.

As soon as it unlocked the door , Tank burst through it . He caught the creature by surprise as it had expected bound captives. He struck the creature in the stomach with his cold iron mace, then swung it upwards. His haste almost caused him to miss, but he still managed to catch its chin with his mace. Its head snapped back, and it fell groggily on its back. The other demon began to help its comrade, but then noticed the prisoner was armed. The remaining captives howled in support, and the creature wondered how many more were freed. It abandoned his fallen comrade and galloped towards the exit.

Svikki summoned a pair of magical projectiles and they streaked from her hand to the creatures back. The missiles dodged intervening cages and prisoners and struck the creature from behind. The creature grunted in pain but still ran forward. Fyris had patiently waited with her crossbow and covered the exit. When the creature entered her line of vision , she carefully aimed and fired in a split second. The bolt seemed unremarkable at first, but as it approached the demon , it accelerated and exploded in a burst of eldritch energy. A skull sized hole appeared where she struck it, and it fell lifelessly on the ground.

"I guess they really were demon slaying bolts! ", gasped Tank as he wrestled with the demon. Fyris knew she should continue covering the door for reinforcements , but she made a split second decision and rolled out of the cage towards Tank. She didn't want to waste a bolt, so instead she jammed her boot dagger into the creatures gasping throat. The beast's throat wasn't pierced , but it gagged from the blow. Tank took the opportunity and struck another blow with his mace. The creature rolled forward and was on all 4s. It struggled to rise, but another blow to the neck sent it sprawling lifeless to the ground. Tank breathed heavily from the battle. He swung at the creature again to make sure it was down.

Fyris fumbled for the keys and released Svikki . The paladin wished she studied locksmithing more when she was with the rangers, but instead concentrated more on stealth and scouting. The locks were strong but crude, and she didn't think it would have been that hard to open if she had any skill in that area.

Svikki took the keys from Fyris and began rapidly releasing the other prisoners. Partly because they didn't wish to leave anyone to the demons fate, partly because they knew they needed the diversion to escape.

Most of the prisoners thanked them and ran to the room's exit, some were too terrified to run. One took a swing at the ice halfling, but Tank quickly intercepted and brought the man down with his fist.

"Lets go! ", Tank yelled as he heard demonic screams from down the hall.

Svikki tossed the keys to one of the more lucid prisoners and the trio fled down the hall. Svikki intoned light on her finger , and it illuminated the path ahead of them. Without her, the other two knew they were doomed. The didn't have time to fumble in the darkness, and even's Fyris's trained eyes weren't enough to defeat the darkness of the tunnels.

It was a crude tunnel, Fyris guessed it was an old mining shaft of some sort. They came to an intersection and saw 2 more of the shaggy demons subduing an escaped prisoner. They had released at least 10 and saw only 1 being captured . Fyris wasn't sure what that meant, but thought it meant that at least 9 made it past this point.

The paladin stopped and took careful aim, the lead demon pounded its chest and roared at her. She replied back with a crossbow bolt to its head. The bolt exploded , as it left another convenient skull size hole in the demons head. The other stopped in its tracks as the first one fell headless down on the ground. It turned to flee, but Tank and Svikki were upon him. Svikki flew down and clutched a foot. The halfling was slim and slight of build but she possessed great strength. The demon toppled , as the Crab Knight laid into it with a rapid series of blows with his mace. He straddled the beast, and held the creature down with one hand, while bringing his mace down upon its head and upper body. It soon ceased its struggle .

"That's for making me chew through your demon juice.", spat Frank at the dead creature as Svikki once again released the subdued prisoner.

The companions heard more prisoners coming from behind them . They were unsure which path to take . A slight breeze brushed against Fyris's face and she pointed right. The paladin ran down the tunnel while Tank and Svikki followed her lead.

A terrible scream, and more roars erupted behind them. The three didn't stop running though. They could almost feel the night air in front of them.

As they ran down the corridor a deafening roar greeted them . They saw a furred demon bigger then the others blocking their escape. It was as big as a giant, and seemed more bestial then the others. Its fur was more sparse, and it grew black scales and horns on its bald patches. Its snout was more repetillian then the others and it made a sickening clucking noise as it chewed on the freshly mutilated bodies of the first set of escape prisoners.

The roars and screams from behind them did not seem to bother the demon. It lazily chewed a bloodied severed arm, seemingly uninterested in the chaos in the mine.

Fyris knew if she was going to die there, she would go out taking her enemy with her. She called upon the will of her god, and fired her crossbow at the beast. It almost filled the entire corridor so it was nearly impossible to miss. The bolt glowed white hot , as it left the crossbow. It flew towards her target and once again accelerated near the end. It struck the creature in a flash of light .

It seemed unimpressed as it continued chewing a corpse. It then lifted its arm, and noticed only a bloody stump. It took a while, but then it suddenly roared in frustration and pain. The entire tunnel shook from its screech. It spun and tried to charge the paladin, but it hadn't fully comprehended the impact of its missing appendage yet. It fell forward and struggled to rise. Svikki flew over head, and motioned for the others to follow. Fyris prepared another bolt, but Tank grabbed her by the arm .

"No time for that now, they're almost on us.!" , he yelled as he dragged her over the struggling beast.

Behind them, they could see a few remaining prisoners fleeing a horde of demons. Some of the demons were like the original ones they had met, others were similar to the bipedals ones . They all were screaming and raving in their unintelligible tongue.

The pair hopped over the fallen demon even as it began to regain its balance. It lashed out at the escaping prisoners, buts its movement were slowed from its wound. The prisoners crawled and squeezed past it. It roared at the fleeing humans and used its body as a ram to pin and crush some of the slower ones. The prisoners trapped between the giant beast and the screaming horde were soon surrounded and beaten.

Fyris felt the icy spring air as she exited the tunnel. She was correct , it was a mine they were in. Svikki and some of the prisoners had gathered outside near some trees, unsure of where to go next. The screeching horde behind them, sent them scattering into the wooded mountain.

Tank and Fyris both stopped. They both knew it was pointless to run. Svikki flew up to them , not sure what the two were thinking. "Did you see that, I think the demons ...besides the big demon, I don't think the rest are eating their prisoners. I think they are turning people to demons. The first group we fought were like big goblins, those newer ones were more human, and obviously the big one a giant...! We must..."

Fyris shook her head as she took cover behind the tree , " Use your flight spell...your wings...whatever...find Agni or who ever still lives in the Keep. Tell them this . "

Svikki shook her head " We must hurry then, they will almost be upon us !"

Tank smiled and dug a shield out from his pack. He stretched casually and readied himself for battle. " Nah...we're in the mountains, that means we're miles away from the keep. As sleek and fast as I am, I can't out run a demon . I rather fight then run . "

Svikki couldn't believe the two. " But..but...we just escaped ...was all that for nothing ?"

Fyris smiled ," Its not over yet, I could still hide, or we can scatter them enough to escape in the confusion...we..." , a series of screams, howls, and roars told the trio that their time was short.

"GO! NOW!", ordered Captain Fyrisvellir in her most commanding voice.

Frozen tears streaked down Svikki's face, "I'm sorry...I was wrong about you Bloodshadow...", she said as she flew down the hill.

Tank readied his weapon , he indicated to Fyris he would tie up the enemy while she sniped them with her demon slaying bolts. Neither knew what to do after the bolts were used up, though.

"Sooooo...want to make some babies if we survive this?", chirped Tank as a demon stuck its head out of the cave.

Fyris took aim , and shot the creatures head off. She only had 8 bolts left, but she was going to make them count. "Of course not ... don't you ever give up, don't you know when to quit?"

Tank looked at Fyris then the approaching horde. He gave a faint smile then shouted his warcry.

"WE NEVER STOP!", boomed the Crab Knight at his approaching foes.


	6. Chapter 6

Fyrisvellir smashed a demon in the face with the butt of her crossbow. She had long since ran out of bolts and it was hand to hand now. Tank pushed the stunned creature backwards and drove his mace into the creatures face. It wasn't an efficient move for a mace, it was more of a maneuver for the sword, but it did its job as the creature stumbled away with a face full of broken teeth and bones.

Fyris didn't know if the creature was felled by Tanks blow or not as 2 more demons filled in its rank. It didn't seem to matter though. Together they brought down 10 of the creatures before she ran out of ammo, but they still surged forward. She guessed there was close to 50 of them now. It wouldn't be long till they were overwhelmed.

A long demons arm slashed at Fyris, but she brought her crossbow up in time to block it. As she struggled from the shock of the blow , another demon claw broke through her defense and clawed her side. Her elven armor saved her, but she fell down from the blow. Tank stepped over her and swung his mace in a wide arc. The demons learned awhile ago that the human's mace was deadly, so they hopped out of his reach. There was no need to kill them quickly, they knew they were wearing the pair down.

Fyris struggled , but managed to climb back to her feet using Tank's trunk like leg as support. She abandoned her crossbow, and picked up a sturdy branch from the ground instead. She looked at the grim face of Tank and thought at least she was going to die in good company. Besides her mentor, there wasn't too many people on that list.

The demons tired of their game. They were suffering more casualties then they expected. They formed a wide circle and began to close in. Fyris knew they were going to charge her first. She was the weak link . She readied her club and was prepared to make the creatures pay.

Suddenly the battle stopped as a high pitch whistling sound filled the air. The 2 warriors seemed confused as well as the demons. No one knew where it was coming from. Suddenly like a flash, a blue grey meteorite struck the rear rank of demons. It landed with a thunderous crash. Fire erupted across the battlefield. The demons roared at their attacker, but their demonic screams of defiance were soon replaced by demonic cries of pain. Just as quickly as their opponent had descended upon them, the demons dispersed.

Tank struggled to see through the smoke. The fire was intense enough that it ignited the frozen mountainous trees. Fyris however knew what laid before them.

"Tank...remember that trance I was in. My mentor showed me a ritual years ago...she showed me how to summon a demon...", she whispered into the warriors ear.

"What?...I thought she was a paladin! Why would she show you how to summon a demon! I thought you guys summon my fluffy horses or something. ", Tank whispered back. He placed himself between Fyris and where he thought the demon had landed.

Fyris continued, "I'm not sure if its a real demon, Brita told me to only summon it in an emergency...but let me assure you ...it is a evil and vicious beast. I've only summoned it twice before. Once to see if it would work...and once to attempt to slay it. I failed, and thought I would never summon it again. It might attack so be ready...".

Tank wondered if he rather face this unknown foe, or the horde of screeching demons from earlier. He slowly advanced but suddenly Fyris gripped his shoulder tightly. " Wait...I see it...it brought a demoness along... "

Tank narrowed his eyes...then stood up laughing," That's not a succubus! I know succubus can shape change to take whatever form they please, but no self respecting temptress demon would change into an elf with an A cup!"

"Oh look...Its that Frank wannabe Tank... tired of following your brothers footsteps? Finally decide to step out of his shadow?", said the female half elven rider astride a massive blue grey stallion.

Tank sheathed his weapon and slung his shield, "Hello Surry, its been a long time. I heard you were working for your father or something."

Surry smiled, "Fathers fine. He's still a big goof like always. He's taken up some weird hobbies.. Like pit fighting and mud baths...Maybe you can explain what happened. I was running an errand with Pixietrampler here and suddenly he went crazy and headed towards this mountain. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got here. The demons I half expected, but I sure as hell didn't expect to meet you here."

Tank grabbed a shocked Fyris and pushed her forward. "Here's your culprit! Surry meet Bloodshadow the demon summoning paladin of Mirrodin."

Surry was about to remark on Tank's last comment, when suddenly her mount jumped forward and crushed a creeping white furred demon, shrieks from the woods told them that they wouldn't be disturbed for awhile. "They will be back I'm afraid, but not too soon. Pixietrampler has them scared for now...don't you boy...don't you...who's mommas favorite horse..."

The blue grey stallion ripped a chunk of fur off its victim with its teeth, then whinnied and neighed at Surry's compliment.

Fyris was shocked,"Don't encourage it...its evil...it will turn on you at first opportunity!", she cried in dismay.

Surry looked at the warrior maiden in front of her. She was tall had beautiful red hair, a lean athletic body, and had big breasts. She should have hated her but somehow felt a kinship towards her. "So you're the one that summoned my mount? Can you tell me how you did that?"

Fyris was not sure if she should trust the halfelf. He briefly recalled Agni saying his sister was named Surry , and wondered if this was the same person. She concentrated on her special Mirrodin vision and saw that the mount was evil, but no trace of it was on its rider. That didn't confirm anything for her though, since she knew powerful demons could mask their taint.

Tank spoke as Fyris was undecided if she should answer the half elf. "She learned this trick from her mother...heh...guess who she claims her mother is..."

Surry stared at Fyris unsure of what Tank had meant , "Wait a minute...wait a minute...Is Brita , Mistress of the Lionblade your mother?"

Fyris had not heard Brita referred by that title before, but she was knight commander of the lion so she nodded.

Surry continued, "Brita? Half elf, giant knockers, sleeps with anyone, knight of the lion, daughter of Sir Hildraxel...that Brita? "

Fyris didn't like the disrespectful tone of Brita. Describing Brita the Pure as someone with giant "knockers" and loose morals brought her to the edge of anger, but the knight of the lion and daughter of Sir Hildraxel part was certainly true. Fyris nodded again.

Surry sighed, "Unbelievable...do you know who I am?"

Tank interrupted, "That's more or less what Agni said when he heard that too. and how is Brita by the way? Looking ravishing as always I assume?"

Surry swiveled and intoned a few arcane words. A large ball of fire streaked from her hand and struck and outlined a few more demons. "That should buy us a few more minutes...and Brita is fine, last I heard she's shacking up with one of Clovis's gardeners or something...She could do so much better... and speaking about my brother, I heard you guys formed a little adventuring boy club or something lame like that. Where is he anyways?"

Tank shrugged, "He's in town, we were attacked by demons, and we got captured. Fyris here tried to rescue us and got captured as well."

Surry nodded and seemed lost in thought, "You don't look like an elf...Brita's a half elf you know. So shouldn't you have pointed ears or something?"

Fyris was tired of the questions "Yes I know Brita is an elf, she's not my natural mother. I'm pretty sure she's not even the same Brita as yours. My parents died, she adopted me as a child and raised me. Is that explanation sufficient. ". Fyris knew she made no sense at this point. It was hard to explain to them, but she was tired of the constant challenges.

Surry regarded the defiant human in front of her, she should have been angry with her but she felt that strange kinship again. "Since you already met my half wit brother, you probably know Brita is my mother. I can honestly say I don't recall ever seeing you before, or her mentioning you. However...I believe you."

Tank seemed caught up in the excitement" mrooow, meeoow...wait you believe her?", the warrior seemed disappointed as he expected a confrontation between the two women.

Surry sighed,"She did summon Pixietrampler here, and she kind of does sound like Brita. Even from here I can see she's wearing a rare elven breastplate. Even normal elves wouldn't have access to that type of gear, but a princess of the Ice elves would...and...it wouldn't surprise me if Brita kept an adopted human child hidden from Agni and myself. She's a bitch like that, ...So I guess that makes us sisters doesn't it?"

Fyris didn't expect her to agree so easily . She bowed respectfully to her "sister".

A howl pierced the air, and Pixietrampler snorted angrily at the darkness.

"They will be back soon, you two don't look like your in any position to fight. Hop on I'll take you back to town to our dear brother and you two can rejoin his merry band ", ordered Surry sizing up the situation.

* * *

><p>The horse was massive, but it was a tight fit for all 3 to be on it. Despite Surry and Fyris being of slight of build, Tank almost occupied the entire horse's back himself.<p>

Tank quipped as he held tightly to Surry, "Technically , Fyris isn't part of your brother's group. "

Fyris gripped Tank tightly as well, three riders on a horse was unstable enough, three passengers on a flying horse sounded like suicide ."Before you ask, I was kicked out from being in his group because he thought I didn't work well with others."

Surry laughed," My brother kicked you out because he thought you were a bitch! Hah you must really be my sister!"

Pixietrampler snorted at the laugh and bounded through the air. Tank and Surry held on tightly.

Tank whistled "You know, I've been with 2 women at the same time before, but I've never been with 2 sisters . "

Surry elbowed him while Fyris punched him in the kidney.

"OWWWWW", gasped the big knight.

The half elf hissed, "Your just like your idiot brother...don't you ever get tired of your juvenile games?"

Tank started his warchant, but was joined by a laughing Fyris. " No, THEY NEVER STOP!"

* * *

><p>As Pixietrampler leaped and jumped through the air. It would land impossibly on a tree before leaping again to the summit of a mountain, then again onto a bush. Fyris was surprised , it even jumped off a pool of water. The rush of air was exhilarating, despite her vows to vanquish evil she regretted never summoning the beast and simply riding it.<p>

Despite Tanks warchant, and bravado earlier, he drifted into unconsciousness from his wounds. Fyris was concerned for the big warrior but knew there wasn't much she could do in the air. Surry sensed that Tanks grip had slacken and looked back and saw the unconscious warrior. She directed Pixietrampler to stop before her passengers fell off.

On the ground Surry applied ointment to the warrior's wounds, her aloof attitude replaced with genuine concern. "Poor Tank, he's not a bad guy...but he's always been in his brother's shadow. The first time he gets the courage to step out, and this happens. How are you holding up Bloodshadow? You two took quite the beating from those demons it seems."

Fyris was surprised at Surry's empathy. She didn't seem to be the type to care about anyone but herself. "Thank you...I'm not sure if you were just humoring me when you said you believed my story , but its reassuring none the less to hear someone say that. Only a handfull of people beilived my story, or at least feign belieiving it, the young woman that rescued me, her overly trusting husband, a one handed and sage , and now you. Call me Fyrisvellir by the way , but only in private please."

Surry stopped, like lightning had struck her, "You...your Fyrisvellir? ", she stared at the paladin in wonder, with a hint of mischief on her mouth and a hint of laughter in her voice.

Fyris stopped , unsure what this new change had meant. The half elf seemed a bit unstable to begin with , but she seemed more then a bit unhinged now. "Yes that's my name, I prefer Fyris, but most know me as Bloodshadow."

Surry stopped again, and put her fingers under her chin, and paced. She spun suddenly and said "If you are really Fyrisvellir, then you know what this is." . In a flash she pulled out a black and silver scimitar. The very same that was given to her by Brita her mentor, and she had given away to her rescuer.

"My elven scimitar !", Fyris gasped as she recognized the weapon. She reached to grasp it , but Surry pulled away.

"I wish you to answer one question first ...your Brita...did she have any children? ", Surry asked with a pleading tone in her voice.

Fyris shook her head,"No, she is known as Brita the Pure for a reason."...she thought she saw something glistening on Surry's cheek but dismissed it as a trick of the moonlight. From the half elf's line of question , Fyris knew she understood her situation. Although she didn't know how. She didn't quite understand it herself. "Your a mage I see...could you help me? You seem powerful."

Surry shook her head softly," I'm sorry but its beyond my capabilities. " , She gave Fyris a long rope, which she tied to both her wrist. She motioned her to loop the rope around Tank and herself to keep secure. Fyris nodded and they climbed back on the horse.

The twos attitude had changed . Fyris wasn't sure how her name changed things between the two, but she could feel it did. She wasn't sure which questions to ask at this point, she just wanted Tank to be safe.

Before Pixietrampler took to the sky again, she summoned the courage to ask one more question" Where did you get that scimitar?"

Surry smiled," Your mother gave it to me ."

* * *

><p>"Your not my boss anymore Surry! You can't barge in to my group and tell me what to do!", yelled Agni .<p>

"Oh yes I can! You can't kick your sister out of your gay little adventuring group, because she has an attitude problem. She's a hardened warrior, she's been fighting demons for 10 years, what do you expect? Free hugs for everyone?", yelled Surry back at her brother.

"You believe her story? You actually think mother raised another kid under our noses, and didn't tell us about her? Are you that gullible?", shouted Agni mockingly into her sisters face.

Fyris sat their glumly next to Sasha and Svikki. Sasha had used her magic on Tank, and he was resting in the keep. The guards had asked them to take their argument to the courtyard when their yelling was waking the patients.

"YES I DO! You want proof. Remember the blue grey horse I could summon , that jumped from the sky and kicked the hell out of anything in its way . Well I learned a few things , since last we met. First , its grandfathers horse! Second , its name is Pixietrampler, third mother could summon it...and Fy..Bloodshadow there could summon it too. How do you suppose she learned that skill? ", asked Surry taunting her brother.

"What? Did mother teach you? Maybe its a natural gift? How do I know? Guess what ? I can summon a celestial dog, does that make anyone else that can summon a celestial dog my relative?" , Agni taunted in return. Pixietrampler snorted angrily when Agni compared him to a dog. It was about to charge the half elf, when Surry put up her hand and halted the charge.

"Hey how about we get mom? We can explain how you kicked one of her daughters out of the group. I'm sure she'll really like that. ", demanded Surry .

Agni threw his hands in the air,"Its none of Moms business, besides I'm sure she doesn't care. I'm positive shes never seen her before. "

"ENOUGH!", cried Fyris , "Thank you Surry, I appreciate you arguing for my behalf, but I'm not even sure I want to be in this group. I appreciate your kindness, and I will always regard you as a sister, but I can fight my own battles."

Surry smiled, and bowed at her sister. "As you wish, sis."

"Oh ...you're sisters in a metaphysical sense now?", snorted Agni."This gets better and better. Everyone knows how ridiculous you two sound, but no one wants to say anything. Look , no one is questioning your skill at arms or bravery , but shit drama like this, we can't operate as a group when crap like this is going on."

Surry laughed, "Oh are you going to do that " We need to do more then watch each others backs " speech? This isn't play school, you guys are suppose to be adventurers, a little backstabbing and conflict weeds out the weak ."

Agni shot his sister a cold stare ," Look , we can't be big shot adventurer's like you. Following the high cleric of Rawk, and the avatar of entropy. We're just starting small, and we don't want to rock the boat here. Please, Surry , let my group do this our own way."

Svikki coughed "I want Bloodshadow in the group. She saved my life, I don't care if we don't get along, she selflessly rescued me , and almost sacrificed herself to give me a chance to flee."

Surry smiled as Agni's argument began to unravel. They were twins, but she was the big sister, and she had to be right ...always.

Sasha spoke next," She could have left us outside the inn , but she saved you , she saved both of us back there. She was even captured for her efforts. I don't think she did that to get another chance, but we should give her one anyways."

Surry was all grins now. Agni looked at Sasha, his eyes pleaded with her, but the cleric of Linel refused to budge from her stand. She worshiped the god of valor, if she didn't stand up for the valorous who would?

"Hey , would you guys shut up out there? Can't a guy bleed to death in quiet ?", Tank said as he hobbled into the courtyard " I vote we let her stay, I haven't had my way with her yet you know. "

Agni couldn't believe what his friend had said ,"I thought you said no screwing your companions was part of the adventurer's code."

Tank straightened up,"nah that's the old code, I like the new code better. That means I get to sleep with you too Svikki...Sasha...cough,cough". No one took Tank seriously but he clearly made it clear where he stood.

Fyris shook her head, "Look I'm touched, really. ", she looked at the struggling Tank and repeated softly " really. But I'm not going to bully myself into your hearts. If Agni doesn't want me , I understand. There will be other groups."

Agni threw up his hands and marched out of the courtyard.

The group sat in silence as they waited for him to return.

Surry walked up to Sasha and greeted the cleric. "By the way, long time no see Sasha. The years have been great to you , you look really, really good...", she said with a smile.

Sasha returned the smile, " I missed you too , you don't write like your brother. And did your mom buy you a training bra yet? or is she still buying you clothes from the men's section?"

The two shared a laugh and hugged each other , then started chatting like old friends.

Fyris and the halfling helped Tank down , and made sure he was alright. The big warrior snored as he rested on the wall.

Svikki grew impatient and finally asked "So now what?"

Before anyone could answer Agni had returned," Ok, I've thought this through. I could see where this going. If she doesn't return it will probably be the first step for us breaking up, and I'm a team player I don't want to do that. I'll agree to let her back , if a) she stops talking about mother, and b) I don't have to call her sis. "

Fyris wasn't sure if she truly wanted to return to this dysfunctional group. She saw a look of triumphant on Surry's face, a look of expectancy on Svikki's, a look of calm on Sashas, and a snot bubble on Tanks. "Someone has to watch these guys,", she thought as she agreed.

* * *

><p>"You called for me Surry?", said Fyris as she approached the half elf and her horse.<p>

"Look, before I get back to my lame father, and watch more of his antics. There's a few things we have to get straight.", Surry said while packing Pixietramplers saddle bags.

She stopped and turned towards the paladin "First, don't summon Pixietrampler here, unless you really really need it, I mean life and death things are ok, but no joy riding or stupid bets with Tank. Secondly ...don't think of me as just Surry, we're sisters you got that? I really mean that. I'm not just saying that to drive my brother nuts. You two can`t refer to each other as siblings, but I want you to refer to me as sister ok?", she said with an impish smile.

`Finally there's this matter of the scimitar. Do you know how I really know you`re my sister? This blade told me. I know I know...its not sentient like the legendary Galatea...but I`m a wizard I can hear magic. `, to demonstrate she held the blade to her ear and nodded. `"The scimitar has told me your its true owner, and it yearns for you to wield it once again. It also tells me that it was given to you by Brita the Pure and wishes to return to you. I won`t get into the details of how I recovered it, and I definitely won`t get into details about your mother. If she wants to reveal herself to you , then she can do it herself. "

Surry held out the blade and it slowly hovered in the air, "Great blade of the ice elves, please tell me who you wish to be your wielder." The sword slowly hovered and it wavered in the air, first it pointed to Surry, then it slowly pointed to Fyris. It pointed at her and slowly inched towards her. "

Surry grabbed the blade, and with a flourish presented it to the shocked paladin. "The blade has chosen you my sister. Use it wisely and bravely.", she said with a smile.

Fyris thanked her sister profusely and hugged her tightly . She thanked her once more before retreating back to the keep to get the rest of her sisters supplies.

Sasha walked out of the shadow and smiled " the blade told you all of this? Let it chose its true owner? wield the blade wisely ? ...mage hand right?"

Surry giggled, "I don't think she would accept it otherwise, you know how Paladins are. I'm just glad all my siblings are so easily fooled!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tank was mad. Not at the nosy clerics, they were just doing their job. Not at Captain Markus, he was just looking out for Tornic. He wasn't even mad at Agni, he was just being overprotective. He was mad at himself. He failed as the front line warrior in his group. He should have been with the rest of his group, instead he was placed under the care of the clerics of Koryis. Like a few broken bones, a stomach full of demon bile, and some crushed/bruised organs was gonna slow him down.

Svikki had told her observations and fears to Markus, and he organized a raid to investigate the demon mines. Despite the siege mentality of the keep, the demons hadn't attacked after the first raid. Markus was confident enough of his defenses to send 20 of his soldiers plus Agni, Sasha, Svikki, and Bloodshadow.

Tank smirked at Bloodshadow, he was sure there was going to be hair pulling and scratching when she met his old acquaintance Surry. Oddly the two got along pretty well. The half elf had a peculiar habit of rubbing everyone the wrong way. Frank told him that she was a princess of a lost elf kingdom, so Tank always attributed her arrogance to her bloodline. However Agni was of the same blood and he was for the the most part a level headed person , unless his sister or mother was involved.

Tank tried to stay busy by practicing his swordsmanship and his unarmed combat with some guards. The sparring was lively but not challenging . He normally didn't fight with his fists. Why use fists when a sword is handy? But the previous encounter reminded him of their use. When he was young, Frank was roughly equal to him with the blade, but his brother was also much better at strikes and throws. He wondered was that the reason his brother was running around flying a dragon, and he was sparring with some hick seed guards.

He was almost 28 and he was barely keeping up fighting goblins and bugbears. When Frank was 20 he was fighting and slapping around ogres, when he was 22 he fought balors and the demon lord Yeenoghu, now his brother was almost 30 and he was matching wits with arch devils, killing snakemen the size of giants, and slaying dragons. He even had a dragon he could summon and a talking vorpal blade! All Tank had was a magic bag and some trinkets. His most useful weapon was a cold iron axe which he lost when he was captured. Sasha recovered it for him but it didn't matter though, Bloodshadow snagged it when he was recovering, and was probably happily chopping down demons at that moment.

His mind wandered to Bloodshadow again, he could imagine the pretty paladin swinging his axe merrily at those white furred demons. She was pretty handy in a fight. She was fast and had some skill, but could use some polish in her techniques. She fought more like an armored rogue or ranger then a front line holy knight.

When Tank and his brothers grew up, they were taught many fighting styles. With bows, and crossbows, spears and javelins, lances and pikes, 2 handed and light weapons. The weapon masters in the village however praised the sword and board the most. It was the most flexible , and defensive style in their esteemed opinions. It lacked the punch of the large weapon wielders but if you really need to , you can drop your shield and swing your broadsword with both hands. Two weapon wielders were scoffed at. The only time they had an advantage was when they faced a foe that had few defenses or if you caught a foe by surprise. Otherwise, their unfocused weapon strikes end up missing all the time.

He briefly had a vision of Bloodshadow fighting an armored foe. She was using a weapon in each hand and missing. She would come running to good old Tank , and he would get the beasts attention while she flanked it. He would take the brunt of the attack while she would get easy hits at their distracted foe.

A horn blew in the distance and Tank's vision vanished. He walked to the gate and saw the guards and his companions had returned. Agni nodded at Tank as he made his way to the inner keep. Most likely to discus with Captain Markus his findings.

Bloodshadow walked up to Tank and returned his axe . She coyly asked, "Were you thinking about me?"

Tank snorted," Pfft... Hardly. I didn't even realize you guys were gone."

* * *

><p>"We found the mine where Svikki indicated. It was easy to find, some low fires were still burning from...my sister. There were a few of the white furred demons, but they were easily dispatched. They are pretty vicious brutes, but we were prepared for them. Cold iron weapons, and protection spells were at the ready this time . We only slew a half dozen, not the 30 or 40 that Svikki reported , although there was plenty of evidence of more. Also there were no signs of any prisoners in the mines. We rescued 3 of them wandering the hills. They apparently escaped when my companions did, and were lost . ", reported Agni.<p>

Captain Markus was a professional soldier. He had been in the Grom army for 20 years, his command required him to fight giants, goblins, magical beasts, and even the occasional dragon. He was in charge of keeping the northern pass of the Broken mountains clear for caravans. His counterpart near Grom city at Fortress Grom cleared the southern regions. Despite his experience, he had little knowledge in demons. He would have dismissed the ice halflings tales of prisoners being transformed into demons, but the previous nights attacks told him otherwise.

"Thank you Agnar, you guys did a fine job, your actions do your mother proud.",said Markus. The mention of his mother rested uneasily on the half elf. He was still torn about her. On one hand she was suppose to be this great knight and adventurer, one of the most powerful sorceresses in the land, that was lost to the mists for 20 years. On the other hand, she left his sister and himself and they had to fend for themselves for the last two decades . 20 hard years of poverty, working for mercenaries and private armies. He knew she was bound by duty to fight the demon hordes, but it still felt like she betrayed them. Surry was much more vocal about her distrust , but he was just as skeptical about her.

"Agnar? ", inquired Markus.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else...", apologized the Half elf.

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, but I need another task from you. I can't deal with demons that are like ghosts I can't catch, but I can deal with something more substantial.", said the veteran Captain.

"My scouts report increased humanoid activity in the pass near our outpost. That's odd since they don't normally operate in those areas. At most a few raiders, not the numbers I'm getting in my reports. I'm going to reinforce the outposts, but the transportation of troops and supplies to them is dangerous. I can't guard the keep and provide the necessary logistics for this operation, not until reinforcements from the 3rd army or Lower Lueders arrive at least. I want you and your friends to help guard the resupply group.", stated Markus.

Agni was a mercenary and had been in enough private armies to know this would be a tedious and low paying job. " I would love to help, but my companions are already behind schedule. We have an expedition planned deep in the mountains, away from the main pass. We are good citizens and want to do our part, I think our assistance in the mines should be proof of that."

"Well said. Respectful and diplomatic. Let me restate my position. You and your band can either assist my patrol , which might take one or two weeks. Or I will conscript you into service for a minimum ...of lets say 2 months I'm guessing...at least till he danger is over.", smiled Markus.

Agni begun to protest, but held his tongue. If he refused , not only would he have Markus as an enemy, but he would alert the Royal Rangers. More likely he would be marked by the Royal tax collectors and Adventurers to have their affairs brutally scrutinized and taxed. It was a lose lose situation. Agni sighed ," Show me the maps, and your resupply schedule."

* * *

><p>The news of their detour seemed to affect Agni the most. It didn't seem to affect the rest of them. They were of the opinion that it was something that needed to be done, and they welcomed the chance to hone their battle skills. The groups performance recently was passable at best. Everyone knew they were caught off guard at the inn, and they were fortunate they weren't burying any more companions like poor Ishmael.<p>

Agni saw it as another obstacle to hurdle. He felt a similar desire like his friend Tank. Tank wanted to escape his brother's shadow, but at least he had been around the world and participated in epic battles and wars. Agni was under a greater shadow. He was the last prince of the Ice elves, his grandfather was the near mythical Sir Hildraxel the terror of the north, his mother was the legendary Mistress of the Lionblade, his father was the Mighty Warmaster , even his sister was a somewhat respected adventurer now. All Agni had ever done was serve in some backwater militias, and guarded a few caravan routes. The most exciting thing on his list accomplishment was serving under Ymir's Armsmen for a few years and fighting snakemen. Both times he ended getting his ass kicked, the last time only the sacrifice of Sir Branndr saved him. The last 5 months he spent guarding an empty forge room. After getting some funds and a magical blade from his father, he thought things would go his way. Sadly he found himself escorting a patrol, something hes done dozens of times in the last 20 years.

Sasha sensed her leader and friend was distressed, "Hey cheer up, its not the end of the world .Whats 1 or 2 more weeks. Linel teaches us that proper vigilance against the enemy is a form of heroism, even patrols."

Tank laughed as he slapped the half elf's shoulder, "Hey if patrols are heroic, then we are in the presence of a super hero! ...that's an 8th lvl fighter if none of you caught that reference...no...no one?"

"How much bile did you swallow?", asked Svikki," It sounds like you are speaking in tongues."

Tank stared at the small sage, " I thought if anyone, you would know, ...you know veteran , warrior, swordsman, hero, swashbuckler, myrmi...ahh forget it. "

Svikki walked up to Sasha and whispered, " I think you should check him again for concussions. He seems more unhinged then normal."

* * *

><p>Fyrisvellir was in her element. Despite the delay in finding the ruins indicated by their map, Fyris welcomed the distraction. She was a natural and skilled scout, and enjoyed operating ahead of the group. Even the small military detachment she accompanied had no one that was a match for her. She smiled, "Of course they don't , I am a knight of the Royal Rangers "<p>

Their group was escorting a Grommish platoon through the mountains. Markus placed Agni in charge of the opertation, but the Grommers were commanded by a Sergent Barnabus, a cleric of the cult of Alphonso. Their corporal was a dwarf aristocrat named Erin. The rest of the Grommers were equipped pretty uniformly. Mainly light padded armor, wooden shields, clubs, and slings. Some specialists had dragon golems, 2handed clubs and breast plates, but their gear was fairly uniform, one could easily tell which army they belonged to. Erin on the other hand wore immaculate white enameled plate. She wielded a large warhammer, and a similarly decorated white and gold shield. There was something sinister about the sergeant but the paladin detected nothing abnormal. The dwarf however, Fyris could tell she was trouble, she found out that she was from a rich family in Khazag Narg and only signed up for the army for fame and glory. Fyris half expected her to foolishly charge their foes and bringing half her unit with her.

The first outpost was relatively easy to find , they dropped a squad and their supplies off and continued to the next. Fyris confirmed Markus's suspicions. She had never operated in this area before, but she knew the goblins and other tribes were deeper in. She found several abandoned camped sites scattered in the area. 100, maybe 120 of them. Many seemed to be non combatants, but even a goblin woman and child was dangerous when armed.

The second outpost was reached with little danger. The most danger was when Fyris spotted a small patrol of goblins. Fyris took Tank and Svikki with her and they ruthlessly ambushed them. Svikki was mostly used a spotter, the paladin found her invisibility and flight "spells" very useful. Add to that mix , her crossbow and magic missiles and she was pretty handy when setting an ambush. Tank and Fyris did most of the fighting, but it was more of a slaughter then a skirmish. 6 goblins were no challenge for a Knight of the Snow Lion and a Knight of the Crab.

Their main objective was Karls Keep. Named after the first chancellor of Grom. The bulk of the reinforcements and supplies were headed there. It was situated strategically in the pass. The keep over looked the valley and could stop any movement along the road. Svikki told them it was an old crusader castle , the northern knights erected this when they invaded Grom centuries ago. It was named the Castle of the Shining Lion back then, but the Grommers renamed it when they took it over. Fyris felt a small kinship to their destination, despite knowing so little about her order . She only met maybe a dozen lion knights and it was her mother that tested her heroism and knighted her when she met her expectations. She didn't feel like less of a knight then the others though, her mother was a Knight Commander of the Lion, to feel less pride in her title would be a slight to the Lady Brita.

They were on the last leg of the journey, and Fyris returned to the main group. "3 soldiers ahead coming our way ...somethings wrong though ..they don't look like scouts.", she reported.

Agni signaled the remaining 20 men to stay out of sight, he would greet them with Barnabus and Sasha. Erin was told to hide, but she shook her head. "Look, not only am I a dwarf in platemail, but its alabaster and gold . Even a blind goblin could see me." The half elven magus relented to her logic and told her to come along.

Fyris and Svikki covered the 4 as they approached the 3 men. Upon closer inspection they were indeed soldiers, 2 look like regular troopers while their leader had a support insignia on him. Most likely a mage or cleric of some sort thought Fyris as she observed the meeting.

"Greetings, I'm Agni, formerly Corporal Agni of the 3rd army. I'm here from Captain Markus. We're delivering reinforcements and supplies to Fort Karl. Are we close?", Agni said suddenly , surprising the 3. They were in Grommish uniforms, but they had large packs, and each had overladen sacks. The 3 nervously looked at the 4 strangers in front of them. Only Sgt Barnabus was in uniform, the other 3 were in their own personal garb. Not unusual for the Grommish army, since they welcome soldiers bringing their own equipment, but it raised some questions. The 2 troopers looked nervously at the man with the support badge.

The man eyed them suspiciously then relaxed, "Oh hi there, I'm Support Specialist Simon, me and my fellows are on patrol . The keep is only a few hours from here. Just keep following the path."

"TRAITOR!", yelled Sasha suddenly as she readied her spear and shield. Her sudden shout surprised everyone on both sides.

The man leaped a step a back and raised a wand. His swift reaction told everyone he was readied to attack. Fyris was ready as well and fired an arrow at him. It was aimed perfectly and would have been a killing blow, but he disappeared and reappeared 10 feet away before the arrow struck. He said a magical incantation and a wave of fire blanketed the 4. One of the soldiers followed his leaders lead and charged Agni with his shield and club. Normally trying to rush and knock down a half elf was foolish. It would be like a gnome trying to knock a chaos beast into a pit, however Agni was quite anemic for a member of his normally hefty race, the result of 20 years of poverty. The man's rush caught the burning Agni by surprise and knocked the magus to the ground. The 3rd trooper swung at Sasha, but she calmly took a step back and calmly blocked his blow with her shield. Her shield saved her from both the fire and the club.

Barnabus was not so lucky, his light armor and wooden shield caught on fire and he rolled vigorously on the ground to attempt to put it out. Erin was also caught unaware, but she seemed more shocked at seeing her perfectly detailed armor blackened then actually damaged.

Fyris fired another shot at the mage, but she cursed as the man vanished again. He waved his wand in response, but an angry dwarfs hammer caught him in the stomach. He staggered back from the blow as blood shot out of his mouth and nose. The dwarf prepared to finish him but he waved his hand in front of her. All strength and anger drained from her, as she lost the grip of her hammer and fell face first onto the ground.

Sasha jabbed at her attacker skillfully , and pierced him in the shoulder. The badly wounded man swung again at the small old woman, but was struck by a pair of magical bolts before his blow landed. The sudden attack dazed him, and the cleric lunged her spear into his chest. Despite her age , the spear pierced his light armor and ribcage cleanly. She struggled for a second to extract it, and quickly attended to the burning Barnabuss afterwards.

Agni was stunned by the shield blow, and still burning from the flames. Despite this he struggled to his feet , only to meet another a club blow to the head. The magus saw stars but was enraged that a man with a club was getting the best of him. His fist flared with lightning as he grasped his attacker. The man writhed painfully in his electrical grasp, as the magus drew his blade and slashed upwards. It was a weak blow , no strength could be applied with such an awkward slash , but the half elf's impressive magical blade sliced through armor, flesh and bone .

His victory was short lived though, as magical webs formed around the 2 clerics and himself. He cursed as he was caught by one of the few spells he had mastered. His limbs were bound fast as he struggled within the stringy strands. Barnabus was stabilized from the cleric of Linel's healing prayer but he too was caught . Added to the fact he was on the ground, it put him in a helpless position. Sasha caught most of the webs on her shield. She wasn't bound like Agni, but the spell still hampered her movements. She cried an ancient warcry and threw her spear at the mage.

Once again the mage vanished, and reappeared with a smile. He readied another spell, but gasped in pain and surprise as an arrow lodged in his mouth . He stood there for a second bleeding profusely , unsure what to do next, when another struck him in the throat.

Fyris smiled, "Gotcha...I won't be fooled a third time."

Tank raced to his victorious companions, "Awww man...I missed the fighting again? You guys are doing this on purpose right?"

Sasha and Tank freed their trapped companions as Svikki left her sniper position. Fyris remained hidden, in case more attackers showed themselves. The cleric checked the dwarf and was relieved she had fallen under a simple sleep spell. Despite the famed dwarven resistance to spells the mage they fought was skilled in his craft. Not skilled enough to beat 6 of them but skilled enough. She thought it might have ended differently if there was 6 of them and only 3 of her group. She praised Linel for their victory.

Agni was annoyed once again, "Soo...you think you could give us some warning before you yell Traitor and start a fight?"

Sasha shook her head, "Despite my age , my eyes haven't failed me yet. I can smell the cowardice on them, they were clearly deserters. They were too overladen for supplies to be on patrol, and I could see them reading their weapons to strike. Grom doesn't have so many mages that they would put them on a patrol of 3. They are normally used in defense or operate in a full squad. If they had encountered difficulties they would have indicated it right away."

Agni observed the 3 carefully and did not see any of them readying their weapons. He thought it might have been a battle that could have been avoided , but he wasn't about to yell at his oldest friend. Even if it was a hunch , she was correct. The half elf knew that Sasha was the most experienced "adventurer" in their group , and he trusted her instincts.

Barnabus thanked Sasha for saving his life. Despite his questionable choice of gods, he was polite and appreciative of their efforts. Erin however was disappointed she wasn't able to bring down a single soldiers. She sat dejectedly as the others searched and looted the fallen.

"Hey cheer up , dwarfy...at least you got a blow in, ...it could have been worse, you could have missed all the action like me.", quipped Tank.


	8. Chapter 8

Fyrisvellir examined their slain foes. They were indeed "soldiers". They had tattoos of their unit and proper documentation , but Sasha's observation was also correct. They were traitors or mutineers. They were not carrying just supplies, but their pockets and sacks were overflowing with rings, bracelets, coins,...all items one would take from fellow soldiers.

Fyris was glad they drew blades instead of talking. The thought of negotiating or releasing these scum was abhorrent to her. She thought of the battle of Karlston. Some of Governor Nils "elite" troops abandoned their position. The paladin and her allies were surrounded , and they paid a bloody price to escape. She remembered the faces of the men that sacrificed themselves so that her and the others would survive.

Sasha shared her unspoken sentiment. Fyris was not sure if it was because of religious doctrine or a similar event in her past. The paladin sensed Agni disapproved of the entire engagement. Fyris was prepared to defend Sasha's actions but the Magus held his tongue.

Tank and Erin were busy sorting through the traitor's supplies. They both seemed old pros at scavenging and looting. A standard emergency healing kit, with a wand and potions. The wizard's wand of fire, and some arcane scrolls. Barnabus was still thankful of surviving the last battle, and did not protest Agni taking the mage wand and scrolls. He thought they were not short of healing , so he let Erin carry the emergency heal kit.

Fyris suddenly stopped. She thought she heard a familiar distant sound. Like a single clap of thunder. She swiftly climbed a tree and looked, but did not see anything. The others did not notice the sound , she wondered if she imagined it.

Svikki appeared by Fyris's side perched on the tree. "You heard that too? "

Fyris hesitated and then nodded. "It could mean nothing. There are dozens of goblin tribes in these mountains. The sound was distant as well. I doubt its anything to worry about."

Svikki agreed, but suspected the worse.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the platoon and Agni's group reached the base of the hill that Fort Karl stood on. It was gently sloped on 3 sides but the 4th bordered on a cliff overlooking the road to Grom City. Fyris was disappointed at the sight of it, she expected a northern style castle. It appeared to be a normal Grommish fort to her. Wooden walls, with a small central stone keep. It had 2 wooden towers, and a turreted gate. It was unimpressive looking, but was smartly laid out and designed. Fyris knew that a few defenders there could hold off a much larger force.<p>

As they approached , there was no reaction or signal from the fort. Agni thought it suspicious and decided to check it out first. His small group advanced while Barnabus, Erin, and the rest of the platoon held their position at the base of the hill.

The hill was cleared of most tall vegetation. Even the jutting rocks were removed to give the defending slingers a clear line of sight to their attackers. Along the path of the road, were a dozen freshly staked skulls of various sizes. Mostly goblins and hobgoblins with also one of a feral looking ogre.

Agni thought the fort looked defended. The main gate was shut, and he could see the smoke of a small fire inside, but no one challenged him as he and his companions made their way towards it.

When they reached the gate, there was signs of a recent skirmish . Blood and crude arrows decorated the gate and walls. The corpses were cleared and disposed of though, that was a good sign. The magus shouted a few times at the unseen defenders but no reply was given.

Agni nodded to Svikki and her cloak fluttered and changed into wings. Fyris rolled her eyes , but kept silent as the ice halfling turned invisible and presumably flew over the walls.

"I bet she's one of those sorceress types, she only has a few spells she uses over and over. ", Tank whispered closely to Fyris with no hint of sarcasm. Fyris pushed him away ,as he was getting overly friendly. She had no problems with the warrior, in fact he was the closest thing she considered a friend in this group. The others were good at what they did and reliable, but Tank was the only she actually trusted to watch her back. It was due to a combination of the time they spent in the demon's prison , his crude but honest attitude, and his northern good looks. Despite this, she found his attentions at this time unwanted. He gave him a withering glance to tell him to stop fooling around.

Svikki was unable to open the gate, so instead she let down a knotted rope. Fyris was the quickest and most agile so she climbed up first. She quickly scaled up the wall with no effort. The others wondered if she even needed the rope. Tank was next, and despite his heavy armor , he methodically climbed up the gate. He gave a signal for Agni and Sasha to wait while up top. A few minutes later , the big warrior and the lithe paladin managed to crack open the gate.

The effort was draining on the two. When Agni entered he saw the supporting beam must have weighed 300-400 lbs . The two were struggling for their breath as they leaned along the wall to recover.

The inside of the small keep showed more signs of battle. Unlike the exterior, the bodies were not disposed of. About a dozen Grommers were dead . Agni puzzled over why there was no goblin corpses, but Sasha shook her head.

"Its worse then I suspected. Not only were those 3 traitors and mutineers, but they attacked their own fellows. See here, signs of fire magic. And this one had his skull crushed by what is most likely a Grommish club. ", deduced the cleric.

Agni rubbed his head where the soldier had struck him, and looked at the corpse Sasha indicated. For a brief moment he saw himself contorted in death on the ground.

His vision was broken when he heard a distant sound. Like a single note of thunder. Agni wasn't sure what it meant but Fyris sprung up , and scrambled up the wall. Their suspicions earlier of her climbing ability were correct. She did not require a rope to scale it. She hopped from hand hold , to hand hold, and when there wasn't any she turned her back to the wall and then did a quick acrobatic flip. She landed softly on top the parapet and scanned the distance. Without warning and consulting she began vigorously waving at Sgt Barnabus and the rest of their platoon.

"Hey, we haven't scouted the fort yet. Don't you think we should check it out for traps before you signaled the others?", asked the magus.

Svikki flew up to Agni and stared him in the eye. "No...we're already caught in their trap..."

* * *

><p>Agni stared in shock , as a wave of goblins pursued Barnabus. Several of the soldiers fell from goblin arrows before they made it into the fort. 20 goblins attempted to overwhelm the gate before it was closed, but Fyris's withering fire and Tank's stalwart defense stopped them. The gate was closed and the remaining attackers retreated out of their range.<p>

Barnabus gasped , "Why didn't they seize the fort earlier? Why didn't they attack us when we were outside?"

Fyris scanned the horizon and stated calmly, " They were probably unaware of the battle that took place within the walls. I'm guessing from the corpses they had around 20 or 30 defenders before they turned on themselves. Also goblins have poor day light vision. It would be like us trying to catch goblins at night, possible but not probable. We were just lucky we managed to get the gate open before they attacked. "

Fyris's answer was not sufficient for the Sergeant," There's hundreds of them, why don't they attack? ", the desperate cleric asked.

Fyris began to answer but Tank interrupted her, " Oh Oh...that's an easy one. First off , despite this keep's appearance, its fairly sturdy and located quite strategically. It has long and easy lines of fire and only one easy access point. As long as they don't fly or something, we can snipe them as they come. Secondly , it looks like the defenders beat them off earlier. With our reinforcements, they are unlikely to attack even with a few hundred. A good keep can defend against 10x its number. I'm guessing they think we have 50 men in here. When in actuality we barely have 20. Unless they're stupid, they wont assault this place unless they have 500 or so bad guys. So we just have to out wait them. They'll get bored or hungry and leave eventually ."

Fyris smirked at the fighter, he surprised her with his insight. The paladin also concluded that the keep most likely dissuaded a frontal attack, but hadn't counted on the fact that the goblins probably misjudged their number. Fyris remembered Tank babbling about his order being the master of siege warfare. She thought it was just more boasting, but the normally dull warrior demonstrated a keen knowledge of the situation. Tank also knew he was correct in his assessment, and gave an exaggerated eager look of approval to his comrades. Sasha nodded, while Svikki and Agni waved him off. Fyris considered giving him a simple eye roll, but instead reached up and messed his hair.

"If you keep using that muscle between your ears, we might have to rename you . "Think Tank" or something.", she teased.

* * *

><p>It was a stalemate, besides Svikki and Fyris, they had no means of escaping. The goblins didn't have enough for a direct assault. They had camped at the base of the hill , they intended to keep a closer eye on them. Fyris could imagine the scouts on duty flayed by the local warlord for their lapse of diligence. For now the goblins seemed content to wait.<p>

Barnabuss was clearly frustrated with the situation. Fyris had seen many like him before, and expected loud complaints or accusations. However, the cleric surprised her and channeled his energy to more constructive pursuits. He first ordered the bodies cleared and then had the men scrub the blood off the walls. It didn't accomplish anything useful, but it kept him out of trouble and more importantly kept morale from falling.

Fyris considered making a few sallies during the day to demoralize and confuse the enemy, but Agni was against the idea. They were most likely prepared for such a counter attack, and he wouldn't risk them becoming enraged and attacking the fort anyways, with or without the proper numbers to assault. Fyris reluctantly agreed with him, since the enemy's current force stood a good chance of overwhelming the forts defenders. Instead of raiding the enemy , she took time examining the main keep. Even thought the palisades and towers outside were made of sturdy logs and timbers, the inner keep was of a completely different construction. It was clearly constructed from the remains of an earlier stone fortress. The upper levels were a typical Grommish keep. It was designed with storage, defense , and bureaucratic functions in mind. The lower levels however...Fyris was amazed.

Tank took time to explore the lower keep with the paladin. She saw his attention for what it was, he wanted to bed her , but she welcomed the company none the less. The lower levels were carefully carved with murals and engravings of the ancient knight order. Fyris received little instruction in the symbols and markings of her order, but languages , symbols and even codes came easily to her. She proudly identified , to a somewhat interested Tank, the treasury room, the catacombs, the supply room, and a cistern. Besides the cistern, the current roles of the rooms did not match their original descriptions, but Fyris was fascinated by the keeps ancient history.

"So this catacomb area...it seems rather small doesn't it? I've been on tours of these old castles up north, and most of the time the catacombs are pretty big. Several levels, honeycombed with traps, full of monsters and such. ", observed Tank.

Fyris sighed, "Not every dungeon is a monster breeding ground."

Tank smiled, "Hey...speaking of breeding..."

A simple alarm interrupted them , both of them knew there was trouble.

"...speaking of breeding... is that your best line? You really know how to charm a girl,", scolded Fyris with a smile as they made their way to the courtyard.

Tank shrugged, "Well you know our motto."

* * *

><p>Agni looked with dismay at the enemy camp. Several larger warbands had joined their besiegers. He guessed the enemy numbered close to a thousand now. Ogres, dire bats, giants, worgs and various war beasts were seen amongst the horde. They would attack soon. Everyone knew this. He stood vigilant on the wall for several hours awaiting the sun to set. The attack would come then.<p>

The half elf was confused by his enemy. This made no sense. Agni had guarded caravans with his sister through this route for a few years. 20 or 30 attackers were the most that ever accosted them. A particularly nasty raid once had 2 ogres and 20 hobgoblin archers . The current horde before him , seemed like every warrior from the 4 or 5 tribes in the area ganging together . How did they keep in supply? Why aren't they fighting amongst themselves? Who was defending their lairs? He had heard of the occasional orc or gnoll leader rising up from the rabble to lead their people, but he had never heard of a goblin doing the same. They were generally more organized then orcs and gnolls, but ruled by council or majority . There were obvious advantages to their system of governance but it generally meant large hordes like the ones before them would not be able to form so quickly.

Agni pondered over various ways to escape. Svikki could easily leave invisibly , he assumed Bloodshadow could also evade by similar but more mundane means. He thought about lowering ropes on the cliff side, and escaping, but he knew the worg riders would harass them till the main horde caught up. Even a delaying force would be useless, where would they run to?

Agni could see on the faces of the soldiers that they were thinking the same thing. Surrender was not an option, he heard the fate of those that surrendered to goblins. The men they would work to death or get them to participate in violent death matches for their captors...the women were treated...worse... He shuddered at the thought of Goblins with their clutches on Erin, Svikki, Bloodshadow, and Sasha. A few of them might be able to escape, the goblins would not commit all their pursuers if the keep was still defended, but that would mean leaving the others to die. He suddenly understood why the men before them had fought amongst themselves, and felt dismayed he was even thinking of it.

Sasha stared at the enemy resolutely." Its a test you know. A test from Linel to see how valiantly we face this challenge. In the end we could die like heroes, or run like dogs. Its that simple really."

Agni nodded, he wasn't sure if he would pass this test or not, but looking at his brave friend gave him new courage in his heart.

Svikki fell silent, there would be no rousing speeches from her. With her spells , everyone knew she would be the only one that would survive. The ice halfling wondered if she would be as brave as her companions if certain death awaited her.

Barnabus fell to prayer, the few men that followed the cult of Alphonso joined him. They prayed for their deliverance and death to their enemies. Fyris wondered if the old tyrant even cared, or if even heard their prayers. Despite her distaste for the cult they worshiped , she was impressed with their unshaking faith even under the threat of utter annihilation.

Erin's bravado had vanished. She nervously shuffled awaiting the attack. She was the slowest person there, even if they attempted to run, she would be caught. Added to the fact she was a hated dwarf ( the goblin's natural enemy) and wearing the most distinguishable armor, death was certain for the dwarf. Fyris knew her type and felt pity for the dwarf. Seeking fame and glory was one thing, staring at an unwinable battle was another. Even if she slew 20 goblins before falling, no one would sing her praises or put her deeds into poetry.

Fyris had stared into death before. She calmly awaited her fate. She was terrified inside, but learned long ago to suppress her emotions. She did not want to die, she had so much to do still. Return to her mentor, crusade against the gnolls, support the new king. An unfamiliar but calming voice told her that she still wanted to do more then that. Find a lover, raise a family , experience life to the fullest and be happy . Fyris shook her head, such things were not meant for her. Since her real parents died, she had known only war and battle. Her entire life was a series of battles it seems. Some she lost, most she won. She coolly smiled, today would be no different, she would be victorious in this battle or die trying.

Tank softly touched her arm, "Hey? You alright? You have that crazed "I'm gonna kill everyone," look in your wacky yellow eyes. "

Fyris calmed down and nodded, "I'm fine...how about yourself?"

Tank shook his head, " Look, I can see how many are arrayed against us. One solid push and we're finished. I was taught to go down fighting, and I won't dishonor my ancestors by not putting up a good fight. However... despite our constant teasing and joking...I feel a pretty close connection to you. Well, if its gonna be our last night..."

Fyris silenced him with a finger to his lips. She wasn't sure why, but she lead the seemingly vulnerable knight into the Keeps lower levels. They would be alone there. She too had a need to be with someone , one last time. The two embraced , passion and fear gripped them. They would not have another night.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the after life, in a plane close to the Concordant plane of opposition and the realm of Valhalla , there existed the Battle Hall of Rawk. The chosen slain awaited in the divine Tavern for the final battle at the end of time. In this great dining hall for deceased heroes, Frank and Hank high fived each other at their little brothers deed.<p>

"SCORE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Fyrisvellir stared up at the ceiling. She was lying alone on the blanket on the cold stone floor. A pang of disappointment marred her face.

"What did you expect would happen?", she thought to herself," You used him as much as he used you. You should be used to waking up alone ."

Fyris wondered if it would always be this way. Forever alone in the world, with the occasional moment of passion. She didn't regret what she had done, for a small while she felt loved, supported, complete. But she knew it was all an illusion. A brief respite in her cold world. It seemed every time she found solace , it would turn out to be just a fleeting dream. She attributed some of this to her cold personality, but she doubted she could or would want to change that. She knew some of her past lovers were intimidated by her protective mentor. It didn't matter what the reasons were , they had always left. She knew her line of reasoning was trivial, it meant nothing if she didn't survive the siege.

She sighed at her brief encounter with the knight. He completely disarmed her defenses with his stumbling persona and charm. She became a different person. She was playful, passionate,wild, intense even caring . Things she found hard to do , but they seemed to come natural while lying with him . He was quite skilled and played her body like an instrument, she was mesmerized by his strange techniques. But he had still left like all the others, and she could feel herself rebuilding her walls. Higher , stronger then before.

Only duty remained for her. That was the one thing she could count on. Not fleeting lovers, cynical ideals or failed dreams. The goblins would attack soon, and she should thank the knight for this selfish indulgence. She would have to get ready .

"...oh hey...your awake...", smile Tank as he entered the room. He carried a large wooden pail , and Fyris could see water splashing form it as he walked. He was fully dressed and armored and wore a big grin on his face.

" I went to the cistern and cleaned up. I also brought some water back for you...you know...I don't want guys to see you doing the "walk of shame " or anything like that.", Tank said softly, while looking behind him. He knelt down and helped her up to a sitting position, while coolly admiring her naked frame.

Fyris was at a loss of words for Tank. She was ready to drown herself in her own self pity, and had not expected the knight to return. "I thought you left, went to brag to your friends about your conquest." , she said with eyes downcast.

Tank at first thought she was teasing him again, but even in the darkness could sense her reservations and fears. He silently dipped a towel in the water and methodically wiped the sweat and passion off her. Fyris sat feeling both awkward and numb. She was unsure of what to say and she wondered if she would have preferred if the knight had simply left.

After a few gentle strokes of the towel, Tank finally spoke, "Don't think I didn't think about running. I like the claws digging into my back just as much as the next guy, but are you half badger or something ? I mean they dug in pretty good... But seriously where would I go? Last I checked, we're still surrounded by goblins. And who would I brag to? Definitely not Agni, that's not his thing. Sasha? I don't think bragging about who I bedded to a 50 year old woman is a good idea. hmm Maybe Erin...he's pretty young. he might appreciate that kind of thing."

The tension was broken and Fyris stared at Tank with a questioning gaze. She was unsure if he was jesting or serious, " Erin? Erin's a girl..."

Tank stopped, "Erin ...Erin the dwarf? a girl? ...are you sure about this? I thought he err she was just really young . The no beard thing. You know how effeminate aristocrats can be."

Fyris shook her head and gave a slight laugh , then took the towel and finished cleaning herself . Tank waited by the door and pretended not to stare , while the paladin donned her gear. When she was finished , they both returned to the wall.

"I'll trust you'll be discreet", Fyris simply stated.

"Hey , you already took away the only person I thought I could brag too.", chuckled Tank. They walked a bit further then he place his hand in front of the paladin and his mood changed, "Listen , I know you can escape if you wanted to, but you won't due to your honor or shit like that...I just...Make sure...Let me try again...If things go bad, I want you out of here OK. Do those flips or skips and get down that cliff. Get back to Markus and kick him in the nuts for me , for planning this stupid mission. "

Fyris looked at Tank, and suppressed a tear. She gently touched his cheek and walked towards the wall.

* * *

><p>"Where were you two!", demanded Agni. He half feared that they had abandoned them.<p>

"Just checking the lower level of the keep for breaches and stuff.", said Tank calmly.

Agni fumed, but the answer was sufficient. He looked at the horde below them. The sun was setting and the attack would begin soon. "Can you summon the demon horse ? It can't carry us all , but I rather some of us live then none.", he stated while his gaze drifted briefly to Sasha.

Fyris shook her head, "I don't actually summon it, I just beckon him to come. But to answer your question, I already tried. If he's across the world and willing , then he would have to traverse that distance to come. The last time it took 5 or 6 hours by my reckoning for him to come. It would be too late. I'm not sure if we're too far, or maybe he's engaged in something."

Agni's shoulders slump wearily. " I guess we have no choice then." He looked at the barricades and preparations Barnabus's men had prepared. They were crude structures but they would suffice. His plan was simple, fight tooth and nail against them at the wall. Fall back to the upper keep and defend it as long as possible before retreating the lower keep. It would be vicious hand to hand tunnel fighting in there. Not where he thought he would make his last stand. There was no doubt in his mind the enemy could sweep them aside, it was just a matter of how many casualties were they willing to take before they left to find easier prey.

Svikki prepared several sniper positions to hide in , if their defenses were broken. She knew she could not seriously slow their advance, but an enemy sniper in their midst might weaken their morale.

Fyris was well practiced at employing terror tactics against her foes. She lacked the ability to move and go invisible like Svikki but her bow was the groups most reliable and lethal weapon. She prepared a few snipers nests and placed arrows for herself and traps for her foes in them.

Sasha met each soldier individually. She helped lessen their fears, and prepared them for the upcoming battle. She didn't offer them any false hope, or demonized the enemy to frighten them to fight harder. She just reminded them , people won't remember you for how you lived but how you died.

When she came to Tank, she was surprised the warrior was quite upbeat about the situation. " You don't seem too concern ", asked the cleric.

"Oh...I'm concern all right. I don't want to die by goblins, just like everyone else here. Only difference is , I've been through worse...like twice and I'm still standing. I beat 3 to 1 odds at McDunnalds, and 5 to 1 while standing with the Great Host. I saw a lot of good men die, I figure my luck should be running out soon, and its my turn to visit the Great Hall. No sense worrying too much about it. ", waxed Tank.

Sasha knew little of Tank, but was intrigued by his past. She nodded, "Well if I find myself in Linel's War Temple , maybe I'll pay you a visit in the Great Hall and you can tell me of your war tales."

* * *

><p>The attack began with a chorus of drums and trumpets. Every goblin, ogre , beast and giant roared in the valley below. Their attacks were structured but not very creative. Their first wave consisted of over 30 dire bats and goblin riders. Agni waved for his troops to seek cover, not for fear of aerial attacks , but because he didn't want them to know their exact numbers. The Grommish slingers had difficulty targeting the fast moving bats, but Fyris, Svikki, and Agni seemed to have no problems. Despite their fearsome appearance and high mobility they were relatively easy to take care of. Their riders had crude short bows and had even more trouble aiming then the Grommers they were targeting.<p>

The half elf noted Svikki was an incredibly accurate shot, even the bats incredible speed was no defense for the sage. The Magus was also surprised at how dangerous with the bow Fyris was. Despite watching her briefly in previous battles, he would have never guessed the paladin was so skilled with her weapon. Agni was himself fairly competent with the bow. A long time ago he briefly toyed with the idea of becoming an arcane archer, but merciless teasing by his sister dissuaded him from that path.

With their combined firepower , roughly half of the bats were quickly slain or riderless. The ones that grew frustrated attempted to swoop down and attack the defenders. This however proved even more fruitless. Whenever a bat descended low enough, the entrenched soldiers would swarm it and bludgeon it with clubs.

After their initial attack failed, the goblins switched to more tried and tested tactics. There were about a dozen giants with them, and they began a furious bombardment of boulders. Most of the rocks missed, some hit the wall harmlessly , while a few managed to smash parapets. Agni thanked the nameless Grommish engineers that designed the fort. They had did their job well.

Under cover of the boulder bombardment, goblin skirmishers and hobgoblin footmen began rushing the wall. Despite their covering fire, a few of the defenders managed to harass the attackers with withering accuracy. The first 2 waves of attackers were broken and fled. Agni had a faint shimmer of hope as the 3rd wave cautiously advanced.

"Look out!", shouted Sasha as the magus felt a large form behind him. The half elf spun around and to the side as a large morning star smashed the spot where he once was. A lightly armored bug bear stood behind him, gibbering wildly as he swung again. The large creature's were curiously enough the infiltrators of the goblin races. Despite their bulk and size they were good at the job. Agni tried to parry with his sword but was too slow. The force of the blow sent him stumbling backwards. The large goblin began foaming at the mouth as he rushed his fallen foe. A sudden spear blow through his side stopped his charge. The bug bear saw the frail looking cleric wielding it , and battered her with his long reach. Sasha easily blocked the blow but was also pushed back by the creatures almost supernatural strength. He followed up with a cruel blow to the clerics cheek, which sent her staggering backwards but undeterred .

Agni unleashed twin scorching rays at their assailant and struck it squarely in the chest. The creatures flesh, fur and bone fused in a blacken mass, but the goblin would not fall. It raised its morning star to smash the cleric once more but two arrows lodged into it in rapid succession. It took a step back wards , and roared in defiance at his unseen attacker. Agni took the opportunity and sliced the calf of the creature while on the ground . His blow was weak, but the blades magic ripped open the goblins flesh, sending it finally falling to the ground.

Agni struggled up and saw several other bugbears had somehow snuck into the fort. He knew the creatures were masters of stealth but did not think they would be able to breach his defenses so easily. The Grommers were no match for the bugbears individually, but Tank and Erin made short work of the now revealed attackers. Agni saw Sasha's wounds were not as terrible as he thought. She also struggled up and placed a healing prayer on herself. She smiled at him with blood on her cheek, they still had a long ways to go.

The goblins attempted to scale the wall with ropes and crude ladders, they took advantage of the distraction the bugbears caused and attempted to quickly overwhelm the walls defenders. Agni was ready. He had the sword his father had given him in his right hand, and the wand of the Grommish traitor in the other. Several goblins had reached the top of the parapets and were attempting to make a beach head, but Agni waded into them fearlessly. Years of honing his skill allowed him to slice goblins with one hand , while burning ladders and climbers with the other. His flashy attacks drew the attention of shamans and archers, but he intoned a shield spell to block most of the incoming spells and arrows.

The goblins knew their current attack was a failure, and fell back to their defensive lines. Bloodshadow had refrained from shooting at them initially to draw them closer without revealing the range of her elven bow. When the goblins fell back to the relative safety of their lines, she began sniping the obvious shamans, leaders, and witchdoctors amongst them. The goblin ranks were thrown into chaos, as once again they retreated.

Agni nodded to Bloodshadow. He would have never guessed she was going to bait them like that. He still didn't like the "paladin", but was still impressed with her skill and courage. He knew Surry's pronouncement of them being true "sisters" was a big lie. His sister was just up to her old tricks. Antagonizing her brother was one of her favorite past times. He sighed at the thought of Surry, despite her failings and her warped sense of humor, she was the strong and brave one. She kept them alive when they were cast out, she stopped them from descending into banditry, she was even the one that signed them up for the army. Agni owed her a lot , and begrudged her a few simple pleasures.

"INCOMING!", yelled Barnabus as the enemy renewed their boulder assault. Agni knew it was a diversion of some sort. The attack failed in the past, and would fail again. They were using it to either mask another sneak attack or to cover another offensive.

The latter proved true, as several crude mantlets were slowly wheeled forward while guarding a large wooden ram. Agni considered using some of his scrolls, but considered against it. He knew they would eventually take the gate, best to use the scrolls on the enemy's warriors in the courtyard rather then the enemy's slaves or laborers. He gave the signal for most of them to fall back to the keep. A skeleton crew and his 2 snipers would remain to make the enemy pay for their advance.

Svikki was a good shot, but her attacks were methodical and ill timed. Bloodshadow seemed unnaturally calm in her patience. She would wait minutes as the ram slowly made its way up the hill, before shooting an exposed goblin. The goblins grew bolder as they approached, and began their own withering fire at the defenders. Most shots missed but the sheer volume of arrows made attacking them difficult.

Agni signaled everyone to fall back.

The ram was sturdily constructed and smashed the gate after only a few blows. The goblins roared in triumph as they poured in. They were met with barricades that funneled the attackers before the defenders in the keep. Despite their casualties the horde poured into the courtyard. The keep was defended by a small metal door, but the goblins began battering away at in anyways.

Agni waited till goblins filled the courtyard, before he used his scrolls. A fireball streaked from the keep into the courtyard. The massed goblins screamed at the fire around them , but some ignored it. Most likely magical protections thought the Magus. The fireproof goblins were only confident for a brief while though, as the paladin and sage broke their cover and began shooting at the survivors from the towers of the keep

The courtyard became a killing field and soon the horde fell back outside the courtyard. Only the moans of the wounded or dieing were heard as the goblins amassed outside the walls.

Barnabus reported to Agni they lost 4 men from the initial attack. Agni had expected casualties but the cruel reality was , they had barely 15 fighters remaining. The enemy will see through their numbers and would be more aggressive in their attacks.

A brief commotion was heard outside , and soon Bloodshadow had rejoined them in the keep. She smiled at Tank and showed him her empty quiver. She motioned him to fill it for her.

Agni expected a crude joke from Tank at this point , but the knight simply smiled and retrieved arrows from his container. Bloodshadow went to Sasha and received a quick prayer of healing before leaping outside again .

Sasha had recovered from the sickening blow she had taken earlier and seemed fine to Agni. She briefly inspected each soldier and applied spell , potion or wand to cure them. The half elf noticed she had a serious grim look to her, and thought it best not to disturb her task.

A thunderous crash came from outside followed by another. Agni looked and saw a giant made of stone and earth slowly stomping its way through the courtyard. His slingers and archers assailed the beast but their weapons seemed useless against it. The creature walked up to Svikki's sniper nest, and raised its massive fist. Agni could see a brief white blur escaping before an earthen fist destroyed the tower.

Svikki flew into the keep followed by goblin arrows. She was wounded but waived off any healing attempt by Sasha. She tried to speak but was too winded to do so. She took a minute to catch her breath before talking. " An earth elemental, they summoned a large elemental...that's bad news... I means they have a mage or priest of the 9th circle with them."

Agni looked at Sasha, "Can you dispel it?"

The cleric shook her head .

A chill ran up Agni's spine, the elemental seemed immune to their attacks . Their defenses would quickly be breached against the living siege engine. He considered leading an attack against it in the courtyard. He figured his magical blade, and Tanks axe might stand a chance against it.

"Tank, with me...Erin you too! the rest keep the goblins busy! ", the magus shouted.

The metal door briefly opened as the 3 rushed to meet the slow moving earthen giant. Agni readied his sword in a parry stance while he shouted arcane words and released fire from his wand. The elemental was covered in flames but walked relentlessly forwards. Erin charged up , but was swept aside by the creature. She smashed solidly into the wall, but she remained standing. She took a step defiantly forward, but stumbled face first into the floor afterwards a second later. Tank took the dwarf's distraction and shuffled into the creature's range. He slashed furiously with his blade at the monster's leg. The strength of most of his blows were dispersed by the elemental's heavy hide, but Tank felt his blade slowly making progress.

The earthen beast roared and smashed his fist overhead into Tank. The knight saw the slow moving attack and considered briefly trying to block it. As the blow was about to strike he changed his mind and hopped backwards out of the way. The fist pounded into the ground instead, the keep, the walls, even the entire hill seemed to shake from the attack. Despite the size difference , Tank was not deterred, he saw his opponent overextended himself and began chopping its attacking arm. Agni noted his fire was affecting the beast, but he saw the opening as well. He channeled his arcane energy into his blade and lunged it into the creatures side. Magic and steel, ripped into the beasts side. The creature's side was pulverized by the blow, but it seemed unimpressed with the attack. It kicked at the magus with his oversized stone feet in response. Agni was directly in the path of the attack, but his magical shield deflected most of the blow. The half elf took a few steps back, but smiled as his protections held.

Tank did a quick sprint behind the monster as its attention was drawn by the magus. The knight noticed several hobgoblins rushing the gate, but arrows from above struck a goblin and dissuaded the others from attacking. Tank began his attack on the preoccupied elemental from the rear. His blows still weren't hurting the creature as much as he liked, if this had been a real giant it would have fallen already, he noted. Agni aimed his wand upwards and blanketed the beasts head in fire, but it gave a rumbling roar and drove his fists towards him. His shield once again blocked the blow, but the force still send him slamming into the ground. Agni's back flared in pain as he writhed on the ground in agony.

The beast seemed to be slowly sapped by Tank's attacks, but it ignored him. It raised its foot upwards , ready to stomp the fallen magus. Agni saw this and tried to roll away but his back would not respond. In his pain, he wondered if his back was broken , as the foot descended down on him.

"RAAAAHHHH!", Erin flashed forwards . Bloodied and bruised, but definitely not beaten. She had dropped her shield and swung her hammer with both hands at the creature's balancing foot. It cracked the stone, and left a trail of debris and dust. The creature stood motionless for a second then collapsed under its massive weight. It slowly thrashed on the ground, but the dwarf and the knight hammered and slashed it till it no longer moved.

Sasha had rushed out of the gate and helped Agni back towards the keep. The other 2 retreated as well. Despite Bloodshadow's arrows, they knew they could not hold the courtyard for long. The 2 warriors withdrew and the gate closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Sasha examined Agni and was relieved his spine was not snapped, just a few broken and bruised ribs. The attackers had paused from their assault, most likely regrouping and treating their wounded she thought.<p>

Bloodshadow had stayed outside for as long as possible, but the enemy chased her back in. She climbed the wall like a spider, and entered the keep from the roof. Tank and Barnabus joined her up top to repel any invaders who tried to emulate her method of entry. Erin collapsed in the keep after entering , the effects of her injuries finally caught up to her.

"Take these 2 downstairs! ", commanded the cleric after she stabilized Agni and Erin's wounds with simple prayers.

She suspected the horde would attack again soon. Most likely with some type of shock troop. Possibly giants or some other type of warbeasts. She was scared , she knew death was inevitable, but would not show her emotion to the soldiers around her. She stood resolutely at the gate, she was tested like this before and failed. Her act of cowardice shamed her, but she had atoned for the deed and vowed never to falter again.

She uttered a blessing , and awaited the attack.

Svikki glanced out the arrow slit and wondered when the monsters would attack again. She considered turning invisible and scout the area, but was ashamed to admit she was too scared to exit the keep. She reasoned they had shamans capable of summoning giant elementals, they probably had the ability to see the invisible.

She did not want to abandon her companions but she also did not want to die. Agni had ordered everyone to retreat to the lower levels if the keep was breached, but Svikki had considered using the chaos to escape off the cliff. She knew it was a risky retreat, but going down in the tunnel would be suicide. It would be vicious hand to hand fighting down there. She had no doubts about the skill and bravery of her friends, but the enemy had numbers on their side. They would slowly grow tired and their numbers whittled down . She shuddered thinking of the fate of those who resisted the goblins.

"Incoming!", a shout above interrupted the frost halflings thoughts.

Svikki saw movement above, and knew the remaining bat riders were being sacrificed to tie up the enemy. She saw a dozen giants of various shapes, colors and sizes rush into the courtyard. The icehalfling aimed at the charging mass and fired her crossbow . It struck a large red giant, in half plate. Her arrow was aimed skillfully into the beasts arm pit, and struck cleanly avoiding the armor . Even though her shot was accurate, the giant did not seemed slow by her attack.

Arrows rained down at the giants. Svikki could tell from their deadliness and accuracy they were from Bloodshadow's bow. A giant fell from her withering fire, but the rest reached the keep. They battered the door with their heavy clubs and mauls. The door held briefly before it was blown off its hinges. The locking bar, and the barricades they had erected proved fruitless. The giants roared in triumph as goblins poured into the courtyard.

Svikki's spine ran cold, she had expected the keep to hold out at least as long as the outer wall had, but the goblins had quickly overwhelmed it. She fumbled her crossbow and backed away from the arrow slit and considered her chances to flee.

* * *

><p>Arrows rained around the knight as he dispatched a bat with a slicing swing to the wing. The creatures wing was shorn and it spiraled out of the sky , shrieking with its rider as they plummeted. Another bat attempted to rake him with its claws , but the knight blocked upwards with his shield. The creature was tightly pressed against him, but he calmly punched it with the guard of his blade. As the creature tried to shake off the force of his blow, Tank slid his blade and sawed through its furry neck. He was about to celebrate when he saw that the giants had broken the keep's gate in the confusion.<p>

"Fall back, down down!", the knight hissed as he knew things were going from bad to worse. Tank had been in enough sieges to know once the gate has been breached it was time to fall back .

Barnabus and the remaining soldiers ran and fled chaotically down the stairs . Tank saw a tide of goblins swarming the courtyard and wasn't sure if they would make it to the basement in time. He took one final glance and saw no sign of Fyris.

He smiled, at least someone would make it out of here. Tank was the last to retreat downwards. He sliced a rope balancing rubble above the gate and then fled down the stairs. The pain sounds of goblins told him that Barnabus had prepared the rubble trap well. It would not stop the beasts but would slow them down.

Sounds of battle greeted the knight as he made it to the main level. A vengeful Valkyrie had held the breach , as a mound of goblin bodies stood at her feet. Tank took another look, and then realized he was mistaken. Sasha was bloodied and wounded, but bravely stood her ground against the invaders. Tank shouted at her to fall back, and she nodded in response. The goblins were tentative to rush the cleric and cautiously approached in force through the breach. Tank saw the debris and rocks had slain a few but did not achieve the result he wanted. The breach was still clear and ranks of goblins marched in.

The knight snarled at them like an animal. They shrieked and hissed at him, but they did not advance. They knew their prey was trapped it was just a matter of time. A hobgoblin slightly bigger and better equipped then the rest marched forward and pointed and gibbered towards Tank. The knight couldn't understand what the creature was saying , but thought he might have been challenged. Tank noticed a severed goblin head at his feet and smiled. He kicked it with all his might, and the head spun forwards off the ground and struck the challenging goblin square in the face. It stunned the beast and his followers jumped back . Tank took the opportunity to retreat down the stairs.

Tank ran down the stairs in the confusion and saw the slain form of Barnabus and a few guards . They had terrified looks frozen into their corpses. He cursed and wondered how the goblins had breached their defenses. A large crack in the wall stopped the knight in his tracks. How did we miss this? Were they able to sap this fast? He saw no sign of Sasha and had assumed she must have continued forward. He knew the goblins were close behind him and sprinted down the hall, towards the main intersection and around the corner.

He was shocked to see the cleric struggling with two hunched gaunt creatures . They had empty eyes , wore rags, and reeked of the dead. Sasha's spear glowed with an eerie blue light, and he jabbed her spear swiftly to keep them at bay.

Tank didn't know why but he couldn't suppress a laughter . He told Fyris that the catacombs here were probably full of undead, and it looked like he was right. Maybe in the after life he would meet her and then tell her"I told you so!"

He readied his sword and shield while still chuckling and rushed the first creature. His attack caught it by surprised as his blade tore a strip of leathery skin from the creature's side. The creature gibbered and spun at him, but he calmly blocked its wild attack with his shield.

A blur of red and a flash of steel behind the monster caused its face to suddenly freeze in a look of surprise. Tank took the opportunity to batter it , but its head came cleanly off and clattered bloodless on the ground. The other creature spun to meet its new attacker. The undead abomination tried to leap towards the knight but Sasha had siezed the opportunity and impaled it on the hip. It screeched, but a small crossbow bolt struck it in the eye. It eye was socket less but it thrashed wildly from the strike . Tank roared and brought his blade crashing downwards towards the creature. It struggled but could only lean back. The blade crashed into its chest and it collapsed into a pile of ancient leathery skin, and dry dusty bone.

Svikki flew over to help the fatigued cleric. While Fyris walked toward Tank and gave him a halfhearted smile. "You can brag about your call about the catacombs later. "

"They came from that crack in the wall! ", pointed a surviving soldier.

"It looks like when the elemental was stomping and crashing above, it unearthed some hidden chambers. It looks and smells like a crypt.", said Svikki after quickly examining it.

Sasha was drained, the battle had took much out of her. Fyris could see dried blood on her side and arms. She wondered if she used any of her prayers on herself.

" Only 5 of us left standing, with 4 wounded. The rest...didn't make it. If the goblins didn't get them ...the wights did. ", said the cleric in a shakey voice.

Fyris and Tank stood shoulder to shoulder waiting for the goblins to attack. A howl and shrieks down the corridor, brought a smile to the paladins face. She touched the warriors arm and motioned him to fall back. "Seems our invaders also found the catacombs. We got a few more minutes, is there any way you can get them standing?"

Sasha shook her head, but Svikki flew up to Agni with a bloodied box. Fyris recognized it as the one recovered from the traitor and given to Barnabus. She quickly opened the box, and poured a blue bottle past Agni's lips. The half elf coughed and weakly whispered thanks. She repeated the process to Erin and the other 3 casualties.

"Situation.?", gasped Agni.

"Our defenses are broken, only 9 of us left, Barnabus is dead. There seems to be a lower level to this place...but its inhabited... the goblins are dealing with some of our new guests, but they won't be delayed long.", reported Fyris while pointing to a crack in the wall and the slain leathery creatures .

Agni understood the situation," If we stay here, we'll be dead for sure. If we go through that crack, we'll probably die as well , the wights will throw our bodies into their pile of treasure as a trophy "

Tank's eyebrow raised, "Treasure?"


	10. Chapter 10

Fyrisvellir stared at the largest crack in the wall. She concentrated on her vision and saw a deep evil within. The assault by the earthen giant loosened weaker areas of the mortar and the creatures that were behind the wall loosened the rest. Erin was still weakened and noted ,from the freshness of the cracks, and the the clean breaks on some of the stone, that there was recently an earthquake here as well. One of the surviving soldiers confirmed her story. About a month ago there had been an earthquake in Tornic. It was relatively mild, but still unusual. Most earthquakes occur further west past the Blood Woods region.

An echoing howl behind them told Fyris that the goblins were on the prowl again. Whatever monsters that left the catacombs were no match for the goblin horde that were after them. The paladin drew her scimitar and carefully advanced through the crack. Tank followed next, followed by some soldiers ,Erin and Agni. Svikki and Sasha brought up the rear.

Although she had been given instruction to battle the dead by her mentor, Fyris had little experience besides battling ghouls. Doresain the King of ghouls was the chief lieutenant of Yeenoghu, many of the earlier battles during their invasion were lead by ravenous grey hordes. She proudly noted that her mentor was one of the heroes that finally slew the minor demon lord. Minor being a relative term.

The area was dusty but curiously didn't have that graveyard or even battlefield smell. The passages were narrow and lined with rows upon rows of skulls and bones. A quick scan of the skeletons told Fyris that many had been chewed or worse. She shuddered at the fate of these brave knights, she made a note to request to be cremated when she died.

A shadowy claw suddenly broke through the racks of bones . A creature that seemed to be made of living shadow flowed unnaturally through the bones and lunged at the paladin. Fyris only caught a glimpse of movement but it was enough. She rolled forward with practiced ease and grace, and had her scimitar ready. The elven blade was black with an edge of silver, however its blade seemed to shine with a chilling light when in her grasp ready for battle.

Tank was momentarily surprised but quickly recovered . He slashed the moving shadow but his blade passed harmlessly through it. The creature turned its attention to the warrior and reached at him with his claw. The knight instinctively brought up his shield to block, but the creatures dark grasp simply flowed and drifted passed his shield. It lightly touched his armor , but his skin underneath grew pale and dark at its touch.

Fyris prepared to help the warrior, but noticed several more shadow creatures flowing through the walls. She slashed at the beasts to keep them at bay but she was quickly surrounded. Their claws forming a tightening vice around her.

Tank stabbed again at the monster and found the grip on his sword slackening. He managed to strike the creature with his next blow, but all strength had left his arm. The creature flowed around his blade and prepared to drain the warrior again. Tank saw the danger , and knew his shield would not save him. He hopped backwards and inadvertently struck a surprised soldier . Despite his weakness his large frame knocked the soldier down and brought them both on the ground.

The shadow gave a shrill cry and surged at his prey. 2 twin bolts of fire struck it however and it gave a frightful scream as fire burned away its corruption. Agni helped the 2 downed warriors up , the action seemed to drain him more then his spell had.

Fyris spun and swung her blade in a circular arc. The creature in front of her faded as the blade passed and reappeared as it whistled past. The shadowy beast behind her was caught off guard by her attack. The blade cut through the darkness, although undead are normally immune to the effects of cold and frost, the icy blade seemed to solidify then shatter the shadow creature it struck. It screamed briefly before it shattered from her blow.

The front shadow attempted to strike the paladin but she dodged it by flattening herself against the wall. A chilling wind flowed past her as the claw missed her by inches. A single bolt of energy struck the creature seemingly stunning it. Fyris sensed her opportunity and backhanded the creature with her blade. It was a weird position to strike from, but the blade did its work and vanquished the shadow.

Fyris waited a few seconds to see if more attackers would arise, but none came. The groups fierce counter attack seemed to have kept them at bay for now. She knew this area was too evil to sense her foes in. She could possibly pin point them , but it would take time. She knew the goblins would not wait , so she waved the rest ahead.

Svikki discarded the scroll she used, and proceeded forward. A soldier offered to help Tank, but the proud warrior waved him off. Despite his weakness, he forged forward behind the paladin.

* * *

><p>A few more chaotic encounters in the maze and the sound of the goblin horde seemed distant . They either assumed they were dead and given up or were lost themselves. The latter was a good assessment though. They had encountered a wide range of undead horrors in these corrupted tunnels. Flying skulls, shadowy beasts, even a dark ghost with malovent eyes. They were fortunate to only lose one soldier to their attacks.<p>

Fyris wasn't sure where they were headed. At first she thought anywhere was better then standing in front of the goblin horde, but an hour in these tunnels caused her to revise her opinion. If they found a defensible spot to rest, perhaps they would get a chance to heal. They could attempt to break out when they were at full strength or better yet wait till the bulk of the horde left the keep and strike then. They would most likely collapse the tunnel if they didn't pursue though. That's what Fyris thought she would do if their roles were reversed. Dieing by undead seemed worse then dieing to goblins. With goblins they would most likely humiliate and torture her before she died. Death by undead meant a chance for an eternity of torment.

"Stop.", commanded Sasha .

Fyris looked behind and noticed the cleric examining a dusty wall. She looked closer and saw that portion of wall was at an odd angle in relation to the rest of the corridor. She cursed herself when she saw cobwebs had hidden a slightly ajar door. She was glad that the cleric was more astute in her observation.

Fyris entered first , followed by Sasha. They were ready for a battle but found a strange ancient shrine instead. There were several corpses on the ground. Most were clearly Grommish soldiers. Their light armor and clubs distinguished them easily. One was a knight of the lion , from its slight build , the symbols on her armor, and the wisps of hair , Fyris thought it was a warrior maiden from Brita's Sect. In front of the shrine were 3 small black chests. All three were open and empty.

"Ahh phooey! ", replied Tank looking into the empty boxes.

Erin examined the room and noted there was only one exit here. They were able to close and block it though. This was either a good place to defend or a good place to be trapped and killed. Fyris looked at her injured band and suggested resting. The rest wearily agreed.

Sasha examined the bodies and shook her head. "You see these Grommers, they were obviously slain by a sword, however if you examine this knight...she was also slain by sword, not by a crushing blow to the head. It looks like it came from the back as well. She died from treachery it seems. I'm assuming whatever was in those chests were valuable enough to cause one of her comrades to strike her from behind."

The group silently stared at each other, wondering if anyone there was capable of doing the same thing.

Tank recovered some of his strength back and a bit of his old talkative self returned. Svikki was on guard , and she seemed quite alert and capable at her job. Tank walked across the room and sat next to Fyris.

The paladin was resting in a sitting position with her back on the wall. As Tank approached a single eyelid flicked open and followed him as he sat next to her. She regarded him briefly then shut her eyes again.

"You should get some sleep. We all should. Except Svikki of course she doesn't need sleep.", said Fyris quietly.

"She needs sleep too, but she's using that famous halfling "never say die attitude" to stay awake. This is nothing for them, those little guys can march across half way around the world, through zombie filled swamps, orc filled wastelands, and mutant haunted volcanoes. With only a half loaf of elven bread and a rotten rabbit . ", smiled Tank.

Fyris smiled at his humor and found herself grasping his hand to comfort herself. She didn't know why but she didn't feel as terrified of death as she had in the past. She had faced death many times before, and each time she found herself terrified with regret. When she was overwhelmed by gnolls at the Eastern Gate of McDunnalds, she regretted being unworthy to face her parents in the afterlife. When she almost died fighting ghouls during the first siege of Karlston, she disobeyed Brita and regretted not being able to apologize to her mentor a final time. Recently when she was kicked out of the group and overwhelmed by demons, she dreaded dieing alone. For some reason , while holding his hand she didn't have that fear . Paladins were train to suppress and overcome their fear, but it didn't mean they didn't feel it.

Fyris's eyes were closed in rest, but she could sense Tanks voice grow serious, "I wished you left like I asked you too. Now we're all going to die."

Fyris smiled, "You realize you 're asking a knight of the Lion to abandon her comrades , sorry that's not gonna happen unless there was some sort of tactical advantage. "

Tank grew silent and the pair rested against the wall . The rest of the room was silent as well except the snores of a few soldiers and Erin.

"Tank...I remember you now...from the siege of McDunnalds.", spoke the paladin softly.

Tank was tired but his curiosity was piqued. He wasn't sure what to believe when Bloodshadow's past was involved. Battling in the siege of McDunnalds was one of Tank's proudest moments. It was right up there when he battled the demon gnoll hordes of Yeenoghu with the great host. Up north he won the respect of his order, and for his bravery he was knighted. At the battle of McDunnalds, he was surrounded , but he defiantly planted the banner of the crab on the ground. Soldiers gathered around it, and he was instrumental in holding the tide against the goblins and giants. He wasn't rewarded or praised for his action, but that moment of heroism inspired him to break free from his brother's shadow. Every moment of that battle was burned into his memory, but he could not recall Fyris in them. A tight body, a pretty face, beautiful hair...someone like her would easily stand out in his memory. Even the celebrations afterwards, he could not recall her. He was sure he could spot her from a crowd of a 100 or even a thousand.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you in it.", said Tank plainly but honestly.

"I just finished harassing a platoon of goblins, and was summoned to meet General Adara. You were older, maybe in your 40s or 50s. You were in the honor guard with Sir Branndr. I saluted you as I passed , and I thought you looked heroic.", Fyris said softly.

Tank held her hand tightly and was afraid the stress was too much her, "Branndr died several months before the siege. I wasn't there but I was nearby. Agni was there. Branndr saved him and his sister. "

Surry with eyes closed smiled, "I know, I'm just telling you what I remember. I can't explain it myself. I don't know if I've been thrown into some warped alternate reality, mad, or just dreaming. "

Tank chuckled softly," Dreaming? ...we're trapped in a room, surrounded by undead, and beyond that a horde of blood thirsty goblins and giants. Seems like a nightmare to me."

Fyris opened one eye, and raised her hand that was grasping Tanks. She stared at both their grasped hands. "Nope...a dream."

* * *

><p>A shrill shriek awoke the room. Fyris knew Svikkis voice, she released her grip on the sleeping Tank and hopped to her feet. It was dark but Fyris could tell the exit was open. Had the undead broke in?<p>

Svikki intoned a simple light spell and her crossbow was in her hands. She seemed shaken. At first she thought it might have been a case of nerves, but the door was clearly open. Something happened.

"It got up...and left...", squeaked Svikki clearly afraid.."I shot it , but it kept going."

Sasha was ready with her spear and was the first to poke her head out the door. She retreated back and turned to the sage." What did you shoot? What did you see?"

Svikki pointed at the missing skeletal corpse of the fallen knight.

The group was still tired, but it was agreed upon to follow the wayward skeleton. It was easy enough to track, it left obvious tracks in the dust. The logic was none of them knew where to go, it might lead them to another chamber or perhaps an exit. It could of course lead them into a trap, but the group was willing to take the risk. The remaining soldiers were tougher and more eager then their fallen comrades. Fyris guessed they were ex adventurers of some sort.

Even after their preparations and donning their gear, the group quickly caught up to the shambling skeleton. It turned its once beautiful head at the group and beckoned them to come. Fyris corrected herself, it beckoned her to come. She wasn't sure why but she felt connected to the skeleton, maybe because they were both knights of the Lion.

The catacombs proved deeper and more complex then anyone had imagined. A pack of undead creatures howled at the group and prepared to charge them, but the skeletal knight groaned at them and they retreated into the darkness.

"Don't eat them now, ...let's wait for everyone to show up so we can have a big adventurer roast.", joked Tank in a mocking ghostly voice.

The group followed silently for the rest of journey. They heard inhuman anguished screaming ahead and the sounds of rocks falling ahead.

"Something is digging. ", whispered Erin clearly shakened from the past days events. She had hoped for fame and glory in the army. Even a glorious death would have been welcomed. Instead she found herself following a skeleton in a crypt. Like everyone there, she dreaded the prospect of being overwhelmed and rising as one of the dead.

They rounded a corridor and saw a dark leathery skinned creature raking the wall with its long claws. Next to him was a large ancient leather sack. The skeleton saw the creature and hissed in anger. It charged the dark creature but was batted aside easily.

Fyris didn't know which side she supported, but threw her lot in with the skeleton who was stabbed in the back. She readied her weapon and signaled Tank to help her flank it.

The dark creature howled into the corridor, and the creatures that left them alone earlier returned in force. Their proximity suggested they were following closely and were waiting for their chance to attack.

Fyris guessed there was about 20 of those gibbering creatures versus 8 of them. Not the best odds, but shes been through worse. She feigned a jab at the dark creature in front of her to get its attention. It easily fell for her ploy and swiped at the paladin, but she was out of reach. The monster gave an unholy howl and closed the gap, she stepped forward and braced for its attack. She easily blocked the creatures initial blow and even parried its bite with her blade. It didn't get an opportunity for a 3rd blow though. Tank had taken advantage of the distracted creature and circled around it. He slashed the gibbering beast's back with a forceful blow, driving it into the ground. The blow should have slain it , but it attempted to spring back up. Fyris invoked the power of her god and drove her scimitar into its spine. Divine power flowed through her and into the blade, but the gaunt undead abomination still struggled to rise. Tank smiled , he dropped his shield, did a simple flourish with his sword before driving the blade with both hands into its head. What holy power couldn't accomplish, Tanks precision and brute strength did. His blow slammed the creature into the ground and its struggles ceased.

"That's my special finishing move now. My brother owes me a gold every time he uses it from now on.", Tank laughed.

A roar of fire erupted behind them burning and searing the undead horde. Agni dropped a used scroll and readied for the gibbering creatures to attack. His command of magic however proved to be greater then their courage. The surviving creatures quickly scattered and ran . Their champion was slain, and their prey proved too difficult.

The group sighed in relief at the relatively easy battle, but they stopped as the skeleton had arisen again. It had seized the ancient sack and drew a knights broadsword from it. It stalked towards the paladin unafraid of her holy power.

Fyris readied to attack, but something told her to stay her blade. The skeleton handed her the sack, and pointed to the wall. It raised the blade and prepared to hand it to her. Instead it seemed to stare at her scimitar for a second. It turned away and presented the blade to Tank. Afterwards , it collapsed onto the floor . Its head smashed into the ground and rolled lazily away.

"Whoa did you see that! That was just like Conan! So cool!", said Tank excitedly.

Fyris knew Conan was a common northern name, but could not recall any legends with a Conan in it. She chalked it up to an obscure Crab legend.

Erin examined the wall the creature was digging. " I smell ...I smell fresh air.", She began digging where the dark clawed creature had stopped. Several other soldiers assisted her.

Svikki readied her crossbow in case the gibbering creatures returned, " Some spirits , especially those of guardians or those zealous in their duty, will haunt an area till their task is complete. I'm going to guess, that the skeleton was the guardian of that shrine. She was betrayed during the Grommer siege of this place by an ally. Judging from the wall , he tried to escape but failed. After the elemental attacked the keep, it seemed to have weakened the wall. The great hatred between the two spirits animated both. One to try to escape the other to stop it. "

Fyris examined the contents of the bag and told the group of its contents." 10 silver bars, an ornate scroll tube, and an amulet."

Sasha nodded, "They maybe significant. But for now , hold on to them, we have get get out."

* * *

><p>The passage led to a natural cavern with carved stone steps. The group journeyed past and fought a water giant and later a giant albino penguin. Fyris fought the water giant with proper care and precaution. But couldn't believe the fight they had with the penguin.<p>

The penguin spat poison at one of the remaining soldiers. Its vile acid spit blinded and burned his face. It was a fierce battle but the group finally triumphed over it.

After they defeated the giant wingless avian, they found it guarded a hidden pool obscured by a mountain waterfall. The group breathed a sigh of relief as they had escaped the keep, and the catacombs.

Fyris however was still shaken.

"A penguin? Why a penguin?", gasped Fyris. "Why was that penguin so big? Why did it spit poison? This makes no sense."

Agni agreed,"Yeah that was weird. I've never seen an albino penguin before. "

Tank took Fyris aside, "Hey drop the penguin thing, everyone will think your a rookie or something."

Fyris shook her head,"I've fought all mannered of beasts in the north , from Sabertooth lions, giant wolverines, even Frost bulettes...but I've never seen a giant penguin before."

Tank chuckled,"Pffftt...what else haven't you seen ? I bet you haven't seen an owl bear next? Or maybe a squirrel?"


	11. Chapter 11

"The penguin stored its valuables in its pouch? ", asked a shocked Fyrisvellir.

"Well, they normally put their young in it, but I guess it didn't have any babies or it recently ate them .", shrugged Svikki.

"This is crazy, penguins are suppose to be small cute flightless birds that waddle and look like they wear suits. That thing was 12 feet tall ! The acid was weird enough , but it descended from the ceiling on a rope or something ! ", Fyris said still confused.

"Penguins can't use rope...don't be silly. It was web from its spinneret.", replied Svikki annoyed at the paladin's questions!

"Impossible! I mean , I guess magic could have warped it, but that's so bizarre ! It mean ,...I don't even know what to say!", Fyris said while shaking her head.

Svikki stared at the shocked knight. Was this the first time she ever saw a penguin or something? " I agree, that was kind of weird. That was the first albino penguin I've ever seen."

Agni nodded his head in agreement. He missed most of the discussion between the sage and the paladin. The scroll before him was much more intriguing.

"This is amazing...", whispered the Magus., " This scroll ...its an ancient record of the first crusade into Grom. It details the sacking of Grom City, and something they found in the mountains. "

Sasha motioned for the others to be quiet. They were back at the inn, and at a private table in the corner. Despite business being slow, the bar was still noisy. Sasha thought it would have been better to discuss their last mission in an inn room, but Tank protested that they didn't have room service.

Agni waited till he got the full attention of his group. " I've only deciphered some of it, but it details the knights and their commanders that discovered an ancient city in the mountains. What's more important is it provides rough maps of the area. I've examined our own maps and it seems much of it overlaps. Ours lead to the pyramid of Dow Mow , this leads to something called the Chamber of Keys. "

"So our destination is already plundered?", asked a disappointed Svikki. "We're late by 800 year or so?"

Agni shook his head," No ...the knights were superstitious, they clearly stated that they feared some evil in there and they sealed it. Which isn't that surprising. The ancient knights had a habit of sealing anything they feared or couldn't understand. "

Tank nodded in agreement, " Yeah the Order of the Crab once sealed a merchant in his cart when he was trying to sell them some whacky substance called deodorant. He was in the cart for like a week. Let me tell you, he sure reeked when we let him out, seemed that snake oil he was peddling didn't help."

The rest of the table stared at Tank after his statement.

"What? We're a brutal , primitive and superstitious people! At least we didn't throw him in a cooking pot or something", he said with a smile.

"I think its best if we examine this area first. Its on the edge of the mountains and it might provide insight into the layout of the pyramid. Maybe even a key!", laughed the magus.

"Anyways...it seems the medallion we recovered is a cipher of some sort. I'm not sure if it allows us to pass barriers or guardians, or if it even still works after all this time. It seems our side trip for Markus wasn't a complete waste after all.", Agni said while motioning for Sasha to continue.

"Yes, I've talked to Commander Markus. It seems the white demons that plagued us earlier had abandoned their attempts to take the keep. They seem to be attacking caravans for now. The towns in the surrounding area have been warned to equip cold iron weapons when traveling through this area, but I guess some groups haven't heard yet. The goblins which were raiding the pass, had broken up. Whatever force that kept them together had released them. There are reports that some have migrated to the Slay Plains, some have gone further south into the mountains. ", Sasha reported.

"They were hungry.", interrupted Bloodshadow," You can tell when looking at them, most hadn't eaten in awhile. They probably banded to raid fort Karl. Afterwards, when they realized there were no supplies there, they most likely fought amongst themselves and went their separate ways. Similar to the goblins we met in the plains. They have no food."

"Good thing I was too lazy to unpack! ", chuckled Tank.

"An interesting observation, an it fits what we know. Goblins and giants normally intensify their raids and attacks when there is a drought or famine. However, I've talked to the locals and they claim it was a good harvest this year. I have no proof , but I think they were driven out from their homes, possibly by the demons or whatever is controlling the demons.", stated Sasha.

The group had no real evidence to support or refute her hypothesis and sat uneasily at their table. Their ultimate goal was in the mountains. The prospect of fighting more demons casted doubt on their success.

"On a lighter note. ", Tank said merrily " The penguin had about 3 grand in gems and gold, the bars of silver are actually a rare distilled mithral. An ancient technique that knights used to manufacture magical weapons without a cleric or wizard handy . They don't use it anymore they use raw mithral instead , but its still very valuable. I gave a bar each to Erin , Bill, and Will...they earned it. Markus actually gave us a bonus for surviving . Guess he didn't want to cross a band of bad asses that survived that siege and escaped through undead filled catacombs. Oh , I sold that penguin head for 100 gold to a local merchant. So that's around 620 gold plus 1 bar of quasi valuable mithral a piece. 2 bars to the treasury. Agni can hold amulet for now, and since the skelly ghost handed me the sword, I'll hold onto the sword."

Agni smiled, it wasn't how he expected the patrol to go, but they had survived and even came up ahead. "I think we can afford a few days of rest and recuperation before we venture deeper into the mountains. Good work everyone."

* * *

><p>Fyris waited in her room. She had used part of her funds to get her own private room instead of sharing one with Svikki and Sasha. She didn't mind those 2, but she valued her privacy. Well most nights she did, tonight she waited eagerly for Tank.<p>

She didn't know why, but the knight had stirred feelings in her that were more intense then she ever felt . Longing, lust, passion, desire, bliss, infatuation and of course love. She felt light headed, like the first time a boy had kissed her. Years of war and battle, of death and murder, of hardship and suffering, had muted her feelings. For years she only felt emptiness and loneliness. For some reason the knight's disarming charm and honest words sent her heart racing. She hungered for his embrace once again.

A knock on the door , sent a smile to Fyris's lips. She laid on her bed wearing the red nightdress she recently bought , and stretched like a lioness. Earlier she had a hot bath , and paid for rare soaps and oils . An impossible luxury where she was from. She even paid a young woman to comb and braid her hair. She looked as beautiful as she felt.

Tank entered the room, and stared at the beautiful nymph in front of him. He gave a deep sigh as he looked at the beckoning beauty on the bed . He shook his head and sat down beside her.

Fyris frowned, this was not reaction she expected. Had she over did it ? She expected a witty comment or an attempt at a witty comment, before they started exploring each others bodies. Instead of over joyed, Tank looked regretful.

The warrior ran his eyes across the smooth skin of Fyris . Then Tank took her hand and took a deep breath. "We have to talk...I don't think this is going to work."

Fyris had not expected this. She tried to speak, but could not think of what to say.

Tank could sense her confusion and frustration. He gripped her hand tighter and looked into her amber eyes." Look Fyris, I can see you went to a lot of effort tonight, and I'm flattered...Really flattered. You're the type of girl I can only dream of, the rare gem of a woman I would do anything for. But...its not gonna work out between us. If you were anyone else, I would sit back and enjoy the ride.", he emphasized the word ride while staring at her long lean body...", but you deserve better. You're that rare breed of woman that would never betray the ones you love, regardless of threat of death or failure. ...It's just gonna end up badly between us. If we continue this, both of us are going to get hurt really bad, and I don't want to see you get hurt. "

Tank sounded sincere, but Fyris was confused. She still didn't understand . She thought they understood each other, but now he was speaking nonsense.

"I don't understand. " , was all she could say.

"Look...it took me awhile to figure you out. I'm not even sure you know, but there were hints and discrepancies to your story. The fictional battles you swore you participated in, your mentor Brita, who happened to be our leaders mother, the 20 odd year difference between the Victory of the Great Host, even my role at the siege of McDunnalds. They told me you were either insane, a liar, ...or your from another dimension. A parallel universe or something. I discreetly asked Svikki about it, and she said there were quite a few mock worlds. Worlds similar to ours with some glaring differences...", explained Tank.

Fyris nodded and thought over his words, "I had my theories too, part of me thought I was severely confused or crazy , but what makes you think I'm from another dimension instead of say...insane? "

Tank shook his head, "...err the Penguin...even insane people know the dangers of a cave penguin. You obviously heard of them, but wasn't aware of how dangerous they are. I'm sure you could find a sheltered noble woman somewhere that feels the same way, but you're a hardened warrior. A 10 year veteran of the Knights of the Snow Lion, surely you've come across a penguin before. Svikki told me that most mock worlds, the gods interfere with them. They do stuff to experiment and break all sorts of natural laws . I can think of no better proof of your gods interference then making one of nature's most lethal predators into a harmless bird. "

Fyris wasn't sure where this was leading, but listened numbly.

Tank knew he was off topic , he was worse then his brothers for doing that, he took a deep breath and continued." I'm trying to say , ... well we did pretty good this week. Those mithral bars are most likely worth 2 to 3k each. A good start, but we haven't even made the real money yet... I know you need money, and I'm not even sure how much you need exactly, but I'm guessing you are roughly 1/3 or 1/2 way. After you gathered your cash then ..."

Tank never finished but Fyris knew. She would seek a wizard to transport her back to her own dimension. Her people, her world, her Brita depended on her, she could not turn her back on them for her own selfish happiness. It would be a one way trip, and even if she failed , the fact she would abandon Tank to attempt to return would be made clear. She would choose Duty over Tank. She slumped her head on his chest and gave a defeated sigh.

Tank didn't expect this reaction from her, he expected some punching or yelling, maybe some arrow shooting, but here she was slumped in agreement. "Like don't get me wrong , I could pretend I didn't care and continue this. I promise it would have been a wild and pleasurable trip for the both of us, but ...like I said you deserve better then that. ", he paused and smelled her perfumed hair, felt her golden oiled skin , and listened to her soft breath...and wondered if he had made the right decision. He doubted he would ever hold a woman like this again.

They sat together on the bed for a painfully long time. Both wondered if they could change their decision. Both yearned for the others embrace.

Tank finally broke their silence and gently got up, " I'm sorry . I'm a weak person inside. I don't think I can stand you leaving me if we took this any further ... We can still work together . We just have to errr stay away from each other I guess , or something. I'll even help pay your way back if your short on cash, but its best if we end what we have now. "

Fyris sat in silence as he watched Tank leave her room. She couldn't argue with his logic. She knew she would attempt to find a way back to her own world. In spite of her feelings for the warrior, devotion to her duty came first. The realization must have been a heavy blow to Tank. She's seen the warrior take spears from goblins, claws from demons , death magic from wraiths, even a beak from a penguin. He shrugged them all off. Her rejection of him however, seemed to shake him to his core. She was deeply saddened that she had hurt him so.

Fyrisvellir lied down on her bed. She felt a familiar feeling of emptiness and loneliness overtaking her once again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Great Hall of Rawk. Frank and Hank looked at each other in surprise.<p>

"Errrr did Tank just give up a night , possibly several weeks of hot sex with an uber nymph over some principle or something?", asked Frank in shock.

"NOOOOOO TANK! ...Don't let feelings get in the way!", howled Hank.

Frank shook his head," Wow... he's really disgraced our family by letting that one get away. "

Hank slowly nodded," I think he must be adopted."

* * *

><p>Agni had spent the last few days planning the next phase of their expedition. They would march to Fort Maximillian , and set base camp there. To the best of his knowledge it was a heavily fortified keep on the other side of the mountains. It wasn't near any of the main roads so the few raiders harassed them . It was mainly used as a trading post for miners and trappers . The magus hoped this oblique approach would help them avoid the white demons.<p>

He was pleasantly surprised that his group kept out of trouble during their period of inactivity. Sasha used her funds to hire artisans of craftsman to construct a small shrine of Linel. She used her mithral bar to craft a spear . Agni was previously unaware of her skill at weapon smithing, but he hadn't seen her in 20 years. He was sure there would be more surprises from her.

Svikki all but disappeared. Agni at first wondered if she took her meager gains and left . He wouldn't blame her , the dangerous part of their expedition was about to begin. They barely survived their previous encounters, and he would not think less of anyone if they had left . Despite his fears, she was ready to travel at the appointed hour.

Fyris stayed mostly in her room. A bar maid told him that she bought expensive perfumes and oils the previous day. Also the fact she had her own private room made Agni wonder if she had a romantic interest in town. It would not have surprised him, since a woman with her looks should be neck deep with suitors. Agni still didn't "like" her, the fact she claimed his mother was her mentor still gnawed at him. The fact his own sister played along with her game made it more iritating. She was still a good scout and archer though , he conceded. As long as that nut case did her job, he could tolerate her presence.

To no one's surprise , Tank spent the last few days in the bar. Agni expected some bar fights or at least an explanation to Markus why one of his band slew one of the guard . None of that happened however. Tank just drank silently. Either deep in thought, or so drunk he was out of his mind. Agni did not approve , but at least he stayed out of trouble.

The magus was impressed with Erin's combat ability and asked if she would like to accompany them into the mountains. The dwarf refused. Her experiences above and below Fort Karl taught her to rethink her ideas of heroism and fame. Agni understood, and told her to look them up if she ever changed her mind.

When they finally gathered , the group seemed ready for action. There was something odd in the group. A deep uncomfortable silence . Agni couldn't put his finger on it but he suspected they realized that the time for jokes and snide comments were over. Soon they will be at the pyramid of Dow Mow. He needed everyone to be fully focused and ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Fyrisvellir timed the blow of the strange rock creature. It roared, and swung its heavy stone arm at the paladin but she rolled under it with practiced ease.

"Hey stop that fancy dancing Bloody and flank that critter !", scoffed Tank derisively.

Fyris was annoyed at the warrior. It was bad enough that her life was turned upside down by his rejection, but the fact he acted like nothing had happened really upset her. He was his old wise cracking, heavy drinking, womanizing self. The thing she hated the most was his new nickname for her. Bloodshadow was annoying enough, Bloody seemed borderline insulting.

"You know...I'm pretty sure Xorns can't be flanked. You know the 3 eyes and all that stuff.", Svikki said safely behind Tank as the knight attacked it.

The strange 3 eye earthen monster shrugged off the blows from both the warrior and paladin. It swung 2 claws at Tank while simultaneously swinging at Fyris with the 3rd.

Fyris easily dodged the swing, but the ground rumbled unexpectedly. Another stoney hand burst from the ground and grasped her foot. Its steel like grip drew a pained gasped from the paladin, but she quickly twisted and stomped the hand with her other foot. The sudden blow stunned the hand , giving her the opportunity to shake out and hop safely away.

" Stop fantasizing about my sexy body and pay attention to the fight Bloody. ", smirked Tank as he parried another heavy swing. The sword given to him by the skeleton glowed a faint blue sheen. It was similar to Fyris's Lion blade , but was more ancient in origin. Svikki could not identify its composition, it was a strange alloy of mithral , iron , and adamant. Regardless of its construction , the blade easily withstood the hammering earthen fists.

That was enough for Fyris. She wanted to throw her scimitar at the warrior, but the Xorn attempting to grapple her rose from the earth and blocked her path. She stabbed the creature ineffectively with her dagger and tumbled away before the counter attack.

She wondered why her boot affected it but her dagger had no effect. She briefly recalled a lesson from Brita about fighting skeletons. A simple mace was more effective then an axe on those creatures. She shrugged and thought "why not" .

* * *

><p>Agni bathed a creature in fire with his wand as his sword clattered off its stony hide. The fire darkened its skin and the creature rumbled in pain. Sasha summoned a glowing spear above her head and it flew truly at Agni's opponent. The spectral weapon pierced its previously impervious hide and it emitted a low echo. The magus then planted his blade into the ground and casted a spell. Twin bolts of flame struck the creature in front of him . Its shuddered for a few seconds then its eyes burst into flames . The stone burning husk swayed for a second before crashing into the ground.<p>

Svikki had expended most of her spells early on in the fight , and her crossbow seemed ineffective against the beasts. She clung onto Tank's back as he slowly chipped away at the monster. Occasionally she would breath a small cone of cold at a monster, but it seemed to have little effect on it save for slowing its movements.

Tank cursed as his blade clattered off the beasts hide again. "Just once, I would like to fight some creatures who aren't immune to my weapons. ", he cursed. While his blade was strong enough to parry their claws, it wasn't sharp enough to pierce their skin.

A stone claw swept his legs and got through the warrior's defenses. It shredded his armor and drew blood . The creature sensed a swing in momentum and pressed its attack. Two more claws lurched at Tank, but he managed to block and parry them both. The flurry of attacks forced him backwards though and he stumbled on his wounded leg. The Ice Halfling yelped as her "shield" fell backwards . She barely managed to avoid the fall and managed to take flight in time. Tank however, fell on his back, his sword clattering on away on the cold stone floor.

Tank saw stars as his head struck the ground but he knew he had to continue fighting. He wasn't sure where his enemy was or even what he was fighting at that point, but his warrior instinct told him to get up and keep swinging. His weapon was not in his grasp but he was trained to fight with whatever was at hand. A large stone creature stomped before him and raised his 3 massive fists ready to strike. Tank arose quickly , then instinctively bashed it with his shield and pummeled it with his heavy gauntleted fist. The attack surprised the monster and it staggered back. The creature lashed at his attacker and connected with a massive fist to Tank's jaw. The warrior's entire frame shuddered, but he endured the blow and kept standing.

The Xorn suddenly roared and concentrated its attacks behind him. Tank was still seeing double but he seized his opportunity. He jumped upon the creature and tried to tangle his arms. The creature was easily twice or three times stronger then the large warrior, but it was preoccupied at the moment with another attacker. Fyris struck and battered the creature repeated with what appeared to be a scavenged log. Her blows battered the slow moving monster and drove it back. Even though Tank was dwarfed by the beast , his grappling pinned its movements and strikes. Despite her crude weapon she struck the beast with deadly accurate blows to its alien eyes, crude joints, and even at its skull mounted teeth.

A spectral spear slammed into the defeated beast and it stood and shuddered. Tank's head was clearer and he stumbled away before it fell on him. He saw Fyris standing above the fallen monster, behind her was the beaten and battered from of another monster.

Tank stood up and dusted himself off , he was still winded from his battering and the wrestling. Fyris walked by and threw him her makeshift club. The weapon fell on the ground and rolled to his feet.

"Here , hold onto this, its a pretty good weapon. Its strong, dependable...and won't let you down.", Fyris said without looking back.

* * *

><p>Sasha checked and cleaned the parties wounds. Svikki and herself were unharmed. Agni had a few minor wounds but Bloodshadow and Tank took quite a battering. The two sat silently next to each other awaiting their turn. She noticed the paladin was staring daggers at the warrior , however Tank's attention was preoccupied with everything else besides her. Sasha sighed and decided not to inquire anymore.<p>

"That was a pretty good scrap! ", said Agni triumphantly ," We gave those Xorn creatures a proper thrashing. If we meet them again, we'll be ready. Can't be flanked , need blunt weapons, fire works good...everyone got that?"

Nobody seemed to pay attention to the Magus, but Agni didn't mind. The group seemed to be working like a well oiled machine. He could forgive all their little quirks. Svikki's uselessness in combat, Fyris's steadily worsening attitude, Tank's ability to infuriate everyone. As long as the job was getting done he was happy.

By his estimation they were close to Fort Maximillian. It had been a week since they left Tornic , and their progress had been steady. The journey was more dangerous then he had anticipated. They were attacked by a small band of bandits, a raiding party of those white demons and even these strange Xorn creatures. The group had defeated them all pretty handily. He was concerned about the amount of monsters along this supposedly safe path, but as long as they were victorious it was the least of his worries.

Svikki pointed out shifting boulders and loose bedrock as they traveled. Signs of recent earthquakes and other seismic activity in the area. Agni was more troubled about the thought of their destination buried or a sudden avalanche sweeping them all away.

Regardless of the state of their destination he would see this through. He hated to admit it , but this was kind of fun.

* * *

><p>Fort Maximillian was more of a small walled town then a keep. It was nestled south east of Tornic and directly south of Lower Lueders. It basically provided a place for furriers and prospectors to trade , and garrisoned a large Grommish force to keep the southern mountains bordering Lueders safe. Despite the weak central government, and the powerful provincial governors and warlords, the force overseeing the Fort was always well supplied and reinforced.<p>

As the group approached the Fort, they saw signs of recent combat here as well. The battlements were adorned with the heads of rotting attackers that had failed. Goblins, giants, white furred demons, even some that were so alien and strange they were unrecognizable.

"Yrthak, tengu, leucrotta...errr I think that's a wyvern. I'm not sure. ", said Svikki glancing at the grisly trophies.

"These guys seem more on the ball then the guys at Tornic.", said Tank, "Looks like they know which end of the sword to hold ."

Sasha shook her head, " The soldiers of Tornic fought with bravery and courage, they were just unprepared for the demons that attacked them. I doubt the white furred demons will surprise them again a second time. Speaking of which, do they have a proper name or do we just call them by their descriptions?"

Svikki shrugged, "I've never heard of them before. They are obviously demonic in origin and they seem to gain more of their numbers by corrupting their prisoners. A method similar to meenlocks. We could call them Fiendish Meenlocks or something along those lines. "

"Fiendish Meenlocks? Nahh White furred demons sound better and more scary . Fiendish Meenlocks sound more like monsters from a fairy tale. Hey Bloody knows all about telling fairy tales, lets ask her what to name them.", joked Tank.

Fyris ignored the insult and continued marching. The more time had passed the more she resented Tank. At first he thought his flippant attitude was his manner of coping, but now she felt more venom from his barbs. Was his rejection just a big act just to ditch her ? The paladin bristled at the thought, and hoped her business would be concluded soon. The quicker out of this accursed dimension the better.

The captain of the Fort was alerted to their arrival and a small detachment awaited them at the gate. Fyris thought it would be the typical greeting. The commander would warn them not to cause trouble, and this was a typical show of force to show them who was boss. Fyris hoped Agni would at least present an equally tough image, she didn't want to get pushed around like Markus did to them in Tornic.

"Agni, so good to see you!", said a pretty magenta haired elf.

"Calla? ", asked Agni a bit surprised and a bit flustered , " Errr...Surry told me you were serving under my father in the Goldtooths. Its good to see you again!"

"Its Captain Calla now !", the elf smiled proudly," Its not much of a promotion, but its my first command. How is your sister ? Still as sweet and personable as always?", she asked with a wink.

Agni seemed uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving from the pretty elven captain. He wanted to end this conversation right away, "Look, I'll talk to you later. We've traveled a long way , we need some rest."

The Captain smiled, "It's agreed. I'll see you for dinner tonight. "

Sasha noticed the obvious uneasiness of Agni but brushed if off. It was nothing new, he always had trouble dealing with the attentions of pretty girls , she chuckled nostalgically to herself. Bloodshadow on the other hand , her normally golden skin had turned stark white. The cleric could tell she had passed dealings with the Captain , but wondered how they knew each other. The paladin wasn't disguised in anyway and she wasn't hiding to avoid her presence. She deduced that Bloodshadow knew Calla but not the other way around.

"Are you OK?", asked Sasha as they made their way into the Fort.

"Its fine...I mean I'm fine...just the...mountain air or something.", mumbled Bloodshadow halfheartedly. Sasha knew it was an obvious lie, but didn't know the guarded paladin enough to press for more information. She simply nodded and continued marching.

* * *

><p>The inn was full from an influx of people seeking protection. Svikki talked to the locals and confirmed that several powerful earthquakes struck the area a month ago, since then monsters had flooded out of the mountains. The local miners and prospectors had tales of even more powerful monsters being awaken from the peaks, and drove the weaker ones to these borderlands. Agni nodded and it seemed to fit their previous observations and hypothesis . The goblins were driven into the plains and into the patrolled mountain passes. That would explain why they were so hungry and out of their element. Also it explained why they would make suicidal attacks on Tornic and Fort Karl.<p>

Instead of despairing at the thought of deeper and more powerful menaces , Agni saw it as providence. The invading beasts might have already retreated back into their dark lairs, or haven't settled into the vacant ones yet. The magus saw a window of opportunity. The others however, knew it was just as likely the dark beasts were waiting entrenched for them.

Instead of an inn room , Agni negotiated with a merchant and rented an empty buisness stall. It was not as warm or comforting as an inn but it suited their purpose. The group began drawing plans for the next phase of their expedition. The Chamber of Keys.

A knock on the door, interrupted the groups plotting.

Fyris expected the merchant Agni rented the stall from , he was most likely making sure the ruffians he rented to wasn't smashing up the place.

The paladin opened the door , and she went white again in surprise.

Calla nimbly slipped by the stunned paladin. She wore a white and green elvish gown, more suited for a reveler at a spring festival then a Captain of the guard.

"Oh there you are. Bet you didn't think I could find you since you weren't at the inn. What type of Captain doesn't know everything that goes on in her fort? ", she said with a wink. Agni began to protest but she grabbed his arm and lead him outside. The magus meekly protested and gave Sasha an apologetic look.

The cleric sighed and began putting away their maps and journals. The party decided it was a good time to retire for the evening. They could finish their plotting tomorrow. Svikki flew up to the rafters and presumably found a place to rest or nest.

Fyris stumbled back into the corner of her room , still white in shock. A tall form walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey you all right? Looks like you saw a ghost or something. ", asked Tank with none of his earlier bluster and brass.

Fyris was too stunned to chide his sudden change in attitude," I did ...I know Calla, err I knew her...she was my closest friend growing up...she died in my arms ."

* * *

><p>"Hey do you undead mofos want to touch me before Roland raises me from the dead?", asked Frank as he reached his brothers' table in Rawk's Great hall. Instead of a crowd of adoring worshipers, he found Frank , Tank, Branndr and a red headed woman engrossed in watching a rippling vision from the world of the living.<p>

"They aren't undead...they are just dead. ", corrected his guide, a tall Valkyrie named Gertrude.

Younger Frank brushed her off, " Hey are you guys watching my exploits? Did you see me duel that Ghaele Azzata for possession of Galatea , fight off that sea serpent trying to capsize my boat , or wrestle that Chuul Champion for the right to pass to Ogremoch's glacier ? How about watching me sacrifice myself to those Elder earth elementals to save my group ? ...hey any of you listening?"

"Hey Frank", said Elder Frank in a muted response. Hank held his tongue while his eldest brother was not directly speaking to him and instead nodded his head to his recently slain brother. "We're just watching events of the mortal world. Sorry about your death, we missed it."

Branndr motioned him to be quiet. Younger Frank was curious and wondered what brave heroic mortal they were watching over. He watched a few battles against bandits, some albino minor demons, and even some Xorn. "Hey why are you guys watching this crap? This is amateur hour. Cr 6 to 7 garbage ."

Elder Frank silenced younger Frank with a withering glare, and the younger brother knew not to speak out again. "Shut up and just watch. You'll see."

Younger Frank pulled up a chair, and kicked his feet onto the table to the annoyance of Gertrude the Valkyrie. He ordered a grog and tried to watch the unfolding events. It was hard to understand what he watching at first, younger Frank was at first more interested in the reactions of the spectators . Elder Frank and Hank seemed to cheer and groan at the events unfolding before them. The red headed woman named Brandy alternated between smiles and tears. Branndr studied the vision stoically. "Its a grand drama my boy. Lots of twists and turns, some solid action, and some good looking honeys.", the large Boar knight whispered," Some of the "twists" are rather predictable but ...I'm sorry to say ...its better then watching your tale."

"HEY! That's little Tank! Whoa what's he doing in the mountains? I thought he's been following me on a boat or something for the last 7 months. Hey check out those hot babes! I know that one...its Surry's friend Khalia or something, she's smoking as always. Whoa check out that sexy old cougar, I likes my old broads tight and lean . Even that halfling is kind of alluring in a Lolita kind of way. With an enlarge spell, she would be just right. Actually shes kind of just the right height right now...if you know what I mean. snicker. Whoa Wow...check out that red head chick! ..Like wow!... No wonder you guys are watching this. Man...why does Tank get all the hot women hanging around him? I get what? Ymir an adolescent dwarf, Tyris a plain faced married broad , Olive an 11 year old kid , Surry a vile spewing harpy ...well Brita's kind of hot, but she's rarely around...and that's what... only 1 out of 5."

Elder Frank signaled younger Frank to quiet down as they continued watching the events unfold. Younger Frank whispered to Branndr, "Hey big guy...has Tank banged her yet? "

Branndr frowned at the crass newcomer, and nodded," Your brother has indeed had intimate relations with the lass Fyrisvellir, but he broke it off. Now please be quiet so I can watch the events unfold."

Frank gasped, " What? Why are those 2 still hanging around then ? I can understand if he wanted to move on and needed to dump her sexy ass, but they're still in the same group? Why'd he break up with her?"

Brandy interrupted," He knew she was going to leave him, so he broke it off before they really got serious . He didn't want her to get hurt. "

Younger Frank grew annoyed," Hey look Brandy or whatever your name is, just bros no hos here okay? Got it? ", he turned to Branndr, " So he dumped her, cuz he didn't want any feelings hurt? "

Hank elbowed younger Frank harshly . Despite how much he's grown and experienced he was still deferent to his older brothers. He still managed to squeak out, " What is he? Adopted or something?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tank considered Fyris's words. "Wait a minute. So people can be dead in your world but not dead in ours? Like how does that work. I would have thought even a couple of dead people would dramatically change it. Like the beats of a butterfly's wings or crap like that."

Fyris shrugged, she wasn't sure how it worked as well. She was glad that Tank actually believed her story and not just said so to make her feel better. The shock of seeing Calla still clung to her, and she paused to compose herself before answering. "Well I thought it was obvious. In this world your heroes defeated the Demon lord of Gnolls, in ours they lost. So obviously there were lots of deaths in our world that wasn't represented in yours."

Tank scratched his head. "I'm not entirely sure of the history of your world compared to this one. I always assumed that the battles you guys lost , ..well the people ran away or something. I guess that was silly of me to think they survived, but this still doesn't explain how our worlds aren't more different then they are. Like how are there so many parallels , and so few differences. I would think it would be the other way around, many differences with a few similarities."

"AHEM...", said the halfling sage sitting on a shelf above the 2. I was trying to get some sleep , you know get ready for the expedition to the chamber of keys and all that, but it seems that would be impossible over all this chit chat. "

Fyris and Tank began to apologize but the Sage interrupted them again," Oh please continue. I love this type of talk. Tank raised my curiosity when he asked me about parallel dimensions and mock worlds a few days ago. Its a favorite subject of mine. I would love to talk about it. Besides...if you 2 aren't talking you would probably be making out or nosily copulating. Oh don't give me that look. I'm not blind, not like our leader Agni."

The 2 both grew red, but Fyris spoke first. " We want to know why events and history in my world are so similar to this world, even though so many people have died at different times. "

Svikki nodded, "So it is true. You believe you are from an alternate dimension , or mock world . I had my suspicions when I detected high levels of conjuration magic on you , but kept quiet since I had no real proof. Well there are several theories. My favorite is the water down a mountain analogy. Suppose you had a river running down from the mountain. If you dropped a pebble in it. It would change it slightly but not enough for anyone to notice. The water still flows down and eventually makes it to the ocean. Even if you dropped a giant boulder...no, make that a few giant boulders and blocked it , the river would divert course, but would eventually "realign" itself and flow the same path to the ocean. The only thing that would change it, is a concentrated effort. Redirecting the river, digging alternate routes, even damming it. Dimensions are similar, they follow the same path , unless something dramatically changes them. Even then they still try to "bounce " back so to speak . It might take awhile, but they eventually will. Unless of course the tampering is on an epic scale. "

Tank considered the Sage's words, " So someone really tampered with her dimension or someone tampered with ours? Gnolls overrunning the north seems like a pretty big change compared to here. "

Svikki shrugged, " Sometimes the tampering occurs naturally, a random twist of fate, my mistress called them fate chosen , or destiny lords. Sometimes, like you surmised, someone changes it on purpose. A renegade god, or a powerful mage or cleric. The masters of Mechanus actually hunt down those who perpetrate such acts. Even the lords of Limbo do not encourage such dangerous actions. There are some divine laws of non interference or something , that even the gods follow . Beyond this I don't know the details."

Fyris nodded. "Thank you , I was told something similar by a one handed sage from Baltar's Port, but you explained it much better then she did. So many people died in my world that had lived in yours , including my birth parents. I always wondered how things stayed so close . Errr one more question. What about the penguins and I guess squirrels?"

Svikki laughed,"Ahh , although they are bound not to interfere, that law came about after the worlds were formed. Some gods took pity on mortals and "pacified" some of the more dangerous creatures , to spare their followers pain and misery. I've heard that squirrels on most worlds are small and cute, and the most mischief they get into is the hording of nuts. A far cry from the village devouring, kingdom destroying creatures they are here. Some worlds don't even have dragons! Can you believe that? "

Tank shook his head in disbelief" No dragons? So what do adventurer's aspire for in those worlds "Dungeons and Dungeons?" ...sounds lame."

Svikki made an odd noise as she tried to subdue her laughter. Sasha was still asleep and she did not want to wake her. " Anyways...I'm glad we had this chat. All this talking however has made me sleepy. I'll leave you 2 to your little adolescent soap opera love hate game. "

The ice halfling gave them a wink, and flew back up the rafters.

The warrior and paladin stared at each other. Tank drew back but Fyris grabbed his arm. "Hey look, I know what your doing , and I appreciate it. Its just you can get pretty infuriating ."

Tank gave wry smile, "I'm sorry . I know I can get carried away sometimes, but I'll tone down the insults and put downs. It's...I've never been in this situation before.."

"Just stop calling me Blood, ok?", the paladin softly demanded.

Tank nodded and she released his arm. They both returned to their respective corners and slept.

* * *

><p>"BOOOO...BOOOOO...", cried Frank.<p>

Elder Frank ,Hank, Brandy, and Brandr all gave him a cross look. Even Torsten, Gertrude, Bartog and Madgar looked annoyed.

"This is so dumb. Like he could have took her right there. Pounded her silly. Geeze, he probably could have had a 3 way with the halfling as well. He just had to talk dimension stuff and try to look interested. Instead he's going back to his corner, probably to jack off or cry himself to sleep. ", complained Frank.

"Look, if you don't like what we are watching , you can go to the Divine Vision Room and watch a previous battle or something. Everyone here like the adventures of Tank, so be quiet or leave.", Gertrude said with menace in her voice.

Frank shot back, "Ohh big scary Valkyrie. Hey aren't you suppose to pleasure us or something. Didn't think you guys were suppose to nag us when we are dead."

Hank decided to step in before Frank was cast out of Rawk's hall. "No...you have the wrong religion. I think you are referring to the prophet of the sands religion. Please forgive my brother fair Gertrude. He's kind of edgy since he misses talking , polishing and oiling his sword every night."

"Hey Hank, my sword has a name...its Galatea OK?", huffed Frank.

"Who said I was talking about Galatea.", laughed Hank along with the rest of the table.

Frank grew red and mumbled, " This place is lame...I can't wait till Roland rezs me. What's taking that stupid half orc so long."

A large hairy fist grasped Franks shoulder, "I'm afraid we might be here awhile longer."

Gertrude got on one knee and bowed. The entire table followed suit except Madgar. The former Champion simply nodded towards the half orc as an equal . , "High Cleric Roland. You honor us with your presence. "

Roland smiled, " I still have many deeds to do in the world of the living, but I thank you for the gracious reception. "

Frank asked," So I guess things aren't going too well at the glacier of Ogglematch."

Roland shook his head in disappointment." Ogremoch's iron glacier. Alina, yourself, Oswald, and myself have been slain. Thankfully Aramil and Sir Guy retrieved our bodies before they retreated, but I'm not sure if they can find a sufficiently powerful enough cleric to bring us back . Thankfully those 2 are quite resourceful, and I trust them to get us back on track. Its a pity that Barrick left the group after you joined, we could have used his sword."

Frank shrugged, he didn't like the crazy knight "Well he was kind of a jerk, always attacking me and accusing me of kidnapping his sister or something ,,...but if Alina and Oswald are dead , then where are they? Are they at a different table?"

Roland sighed at his clueless companion, " Oswald is waiting in the Court of stars , even though he is human, he was raised by the fey. Alina is in the lair of Bahamut. "

Frank pondered the clerics words, then had a gestalt moment , "Hey wait! Don't you have to be a dragon to go to the lair of Bahamut."

Roland rolled his eyes, "In most cases yes."

Frank motioned to the crowd at the table who had returned watching his brother Tanks antics. He whispered to Roland , "I have a raise the dead scroll somewhere on my body, I hope they find it. I always carry one now after that debacle with the taer. Hey I thought those losers were gonna watch my swashbuckling tales unfold, but instead they are spying on my sensitive emotion wracked brother. Lets head to the errr... Divine Vision Room and watch some real heroic Tales...maybe my buddy Fetch or something?"

Roland nodded, then caught a glimpse of what the rest of the table was watching. He stopped and was mesmerized. He went up to get a closer looked and asked with a stunned voice, "May I ask who is that?"

Brandy replied to the big half orc, "That's Tank, over there is Sasha, in the rafters is Svikki, coming back to the room is Agni, and that's..."

* * *

><p>Fyrisvellir dodged the battle axe as it came crashing down in front of her. The berserker did not relent his attack however and surprised her with a kick to the mid section. The paladin stumbled back and marveled at the warrior in front of him. A perfect blend of power , speed, and skill.<p>

The party had trekked through the mountains and according to their map were almost at the Chamber of Keys. They only ventured a short way into the mountain complex, when suddenly crude statues had animated into fierce warriors and attacked them. Their initial attack surprised and scattered the party .

Tank's shield broke in two as his foe sundered his blocker . The crab warrior felt his arm go numb and it fell useless to his side. The blow forced him back, and he almost fell backwards. The berserker pressed his attack but was blinded by a cone of freezing ice crystals. Tank seized the opportunity and over extended his normally guarded attacks. His sword caught his attacker in the gut and it sliced through mail and flesh. The two were momentarily locked as Tank's blade was stuck in his foes stomach. The berserker roared and pushed his way through the blade to attack the now defenseless Tank. The warrior considered releasing his blade, but instead kicked his foes knees. The barbarian crumpled before the blow and fell forwards. Tank fell backwards but managed to free his blade and rolled to the side . He scrambled to his feet, and nodded at the Sage who saved him.

Agni and Sasha fought back to back. Four of the axe wielding barbarians had them surrounded. They swung their axes at the pair, a shield made of Sasha's faith deflected a pair of blows as the berserkers pressed the attack , but an axe bit heavily into Agni's side. The magus grunted but still managed parry a blow with his sword, then intoned a few magical phrases. Despite his grave wound, he finished his spell and lightning surrounded his body shocking both his attackers and Sasha. The cleric next to him seemed unaffected by the small electrical storm next to her though, their coordination of spells worked flawlessly. The berserkers however , seemed to be stunned by the sudden attack. The 2 defenders went on the offensive and concentrated their weapons on one of the stunned barbarians, they took him down quickly as the other 3 stumbled away from the electrified magus.

Fyris's foe chopped at her with a powerful 2 handed blow. Despite the all or nothing nature of the attack, Fyris knew it was a well calculated risk. She was off balance, and the barbarian had no need to fear a counter attack from her. It would have been a finishing blow against a regular foe. Fyrisvellir was far from normal though. Despite losing her equilibrium , the paladin spun towards the axe. The shortened range cause the barbarian to narrowly miss her as she fell to the ground. In a fluid motion she went from falling, to tumbling , to rolling , to slashing then to a crouch behind her foe. She scored a deep strike against her foes leg, and jabbed her short sword expertly into his back. He roared and twisted but was met with 2 more well placed swings and thrusts. She hopped once more backwards as her foe fell lifeless to the ground.

Fyris saw there were only 3 foes left. Agni and Sasha seemed to have 2 of them trapped in an electric aura. A 3rd had broken off from the pair and was rushing a badly wounded Tank and Svikki. Tank readied for his charge, but the raging barbarian knocked him to the side with a powerful blow from his shoulder. He swung his axe at the Sage instead and it shore a wing off of the halfling. Svikki spun in the air erratically before falling to the ground, all the while screaming in pain. Fyris caught up to the brute as Tank tackled him from behind. The barbarian was much stronger then the wounded Tank, but the warrior managed to pin a leg and prevent him from finishing off the Sage. Fyris took advantage of her immobilized foe and slammed her short sword fatally into his back. The berserker dropped his weapon but did not fall. He attempted to grasp Fyris's head , but only managed to snag her hair instead. It was enough though, he yanked the paladin unexpectedly with his supernatural strength and slammed her head into the cavern wall. Fyris saw stars and blacked out from the blow.

* * *

><p>"The gnolls will not take this wall!", roared Captain Fyrisvellir on the northern battlements of Karlston. Governor Nils had given her the title of Captain of the northern gate and she would not fail in her task . It was her first commission and she was eager to prove to everyone that she deserved this rank.<p>

Arrows from the infamous gnoll great bows flew at her, but she trusted in the strong battlements and their poor aim. She stood resolutely on the wall, raining arrows on the city's attackers. She knew many of her soldiers had fallen or ran , but she did not have time to worry about that now.

She glanced to the side and saw Ai Sgiathatch , or her little serpent standing unflinching in the shadows. She smiled and knew her friend and lover would never abandon her. They grew up together , trained together , joined the Rangers together even made love together . Their hearts were one, and the gnolls would not triumph over them.

A crude horn blew, and Fyris knew the gnolls were beaten , for now. She fired a few more arrows at the retreating beasts and then ran to congratulate Calla on their victory.

Fyris stopped and saw her dead friend. The great arrows of the gnolls had pierced her so thoroughly that they propped her body up. The elf's short magenta hair hung lifelessly from her shoulders. Fyris cursed her human eyes for not noticing this sooner. She grasped her lovers cold hands and fell on her knees in despair.

* * *

><p>"Fyris? Fyris?...you ok?", asked Tank lightly shaking the paladin. Fyris awoke from the nightmare and then remembered where she was. She fumbled for her blade then relaxed when she saw they had won the battle.<p>

Tank breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was alright, " Those magical statues caught us by surprise and gave us quite the thrashing. I managed to finish the one that slammed your head silly. The wound looked a lot worse then it was. Blood was everywhere, heh. We might have to retreat , we are close to entrance of the Chamber of Keys, but Svikki's in trouble. "

Sasha was attending to both Agni and Svikki. Agni's side was heavily bandaged but he seemed ok. Svikki on the other hand seemed stable but was curled painfully into a ball.

Fyris felt the dried blood on her head, but ignored the wound. She got up with the help of Tank's good arm and limped towards the rest of the group.

"I think those wings are a linked magic item or something. A bonded magical cloak or something. When the berserker destroyed a wing, the resulting magical backlash affected her deeply. ", explained the Magus.

"Yeah, yeah, bonded object ..magical cloak.", grumbled Fyris. She took a water flask and splashed some water on the Sages severed wing. She placed the wing next to the stump, and then she drew her scimitar and pressed it next to the 2 parts. Tank wanted to stop her but was too weak to do so. The scimitar glowed its white frosty glow , and miraculously the wing slowly began to reattach.

"How did you do that ? ", asked a surprised Agni.

"Its a special scimitar , only heals ice halflings. ", Fyris replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that explains it.", said the magus with a smile and fell back to rest.

Svikki opened her eyes and gave a relaxed smile, "Thank you..", she whispered.

"Besides killer penguins , and squirrels, we also don't have ice halflings. We have ice mephits though. I'm glad Tank is handling our money, I would hate to see Agni handle it and use it to buy magic beans or something." ,Fyris said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Roland gave a confuse stare at the vision before him, " I don't understand. How can this be?"<p>

Frank elbowed the large half orc," She's a hottie alright. One of the reasons to watch this gong show, but she's wayyyy too young for you. She's like what?"

"25 I think.", said Brandy as she diligently watched the events unfold.

Frank thanked the battle maiden and continued, "Yeah 25...your like what ? 50? That's like 100 in orc years I think. Let's see whats that formula again. Half your age plus..."

"7 ", yawned the normally quiet Torsten. The table was amused to hear him answer Frank. On the battlefield the dwarf was quite lively and boastful but off the field he was normally quiet and reserved.

"Yeah 7...so lets see 100 divide 2 plus 7..57 minus 25 ...err 32? She's 32 years too young for you my grey haired balding friend. If you want I see some pretty hot battle grannys over at the other table, I can turn on the old crab charm and introduce you to a couple of them. Or maybe we can get you a wig. Hide that big old bald spot of yours. " , smirked Frank.

Roland stopped and gave an annoyed look to Frank. "I thought you were just doing your chatter box routine to fit in at first, but you just won't shut up." , he turned to the table ,"Is he always this irritating ? "

Collectively they replied, "YES, He never STOPS!"


	14. Chapter 14

Fyrisvellir knew she was out of her element. She concentrated at the rune she saw hidden in the stone . Disabling devices were not her specialty but she made a point to improve her proficiency at it, after the night in the demon's dungeon. She was much better at simple tasks like sneaking up to an opponent, or locating their vital areas.

"Hurry up Bloody!errr Bloodshadow. We don't have all day!", yawned Tank from a distance.

Fyris told Tank to stop using the shortened form of her nickname, but the annoying warrior continued to use it. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, or just plain dumb. She wasn't sure what to think of him really. He clearly still had feelings for her, but put up this big ruse to pretend he didn't. He was acting like a big dumb kid. Fyris smiled, that was one of the things that she found liked about him.

"There is a rune here, I can attempt to neutralize it, but I don't have much experience with magical traps. ", she said to the group. Or normal traps for that matter, she added mentally.

Agni grew impatient at the delay. They had ventured through the mountain tunnel and battled magical barbarians , giant lizards, and strange mushroom people. According to their maps, they were just outside the Chamber of Keys. He would not by stymied by this trap. "Just do your best Bloodshadow!"

Fyris considered asking Svikki for help, but knew she would be of little help in this endeavor. She knew to bypass this rune required dust to be sprinkled on it. She wasn't sure if she should be using fey dust, silver shavings , or corpse silt. She chose fey , and crossed her fingers.

She waited and heard no reaction or sound from her action. She got up and gave the rest of the group an open palm to tell them to stop. She advanced down the corridor .

"Look out!", cried Sasha. Fyris turned and saw the rock shifting. This was what happened earlier when the barbarians attacked them. She saw 6 outlines on the wall shift, but strangely enough only 2 burst free from their stoney prisons.

"Need more Fey dust.", the paladin thought to herself.

The stone figures transformed into flesh. One was a barbarian much bigger then the ones they had faced previously. He wore a black pelt and had a necklace of teeth. He wielded a massive iron blade. A sign he was a chieftain or champion of some sort amongst the old orders. The other was a tall blonde woman. She wore a winged metal helm, and ridiculous chain main corset and skirt. She was armed with 2 long swords. A Valkyrie of some sort.

The Valkyrie slashed at Fyris with her first sword but the agile paladin rolled forward. The second sword anticipated her move and jabbed her in the back. Fortunately her elven breast plate stopped the blow from being fatal , but the impact sent her crashing into the ground.

The barbarian chieftain raised his sword and prepared to split the struggling paladin, but he hesitated and turned as a warcry filled the air. Tank charged the chieftain with his shield and knocked him to the side . Svikki waited patiently for Tank to finish his charge before firing her crossbow into the barbarians chest. It struck him squarely and buried itself deeply, but the barbarian just turned and smiled.

"I've waited hundreds of years for worthy foes. Do not disappoint me!", he cried as he pulled the crossbow out of his chest. The wound was deep but the chieftain did not seem to care. Tank spun and tried to slash him in the back , but the barbarian was too quick. He dodged the knights blow, and counter attacked furiously with powerful strokes with his blade. Tank was caught off balance as he parried and block. The warrior before him gave him no chance to counter attack or mount his own defense.

* * *

><p>The Valkyrie advanced towards the sprawling paladin but Sasha blocked her path. The Warrior goddess spun her swords in an elaborate pattern showing complete disrespect to her opponent. Sasha jabbed quickly at the maiden but a sword easily deflected her spear. As soon as the spear was deflected the Valkyrie pounced with her other blade . The cleric was ready though and blocked with her shield. The shield shuddered and blue sparks erupted from the contact. The Valkyrie withdrew then looked at her blade and then the undamaged shield, she then nodded at the cleric. Sasha tipped her head slightly in response and readied for the next attack.<p>

Fyris's breath was taken away by the strong jab at her back. Fortunately her armor saved her. She heard a loud clang and could see Sasha standing above her , dueling the Valkyrie . Beyond the two she could see Tank barely weathering the attacks of the enraged Chieftain. The paladin took a deep breath and flipped up onto her feet in a fluid motion. She rolled past the occupied Warrior maiden and set herself behind her foe. The Valkyrie's reach was greater then the paladins and she swung wide strokes to keep her 2 attackers at bay. Fyris blocked with her scimitar but the impact of the parry almost caused her to drop her blade. The Valkyrie sensed weakness, and shifted her attention back to the paladin. Fyris caught a blade momentarily with her shortsword, and directed its path away from her. The Valkyrie's other blade however struck the scimitar again , and the paladin was forced back from her relentless attack.

Sasha wasn't idle though , she stabbed her spear at the exposed back of the demi goddess and pierced her skin. She was surprised it drew blood and not magical aether. Her opponent seemed more real and less divine now.

The Valkyrie gasped at the blow. Having tested her blades on both, she knew she could beat either individually, but both at once would be hard fight. She gave a shrill warcry and struck the paladin again. Fyris struggled to block the stronger woman, but the Valkyrie simply gave her a massive shove instead. Bloodshadow fell backwards, but the Valkyrie took the opportunity to shift to her weaker opponent. She felt the spear approach her again, but blocked the shaft with one of her heavy blades. She stepped into her opponents range and swung her blade into the cleric's shoulder. Unlike Fyris's armor, Sasha was only wearing a hobgoblin's breast plate. It buckled under the heavy blow and the cleric could feel her shield shoulder snapping under the blow. The warrior goddess prepared to finish the cleric , but suddenly struggled to stand.

As Fyris fell backwards, she shifted her momentum to flip backwards from the blow. She landed on her feet, and sprung forward as the Valkyrie deflect and slashed her friend. Her scimitar struck the back of the Valkyrie, but oddly her ridiculous corset stopped her blow. Fyris's shortsword however stabbed deeply into her thigh, which buckled the warrior woman's stance. The smaller woman twisted the blade cruelly and the larger Valkyrie fell to the ground. A swift kick to the back of the head by the paladin and a knee to the stomach from the cleric ceased the goddess's struggles.

* * *

><p>Tank's could hear his new shield groan and crack under the blows of the barbarian chieftain. Each blow sapped the strength of his shield arm and he wondered if it would go numb before the shield was sundered. Suddenly Tank heard a few arcane phrases from Agni and he found himself towering over his opponent. The barbarian did not seem to care and pressed his attack, but Tank's new size and reach let him sweep his attacker with his now massive broadsword.<p>

A mighty clang echoed through the tunnel, and both attacker and defender were surprised that the knights blade did not shatter. Tank smiled and took the opportunity to kick the barbarian backwards . The chieftain did not topple but he was in the clear. Svikki refrained from shooting before when the two were so close but now fired when their foe was in the clear. Agni also saw his opportunity and engulfed the warrior with 2 beams of scorching fire. Tank used his long reach and stabbed his blade at his foe as well. The barbarian momentarily paused as a crossbow struck him in the neck , fire scorched his back, and a blade pierced his stomach. He roared and twisted in disdain . The sudden motion widened the wound from Tank's sword ,but he managed to tear the blade from the knights hand. He threw his two handed sword at the surprised Agni and it struck him deeply in the side. The magus fell silently from the brutal unexpected strike.

Svikki fired another bolt and felt fear as the barbarian roared and charged her. She was 20 feet in the air, but the barbarian jumped at her anyways. His powerful legs propelled him impossibly towards her, and she braced for the worse. Before the chieftain caught her in his powerful grasp, Tank caught the leaping berserker with his massive hands. He redirected his jump into the wall , and send the seemingly unstoppable warrior crashing into the ground. Their opponent was covered in blood from his stomach wound , but he continued to struggled to his feet.

Tank was breathing hard and couldn't believe their foe was still fighting. He drew his heavy mace and smashed him in the face. The barbarian roared as blood and teeth were smashed from his mouth. He ignored the blow and closed with the knight. He grasped Tank and tossed him heavily onto the ground. Despite their size difference, Tank was easily overpowered. The chieftain connected the tip of his heavy leather boot to Tanks chin and the knight saw stars. Svikki fired again into their foes back but missed. The attack earlier had shaken her and she struggled to maintain her cool. Despite his wound , Agni struggled to one knee and saw the crazed berserker still in action. He fired a red ray from his hand at the barbarian and the warrior shuddered . He slumped down exhausted trying to catch his breath. Tank thrashed wildly on the ground, and caught the exhausted barbarian with a glancing blow . His large limbs sent the warrior flying.

The trio waited to see if the barbarian would continue fighting but the heavy wounds and the Magus's strength sapping spell seemed to have finally taken its toll. Tank recalled his old warrior instructors telling him its useless to chase a freshly wounded deer. They would keep running on adrenaline and you would never catch hit. If you waited a few minutes the beast would rest , the weight of its wounds would bring it down.

* * *

><p>"Wow ...you girls curb stomped that Valkyrie good. ... Claws must have... really came out didn't they? Merroww... meeeooww cough cough.", said Tank still catching his breath. His imitation of cat noises caused him to cough uncontrollably.<p>

Sasha treated Agni's wound. The barbarian cut deeply into his side, but thankfully did not pierce his stomach. The magus still lost a lot of blood though, and it was a miracle he survived.

Despite his injury Agni smiled, "Good work. Even though the trap was triggered, we only got 2 out of the 6 guardians. 2 gave us a rough time though , I think 4 would have been the end of us."

Fyris nodded, she was normally a perfectionist but knew her limitations when it came to magical and mechanical traps. She was happy with what little impact her disabling accomplished.

Svikki examined the captured Valkyrie, despite her appearance, she was flesh and blood. Most likely just a powerful warrior woman instead of one of the demi goddesses of legend.

"These aren't aren't constructs you know. I think they they they were suspended in animation. Guardians that agreed to sacrifice their l.l. . ", said Svikki still shaken from the encounter.

Fyris noticed this and calmly placed her hands on the ice halfling. She didn't suffer wounds during the fight, but she felt divine energy flow through her. The Sage felt her courage returned from the paladin's touch.

"Thank you .", said the sage. " We could question this one , find out what's beyond, maybe any secrets it may know about the chamber."

The Valkyrie was beaten badly by Sasha and Bloodshadow. Despite this, they were still wary of her, and bound her arms tightly.

"Too bad you fubar'd her . She was pretty hot before you 2 messed up her face. Like super model hot. Like keep a guy in a dungeon from getting too lonely hot. ", joked Tank.

Sasha strode between Tank and their prisoner. "She fought valiantly and bravely, you will not take advantage of such a courageous opponent.", she said defiantly with spear firmly planted on the ground and shield limply at her side.

"Hey ! Careful there, I'm a knight of the Crab. We don't need to score with tied up women , unless they like it that way... besides if your all jealous , we can fix that later, maybe do a little more tieing up, just between us friends .", he said with a smirk at the unimpressed cleric.

Suddenly the Valkyrie shot up and knocked Sasha aside , and ran towards the rune that Fyris had blocked. Her action surprised everybody , but they all knew what the results of her actions would be. As quick as she shot up , a spear drove into her back and pinned her to the ground. Her hand reached for the rune but then her struggles ceased.

Sasha knelt next to their fallen foe, and closed her eyes. "Rest now, rest free from magic. You've fought bravely up into the end and earned honor in your death."

* * *

><p>The thing Fyris hated the most about adventuring was the most important task to the others. The former Captain hated to loot the fallen. It seemed beneath her and she took it as a sign of disrespect for her foe. Her companions however felt differently. They merrily stripped the barbarian and the valkyrie of their gear. Even Sasha with her poignant words for the fallen had no trouble looting the dead. Despite the ridiculous look of the chain main corset, it proved quite effective at blocking blows. It wasn't as effective as Bloodshadow's mithral breastplate, so Agni assigned it to Sasha . The paladin was glad, she did not think she would be able to wear such silly armor. The 2 long swords , the necklace, winged helmet, the black pelt and of course the iron blade were all magical. Agni offered the helmet to Fyris but she turned it down.<p>

The group was so impressed with the loot, they considered triggering more of the guardians, but Sasha and Fyris both argued against it. Fyris didn't want to mainly because of the morbid nature of the task, and Sasha because she complained she was almost out of spells, potions and healing wands. The party reluctantly agreed to avoid the last statues and they pressed onwards.

* * *

><p>Roland continued to stare at the vision ahead of them. "She defeated that battle maiden with nary a scratch.", he mumbled in awe.<p>

"Well not really, I'm pretty sure if it was one on one she would had her pretty fanny tanned. ", observed Frank.

Roland shook his scarred head," She's just like a newly forged blade. She needs to be tempered and sharpened. ... "

Frank looked at Roland carefully," Hey...your really into this chick aren't you? That's my brother, maybe if we ever get rezzed I'll get him to introduce you 2. But don't get your hopes up ...Most chicks don't dig orcs, even half orcs...and we won't even get into the age thing again. Judging from her weapons and armor, she's probably a heiress or some other spoiled rich brat , and no offense buddy, you aren't exactly Master merchant Clovis or anything like that. Like I always say, you can't make the scene if you don't have the gold."

Roland stopped and stared at Frank..."That makes no sense..it doesn't even rhyme!"

Frank shrugged," Well I was gonna say green, but money is golden here. "

Roland brushed the warrior off," Regardless, I bristle at your suggestion I desire her for carnal pleasures. Though I agree she is pleasing to the eye, I have greater plans. Years ago I searched for a weapon , one that could slay a god...I thought I found one , but it was broken , flawed,...her heart and battle spirit completely drained when I found her...I kept her for awhile to see if I could reforge her , but it wasn't the case. I released her, and attempted another path. I thought it might have worked, but our recent defeat showed me otherwise. Now gazing on this vision of the mortal realm, I know what I seek exists. "

Frank stared at the big half orc , he spoke slowly, "Errr are you talking about a woman , or a sword here? Because if your talking about a woman, I'm guessing you're referring to me when you referenced our failure. I like you big guy, I like you a lot but I don't want to be your bitch."

Roland grumbled something about a test from Rawk to test his patience.

* * *

><p>Fyris looked at the chamber in front of her and was confused. She had experienced many battles and duels in the past. She had fought demons, goblins, gnolls, giants, and creatures formed from solid stone. Despite her past exploits she was still new to the life of an adventurer and was baffled by the dungeons that adventurers explored. What was the reason for these strange rooms she thought? Why the maze? If they wanted people out , why not just a really big door. Or even a massive stone block to seal the chamber. Whats with all the bizarre rooms?<p>

Sparkling flowing water flowed on the floor of the room. Several large bobbing rocks were suspended in the water. Fyris did not know why the rocks did not sink. It was obvious to get across the room, you would need leap on the stones . If the creators of the room did not want anyone to cross , why give them an option or a chance of success. Also how would this stop a creature with flight from crossing ? These questions confused the paladin.

"Someone needs to cross to the other side by jumping on rocks. Some of the rocks are most likely illusions or fakes. I'm guessing the water is either acid or hides some sort of water beast.", said Svikki.

"Why don't you fly over?", asked Fyris.

Tank laughed, "ROOKIE! ...man thats a good one...fly over.", to add to Fyris's humiliation he picked up a rock and threw it across. A jet of water from the sides of the room struck it and knocked it into the water.

"That proves nothing, if someone jumps onto a rock , won't the water knock them down as well?", Fyris fumed.

Tank laughed again, "NOOBIE! ROOKIE ! Geeze you guys still have 10x10 dungeon rooms where you're from? " to demonstrate his point , he jumped onto the first rock . He almost fell but carefully balanced himself . He smiled and held his hands out to his side to balance . He jumped back after his demonstration was over.

Fyris considered this room. "Could we fire a crossbow bolt with a rope attached to the other side, and use the rope to get across? "

Agni shook her head,"Look, I'm pretty new to this as well, but even I know it doesn't work that way. This was obviously placed here to test our agility or bravery or something. Whoever created this room placed safe guards in it. They don't seem to mind if we get across or not, but they want to test us. They always place restrictions to force us to play their game."

Sasha agreed," Its hard to understand why they would pour so much resources into a silly test to test our worthiness, but the ancients do this type of stuff all the time. Chess board tiles, floating boats in the sky , halls of mirrors. I suspect even though they are no longer here, they still observe the struggles of those who challenge their creations."

Fyris shrugged, she would play their stupid game. She tested the water with her blade and was glad it wasn't acid. If she failed she would most likely take an unwelcome bath , as well as being attacked by some sort of water monster. She observed the water and noticed nothing in it, she was hoping she could draw the beast out and kill it before attempting to cross.

The others waited patiently for her examinations to conclude. Fyris finally gave a defeated sigh, and walked back to get a running start. She jumped onto the first rock , and felt it wobble , she jumped again onto a second, and noticed the faster she jumped the more stable it was. It was most likely a hazard of the room. The more one stood on a rock the more likely she would fall. Fyris tested her theory by quickly bounding across the rocks and even did a somersault at the end to land on the other side.

Her party cheered as she crossed, and she pivoted on her heel and gave them an exaggerated bow. Ok, that was kind of fun she thought.

* * *

><p>Tank was shivering and soaking wet. Despite his northern heritage and his years of being in the Crab merchant marine, he was a poor swimmer and not immune to the frigid water. Also having a giant snake made out of water grappling and entangling him did not help. He was fortunate for Fyris's aim with her bow, and Agni's spells , else he was certain of a watery grave.<p>

"Wow, did you jump into that water on purpose? Like to rile the monster up? If you did you should have gave us a warning .", teased Bloodshadow.

Tank's teeth chattered, and was unable to give a proper retort.

"And what's with the high pitch scream. Is that how the crab sailors deal with sirens? You guys scream like little girls to drown out their songs? ", Bloodshadow continued with a smirk.

Tank balled his fist , but just continued to chatter his teeth.

"What type of swimming technique is that anyways? I heard of the dog paddle , dolphin crawl, and the butterfly but that's more like the whale flop. ", the paladin laughed.

Tank closed his eyes , and hope his tormentor would go away.

Fyris drew close to the warrior and whispered into his ear, "Rookie...noobie...next time I won't give you mouth to mouth...I'll get Agni to."


	15. Chapter 15

Fyrisvellir thought carefully .

"Hmm, lion would be the obvious choice , because that's my order. But the Squirrel rune is just plain funny. Squirrel or lion , squirrel or lion. ", she thought.

"Careful !", said Agni weakly. The magus looked very drained from touching the rune of the narwhal earlier.

Fyris stopped ,"Is this really necessary? Couldn't we just tunnel around this room. I'm sure Tank has picks and shovels in his magic bag. It would save us from being drained by these runes. "

Svikki shook her head as she was examining some script on the wall ,"Look , its just like the water room. The ancients want to test us. If we choose poorly we get punished."

Fyris threw her hands in the air, "That makes no sense. If they want to stop us from continuing then all results would be bad. If we had an army of henchmen or hirelings we could get them to grab the runes for us, trial and error till we get the right one. Or better yet, goblin prisoners or maybe trained monkeys or dogs. "

Tank laughed," Well ...that is a possibility, but then we would miss out on the rewards. You didn't think Agni went first because he was brave do you? He wanted the blessings of the ancients all for himself I bet. "

Agni grew red, but did not answer the knights observation. Sasha shook her head , she seemed unable to heal the affliction the half elf suffered.

Tank smirked,"Don't worry old buddy. With the cash we've made you can use your famous half elf appetite and eat yourself back to health. "

Fyris thought deeply, "Reward huh? Like a county fair? Well if that's the case , I'll pick squirrel , maybe I'll get a stuffed animal."

In her own reality there was no order of the squirrel. The great orders were the ice griffon, the mammoth, the lion , the boar, the narwhal, and the horse. The minor orders were all under the jurisdiction of the often abandoned post of the silver champion. This strange world had replaced the horse with the squirrel. Fyris asked Tank if they rode squirrels into combat, the knight laughed and told her they didn't ride squirrels they fought squirrels.

The paladin reached out and grabbed the floating squirrel rune. It flashed briefly then fell to the ground. Fyris felt energized and charged. Power and speed flowed through her, like one of Agni's haste enchantments. She zipped around the room, and gave a cheer. "Wow, that's amazing! Let me try again!"

The paladin picked the lion next. Again she was energized and she gave an almost animalistic roar in response! She felt energized like never before. Fyris decided. She really liked these rooms.

Agni and Tank stared at her with barely hidden jealousy. "Beginners luck!", Tank sniffed.

Fyris smiled, "So why did the ancients put these "traps" here again? If they are just going to strengthen invaders, why have them? Wouldn't it be better if every rune is bad, even if you have the right combination? "

Svikki smiled as she examined the writing some more, "The construction of these rooms is partially to blame. Most are made relatively cheaply by dedicating it to Kard the god of chaos and trickery. Kard operates strangely. Sometimes he lends a helping hand, sometimes he smacks you in the face with it. Most of the time it's a magic fountain, or cards, or even a magical fortune wheel. These runes are different but the concept is the same. Pick the right one get a boon, pick the wrong one and you suffer an ailment. Anyways...before anyone else grabs a rune...I think i have decoded it. Listen to this.

When ancient Amon Mow rained his wrath

The Lord of the Squirrel first rode to confuse him.

Then the lady of the lion drew his attention.

The master of the boar struck from the back

The lords of the narwhal and griffon both rained blows on their foe

Till finally he fell from the mammoths foot."

Svikki let the inscription sink in, "Amon Mow by the way is what the crusaders called Aow Mow, similar to how Chepton Mow is their version of Cow Mow. "

Tank looked puzzled,"Wow , they decide to stop adventurer's with bad poetry? Hmm I admit, the rhyming kind of sucks, but I don't think it will deter me."

Sasha walked up and grasped the rune of the boar. The new armor she wore showed off her arms quite visibily. After she picked the rune, they glowed green and her already lean and toned muscles seemed to grow and become more defined.

Tank gasped, " No fair! Gimmie! Gimmie! which one next Svikki?"

Svikki smiled and shrugged, then lunged for the narwhal rune. She grasped at her head, and fell to the ground. Suddenly she panicked as a horn grew from her head. "What the hell is this? How is a horn growing from my head a boon! WAHHHH!", she cried.

Tank chuckled, "Too greedy , now tell me what's next. Maybe I'll help you saw it off . "

Svikki glared at Tank and pointed to the silver rune. Tank reached out but Fyris stopped him and directed him to the griffon rune.

Svikki gave a surprised look and said "oops... I meant the griffon one."

Tank glared back at Svikki and reached out for the rune. He almost grabbed it then stopped. "Are you sure? I don't want a beak or something on my face."

Svikki sighed, "Yes I'm sure. Now grab it or Agni or someone else will."

The knight faced with the possibility of someone else taking his "boon" snatched the rune.

Then Fyris understood the ancients logic. Greed will motivate adventurer's to pick these runes.

Tank seemed energized from the griffon rune, and demonstrated by doing a hand stand. Despite his new agility he seemed disappointed, "Thanks Bloodshadow...Hey Sasha, I'll trade you? I rather have more strength then dexterity."

Svikki pointed to the mammoth rune next and Agni grabbed it. Some of his life force seemed to return and the magus seemed thankful he was not permanently cursed." No one touch the silver one, ...its a trick, everyone knows the silver champion is cursed."

* * *

><p>"Stop everyone!", said Bloodshadow .<p>

The party obeyed and was curious what their scout had spotted. They sensed they were almost through to the Chamber of Keys. They were eagarly anticipating what monsters and treasures awaited them.

"Ok, I'm pretty new at this adventuring stuff , I freely admit I'm the most inexperienced when it comes to dungeoneering here. I heard that before we reach the final fight, we should make "wish lists " for what we hope to discover. Then we pray to the gods so they will award us proper treasure parcels.", proudly stated Fyris. She waited patiently for the appreciation and thanks she would get for mentioning this.

The rest of the group stared at each other, then the paladin. Tank made a strange noises , similar to a squeaky wheel caught in his mouth . Svikki made weird grinding noises as she barely controlled her laughter. Even the normally reserved Agni and Sasha snickered to themselves.

"Hey ! I'm serious. They do it all the time where I'm from. If we don't make a wish list we might get something we can't use . Like a dwarven war axe or a repeating crossbow or something. Or monk weapons...nobody wants to get stuck with monk weapons. ", declared Bloodshadow .

"BWAHAHAHAAAAA!", laughed Tank . The others followed suit, and even though they were quite thorough in killing monsters, the paladin worried the noise they were making would still attract some.

"Let me get this straight...if we are fighting goblins...and everyone one of us is a dwarf. If we all wish for a waraxe in our ...err parcel is it? The goblins would miraculously have magical waraxes in their treasure room?", chuckled Tank.

Fyris nodded, "Yeah...I believe that's how it works. "

Svikki landed on the knights shoulder and chortled, "That makes no sense! That's saying we can affect our environment simply by existing. What if we were clever and wished for giant vats of acid . Would the goblins have giants vats of acid, loaded in their treasure room. We could send a rogue in , to break them and wipe them out preemptively. "

Fyris huffed, "Now your being silly. Of course it doesn't work that way...I think. It's just a method for the gods to award the heroic."

Sasha sniggered, "Look, I'm a cleric. I've worshiped Linel faithfully for almost 40 years, and I can guarantee they don't take such direct interference with the realm of mortals. Well unless you're the Warmaster of Rawk , they don't really take such a "hands on approach" to the affairs to their worshipers."

Agni smiled, "Hey I know the Warmaster of Rawk pretty well, and even he doesn't write wish lists for loot. Like are you on drugs or something? Smoking too much dwarf root while on guard, snorting some black lotus on the side? Like I thought you said some pretty dumb things recently but that tops the list!"

Fyris grew red and stomped to a corner.

Sasha sighed, they had teased their scout too much. "Ok , everyone lets relax and cool off. We'll take a break before we continue."

"I'll show them. They're laughing now, but we'll see who laughs in the end ", thought Bloodshadow as she wrote her list. "Gnoll slaying scimitar, lightning bow, glamered armor...she wrote."

"Hey , whatcha writing? Are you writing a list err for your treasure parcel ? ", asked Tank.

"NO! I'm not writing a silly list! ", barked Fyris fiercely.

"Hey, let's suppose someone did write a list. Can we share it? Do we have to burn it in incense? Or sleep with it under our bedroll or something?", Tank said inquisitively.

Fyris scanned the rest of the camp, and it seemed her other companions were busy writing down something . They seemed to be off in their own little corners and secretly recording their thoughts.

Tank smiled and held out a small sheet of paper with some scribbles on it." So do I have stick it in a rock and pray to Rawk or something?"

Fyris stared at him with wary eyes. Was this an act so he could laugh at her some more. She sighed and pulled him to a kneeling position next to her. She examined his list and chuckled.

"Magical efreet lamp ?"

Tank nodded, "Can't go wrong with wishes."

"Mighty servant of Leuk-o?"

Tank smiled, "If your gonna dream, you might as well dream big. I heard my brother got to ride a giant golem last year, I think I should be able to do better."

"Well of worlds?"

Tank laughed," I'm not totally greedy. I'm looking out for you . If you can't get back home, I'm sure the well of worlds can get you there."

Fyris smiled playfully and watched her companions finish their lists, " Hey I thought you guys thought I was off my rocker. Why are you all writing lists?"

Tank watched the paladin , and desperately wanted to stroke her hair. He stopped though and composed himself and replied, " We all have dreams of treasures and magic items. And, we're adventurers. Adventurers dream big. "

Fyris beamed a smiled back at the knight. Tank couldn't help but think what his dreams were. What he really wanted.

* * *

><p>"Hey , does this list stuff actually work?", asked Brandy. Although a warrior maiden, her career was cut short before she acquired any notable treasure.<p>

Magdar chuckled, "No, I'm sorry it doesn't. Well maybe in bizzaro worlds it does. "

Branndr's interest was peaked,"Bizarro worlds? Like Limbo, pandemonium?"

Gertrude laughed, "No, try Faerun after the 4th sundering . "

* * *

><p>Frank interrupted the group as they watched, "Hey guys, gotta go. Airey got Roland and I our rezzs. I got gods to slay, princesses to rescue, and mountains of treasure to climb. If you get tired of soap opera rookie hour, make sure to watch my exploits ok? Hopefully I won't see you guys anytime too soon."<p>

Roland nodded, "Fare thee well my friends."

Before anyone could reply the pair were gone.

Hank shrugged "I can't believe how big a prick Frank has become. The only thing legendary about him , is his giant ego inflated head."

* * *

><p>Sasha twisted in pain under the naga's coils. Despite her new found strength, it paled compared to the 30 foot serpent woman. Svikki was already unconscious or dead from a fireball earlier in the fray. Agni and Bloodshadow darted in and out of the monsters reach , while Tank drew its attention .<p>

"You know, I would hide in the Chamber of Keys too if I had a face like yours. Like you put the "Uggh" in Ugly. You're so ugly, when you were born, the doctor took one look at you and slapped your parents! You're so ugly, you didn't just get hit with an ugly stick ... you got hit with the whole damn ugly tree! ", Tank said loudly to attract the creatures attention.

The naga reared up and a fiery ball of fire exploded around Tank. The knight grunted, but remained standing after the smoke had cleared. Agni and Bloodshadow seized the opportunity and struck the beast furiously. The magus had expended his spells awhile ago and used his bastard sword with both his hands. He remembered his mother in a similar fight against snake abominations. She jumped up and impaled her sword into the creature's skull. Agni doubted he had the agility or strength to pull off such a maneuver, so simply hacked as hard and fast as he could into the monster . Fyris on the other hand, concentrated her blows on the top of the naga's spine. Her already deadly scimitar was bathed in holy might and it rended scale, flesh and bone. She attempted to avoid the ribs of the beast and savagely tore the vertebrae.

The naga rolled and tail slapped the pair. Agni caught the full brunt of the attack and flew across the room. He landed with a sickening crunch against the stone wall and remained motionless. Bloodshadow easily jumped over the tail and even managed to slash it as it passed her.

Tank was badly burned by the fire, but charged the creature head on while it was distracted by the magus and the paladin. The creature was mostly serpentine but had the head of an old hideous woman. Tank grasped the greying hair of the naga and yanked it sharply towards him. The sudden jolt surprised the monster, and it was briefly off balanced. Tank wasted no time, and drove his holy sword into the beasts face. The blade seared the flesh of the dark creature and imbedded it self into the back of its skull.

The naga twisted and writhed. Tank managed to jump back in time, thankful of the griffon rune he touched. Fyris knew the creature was slain, but the death throes would most likely kill Sasha as well. She watched the thrashing coils, and waited for an opening. After a few tense seconds she sprang forwards and slashed the portion holding her friend . The strong attack caused the dieing naga to reflexively release the cleric. Fyris tried to grab her , but was battered by the huge body instead. She spun towards the wall, but was caught by a strong muscular frame.

Tank smiled as she helped the paladin up, "I told you women fall all over me, all the time."

Tank and Fyris examined Sasha and Agni. Agni seemed fine,save for a nasty cut to his head. Sasha on the other hand, her ribs were broken and her lung most likely crushed. Her condition was deteriorating rapidly. They had expended their last healing potions, and Fyris already used her holy healing.

The pair were in a panic as they attempted to rescue their dieing friend. Fyris only knew Sasha for a few weeks, but she considered her a friend. Of the group she was the least likely to criticize and the most likely to empathize with her. She knew adventuring was dangerous business and had expected one or two of her companions to die before the end, but she didn't think Sasha would be one of them.

A white hand patted Fyris and motioned her to fall back. Fyris was amazed as the horned Icehalfling was walking and seemingly uninjured. She saw the naga strike her with a fireball, and thought it was the end of her. The sage placed her hand on the cleric and a light blue aura bathed her. The cleric's breath became less labored and her eyes opened.

Svikki pointed at her horn, "Hey I guess I found a use for it after all."

* * *

><p>The group was thankful for their victory and the fact they all survived. The naga was apparently the final guardian, but it grew dark and corrupted over the centuries. The once noble being grew dark and vile from centuries of servitude. It sent several waves of undead at the group but they were all vanquished , in the end the also naga met a similar fate.<p>

The treasure it held was modest but was still the largest haul the group had accumulated. Sadly none of the items on their parcel lists were amongst the items recovered. No one seemed disappointed though, since no one admitted they wrote a list.

The key they were after turned out to be a book. Svikki examined it and told the group it would take several days if not weeks before she could decipher it. Agni didn't mind , he knew there would be much celebrating when they returned to Fort Maximillian.

Tank recorded close to 15000 in gold and coins, several expensive pieces of jewelry . A suit of ancient adamant half plate, a shield with what could only be an attacking squirrel on it, a skull covered dagger, several wands and scrolls, a harp, and diamond studded bracelets.

Svikki told the party , that besides some of the scrolls and wands, they were all powerful magical items. The expedition had been dangerous but the rewards seemed to have made the trip worthwhile.

Fyris was never too interested in the looting of treasure after a battle, but even she was drawn into the excitement of the haul. She seldom thought of treasure as her goal, but tantalizing dreams of riches danced in her head. There was so much she could do with this treasure. She could get her armor enchanted, repay that young officer and his wife in McDunnalds, buy a fast horse! The options seemed limitless.

"I guess this is it.", said Tank darkly.

Fyris had not noticed the warrior approach. She seemed confused by his statement.

"You reached your goal. I'm sure you can afford the most over priced and over hyped wizard you can find now. ", said the knight glumly.

Thoughts of her homeland being overrunned by gnolls flooded her thoughts. She had an image of Brita fighting the beasts yelling for her daughters help. The paladin sadly nodded.

"Hey , its been great knowing you. If your ever in this neck of the space time continuum again, give me a shout. Maybe we can roll around in the sack for old times sake.", Tank joked, but his tone and his humor fell flat.

Fyris nodded, "I'd like that." It was a stupid answer, and she should have turned red in embarrassment, but both adventurers had other thoughts at that moment.

* * *

><p>The party rested one night in the naga's lair before heading out. With a cleric and 2 minor healers in the group, they were fully functional once again. Agni talked to Sasha about his plans for the next stage of their expedition. The cleric remained silent but smiled and listened attentively. Svikki rested on Tanks shoulder reading her book, as the knight and paladin walked in silence towards the fort.<p>

The pair knew they would part soon. Fyris hadn't told Agni her plans yet, she would wait till they were back at the fort. Tank was strangely quiet, the normally chatty warrior was speechless at the prospect of Fyris leaving.

As they walked down the now cleared mountain paths, Fyris thought of all the trials they endured together. Their first skirmishes with the goblins. Their attack on the Barghest king. The assault of the demons. Their imprisonment and escape. The siege of Fort Karl. Their first kiss...their first night together...

Fyris shook her head, and looked at the silent warrior. His focus seemed elsewhere. She didn't want to leave like this. Not with this awkward silence.

"You did it Tank. You finally stepped out of your brother's shadow.", she said finally.

"Eh? My brother is a big time hero. He rides a dragon , has an artifact sword, consorts with legends. I'm just a small time adventurer.", replied Tank thankful for the conversation.

Fyris rolled her eyes, she heard of hero worship before, but with Tank it was bordering on ridiculous," Rides a dragon , wields an artifact sword eh? Consorts with legends? Listen, you've just raided an ancient dungeon, retrieved several relics of the first Crusade, and we're returning with a sizable horde. You might not have a dragon, but you can buy one. The sword the skeleton gave you isn't that shabby either. I don't know about consorting with legends, but Agni and Sasha are pretty competent . If they aren't legends now, they will be when they show off the treasures they unearthed."

Tank smiled and grasped her hand, "Now that I think of it, I know a certain paladin that would make even my brother jealous.". Fyris's cheeks turned red and she turned away with a smile.

Suddenly the sky darkened and the group was assaulted by mighty gusts of winds. Fyris found it difficult to stand , as she gasped at the sight descending upon them.

Three massive dragons were swooping from the heavens before them. They each wore barding and had heraldic symbols on them. Fyris could make out they were the Order of the Dragon or something from the symbols they displayed. A large armored half orc rode a black dragon. A tall spear maiden rode a white dragon. The final dragon was a golden green beast. Its rider had a sparkling blade at his side. He beamed a smile as he directed his gaze directly at her.

"Hi ! I'm Frank. Tank's hard drinking, better looking, ass kicking , babe attracting brother!"


	16. Chapter 16

Fyrisvellir stared at the sight before her. A mighty gold dragon towered above her, it was both magnificent and fierce, with only a few green scales marring its majesty. Mounted on top the beast was a powerful looking knight. He wore golden armor, and had a cloak made of some monstrous black and white furred beast. At his side was a sparkling white sword. One hand gripped the dragon's reins , the other held a massive iron lance. She stared at the warriors face, "Tank?"

"Hell no! Didn't you hear me the first time! I'm Frank. The demon slaying, snake man stomping, giant gutting, arch duke slapping, dragon crushing, hero of the north. No touching please...autographs later. " , said the knight smugly.

Fyris turned and saw Tank. The two looked almost identical. She knew that Tank had older triplets, but didn't realize they looked, and almost sounded exactly the same. "Not exactly..", Tank was much more subdued compared to this god like warrior in front of her.

"Hello Frank...Errr what are you and your friends doing here?", asked Tank nervously.

"Hey Agni! How's your crazy sistah ! Hey Tank! How's it going bro? Well its a long story. Let's say some mountain sized elementals got the jump on me , I was sent to Rawk's hall, and I was watching your exploits. That's one hot honey you got there, too bad you don't know what to do with her. What's with all the playing around? If you like her and she likes you, bang her brains out or something. Geeze,...all your touchy feelings crap makes even the spirits puke.", snorted Frank.

Tank turned red, "ERrrrr...I don't think this is the place to discuss this."

Fyris noticed that while Frank was here, the normally boisterous and loud Tank was quite quiet . She could understand why he was constantly feeling inferior to his brother. The dragon rider seemed like a hero out of the ancient legends. Save for his brash and cocky nature.

The large half orc dismounted from the black dragon and bowed before the party. "Forgive my companion's rudeness. What he say is true. While in the divine realm, we saw the happenings of the mortal world. At first I expected to gaze on nothing but heroic tales, but to my surprise I discovered something unexpected. A weapon I thought lost. A prophecy I chased years ago. Its hard to explain , but I am sure I've discovered her."

Agni walked up and stared at the half orc. His armor seemed like it survived a hundred battles, and he wore a unique looking holy symbol and a strange curious box around his neck, "I take it from your holy symbol, you are the High cleric of Rawk? Did you take it by force or did the Warmaster perish?"

Roland bowed again," Forgive me for my manners . Introductions are in order. I am Roland , high priest of Rawk, to my knowledge the Warmaster is still around. I gained my title years before he rose to power. Frank , you know. The spear maiden is Allina of the Turtle... "

Roland waved, and the black dragon transformed in front of their eyes into a fierce dwarven maiden with black platemail adorned with skulls. The white dragon changed into a savage barbarian with a white cloak wielding 2 scimitars.

"...the dwarf is Airamil of Kalidon. And the barbarian is Sergei of the iron glacier."

"Wait...wait...they're dragons? Airey and Sir Guy are dragons? ", asked Frank surprised. "Who does Molly change into?"

Everyone stared at the warrior in surprise, half were wondering if he was joking, the other half wondered how stupid he really was.

"Err...after all this time, how did you think they caught up to us when we traveled by air ?", asked Roland curiously.

"Umm...they ran? really fast?", said Frank sheepishly."Hey dwarves have a high con, and barbarians are good at running. I'm just saying..its not that far a stretch."

Roland shook his head and continued,"The elemental prince Ogremoch had invaded our world and sought not only to enslave this plane but to destroy my god. When I was young , I was given a vision of a weapon that can slay even divine beings. I searched far and wide for this weapon or more specifically the key to the weapon , and at one time I thought I found her. Unfortunately her mind was broken and beyond even my magic to heal. I thought she might eventually recover under my care , but after years at my side, she proved beyond hope. When that failed, I went to more tried and trued methods to battle the earthen prince. I recruited a band of dragons to my cause, and we journey to the iron glacier of Ogremoch to battle the villain . Unfortunately , even our might was not enough. Many of us were slain, and it was only a miracle that we survived and were able to regroup. As your friend Frank had mentioned when in the divine realm I gazed upon this weapon. Or more correctly the key to the weapon. After my group recovered, I rallied them to retrieve it."

Agni stopped and stared at Sasha, Svikki, and Bloodshadow. "One of my companions is this weapon...err key to this weapon? ".

Roland nodded," Ahh you catch on fast. Your lineage shines brightly in you. You are correct. The red head paladin is the one I seek. She will come with me , and together we will destroy Ogremoch."

Fyris looked at the half orc. He was large scarred and powerful. For some reason she always thought her father looked something similar to the man in front of her . A no nonsense battle cleric of Rawk, that was ready to use all options to destroy his enemies. Still , she had her doubts and raised an eyebrow ,"Wait a second. I'm not going with anyone till I know more information. What is this weapon you seek, and is anyone in immediate danger or something? I've been here close to 8 months now, and I've seen no signs of the world coming to an end. In fact its the other way around, this world seems pretty peaceful save for a few minor occurrences. Its nothing like the problems we have at home. "

The half orc grinned," The world is not in immediate danger but it will be. The earth lord Ogremoch plots on his glacier for the day he could break free. I will not lie to you. I may be brutal in my methods but I am not a deceiver. I need you as a sacrifice to control my weapon. I am not asking you to come, I am telling you , that you will come with me, regardless of your wishes."

Tank took a step in front of Fyris. Agni and Sasha gripped their weapons. They weren't at 100% after their battle with the naga, but they definitely would not let their friend be taken away as a sacrifice.

Roland smiled,"Do you really think your weak and pathetic companions are a match for my group?"

Allina turned to Roland," You never mentioned anything about a sacrifice. I refuse to aid you , and as leader of the Order of the Dragon , we will prevent you from committing this act."

Roland laughed, " HAHAHA...you still think you are leader of this group? Do you not think its bizarre that a group of unrelated dragons all of a similar age are banded together? ",the cleric pointed to a large golden box next to his holy symbol. The box shuddered and shattered, revealing a murky dark globe. BEHOLD an orb of dragon kind. I bought this from a vagabond adventurer years ago. He charged me quite a sum, but with it I have been secretly controlling and bringing together you pathetic dragons under my control. Frank here was a tag along for Molly. I considered getting rid of him, but he's easily controlled and has his uses. "

Allina and started to protest, but found herself forced to her knees. She strained against the unseen force but was unable to overcome it. "Traitor, fiend! I shall see you perish for this!"

Roland shook his head, " Forgive me , You and your friends have been able companions so far , and I hope we can continue our association in the future. However, with the key to success so close, I feel necessary measures must be taken.

Fyris noticed that Sergei had also fallen to his knees. Airamil struggled, but remained standing. The strain of her effort was clearly etched in her face. Molly the dragon seemed unaffected however and the dragon gave her a cross eyed stare.

The paladin looked at her companions. Agni frowned, but she could tell he was ready for combat. Despite his many short comings, he was brave and not intimidated by this group. Sasha looked passive but resolute. Fyris knew she would not abandon her. Svikki flew off Tank's shoulder nervously . The thought of confronting 4 dragons and the high cleric of Rawk seemed to panic the sage. Tank's eyes were down cast. The normally brave and aggressive knight seemed quiet and placated. Fyris gazed on her companions and glanced at the half orc's band. She was ready to fight but knew it was a lost cause, a battle against one dragon would be a difficult test, against four would be death.

Fyris stepped up and prepared to negotiate one more time with their foes , but Frank interrupted her,"Hey Roland, I'm ready to slap these biatches around. But I just want to get one thing straight."

Roland looked at the warrior , he did not expect one of his servants to make demands, but knew the value of a carrot over a stick.

Frank grinned,"When we beat them, I want one night with your weapon or key or whatever . Show her how a real Knight of the Crab handles a woman." He stood atop the dragon off his saddle. He balanced precariously on its neck while lewdly thrusting his hips.

Fyris shook in anger, she gripped her scimitar , all thoughts of talk faded from her. Before she could react, a fierce roar came from beside her. Everyone looked in surprise as Tank charged and jumped towards his brother. The dragon reared up in defense, but its reactions were too slow. The knight collided with his brother and both were sent tumbling off the beast.

Roland gave a toothy smile,"I'll consider it."

* * *

><p>Frank and Tank tumbled down the mountainous pass. The pair ignored the hard rocks and sharp branches as they tumbled downwards. When they finally stopped falling, both scrambled to their feet , seemingly unaffected by their fall.<p>

"Well, well, little brother. Seemed like you got a bit of the Hida spirit in you after all.", chuckled Frank as he regained his orientation and scanned for his companions.

Tank slashed at his brother , but Frank easily dodged. "Don't mention our family name. You disgrace it with the allies you keep and your barbaric treatment of women."

Frank held out his hand, "Whoa their tank. I treat women like a barbarian...well because we basically are. C'mon...have you seen our tribe? We call our selves knights, but we're just cavemen in armor."

Tank circled his brother warily. He was painfully aware Frank was head and shoulders better then him. In sword play , in unarmed combat, in gear, and in verbal barbs. Despite this, he would find a way to defeat him.

Frank set his blade and shield down , "Hey lets talk about this, I was joking back there you know. I was watching your little love antics from the after life, and I had to throw that little jab in. Besides I knew you were gonna do something like this. Lets just settle down now so I can ..."

Tank dug his foot into the ground and kicked a large clump of pebbles and dirt at his brother. Frank would have normally blocked it but he had let his sword and shield down as he talked. He knew he would be ready to raise them if his brother attacked in melee but did not suspect such a crude range attack. The pebbles distracted Frank for a split second, but Tank was on him. His blade slashed upwards towards his brother face. A killing blow meant to end the fight early.

Frank staggered and a deep slash was on his cheek. He smiled cockily,"Oh, I see little brother has picked up a few moves since last we met. Dirty ones too. Did that little minx teach you that one. RAWWWRRRRr...Oh I bet she did...I bet she taught you a whole bag full of dirty tricks didn't she..."

Tank couldn't believe it. He was attempting to kill his brother, and all he could say back was dirty innuendo. Tank exchanged blows with Frank once again. They both parried and attacked like masters, but Tank could sense he would not be able to keep up . Suddenly he saw an opening, and the younger warrior stabbed his brother's exposed flank .

"OOOFFF", Tank uttered, as Frank's trick snared him. His brothers boot caught him in the stomach, and the younger knight fell on his knees. Frank folded his arms, "That move is straight from Hildraxel's play book. Ok, play times over. Put down your weapons, and I'm gonna tell you how this is going to work out. Now be a nice little brother , and surrender or I'm gonna use Galatea here on you and chop off your head."

Tank struggled to his feet. The last kick felt like it broke or bruise some ribs, but the younger knight remained unbowed. "Hey Frank...I'm gonna shove that famous sword of yours up your ass before this is through."

Suddenly , the sword at Franks side began shining in an ominous glow.

Frank shook his head, "Now you've done it. You shouldn't have insulted her, now you've made my sword mad."

* * *

><p>Agni charged the half orc with bastard sword in hand, but was intercepted by the fierce barbarian. The barbarian had clearly lost the battle of wills against the cleric. He looked wild eyed and uncontrolled as he blocked the magus's blade with his body. The sword cut deeply but the barbarian seemed to pay it no heed. He slashed viciously with the scimitar and Agni barely managed to pull his sword back and parry the blow. The strength of the warrior was unlike anything the magus had ever experienced before. He was even stronger then the elemental he fought at Fort Karl. The barbarian slashed rapidly like the wind, handling his awkward weapons with ease. Agni blocked a few of his blows, but felt his arm and his chest slashed by the unrelenting scimitars.<p>

The magus attempted a spell to fend off the brute and buy him some time, but the blade wielding dervish kicked him in the stomach in mid spell. Agni staggered back but the barbarian was once again upon him. An over head feint followed by a pommel strike to the face sent the magus sprawling on the ground.

The fur clad warrior raised his blade ready to finish his foe, when suddenly a white streak flew behind him and clawed and bit his back. The barbaric warrior seemed more annoyed then hurt by this attack, and calmly tried to dislodge his attacker. Although Svikki was small and not a trained combatant she moved with unearthly guile and avoided the warriors grasp. Agni seized this opportunity and his body began to shift unnaturally. He rolled up and pushed the barbarian to try to knock him off balance, but his opponent would not budge.

The barbarian slashed downwards at the magus, but his foes shifted elsewhere at the last moment. Twin bolts of fire struck the dervish and an unearthly howl of pain echoed through the battle field. The white cloaked warrior deftly took off his cloak and quickly wrapped the attacking sage into a ball. Despite the burning scars on him, he calmly smashed the cloak into the ground and threw it at the magus. Once again the half elf shifted from the blow , and the cloak landed hard on the ground, unmoving.

Agni fired another twin bolts of fire at his foe, but the barbarian was fast. He dodged and rolled past the bolts and sprang towards the half elf with his knee thrusted forward and his blades at his side. The magus tried to avoid the blow, but his attacker's knee connected with his jaw. Agni shifted too late, as the barbarian's hammer like blow knocked him to the ground. The scimitars flashed towards the stunned half elf, but the half elf disappeared once again. He was hard to follow, but after a few chaotic seconds, the half elf was on the ground struggling to get up while coughing blood.

* * *

><p>Sasha stared at her opponent . She was obviously under control and in great distress. She was a tall knight in silver armor with short blonde hair, she wielded a massive two handed spear unsteadily in her hands. She smiled at the sight of the human form of her opponent . She reminded the cleric of herself . Maybe 20 years younger, a bit taller and a lot less grey she mused .<p>

"Forgive me, I ...I ... can not stop myself. ", gasped the silver knight.

Sasha nodded and took a step back. She summoned a spectral spear and it flew at her reluctant foe. The spear attempted to strike the knight but her steel armor easily turned the blow.

The cleric grimaced and summoned another spear. If one failed, perhaps 2 would succeed.

The second spear joined the first as they both weaved in and out , attacking the knight. The spear maiden shrugged off the blows and marched steadily towards her foe.

Sasha braced her shield and readied her spear for the blow. Even though her spear was much shorter then the knights, she coolly waited for the strike. As the knight closed , she gained speed and charged the cleric. The spectral spears had pierced her armor once or twice, but it did not seem to slow the warrior maidens attack.

The long spear pierced the cleric's shield , it ripped the holy bulwark and pierced through the metal. The shield hung limply from the spear, and for a brief second the knight had thought she finished her foe. Her train of thought was broken as the cleric struck her in the chest unexpectedly. Sasha had released the grip on her shield and used her attacker's distracted nature to draw the focus away from her ruse. While the spear struck the shield, she slipped with in the weapons reached and struck what would normally be a killing blow.

The clerics spear drove deeply into the knight's chest , and for a second the 2 warrior women seemed frozen on the battlefield. A splintering crack broke the scene, as the cleric stumbled backwards . She held the shaft of her now splintered and shattered spear.

"Forgive me... I ...shall do my b...est...to make your death...painless.", stuttered the knight.

* * *

><p>The dwarven dragon named Airamil struggled against the force controlling her. She gasped silently and made some gestures with her hand.<p>

Roland laughed at the mute dwarf dragon , "Yes , yes i know. The daughter of Kalidor will not be conquered by a petty item. Yes I'm impressed with your will power, but lets see how long you can keep it up ."

* * *

><p>Fyris was fast, even faster now with the blessing of the runes upon her. She thought if she could reach the orb she could end this quick, the dragons would be freed and together her companions and dragons could deal with Frank and the half orc. She slid towards the cleric as he was taunting the dwarf , aiming her scimitar at the chain holding the orb.<p>

A massive boot crashed into the paladin side before she knew what happened. "Oh really, your circus tricks might work on goblins and giants, but they won't work on me. You might as well slide down a staircase on a shield while shooting your bow , before that little stunt of yours works. "

The paladin rolled onto her feet after the heavy boot. Her side ached but she ignored the pain and continued. She attempted an exaggerated jab with her dagger into the orc's leg. She hoped to catch her "veteran" opponent with a feint, and slashed at the orb's chain while he blocked. The cleric saw through her attack, and hefted his hammer in a wide arc to stop both swings.

Roland sneered, "Zero for two. You disappoint me. I thought better from the daughter of entropy. ooofff,"

Fyris jumped back from the hammer swing, but lashed out with lightning speed with her dagger as the hammer passed. She had no opportunity to strike the orb, but she managed a deep jab into the half orc's arms. His armor was strong, but her blade found a weakness along the chain of the greaves.

Roland took the blow, and unexpectedly swung his wounded arm into the paladin. His elbow slammed into her perfect face, and her nose burst into blood and cartilage. " That's better. Much better...", he growled.

Suddenly a mighty flapping of wings interrupted the battlefield. Sasha awaited her deathblow but the sudden winds interrupted Allina before she delivered it. Sergei's charge was disrupted from the great buffeting wings as well. Roland relented from his attack as he saw a warrior in golden armor riding triumphantly on his draconic mount.

"Hey you bitches. Who's house? Frank's house! Who's house? Franks house!", babbled the knight inanely as he held up a grisly object.

Despite her broken nose and blurred vision, Fyris stared upwards at the knight's morbid trophy. She suddenly fell to her knees in grief as she realized what it was.

"Ok you sorry sack of shit adventurers , this fight is over! Like NOW!", Frank boomed overhead.

Svikki weakly crawled out from the entangling cloak. She moved weakly, but suddenly an object slammed into her and send her crashing into the ground once again. She shook her head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. Suddenly a glint of recognition came to her eyes, and she screamed...she screamed long and loud...a piercing sorrowful noise that echoed through the mountainous valley. Sasha ran to the screaming sage, and realized she held Tank's bloodied severed head. His eyes were still locked in a look of surprise, his handsome features marred by a deep scar on his cheek.

"I surrender...I'll come with you...just leave my friends alone...", choked Fyris as she struggled to control her emotions.

Roland bowed, "I accept. You fought well even against unwinnable odds. Rawk blesses you and your friends for their valor and honor. Let us return to the north now. "

Frank held out his hand at the cleric , and pulled out a sheet of paper, " Hey wait... Not yet. I have a prepared speech. When you were getting all crazy eyed up in the great hall, I kind of suspected you would do some mad shit like this Roland. Hey not that I blame you. You get your weapon or key or whatever, I get my snatch, we all get to see Oggiematch get destroyed. Everyone wins. Well , except these guys, these guys are losers anyways so it don't matter, especially my brother , hes like king of the losers ...Where was I . Oh yeah I kind of suspected this would come to blows, so I prepared a speech. "

Roland rolled his eyes, he despised the flippant Frank, but he was a useful and powerful tool. He would put up with his antics , for now.

" Dear defeated side,

I'm sorry for handing your asses to you, but you guys knew you couldn't win anyways. What hope do you have against the greatest knight the Crab had ever produced. I bet I'm better then great grandpa now. Now get your beaten asses back to town and lick your wounds or balls, or whatever you losers do . I suggest selling what meager treasures you've acquired and getting your dead friends back. Don't feel too bad, You guys got "Frank Spanked", nothing you could do about it. It's like stopping the sun rising or trying to keep a war pony buried in the ground . Its not gonna happen. Now leave my sight before

choose (a) if Molly is alive... I'll get my dragon to breath on you and roast your asses.

choose (b) if Molly is dead... I'll give you a face wash in my manly but smelly armpits.

PS .. I came up with "Frank Spank" myself, hope you guys like it. "

Frank stopped and he looked as confused as everyone else . "Who wrote this crap?"

"Yes , now lets grab your little prize and go!", said his glowing sword audibly.

* * *

><p>The crowd at the Great Hall of Rawk watched the events unfold. They were stunned. How could Frank the younger kill Tank . They were brothers. Everyone knew Frank the younger was a bit of a dick, but did not think he could sink to such a level. Why didn't he join his brother and fight the mad cleric?<p>

Roland's actions were grim and unexpected , but Frank's deed gave them a sinking feeling in their hearts.

Brandy turned away first, "Dispel the vision. I don't want to watch anymore ." she said with a tear in her eye.

Hank's fist were white and he was shaking in rage, they missed the killing blow during the chaotic battle but the macabre trophy told them all they needed to know , "How could he! How could he kill little brother like that! "

Frank the elder comforted his brother," He's not the Frank we grew up with anymore. I miss the old goofball Frank. The stupid kid with the sense of humor and the crazy schemes."

Branndr shook his head, "I fought with the man, I served with both him and Agni . I can't believe he would betray his comrade like that. "

Tank strode into the Great Hall and waved at the brooding table.

Bartog met Tank a few times while he was still in his brother's shadow at Mammoth keep. He always felt Tank was a better and more useful guard then Frank ever was. The old warrior solemnly greeted Tank as he walked proudly to the table, "I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry."

"Hey Bartie, Hey Frank, Hank, Brandy, Crazy Dwarf Torsten, Elephant king Magdar. Did you guys see that fight? You gotta tell me what happened after I died... Did I miss the speech I wrote? I hope he read every word."


	17. Chapter 17

Fyrisvellir was numb from emptiness. Tank was dead, his head was chopped off by his own brother and used like a large rock to strike her friend Svikki. The paladin had many friends die over the years, death was a constant companion to her. Each death was a terrible loss, but she managed to overcome her grief and continue to fight the battles that laid ahead. The loss of Tank however, was like a dagger blow to her heart. Her will to fight was drained, her courage fled, and her pride had withered to dust. She wanted to summon the demon horse, but the risk of her "sister" Surry dieing as well was too much for her to take.

Roland commanded Airamil and Sergei to transform into their dragon forms. Airamil struggled but her will was broken by the orb the half orc possessed. The cleric bound the paladins hands behind her back, and sat her on the black dragon. He sat behind her and ordered the rest of his group to withdraw. Tank and Allina mounted their respective dragons and the trio flew away from Fyris's defeated companions.

* * *

><p>Agni yelled in frustration. Tank was decapitated and Bloodshadow taken prisoner. He was the leader of this expedition, and he had failed. He didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. They were just returning to town then all hell broke loose. He recognized Frank, but why was he here? At first he thought they were attempting to steal their treasure, but they made no mention of their loot and seemed intent on capturing the paladin. A few hours ago, he was so proud of their conquest. Now he felt small and insignificant. Their power was no match for Frank and his friends.<p>

The half elf kicked a rock in frustration. What should they do now? How could they defeat dragons and legendary heroes?

Find his father ? Go running to his mother? A few months ago the thought would never cross his mind . However, all he could think of was saving his comrade, and avenging his friend. He would swallow his pride and beg for help if he needed to.

"Poor Tank. He deserved a better fate then this.", he thought of his friend.

* * *

><p>Sasha looked at her shattered spear. It was the symbol of her god. The lord of valor and victory. It seemed fitting that it was broken. The groups defeat was both crushing and humiliating. The knowledge that they were playing with them , and holding back their might made the loss even greater. If Allina fought her seriously , she would have died. If Roland used his full might, he could have destroyed the entire group by himself if he wanted to.<p>

Her faith wavered. Her mind drifted back 25 years ago. She remembered her days in the Iron Reavers. Of the ogre hordes they fought and how her courage broke.

Sasha remembered those days, and of the years it took to over come that one dark moment. She saw Agni and saw how he was ready to do anything to save their friend . She looked upon the broken spear once again. The spear could be replaced or even reforged. It was not over .

* * *

><p>Svikki stared at the head in her lap. The morbid sight of the bodiless Tank was more then she could handle. She wanted to leave. Fly away. Fly out of Grom and back to Glantri. She knew she wasn't a hero or an adventurer. She was only there as a historic adviser. Any action she saw was completely incidental.<p>

Svikki was transfixed on the severed head. She wanted to kick it away , but the head seemed to hold her in place. Tanks eyes were in shock. Was that really the legendary sword Galatea? The knight had told stories of his brother, and his famous sword. The sage had thought it was another of his tall tales. Like the tale of the Big Kis or his role in the Great Host. She wondered why Tank fought if he knew he had no chance.

Svikki shook her head. She already knew the answer. Tank was in love with Fyris . He would never admit it but it was plain enough for the Sage to see. He would do anything for her. Even fight a battle he could never win.

Love was an alien term to the sage. She knew what it meant to most races, but she had never experienced such a strong emotion before. Even with her own children, Svikki felt detached to their well being. After laying her eggs, she thought little of them afterwards. It was the way of her people. She met one of her brood once, but felt no particular pride , bond, or friendship to her. She wondered which way was better? The love that motivates a warrior to defy the odds, or the lack of love that causes a mother to ignore her own children.

The Sage was lost in thought but then noticed something in Tank's mouth. Curiosity was stronger then fear, and Svikki pried open the rigid jaw. She retrieved a curious small sack from under the tongue of the dead knight.

* * *

><p>Roland and his band arrived back to their camp. It was on a ledge at the base of the mountains. It was easily defensible and only magic or flyers could easily assault it. The cleric was quite certain of their success, but he prepared this camp in case something went wrong. From his observations in the Great Hall, he knew the group he faced was resourceful if not powerful . He was disappointed that his control over Allina and Airamil was not as complete as he had hoped. Sergei was easily manipulated, but Molly was too stupid to influence. It mattered not, as long as he controlled Frank, he could control Molly.<p>

The Dark knight Oswald greeted Roland in a halting speech . He nodded as he saw Bloodshadow . Their mission was successful.

"I see your hunt went well... Shall we break camp and return north?", asked the pale skinned eldritch knight. He was obviously under the control of Roland, like Airamil his will was no match for the half orc cleric.

Roland shook his hand, "We will leave in the morning. I have to plan . We are so close to our goal ...I do not want any surprises from ruining our chances. "

Frank interrupted the pale knight and the half orc. "Ahem...If we're gonna rest. Do you think you can honor my request? Its been awhile since I got my freak on. "

Oswald did not like Frank, and made no attempt to hide his disdain. Controlled or not controlled the brash warrior grated on the dark knight the wrong way. When Frank joined the party, Allina/Roland released Barrick. The young dragon knight was too much to handle , and had always been a trouble maker, with Frank in the group he proved even more wild. Despite his shortcomings, Oswald enjoyed Barrick's company over Frank's. He blamed the Crab Knight for his companions dismissal.

Roland sighed. He did not believe in the mistreatment of women, but he also was a practical man. He has been in many campaigns, and knew the fate of women after their cities were conquered. It was distasteful , but a necessary evil to ensure loyalty from the troops. The cleric reluctantly agreed. "Do not treat her too roughly, I still need her . I will be most cross if I need to expend divine spells to heal her tomorrow."

Frank smiled, "Hey , you don't have to worry . I'm Mr feather fingers. I won't smack her around too much."

Roland had shoved the paladin into a tent, and she waited kneeling on the floor . Her head was down cast , and she remained silent with her own thoughts.

Frank entered the tent, and saw the defeated paladin . Despite her broken nose, and bound arms, she had an alluring aura about her. He looked around to see if they were being observed and approached the prisoner.

The knight approached the paladin warily, "Fyris...snap out of it...", he whispered.

Suddenly the paladins head slammed into Frank's chin. The knight fell back, but Bloodshadow followed with a snarl. "You killed Tank! You killed your own brother! He worshiped you, and you killed him! ", she screamed.

Frank fell on his back, but the paladin mounted his stomach to prevent him from escaping. She roared like a wild beast and bit deeply into his neck.

"AAAHHHHHHH, Get off me you crazy bitch!", screamed Frank as his prisoner bit deeply into his neck . He tried to dislodge her but she was like a frenzied beast. He instinctively brought his mailed fist crashing to the side of her head. The first blow stunned her, and the second knocked her off him.

Roland ran into the tent with his hammer in hand, and saw the bloodied knight and the knocked out paladin.

"She bit me! The crazy bitch bit me!", stammered the knight.

Roland laughed as he scooped up the unconscious paladin , "I think that's enough fun for one night. Go get some rest elsewhere, I think she's had enough of Mr. Featherfingers."

* * *

><p>Agni and Sasha retrieved Tanks body from the bottom of the ravine. He had fallen a long way but the path of his descent was easily followed.<p>

Agni saw wild beasts already scavenging the body , and he fired magical bolts to slay and disperse them. It was an extravagant use of his power, but the sight of the animals defiling his friends corpse was too much.

"Poor Tank...Its all my fault. I convinced him to join me , to start new careers . This is the result.", whispered Agni.

Sasha held his arm in support. "No...you didn't try to kidnap Bloodshadow, and you didn't cut off Tank's head. The fault lies with Roland and Frank. I don't know what we will do , but I know we will do something. This crime shall no go unavenged."

Agni nodded to his old friend. Sasha had always been there for him. She was there for him during the ogre attack 25 years ago, she was here for him now. "Yes...I have some ideas.., but first we have to get Tank out of here. It doesn't look like Frank looted him, maybe we can recover his magical bag. Where is Svikki? Did she run away? I don't blame her if she did. But its gonna make this that much harder."

Agni prepared to yell for the sage, she was the last one he saw with Tank's head. They would need to retrieve it , if they had any chance to revive their friend. Even if they recover it , the ritual of raising would still be difficult . They needed to find a cleric powerful enough to cast the prayer of life. Also they would require a sizable diamond sacrifice. Agni was sure they had the cash, but locating the diamond outside of a big city would be difficult. Also the body was mauled, and the head severed, he was not sure if the prayer would affect such a damaged corpse. Finally they only had a limited time to enact this, if things proved impossible he might have to abandon Tank and save Bloodshadow instead. He knew the odds of rescuing the paladin would be better if Tank was around, but the living was more important then the dead. Tank would understand.

Svikki flew down from the mountain with Tank's head. Agni sighed a breath of relief . The sage had not abandoned them after all. The halfling waved for them to sit. Agni suspected she had some insight or a plan, and he would welcome any information the sage might provide. His only plan so far was find his mother and father and get them to beat up Roland. It seemed like a lame plan the more he thought about it. Now only because of the juvenile nature of it, but also he wasn't sure where they were. He knew they were not together though. Surry mentioned their father was involved in dueling pits, perhaps he was in the Great Coliseum in Lower Lueders.

Svikki shook her head, "I don't have to tell you that things are bad, but I have a mystery that you might help solve. Look what I found in Tanks mouth. " The halfling produced the small bag and emptied the contents.

* * *

><p>"Frank? Is that you? ", asked Hank in surprise.<p>

"Wait...you guys didn't watch my battle? Geeze, I hope you guys would learn to watch prime time here.", said Frank indignantly.

"But we saw you with Tanks head, how ? What ?...", exclaimed Brandy confused.

"Beneath that cute auburn hair you're a natural blonde aren't you?", smirked Frank. He looked at the gathered heroes and shook his head, "You guys actually thought I could kill my own brother? I'm really disappointed in you. "

Elder Frank and Hank looked downwards unable to meet their brothers gaze.

"ERrrr so Tank killed you, chopped your head off, and wore your armor to fool the half orc?", asked Branndr.

"Wow that's even more of an insult. You guys actually think Tank could beat me in a fight? I'm even more disappointed!", fumed Frank.

"Then what happened! ", demanded their normally passive Valkyrie , Gertrude.

"HAH! I bet you guys wished you were following my fights now . Okay long story short. I saw how whacky crazy Roland was , he demanded us to fly 2000 miles to the south to seek out Tank's girly. I knew he really dropped off the edge when he started yammering about sacrifices and using the dragon orb. He didn't mention the orb in front of the others, but he did before me and Oswald. I guessed he thought I was too stupid to understand. So...I cleverly drew Tank away from the main battle. He was pretty thick headed and wouldn't stop fighting, so I had to disarm him and I made him listen to my plan. I couldn't fight Roland one on one. He's way too powerful. I can't even beat Fetch one on one, and he's a chump compared to Roland. He's a high cleric of Rawk that actually seeks out battles. Not like my buddy Mr Blunder into adventure after misadventure. Anyways, we could have ran away at that point, but I don't abandon my buddies. Roland had the order of Dragon under his command , and I wasn't about to let them be his slaves. So my super tactical mind came up with a plan. Tactics 101, if you can't beat a guy in a fair fight, use subterfuge and surprise. So I switched armor with Tank, told him to cut my head off with Galatea. He resisted at first, but big brother is always right , heh. He'll then use my head and convince everyone he's me . Then he'll go with Roland and stay low. I'll get raised and me and his lame friends will surprise Roland . I know where his camp is, it wouldn't be that hard to get there. He won't be expecting me to attack, and with Tank at his back, we'll get the drop on him and kick him in the nuts. ",boasted Frank proudly.

The group looked at the smiling warrior.

"That's the dumbest plan I ever heard!", said Elder Frank.

" Your head got cut off, what if they can't attach it properly. You need a complete body to get rezzed.", said Branndr. "Even if you do get raised, that's like what ? Your 3rd death. You might catch the attention of an inevitable of death, and they might prevent your return."

"I don't think they are close enough to town to get a healer anyways. They might be long gone if they can't find one. ", said Brandy.

"What if they see through Tanks charade? He might die , or worse they might find out about your plan?", said Madgar.

"None of you are any good at sneaking, the only stealth expert in your group is their prisoner. If you can't beat Roland the first time, what makes you think you can defeat him after the draining process of being raised? ", demanded Hank.

"Wow you guys all sound like Galatea. She said it was a dumb plan too. Don't worry about getting me getting raised. I put a 2 grand diamond in my mouth . They just need to cast the spell.", said Frank oblivious to their criticisms.

"It takes a 5 grand diamond you dolt! and their cleric isn't high enough level! ", sighed Gertrude.

"Errr really?", suddenly Frank felt his plan might not be that good after all.

"I like the plan. Its original and its daring.", said Torsten.

Everyone stared at the dwarf , even Frank.

"What? Its a good plan!", exclaimed Torsten.

* * *

><p>Tank knew he could not deviate from the plan. He did not fully understand it, but he wasn't about to let his brother down. Frank trusted Tank enough to let him cut his head off. The least Tank could do , was trust his brothers instructions. This was his only chance to talk to Fyris and the half orc was cutting it short.<p>

Galatea flashed a warning into his mind, "Don't do anything rash. He's the high cleric of Rawk. A more dangerous opponent you will not find."

Tank took the swords suggestion under consideration. He walked up to Roland and shoved the half orc back with an open palm. "THAT'S MY WOMAN! I WAS TOLD I WOULD GET ONE NIGHT WITH HER. HANDS OFF! SHE BIT ME , CUZ THATS THE WAY i LIKE IT. IF THINGS GET TOO LOUD FOR YOU , GO CAST A SILENCE SPELL AND LET A REAL MAN DO HIS BUSINESS IN PEACE."

Galatea sighed in his thoughts, "You're just as brash as your brother aren't you?"

Roland's brow furrowed. He weighed his decisions. If he destroyed Frank now, he would lose a highly skilled knight, with an artifact sword, and a dragon. The knight possessed a vorpal sword, a lucky blow would end even his life. The paladin seemed quite sturdy, he doubted that she would be slain from a night of love making with Frank. Battered and bruised maybe, but definitely not slain. From his brief association with the cocky knight, Roland knew he treated his women rough but not violently.

Roland bowed and dropped the paladin onto the floor in a heap, "If she dies, you die. " he warned as he left the hut.

"And stay out ! No cock blocking Frank in his own tent!", barked Tank . He spent his whole life trying to emulate his brother, and now it seemed to be paying off.

After the cleric left the tent, he warily approached Fyris. His stomach knotted at the sight of her battered face. He punched her pretty good, twice even. She was still beautiful though, he would not fail her.

"Your nothing like your brother are you?", Galatea said in his mind," You might sound like him, you definitely look like him, but you don't think like him, and you have a passion he doesn't. I need you to communicate to her what needs to be done. I can't read her mind. Its rare that I can't link to someone , but its happen before. One of your brother's companions."

Tank dragged the unconscious paladin to his bed roll. He gently slapped her awake.

Fyris was dazed at first , but quickly realized her predicament. She spat some of Tank's own blood into the face of the knight. Then glared at him menacingly. Anger, frustration and sadness was in her eyes.

Tank sighed and wiped the spit and blood from his face. He wasn't sure if they were being observed or not, he could not take that chance. Tank whispered . " I'm going to cut your bonds. Then you're gonna grab Galatea here, and we'll see if we can do the telepathy thing. Don't try to grab the blade and wield it , its tied down in its sheath. Do we understand each other?"

Galatea couldn't believe this plan. Tank could barely handle the paladin when she had her hands tied, what made him think she was going to cooperate with her hands untied. This plan was very foolish indeed. She changed her assessment once again of the Knight. He was very similar to his brother after all.

Fyris was battered and beaten, but pure malice ran in her heart. She was battered and thought that Frank just wanted to taunt her in her weakened condition. He most likely wanted to take her unfettered, to prove how mighty he was. She would play along, and make him pay. She felt the scabbard of her hidden knife still in her boot. Tank would be avenged.

Tank sliced her bonds, and offered Galatea to the paladin. Fyris played along and grasped the hilt of the silver blade.

"I can not communicate with her , she's just like Fetch's wife.", sighed the sword.

Fyris pushed the sword away and smiled, then moved closer to the knight. She brought her lips close to his, and the knight felt her slow breath caressing his lips. Tank couldn't resist any longer and their lips locked passionately. Despite her hatred of the man, Fyris could not help herself from enjoying the kiss. Their tongues and lips lingered on each other, both enjoying the others taste . The two parted slightly after a few minutes.

Fyris locked eyes with the dazed looking knight. "Time to die" , she whispered . Her hand had reached her boot and she quickly slammed the blade into her tormentors back.

"Err...Looking for this? ", Tank said while holding a small thin blade, "That was the first thing I took. I didn't want to get stabbed by your hidden dagger." , he said with a smile. Fyris stared at the dagger. There was only one person who knew about her hidden blade. Not even her mentor knew about it. She grasped the knight tightly , tears freely flowing from her face.

* * *

><p>Roland greeted the new day. He had waited this for decades. Years of searching and failure were finally coming to an end. With the key to the ultimate weapon in his grasp , Ogremoch would be destroyed, and a new age of glorious warfare would be brought to Grom. He would find more dragons to command, and form an invincible army dedicated to his war god.<p>

The years had seen his faith diminish. They were hardly any priests of Rawk remaining. The few that were still around, were more like bumbling pacifists then true priests of war. He would form a new order of clergy, one that would inflame the spirit of war once again on the masses.

Oswald was not at his post , that was unlike the Eldritch knight. "He probably thought our defenses were strong enough and was careless in his duty. ", thought the cleric.

The half orc was correct though. Their camp was well chosen and very defensible. The cleric had wrought an enchantment to prevent magical transportation within the camp. Only a flying opponent could reach them.

"Good morning Roland. ", said Frank wearing the armor of his slain brother, as he stared down at the cleric from Molly the dragon. "Any last words?"

Roland smiled , he figured that Frank had stripped his brother, but declined to share his loot. He wasn't sure why he was wearing his brother's inferior gear now, but the crab knight was always a bit crazy. He had not suspected that Frank would turn against him. He would have suspected that if he was going to such a thing, it would have been yesterday in the battle. The knight most likely regretted killing his brother and was trying to avenge his past deeds. The cleric knew it did not matter, he would slay him just the same now as he would have yesterday.

"Put your weapon down Frank. You can't defeat me. We all know that. I can point my finger at you and cause your heart to stop before you could get a single swing in.", mused the Half orc.

"Hey..how about the both of us?", said Tank as he walked out of a tent wearing glittering golden plate.

Roland chuckled. He did not suspect this at all. Frank's misdirection actually caught him by surprise. . Very few feints and battlefield ruses caught the cleric off guard. He was appreciative of the effort used to confuse him. "Well done! Well done! I had my doubts you actually killed your brother yesterday. I even had my true seeing active to see if it was an illusionary head. I am impressed you sacrificed your own head to deceive me. You risked the possibility of not returning from the great hall just to get an edge on me."

"It was real alright. I like to keep things real. No substitutes here. The Crab do things full speed and old school here.", laughed Frank.

Roland sighed, "It matters not ,I will slay you both , and end this silly game."

Svikki , Agni , and Sasha ventured out of another tent. Weapons ready and spells prepared.

Roland laughed,"Order of the Dragon, to me! You think these scum will stop me? We beat them yesterday , We'll beat them today. Soon I'll gain more dragons and the world shall learn of my power. "

Frank shrugged as he saw his former comrades awaken. Sergei transformed into a white dragon and flew into the air. Airamil struggled but eventually turned into a black dragon and joined Sergei. Allina fell to the ground and changed into a massive turtle beast with a dragon's head.

"Wow! Allina is a dragon too! How come nobody told me? ", Frank asked his companions.

Roland had enough of this silliness. He brought his hammer crashing into the ground. The entire mountain seemed to shake. His allies and foes, despite their strength were all upended and struggled to rise from the ground. Fire and lightning seemed to gather around the half orc . He would unleash his full power on these worms that dare challenge him.

"Any last words before I destroy you. Properly this time. ", said Roland smugly .

Frank left his last question unanswered, then he giggled,"Hey who said anything about fighting. We're just the distraction."

Roland considered his words, and suddenly reached for the orb. It was gone. He turned around and saw the paladin with the necklace in her hand. Somehow she maintained her balance , evaded his fire and lightning and slipped the orb away from him. He hesitated , he had his finger of death ready, but did he really want to slay the paladin. If he slew her , would she return from the afterlife?

Before the cleric could formulate an answer. The mighty dragon turtle charged and knocked him over. He attempted a spell but was disrupted by a heavy stomp . The white and black dragons descended from the sky and began to claw and bite their prey. The cleric was soon overwhelmed by the fury of his draconic slaves.


	18. Chapter 18

Fyrisvellir was thrown to the ground by Tank. A huge monstrous turtle sailed past the pair and crashed into a tent.

"Wake up Blood! Wake up!", cried Tank at his stunned companion.

The paladin stared skyward with empty eyes. She was shivering and limp. Save for her outstretched hand. It was grasping the chain holding the orb , and seemed to be locked in a terrible struggle.

"Tank ! Worry about your Sugah Bitch later ! OOOFFF!", cried Frank as a lash of fire struck him.

The young crab warrior looked around, and spotted a large rock. He dragged the paralyzed paladin behind the barrier, then joined his brother in battling the mad cleric.

* * *

><p>Roland covered the battlefield with waves of fire, lightning , blades, and spectral hammers. His attackers knew that sitting back and exchanging spells or missile fire with the half orc was suicide. Sergi was already proof of this. The white dragon was instantly struck down when the cleric directed his necromantic finger towards him. No cries of pain, no epic struggle, he just ceased to live.<p>

Airamil attempted to dispel the magics on the battlefield, but the magic of the half orc was too powerful. She was a priest of Moradin , the dwarven god of Creation, and her divine spirit was strong and powerful. Compared to the power of Roland however, she was a mere candle light to his bonfire. The Half orc evoked powerful spells effortlessly and quickly. She quickly stopped her dispelling attempts when she realized it took her 2 attempts for every spell she could erase, and he could cast 4 others in the time she dispelled one.

Agni fired spell after spell at the high cleric of Rawk. His fiery rays and magical missiles met an invisible barrier before they struck him. His acidic arrows seemed to have more success , but the half orc quickly countered it with a protective spell . The half elf cursed, and considered charging in with his bastard sword. Sasha grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. She knew that he would be quickly cut down by the magical inferno surrounding their foe.

Remarkably enough, Svikki had the most success against Roland. Although her crossbow bolts were small, they were accurate and more importantly mundane. They evaded his magical barriers and penetrated his armor. Her bolts drew blood and seemed to hurt the cleric. For a moment she thought she might be able to bring their foe down through slow attrition, but the cleric intoned a quick prayer and all his wounds vanished. Everything wound he took, from crossbow bolt, to dragon claw, and knights blade vanished.

"Bullshit!", roared Frank as he saw all his handiwork vanish from Roland . The crab knight was in Tank's armor and was slowly being shredded by the cleric's defenses. The fire and lightning he had magical rings to ward him from. The spectral hammers, he easily deflected with his shield. The blades however were slowly cutting and bleeding the veteran warrior. He took blows that would fell a dozen normal men but he kept fighting .

Molly breathed a concentrated bolt of acid at the cleric. It was similar to Agni's arrow but seemed to overcome even the cleric's defenses. The dragon was an interesting creature, even amongst her draconic allies. She was mostly golden but had large swathes of green scale on her. She could breath acid and fire, like the ancient golden dragons of legend. She also was as dumb as a rock. Unlike Airamil who was a mute, she seemed to have no ability to communicate other then growls and roars. She was only allowed within their ranks, because Frank had some mysterious control over her.

Roland grunted from the acidic burns, and threw his hammer. It sailed like a comet across the battlefield and struck Molly directly in the neck. The mighty golden green dragon fell back and writhed and thrashed from the blow. It suddenly disappeared and a yellow song bird took its place. The bird chirped in a frightened manner and fled the battlefield as the hammer flew back into the clerics hands.

Frank witnessed Molly's transformation and flight, despite the blows from the barrier of blades he shouted out , "WHOA! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! MOLLY WAS THE CANARY THAT WAS FOLLOWING ME ALL THESE MONTHS! That means...that means Roland was following me all this time, and changed her from canary to dragon and back again with his hammer! I didn't even see him! I feel so betrayed, so deceived! "

"ROLAND ! HOW DARE YOU STALK ME! IF YOU WANTED ME TO JOIN YOUR GAY LITTLE GROUP, YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED! ", roared Frank.

...

...

...

The entire combat seemed to stop. Everyone stared at Frank, even Roland. "By Rawk ! How did you get so powerful and live so long? You would think you would have forgotten how to breathe or accidentally ate your sword by now!"

Frank laughed, "HAH I have an ioun stone that makes it so I don't need air! And my sword is intelligent , you dumb ass. It would stop me if I was gonna eat her. ". Frank was oblivious to the derisive stares he was receiving from both sides of the battlefield.

Roland ignored the foolish warrior, he didn't care if he was joking or actually that dumb. They would all die soon. He already placed a barrier around the rocky ledge, no teleport or planar magic would work. If they fled by more conventional means he didn't mind. He was mainly interested in the paladin . After Fyris had somehow removed the orb, he felt a great cloud lift from his mind. He wondered to himself why he would ever consider dominating dragons to fight Ogremoch. It was a foolish plan. He only needed the paladin . He wondered if the orb somehow exerted control over him and directed his actions . He reminded himself to look into it later, right now there were enemies before him. As a cleric of Rawk, he enjoyed the challenge of this battle. Win or lose, he would give a good account of himself.

Airamil invoked a final prayer before abandoning her spell casting. Her allies on the battlefield were bathed in a healing aura . The dragon gave a hiss, the only noise she could make in dragon form, and pounced on the cleric. Roland saw the large sinewy creature approach him. She was the most dangerous of the 4 dragons. A moderately powerful priest, and a disciplined warrior, she would have overwhelmed most foes easily. The half orc wasn't a typical enemy though. He was a high priest of Rawk. One of 3 specially blessed priests of the most powerful deity in the land. Roland timed her attack and swung his hammer in a mighty arc . It connected to the side of her head. She crashed lifelessly to the ground, blood and teeth were splattered and scattered on the ground.

The half orc prepared to finish his foe with another blow to her head , but Tank braved the blades and tackled him . Roland staggered back and swatted the younger knight away . The cleric had questioned his gods role in the past few years. Why did he not sweep all his opponents away? Why did he not take a more active role in destroying his foes? Did he fear a direct confrontation? He tried to venture to the great plateau to seek answers. He heard rumors that a war god raised the mesa, but was disappointed when he could not scale its cliffs. He later learned it was the drunken god Velmon who erected the structure and his quest was in vain. The last few years that fool Fetch was given the title high priest. He wasn't sure why Zevelle or Lord Warrant gave up their title for that boy. He seemed honest and competent, but he lacked that killing edge and the drive to destroy. Roland often wondered if Rawk cared not for his worshipers. As he surveyed the battlefield and the piles of his fallen foes, he laughed mightily, "THANK YOU RAWK. FOR REAFFIRMING MY FAITH AND GIVING ME THE POWER TO DESTROY THESE INSECTS!". Roland felt divine might and righteous power flow through him , as he was transformed into a terrible war giant. The battle would be over soon.

Tank and Frank retreated from the cleric's barrier. There wasn't much space left to run on the ledge.

"I'm not an insect...your an insect...", mumbled Frank. He looked around and saw most of his allies were dead or unconscious. He spied Oswald in a tent. He was bound and appeared knocked out. The crab knight shook his head, without Fetch around, Frank considered Oswald his best buddy. He enjoyed talking to the brooding knight, and he could tell he enjoyed their talks and his insights.

Sasha warily approached Tank and healed his wounds while layering elemental resistances on him . Svikki and Agni intoned spells simultaneously. Although they were unable to effect Roland effectively they worked their magic in other ways. Both Crab knights grew 12 feet tall , and they began to spread out to flank their foe.

The cleric contemplated about waiting for their attack. He wanted to see what these two would attempt when the combined might of heroes and dragons failed. He brushed that frivolous urge aside and threw his hammer at the ice halfling instead. The weapon once again blazed like a comet across the battlefield and crushed the small sage. She fell an formed an unmoving heap on the ground.

"Svikki! " Agni cried out, and casted his last spell and felt his arcane reserves tap out. Both knights began to move rapidly and they rushed the cleric from different sides. Their resistances seem to be holding as they took the slashing blades in stride. They knew the odds were against them, but they had to put and end to this quick before the half orc picked them apart. Even if they jumped off the cliff they suspected the cleric would rain hammers down on them.

The cleric took a few blows from Tank, as he parried Franks blows. Frank could feel him press the cleric back with his storm of attacks , but the half orc simply defended and healed his wounds. Tank was a competent warrior but he had trouble bypassing the high priests armor and magical protections. At this rate they would both perish before they could defeat him.

Frank paused and looked at his brother. He brought his sword up to his scarred cheek. Tank nodded and understood his brothers command. He dug his foot in the ground and kicked a clump of dirt at Roland's eye. The half orc was distracted only momentarily but both warriors were on top of him. Frank felt his sword slide into the cleric's gut, while Tank hammered his back. The high priest dropped his hammer as he clutched his side.

Roland felt the momentum of battle shift , but he uttered a dictum of pure law in response. Frank fell to his knees deafened and staggered. A swift kick sent the almost triumphant warrior sprawling. Tank seemed unaffected, but the cleric sent a massive elbow crashing into his gut. He intoned a quick prayer and his wounds vanished. He then grasped the warriors arm and gave a bestial roar. Tank screamed in pain as his arm was ripped from his socket.

Tank fell to the ground, his life blood draining and the spectral blades were ripping his body apart. The cleric stood above him holding his arm, watching him die.

"You fought well , as well as your brother, but you should know not to challenge your betters."

* * *

><p>Fyrisvellir sat numbly behind the rock. Her hand was outstretched grasping the chain holding the glowing orb. It gave off a sickly green light as it swayed in the wind. The battle raging nearby seemed like a thousand miles away.<p>

*You will submit...long have I waited for one I could control...*

Visions of a great war between dark dragons and snake men flooded her memory. A hundred years of battle quickly screamed into her mind as she was watched them helplessly. She saw the snakemen use the orb to dominate small young dragons. The older dragons were furious at this act, and raised and burned the snakemen temples where ever they could find. The snakemen were not powerless though , and used demonic magic and the dragon's own young to battle the draconic host. The battles raged through mountains, caverns, and even swamps. Eventually the snakemen fled to a temple in the swamp and placed the orb there . They placed powerful wards and curses on the swamp and temple. Although they were defeated their draconic victors were cursed during the final battle . The sound of their very voices drove them insane and warped their bodies.

Fyrisvellir could see the snakemen fared no better. The once proud and powerful people were driven to the edges of the world. The dragons even slew their god before being driven mad. Their former slaves had rebelled and over thrown them , after the dragons shattered their armies and temples. They lived in the darkest corners of the world , slowly dieing out and becoming mere shadows of their once great empire.

Fyris saw the temple in the swamp slowly fall apart over the centuries. Even their magics were no match for the powers of entropy and decay the swamp possessed. Eventually a band of adventurers much like her own group stumbled on the temple. During their daring attack, an oddly looking rogue seized the orb before the adventurers retreated from the temple's degenerate horrors. The rogue was nondescript by all descriptions but Fyris remembered meeting him before, but she could not recall where. The orb thought it found a suitable host, but the rogue's will was unshakable. It screamed in silent rage as it was unable to control this mere human's actions.

Fortunately the rogue did not realize the treasure he had obtained. He knew it was powerful but could not figure out how to use it. The orb was not about to reveal its power to a host that could not be compelled.

Fyris saw the greedy nondescript adventurer then sold the orb to a half orc, and once again the orb rejoiced. Surely he could bend this primitive creature to his will . Once again the orb was stymied as the half orc was a conduit to a vast primal energy . The new host was powerful , but the orb found it could influence his thoughts slowly. The creature was obsessed in his quest. It sought out the destruction of an elemental prince. His current plan had failed and he was lost in indecision. The orb planted the idea of gathering dragons, young dragons to his cause. Surely he could destroy this prince with a host of dragons, the half orc thought.

The half orc led an expedition to the glacier of the elemental prince, but was badly defeated. The cleric even died, but no one recovered the orb from his body. The orb raged in silence awaiting another host. Eventually the cleric was brought back from the dead and he took his band south to capture a weapon or a key to a weapon he thought lost ages ago.

Fyris could tell the orb was quite simple in nature. It only wanted the enslavement of young dragons. Whatever purpose you set them on , it didn't care. The orb rejoiced when the half orc was distracted in battle, and the nimble fingers of a thief took the orb from him.

Fyris screamed wordless in her mind, as she realized the orb had at last found a suitable host.

* * *

><p>"Grab Tank!", shouted Sasha at Agni.<p>

Agni knew it was useless to argue with her when she had "the voice". Despite having no spear, she could summon a voice that could command a dwarven legion to stop in its track.

He recalled the one time he heard that voice from her. It was 20 years ago. Agni and Surry only met the cleric for a few weeks , but she saved their lives from an army of ogres. He shuddered at the sound of the voice then, and the sound of it now. He hoped his magical wards would hold, as he ran through fire, lightning, blades and hammer to retrieve his dieing friend.

Tank was a mess, the blades slashed mercilessly at him, as he bled out from his severed arm. Agni grabbed his friend as he glanced behind him. Sasha had challenged the cleric and he accepted. She summoned a spear made of pure light, and she rushed the half orc. The orc was weaponless but he did not seem to care. Sasha sprang at him like lightning and managed to pierce his side in the same spot Frank had stabbed him. The orc grunted in pain , but managed to brush his hand against his attackers side. Sasha gritted her teeth as the bones along her arm and her shield arm began to twist and splinter.

Agni gasped at the terrible sight. He didn't know such magics existed. He watched the brave priestess fall . She did not scream but the pain over powered her. He scanned the battlefield and saw he was the only one left. He rubbed a salve on Tank's wound but it didn't seem to stop the bleeding. He felt the frustration of failure once again. He thought he lost his friend once, now he was faced with the prospect everyone was going to die.

Agni stood up and drew his bastard sword and gazed up on it. It was a marvelous blade, it was sent to him by Fetch. Most likely as a peace offering or a half hearted attempt to bond. Fetch was his father , but he never truly felt it was the case. He wanted to hate him for abandoning Brita, and her children. The boy was younger then him by a quirk of fate and magic. He only knew him for a few weeks, and he couldn't find fault with him. He looked at Roland and saw the half orc stalking towards him. The fight was almost over.

"Any last words? Or are you too terrified to fight me?", smirked the half orc. He waved his hand and his wounds from Frank and Sasha had vanished. He seemed completely uninjured.

"Do you see this blade? Fetch gave this to me. You know him right? I'm not afraid of him, and I'm surely not afraid of you." , said Agni in a detached but confident voice.

"Excellent! I would hate to have this excellent battle end with the death of a coward.",smirked the cleric.

* * *

><p>Fyris formulated a plan. She would play dead, or hide. After Roland finished destroying her friends and leave, she would scavenge the loot from her slain companions. Any dragons still alive she would control with the orb. These acts of cowardice and enslavement would most likely cause her to lose her paladin hood, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.<p>

Afterwards she would sell the scavenged treasure and hire the services of a mage. She would open a portal to her home world, then enter with any draconic slaves she might recover. On her own world she would seek more dragons to battle the gnolls. If the older dragons disliked her tactic, she would use their young as hostages to demand their service, else her captives would die.

Brita would be so proud of her cleverness and bravery.

Afterwards she would be made a queen in her world. Any who stood against her, she would send her dragons to handle. Brita would probably then resist her benevolent rule. Of course she would have to be taught a lesson too. She would probably capture her and chain her up in a dungeon somewhere. She wasn't an uncivilized brute, she wouldn't kill her own mentor.

All she had to do was wait for her companions to die. Svikki was dead from the hammer blow. Sasha had fallen , and she might have to put her down mercifully. She didn't want the cleric to suffer , but she didn't want to be saddled with having to care for the wounded. Tank had his arm ripped off and would most likely bleed to death . That's a shame , she really liked Tank. Before finding the orb, she even entertained thoughts of pledging her heart to him. His first "death" was very traumatic and made her see how much he meant to her. He fought bravely but proved no match for the cleric in the end. She would say a prayer to Mirrodin when she stripped his corpse of his gear. It didn't really matter if they had any gear or not. All she needed was this orb. This beautiful...powerful...orb...

"Do you see this blade? Fetch gave this to me. You know him right? I'm not afraid of him, and I'm surely not afraid of you." , said Agni in a detached but confident voice.

Agni was the last one standing. He won't last long she thought...

...Fetch...

Fyris paused and remembered that name. That was the name of her father. From the way Agni talked, he assumed the person that gave him the blade was the high cleric Fetch of this plane . He survived the battle with Yeenoghu on this world. She hadn't given him much thought, but Agni's mention of his name brought back memories to the paladin.

She remembered dedicating her life to Mirrodin in memory of her fallen father and mother. She remembered gnolls tearing her apart at the siege of McDunnalds. She remembered she was more afraid of facing her parents in the afterlife with so many deends unfinished , then slow death by the hands of gnolls.

The recent thoughts she had shamed the paladin. How could she face her parents in death if she did such cowardly and evil deeds.

She looked at the orb, a life time of discipline, purity , and honor bolstered her will to resist it. The orb felt its grasp slip away and it screamed in silence.

"Hey orby !...", the orb stopped its despair as a feminine elven voice interrupted his thoughts " 0 out of 3 ...that's not a good average. I think you should stick with controlling snake men and stripling dragons."

* * *

><p>"AAAIEIEEEEEEE!", a shrill warcry split the air on the rocky ledge.<p>

Roland thought all his foes were defeated, he turned as a makeshift tent pole used as a lance pierced his side. Waves of divine energy flowed through the spear into his wound.

He looked up from the pain and saw the paladin had entered the fray. What was more surprising was she was balanced precariously on a charging dragon turtle. It seemed impossible, but the cleric knew that was her gift. The ability to command and maneuver any creature she mounted. The normally slow and plodding Allina was transformed into a swift and dangerous steed just from contact with the weapon he sought. Tears of joy fell down his scarred cheeks. He was right after all, the weapon he sought existed.

Allina the dragon turtle snapped her vicious beak into the stunned cleric. The wound from the lance hurt him greatly but he seemed to be mesmerized by the paladin riding atop of her. Her mighty blow snapped the cleric from his trance, before he could intone a prayer a bright blade pierced his back. The half elven magus pressed the blade with all his might into the half orc.

Allina threw the cleric on to the ground, and trampled his body with her massive clawed feet. When she was firmly above him , she dropped the weight of her massive form onto his body.

Fyris hopped off the dragon turtle as it repeated dropped its massive weight on to the cleric. She doubt it was necessary, but the cleric proved very resilient so far. She saw Frank staggering on the far side of the battlefield, the word of dictum was still confusing and blinding the warrior. She ran to Tank and intoned a healing spell on his wounds. She could stem the bleeding but could not save his arm. She touched his face, and saw him slowly stirring.

Tank weakly opened his eyes and saw Fyris kneeling above him. The shock of his arm being ripped off was still firmly etched in his memory. He didn't know if they won or not, but Fyris was with him and he was content.

Suddenly Fyris undid his belt. Tank smiled and thought he wasn't alive. This must be Rawk's Great Hall and a valkyrie took the form of his love to greet him .

The Valkyrie then stuck her hands into his pants and started searching, Tank smiled as he drifted back to rest.

"Errrr Bloodshadow. I know your glad to see Tank's alive, but ummm...shouldn't you do that in a tent or something.", said a heavily breathing and surprised Agni.

"Get your head out of the gutter Agni! She's searching for his magic bag !", said Frank as he drank a healing potion. The warrior had recovered some of his wits but blade marks crisscrossed his body. "Oh not that type of magical bag! Yeessh."

Fyris pulled the bag out of Tank's pants, and fumbled to open it. She quickly tossed the orb at her side in it. A low moan seemed to echo through the ledge but it stopped when she drew the bags strings tight.

"What was that all about?", Frank asked Galatea audibly.

"Its nothing ...just a second rate artifact realizing how useless it really is.", said the sword in a bored elven voice.


	19. Chapter 19

Fyrisvellir held Tank's arm as the half orc cleric intoned his prayer. Tank gritted his teeth as flesh, sinew and bone sprouted from his severed stump. It wracked him with pain , but it was soon over, and his arm was restored.

Roland nodded , as his next patient was brought before him. Despite Allina's repeated crushing of the resilient cleric , he somehow survived the beating. The dragon turtle knight was about to finish the half orc off with a bite to his neck, but Bloodshadow stopped her. The paladin claimed that the orb he carried some how influenced his thoughts and he wasn't wholly responsible for the carnage around them.

Allina carefully considered her words, on one hand the cleric had controlled her and even slew Sergei, on the other hand he was the only cleric here that could raise the dead or regenerate limbs. The fact that Bloodshadow requested it was enough to convince her to spare him. The dragon knight thought it was strange, the paladin had only ridden her briefly , but she felt a kinship almost a bond to her. Not a stifling control the orb had placed on her, but almost an immediate friendship with her new ally.

Roland on the other hand , made no apologies for his behavior. The proud cleric told his captors he would not grovel for his life. Even though he admitted the orb had some influence over his decisions, he claimed he probably would have done something similar . Something less dramatic and chaotic though. Bloodshadow parlayed with the defeated cleric,to raise their dead comrades , surrender his gear, and promise not to seek her out again...in exchange his life would be spared. Roland replied, he would only do so if he was allow to keep his hammer. The group grudgingly accepted his terms, and the half orc set out on his task.

The regular wounds were easy enough to handle. Sasha and Airamil had most of that covered. The resurrections were a bit more difficult. The material costs drained both groups of their funds. After his task was complete the defeated cleric took his hammer and vanished from the ledge.

The order of the dragon were beside themselves. Without Roland they were not sure what they would do next. Although the cleric claimed the orb held them together, the remaining dragons were not at odds with each other.

"I'm sorry my friends,", said the Eldritch Knight Oswald, " I do not think our association can continue. In the short time I've been in the order of the dragon , I've been mentally dominated, slain by elementals, deceived, beaten and bound. I must bid you adieu as I seek other paths."

"Hey Ozzie , I hear you and I'm with you man. I'll hang with you for awhile , unless you're gonna follow that Roland jerk.", said Frank as he clasped the pale knights shoulders.

"Damn, I hate to admit it, but I was going to follow Roland...err ..to reform him . Sorry Frank gotta go!", said the knight quickly before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Durn...I really liked that guy.", said Frank,"Well we're kinda close to Lower Losers. Guess I'll go slum at my buddy's place for awhile. I heard he got a really big pad."

The other knights wished him well, as they all had plans to go to other destinations. Destinations far away from Lower Lueders.

Svikki was maddened with pain when Roland brought her back. She attempted to claw and bite the half orc when she was revived. It took Sasha and Agni both holding her for a few minutes before she recovered her wits. The normally calm sage's transformation was startling to everyone, even the Sage herself. As the sage apologized to her companions , Fyris could tell she still had a deep rooted fear that her bestial nature might surface again.

With everyone healed , the 2 groups bid each other farewell. Before they left Frank had a final bit of advice for his brother.

"Hey Tank, you did pretty good back there.", said a proud Frank.

"What do you mean? We got beaten badly. If it weren't for Bloodshadow we would have all died.", shrugged Tank.

Frank shook his head, "Hey , its not what you do but how you do it. You fought like a true champ , bro. We almost had him, if he didn't use his magic to cheat. Or if I was at full strength and using my gear . I don't think your friends attached my neck correctly either. Does it look crooked?"

Tank laughed, "Its fine. About that neck thing. Thanks.. I know it was a dumb plan, but you just wanted me to be the hero for once didn't you. You wanted me to be the one to save the girl."

Frank considered his brothers words,"ERrrrr...yeah...that's it. That's me, Mr. Pass the credit. ..Oh I have 2 pieces of advice I want to give you Tank. First, that's a good woman you got there don't lose her. Second . Try to avoid dying. Rawk's Hall is not all that's cracked up to be. Believe me, I've been there three times. "

Tank looked at his brother in surprise,"So find a new religion or something? What was wrong with Rawk's Hall? Was the food not good, the company of heroes lacking , ugly Valkyries? "

Frank sighed, "Listen, the food is ok, the drinks are great. The Valkyrie is pretty hot, but she could stand to lose a few pounds. The company of heroes...let's say your dead brothers aren't the same as you remember them, their kind of like giant douche bags now. Also Branndr, he's like an overweight walking vagina now, all the swagger and coolness drained. There's also this harpy of a chick there, Brandy or Whiney or something, she's like queen skank or something there. My old companion Torsten , well I never really liked him, he stank when he was alive, but now he smells like this giant dwarven turd. Bartog has become a senile buffoon, and champion Madgar is like a big washed up , know it all, has been. Trust me ...you want to stay alive for as long as possible."

* * *

><p>"Lose a few pounds!", huffed Gertrude.<p>

"Giant douche bags!", exclaimed Frank and Hank.

"Queen Skank?" , blurted Brandy.

"Overweight walking vagina? me? ", said Branndr shaking with anger.

Torsten sniffed his armor then shrugged.

"Senile buffoon? I'll show him...", whispered Bartog.

Madgar looked at the vision, "big...washed up...know it all ...has been? How dare he!"

Older Frank picked up a beer mug and threw it at the vision before them.

* * *

><p>"OWWWWW...HEY! Who threw that beer mug! That hurts!", said Frank looking around.<p>

Gertrude sighed,"Oh my, the teleportation effect of the mystic vision has gone haywire it seems. Now you dead heroes know its against the rules to interfere with the mortal realm... Oh wait, its my break time. I'll be back in 15 minutes ..don't do anything I wouldn't ok?"

The spectators at the table grinned evilly as they began picking up mugs, plates , and utensils.

* * *

><p>"OWWW ! OWWWW! OWWWWW! OWWWWW! ", cried Frank as he ran for cover from his unseen attackers.<p>

* * *

><p>As the group returned to Fort Maximillian, they were once again greeted by Captain Calla. Apparently Svikki had told her what was going on , and she was glad to see they had made it through alright.<p>

Agni explained that after Svikki found the gem in Frank's mouth, they suspected something was up. They didn't have a cleric to cast the necessary spells, so they gave Svikki their gems and jewels to retrieve scrolls of raising. The sage flew quickly to the fort, and secured several scrolls before returning. Sasha did the best they could for stitch work on Frank's neck, and they all crossed their fingers and hoped it work.

A short time after Frank revived, a canary flew to camp and transformed into a golden green dragon. Frank explained as best he could the situation , and they all hopped on the dragon to do battle with Roland.

"Thank you .", said Bloodshadow, "Thank you for not abandoning me."

The group nodded but their smiles faded. Agni explained, "Even though we were given a share of Roland's items. He wasn't that rich it seems. As well as 2 raises and an unused scroll, the cost of this last venture was quite high. Besides the magic items we recovered, our monetary split will be fairly low from our initial shares."

Despite everyone's glum looks at their loss of money, Fyris smiled. She would be staying awhile longer on this dimension it seems. She looked at Tank, and the paladin noticed a grin on his face as well.

Agni decided that the group would take about a week before they ventured on the last leg of their journey. The hidden pyramid of Dow Mow. They've just battle through the Chamber of Keys, and then fought the formidable Roland. Also the Magus wanted to trek to Lower Lueders to sell their unneeded gear, and to visit with his sister and father. Sasha decided to accompany Agni and claimed she had errands to run there as well. Svikki had recovered from the shock of her death , and wish to begin studying the notes from the book they found in the chamber of Keys as well as some of the maps and notes she acquired from Roland. Although the half orc's maps were not needed, the Sage couldn't resist taking some of papers for study. Tank and Fyris had no "real" family or business in Lower Lueders so decided to keep Svikki company.

Fyris had visited Lower Lueders once while delivering important orders to Lord Kerr in her own dimension . She had no particular desire to return to that city again. It was too big, too chaotic, and there was a giant troglodyte hole in the middle of town. Also , she did not trust Lord Kerr or his chief minion Zahzon. Actually none of the Lower Lueder's elite were trustworthy in her opinion. From Hoaglie the "Steward" of the Dwarven Teamsters, Nayra the tiefling high tax collector, and even that weird soothsayer priest Brother Ferdinand, Fyris thought they were all unsavory and crooked characters. Tank was tempted to visit the big city, but when Fyris stayed he decided to as well.

* * *

><p>The short Grom spring was almost ended and the even shorter Grommish summer was beginning. The attacks from the strange creatures that had plagued the town earlier had stopped. Captain Calla was not sure if they had retreated, or they were wiped out. The miners and trappers that had filled the town earlier were beginning to make their way back into the mountains. Regardless of the threat of monsters , they were eager to take advantage of the weather to conduct their buisness .<p>

Tank and Fyris decided to take a hike around the nearby mountains . For "scouting" and "reconnoiter" purposes, they told Svikki. Svikki rolled her eyes at the pair, and offered them some maps of the area. She knew that the two weren't going to be needing any maps, but offered it to them so they feel secure in her ignorance. Fyris looked at the scrolls arrayed on the sage's desk and stopped.

"I know this map...or at least I know the landmarks. ", said the paladin curiously as she flipped through the Sage's notes.

"I retrieved it from Roland's papers. Judging from his notes, he thought some secret weapon laid buried there, and was going to use you to retrieve it. Probably as a sacrifice or something unpleasant.", sighed Svikki.

Fyris scanned the map curiously, "I know this area well. It was adjacent to the Ice Elves territory before they were driven off by gnolls. ..but all the names are wrong."

Svikki looked at the paladin and smiled, then she took parchment and a ink quill," The whole other dimension thing again, please tell me the names of this area in your world."

Tank yawned,"Is this gonna take long?...I'm eager to do some scouting...some long hard scouting, maybe have to re scout the area 3 or 4 x , till we are exhausted of sc..."

Svikki interrupted the knight, "scouting...we get it...sheesh. You can wait a few minutes can't you? Or are you afraid your "scouting" skills won't measure up. The last thing you want is to "scout" too early or not "scout" long enough. "

Tank looked puzzled," Err...I'll wait in the corner then. I don't want my ranger hood to be insulted by a halfling of all things."

Fyris laughed at the two and concentrated back on the map, "Ok first off the town and the glacier l. Rauma is one of the main trading towns of the Order of the Horse, and the Glacier is that of the Iron wolf ."

Svikki nodded, "Squirrel in this world."

Fyris frowned, she still had trouble with the idea of giant penguins and ferocious tree rodents here," Also the mountain is called Tarrasque mountain...not Squirrel mountain. "

Svikki nodded and wrote notes.

"Tarrasque? What's a tarrasque? ", asked Tank.

Svikki yawned ,"Its a mythological creature no longe..."

Fyris gasped in shock," No..No...Have you not heard of the legendary beast ? The Tarrasque is a colossal beast , 50 feet tall and 70 feet long, and has a Tyrannosaurus rex-like form, although it is much more broad and muscular, with a differently shaped head, and with larger and more developed front arms. It has brown skin, with scabs and warts and bits of encrusted dung all over it which are grey in color. Protecting its back and tail is a thick, glossy caramel-colored shell or carapace. It has spikes coming from its chin, the sides of the mouth, the underside of its neck, the elbows of its front arms, and its shell. The creature also has two horns projecting forwards from the top of its head. The creatures skin is also said to be very hard and thick, and provides excellent armor."

Tank scratched his head,"Whats a Tyranno sour hex?"

Fyris shook her head," I've never seen a Tarrasque personally, but that is what the records say. Fortunately it is only active a few weeks to a few months, and spend the rest of the time laying dormant in the snow and ice. When it is active though it lays waste to the surrounding countryside, destroys towns and topples villages. That is why the town of Rauma is there on my world, the bravest knights there are the first to engage the beast when it awakens while the rest warns the rest of the north.", said Fyris proudly. Surely her tale would put Tank's and Svikki's mocking of her world to rest. She was tired of hearing how much scarier penguins and other beasts are in this world then hers. At last she found a creature of nightmare much scarier in hers that didn't exist in this one.

Tank nodded as a hint of recognition crossed his face,"Ahh! I know what it is now. I remember the tales. Its one of those pygmy hairless dire squirrels ! I'm surprised the poor thing didn't freeze itself to death on your world, what with no hair and all. And only 50 by 70 feet ? Its a wonder the penguins and its bigger brothers didn't eat it by now."

Fyris grew mad again, she sensed Tank was about to make fun of her dimension and its denizens again. "There are no giant penguins where I come from! Look here! The tarrasque is a dangerous creature, it eats kingdoms. Not a fluffy little brown squirrel, that eats nuts."

Svikki intervened before the two began arguing. She needed them out of her shack , and out "scouting" so she could get some translations done. The last thing she needed was these 2 to go arguing and pretending to ignore each other again. "Listen , have you seen a full grown squirrel before Tank? Have you seen a Tarrasque before Bloodshadow?"

The paladin shook her head. Tank paused and then shook his head too.

The sage continued, "Ok , perfect. Since you've both haven't seen your respective top of the food chain monsters, then you can't really compare. All your doing is comparing stories and tales. Like children! So unless either of you have proof or have actually seen one, I suggest you forget the whole thing."

The two relented. Then Fyris smiled, grabbed her day pack, and left the shack. Tank grabbed his pack as well. "Actually I have seen a Squirrel before, it stuffed 2 mammoths in its cheeks, its much bigger and scarier then the creature she described. How does such a runty creature even live in her world?"

Svikki nodded,"Well as you know, I do study other planes. From what I heard of Tarrasques, there's only one of its kind. So the poor thing doesn't have to worry about the Squirrel's only natural predator...other Squirrels."

Tank grinned,"Oh well, I'll keep that knowledge to myself. I don't want to interrupt our "scouting"."


	20. Chapter 20

Fyrisvellir stretched in her simple white dress. She picked it up along with several other outfits at the small market in Fort Maximillian at a discount , apparently a merchant had shipped it to the wrong location and was eager to recover any of his lost profits. She wore stringy sandals and a simple grey leather belt. She felt radiant in her ensemble despite the cool mountain air.

"Hey, your not going to actually hike up the mountains in that outfit are you?", asked Tank as he appeared in heavy leather armor, along with his standard array of weapons and travel gear. "Svikki said the pyramid is deep into the mountains. I thought we were going to do some "scouting" down the path or something ."

Fyris looked at Tank . She scrutinized his face, and realized he wasn't joking and telling the truth. She sighed and retrieved her scimitar, bow, and quiver. She took off her sandals and put on her trusty battle boots.

"No armor? I know your fast and all, but demons were sighted in the mountains awhile ago remember?", asked Tank as the paladin strapped on her weapons.

"We're just scouting, we'll be avoiding trouble if possible. Lets get this over with.", snarled Fyris.

Tank shrugged, he suspect she didn't need her armor, but he liked to be ready for battle. They were only going to scout half a day out from the Fort. Captain Calla had already left with a patrol earlier in the day, he did not think any monsters would be nearby.

"Hey, what's with the basket? We have rations you know. They're lighter and more compact.", questioned Tank as he spied the large container Fyris was holding.

"Apparently its for me.", sighed the paladin as she hefted the heavy basket by herself.

The pair made much ground by themselves. Fyris was quick and fleet, while Tank had experience in the mountains and was sure of foot. They hiked in a few hours , what would take an entire day if the rest of their group was with them. Agni wasn't clumsy but he wasn't graceful either, while Sasha plodded slowly along in her armor. Svikki could keep up with her magical flying "cloak" though.

"So what did you think of my brother?", asked Tank as they hiked up the trail.

"After all you've been through you're still thinking of your brother? I would think you've learned to be yourself by now. But to answer your question he's kind of crazy. He's like you, but way over the top. If he wasn't a knight , he could have easily been a jester or a village idiot. ",responded a disappointed Fyris.

"Oh,, I see . He thinks highly of you though. Told me I'd be dumb to lose you. ", Tank said in a trailing voice.

Fyris smiled , her sentiment of Frank suddenly changed for the better.

* * *

><p>The mountain air was refreshingly cool. Fyris had expected a much hotter day, her white dress was poor protection against the elements but she appreciated the unexpected mountain chill. Although she didn't appear to be a northerner, she grew up and battled in the north with knights and ice elves her entire life. An unexpected cold snap did little to discomfort her.<p>

The 2 stopped for lunch , Tank with his dry rations, and Fyris with her packed basket. She had gotten the innkeeper to pack an elaborate lunch for 2 complete with a bottle of wine, but decided to enjoy it herself.

Tank ate his hardtack and his dry meat on a large rock, while watching Fyris eat her soft bread, some type of jam preserve and a still hot baked chicken. Tank grew jealous of her meal when he looked at his. He stared at the paladin in her white dress, and thought how the cold air made her breasts looked. Something about a beautiful woman, in a white dress ,eating a chicken made his skin shiver. A thought formed in the back of his mind at that moment , but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Suddenly it dawned on him, " "Scouting" Oh I get it now...when I said we were going to be "scouting" you thought I mean ...well you know. To throw Svikki off or something. Ah I get it now, the dress, the basket, the "lets romance on the mountain" look. "

Fyris ate her bread , unimpressed with the knight. Regardless of his attitude now , she would eat this meal by herself. She dragged this heavy basket up the mountain alone, and she was going to eat it alone.

Tank smirked, "Hey, we're miles from anyone I think. I saw some signs of activity on the trail, but I don't see anyone . Wanna...here ...right now?"

Fyris ignored him, then her eyes narrowed . Something panicked and startled her, as she stuffed the remaining bread she was eating in her mouth and swallowed it barbarian style in one gulp. She drew her scimitar wordlessly and silently ran up the trail.

Tank wasn't sure what was happening, but he drew his sword as well. He waited for Fyris to get a good start from him, then he stabbed his blade into the chicken . He munched away at the bird as he followed the fleet paladin.

* * *

><p>Fyris had always been fast, even when growing up with the elves, she was considered one of the quickest. With the rune of the squirrel still empowering her, she was blazing fast if she wished. She wondered when the rune would wear off , but for now she enjoyed the power and freedom it gave her.<p>

The paladin sped almost half a mile, she knew Tank was following behind her, but she sensed he was rapidly being left behind. She knew she exposed herself to danger in her haste, but she had to reach her destination in time. As well as being quick , she was also blessed with hawk like vision. It was one of the reasons she was so accurate with her bow, and she made such an effective scout. While eating a little while earlier , she noticed something down the trail, something that made her run ahead disregarding her safety.

"Ai Sgiathatch! ", she cried as she reached her destination. It was a battle scene she had often seen in the frozen north while battling dragons. Several soldiers were encased in ice and even more were shattered on the ground around her. The entire area had a thin film of snow around it. The paladin ignored the frozen corpses and ran towards a particular statue. It was Captain Calla. The magenta haired elf was encased unmoving in the ice.

Fyris stared at the statue and fell to her knees in frustration. She pounded the ice and tears flowed from her eyes. She had lost her again. She didn't even try to talk to her in this world. A chance was given for her to say goodbye. A chance that eluded her in her own world but she was too much of a coward to take it. She thought she would feel awkward confronting her, but now she felt nothing but sorrow.

Tank reached the frozen scene, and noticed deep claw marks on the corpses and grounds. The knight wiped the remnants of stolen poultry from his face," Dragon...Sir Guy?"

Fyris composed herself, and stood up. "No...the marks are too deep . Although Sergei was quite large for his age, this beast was much bigger, and from the lack of trails leading away, it was definitely a dragon not a drake. "

Tank looked at the corpses and recognized them. "Hey isn't this the patrol? Err Is that Captain Calla?"

Fyris nodded, "She's...dead. Even if we retrieved her body. Its been frozen through. If we bring her remains back to the fort, she would be in too many pieces. We can't do anything for her.". The paladin touched the ice again, and stared at the elf's face. She looked calm and serene, whatever dragon attacked her, had done so by surprise. The paladin sheathed her blade, and drew her bow and nocked an arrow. The patrol had left a few hours before they left the fort. There was a good chance the attacker was still nearby.

Tank had fought White dragons with his order. Although he played a minor role, he knew that a cleric would have to perform a raising on the spot, it was too difficult to transport the frozen corpse without cracks and breakages. He heard the group had enough problems with Frank's severed head, and they had Sasha with them. He had his doubts if Fyris or himself would be able to keep the body intact.

"Do you think we might be able to run back to the fort and get a cleric?", asked Tank scanning the mountains as well. He knew Calla briefly while following his brother. She was pleasant both in manner and appearance but he wouldn't normally go to the trouble of getting her an expensive resurrection. It was a ritual that you only attempted on your close friends, not strangers. Soldiers died all the time. He only mentioned that course of action, because his companion seemed deeply upset at her passing.

"There's a lot of factors against that plan. She might melt and wild beasts rip apart her body, the dragon might return and finish his feast. The new fort commander might consider it too dangerous to risk their cleric to recover their fallen captain. Especially when news of a dragon is in the area, and they are now missing a patrol. Even if we get a cleric here , it would take at least 2 days most likely 3 , they won't be as fast as we are. By that time the body might be too badly damaged to bring back.. ...but its the only choice we have. ", said Fyris in a shaky voice.

"There's another option.", said a familiar light voice.

"Svikki ! What are you doing here! ", exclaimed Tank in surprise.

The sage grew red,"Well I had spent several days pouring though those maps and journals. I was bored and decided to follow you. ..."

A silence fell on the group.

Tank scratched his head,"You were spying on us?"

The sage nodded "Yes.. I'm sorry."

Tank felt that familiar lapse of mental connection in his mind again, then he put 2 and 2 together. "Wait a second, when I said "scouting" you thought I meant we were gonna get down and dirty on the mountain weren't you! Why you dirty little sage...you were gonna watch us like a flying peeping tommette weren't you! "

Svikki interrupted the warrior , shame filled her voice. "You can yell at me later. I said there was another option to save the captain. When you cut your brother's head off , in his over elaborate act of fratricide, I was sent to Fort Maximillian to purchase scrolls for Sasha to use. She wasn't 100% certain she could use the scrolls, they are slightly beyond her normal power to use, so I bought 2 just in case. Fortunately the talented Sasha succeeded with just one, so we have in our possession another!"

The Sage produced a thin elaborate scroll tube and showed her companions.

Svikki continued ," I know none of you two can use this, but I can attempt to read it. Although I'm not a cleric , I am quite skilled in the use of all magical devices. I give myself a roughly 2 in 3 chance of succeeding. Its a very expensive piece of party treasure, I won't use it unless we get a majority of the group agreeing. Since Agni and Sasha aren't here, I require both of you to agree unanimously to its use. I for one would like to see the captain revived. If there is a dragon in the area, we would be better served if she could answer us directly , speak to dead spells are not always accurate."

Fyris nodded at the sage. She knew how much the scrolls cost, but she immediately knew how she would vote. She had her doubts about Tank though. "I know her...or I knew her from my world. I vote to attempt to use the scroll."

Tank weighed his decision carefully. The scroll in Svikki's hands was not guaranteed to succeed. Also at some future time , if one of them fell in battle, they might not be brought back from the dead. Although Captain Calla was a friend of Agni's , she worked for Grom, that meant there was no guarantee of them getting paid back for the scroll. The right choice was voting no.

The knight looked at Svikki , she was still red from embarrassment at being caught spying. He looked at Fyris and saw dry tears around her eyes. He tossed aside his decision and said "Go for it.", he knew the Captain meant a lot to the paladin, and wasn't going to deny her this.

Svikki expertly removed and brushed off the ice and snow from the frozen Elf. Then got the two warriors to set her down gently . Tank marveled at the skill she employed her "finger nails". She then unfurled the scroll and read them . Divine words and phrases sounded strange coming from her mouth, she even stumbled and retracted some phrases. Finally the words were spoken and the scroll glowed white. The elf stirred and began coughing violently. Fyris raced to her side.

Tank walked up behind the Sage, before she flew down and assisted the paladin." Hey , if you want to watch, that's cool with me. But , cast an enlarge spell, and maybe I can convince our friend here to let you join,". he whispered with a cocky smile.

* * *

><p>Isendoden ate heartily. He gulped a frozen guard into his gullet as he remembered the recent past. The last few months were humbling for the Assassin of Winter. Demons had invaded his mountain lair. Although he repulsed them time and time again , his foes were relentless. He knew he had to regroup and punish his attackers later. The crafty dragon gathered his horde, and set a final trap for his attackers. As a white dragon at the prime of his life , the thought of retreat seared his soul. He had battled countless foes over the centuries , and always flew victorious in the end. From powerful adventurers, to silver dragons, even giants and spirits. He was so competent at the arts of killing , powerful beings would seek his aid to track and slay their foes. He relished his assignments , the hunt, the scent of his prey, the scent of fear, and of course his treasure and bounty. He was proud that he had never failed in his task. Proud in a way that only a dragon could understand. The thought of demons inside his lair clawed at the dragon's hide. When his lair collapsed from his triggered trap, he remembered a small bit of solace won back from the invading horde.<p>

As the dragon ate, he knew he had been lax in the past few centuries. If he was more vigilant he might have detected the demons before they attacked his lair. The dragon grumbled in anger at the thought of his crushed attackers. There were more out there he knew, and he would find them, ...eventually. For now he had to rebuild and find a new lair. It would be expensive to "refurnish" his new home. He would have to rebuild his fortunes again. He didn't mind resuming his role in the assassination business, he enjoyed the challenge and the pay.

He was often hired not because of his formidable physical arsenal, but because of his supreme ability to identify aromatic scents. He could remember thousands of unique scents and could detect them from miles away. He remembered his last employer , the demi goddess from the pit just north of his lair. The Red Lady, for lack of a better name. She offered him a vast collection of coins, jewels, magic and maidens. All he had to do was track a mated pair of adventurers far to the north. Slay the pair and their whelp. The task was easy , he slew the pair and left the child to freeze to death in the snow, but returning proved difficult. The mists surrounding the area warped his perception of time, and decades had passes since he left. The Red lady reluctantly paid , and he returned to his lair in triumph. A pair of young silver dragons had settled in while he was gone, but he quickly dispatched them adding their treasure to his. After that victory he happily settled into his vastly increased horde.

Isendoden happily recalled the good old days , as he ate the last frozen guard. He'll retrieve the others later, they wouldn't be going anywhere. He ambushed a patrol earlier and froze them with one blast from his awesome breath. He doubted they had any treasure of note, but the dragon was quite thorough in everything he did. He considered after his feast to seek the goddess out again , to see if she had more tasks for him.

Suddenly the thought of the goddess and her last job, stopped the dragon in its tracks. A faint scent...not the scent of any of his previous targets, but something similar. Not of the pair he slew in the north, their bodies he collected as trophies as proof of his victory. Not the scent of the whelp that ran into the frozen mists. He remembered that scent clearly, and it vanished in the ice. He always assumed he died, but this new scent was very similar to his. Had he failed in his task years ago? Or was his nose mistaken ? It was centuries ago, but he knew the mists played havoc with time. Did the whelp survive and had now returned to seek vengeance? Was this one of his brood ? Or was his prized nose mistaken? Had he lost his edge? These questions baffled the dragon, but he knew he must seek the answers.

* * *

><p>Calla coughed as the frozen water was expelled from her lungs. She was leading her troop on their regular patrol around the fort. She didn't have to lead them personally, but she preferred the fresh air and wilderness over the musky fort. She wasn't sure what happened, but one of her scouts shouted for someone to identify themselves, then an intense painful cold, numbness and darkness. She fully expected to awake in Elysium at the court of stars, but she found herself surrounded by an albino halfling , Frank, and Tyris.<p>

"Thanks guys .", she whispered weakly," Didn't think you guys would be in this area. Thank the warmaster ...wait you're not Frank and you're nor Tyris.".

She suddenly remembered who they were, the knight wasn't her acquaintance Frank , it was his brother Tank. The captain had met Tank on a few occasions, the first was while on patrol she encountered a man camped a few miles from the main war camp . She thought at it was Frank, but the lone traveler claimed to be his brother instead. He was morbidly waiting for his brothers demise or something. She confronted the real Frank about it, and he casually shrugged. "Tank will get his day in the sun sooner or later." She wasn't overly impressed with the underachieving and mild Tank. She discovered later he was one of Agni's companions now.

The woman wasn't Tyris, it was the insane paladin that Agni had told her about. Bloodshadow or something, she claimed she was adopted by Brita. Due to her shameful lineage and her adventurous ways, Brita was not the most popular woman in the village, but Calla idolized the powerful sorceress . She would have known if she had any adopted children. Calla wanted to confront this lying actress immediately , but Agni told her that Surry was in on the little joke apparently. Surry was Calla's best friend, and although she despised this Bloodshadow's deception, she would refrain from tossing it into her face because of her close relationship with Agni's sister.

The albino halfling was the sage of Agni's group. She was apparently quite skilled at all things scholarly. That was the extent of her abilities though. She was told , that the sage had limited combat capabilities and was considered a liability in battle. Calla wondered why Agni would keep the useless Sage in his group.

Calla looked for Agni, and was worried when she couldn't see him. He wondered if he was slain while his companions rescued her. The pair grew up together , and they were good friends. Calla was ashamed to admit it, but the reason she initially befriended the unpopular Surry was to get close to her brother. The two girls became quick friends however , but Agni always remained elusive to her. It broke her heart when the two were turned out of the village. The elves of the Eagle Lake barony were poor and couldn't feed and clothe two unsupported elves who had just come of age. She pleaded with her parents to take them in, but Surry and Agni had left before alternative means were found. The village had no desire to take care of the grandchildren of the man that destroyed their clan, and the pair had no desire to be seen as parasites on the remaining elves. That was over 20 years ago and since that time, she had encountered Surry a few times since then, but hadn't seen any sign of Agni till recently.

She looked for the old woman Sasha. She felt an odd twinge of jealousy whenever she encountered that greying human. The way Agni looked at her and talked about her was a knife in her heart. She couldn't see what he saw in this old woman . Humans were so fleeting, and this one was already approaching the twilight of her life. She thanked the Azzata spirits that she wasn't around, she wasn't sure if she could thank the woman in a sincere manner.

Tank waited as the moment of confusion had passed the magenta haired elf, "You're welcome, I'm Tank not Frank. We met a few times near McDunnalds and on the road to Karlston. Ahh I see from your expression you remember me. We have to retreat right away, there's a dragon or something in this area. We just used a very expensive scroll to revive you. Hint, hint..."

Calla tried to stand but stumbled . Fyris caught her , and used her paladin magic to restore some of her health. Calla thought the paladin was especially doting and caring, her earlier anger towards Bloodshadow was tempered by the gentleness shown her.

The elven captain concentrated and a bright green asp slithered from the frozen bushes and coiled around her arm. It wrapped around the elf and blended perfectly with her armor, then she signaled to fall back. "Yes it was a dragon, we must retreat before it returns."

Tank looked at the asp , the snake hugged and bound the curvy elf snugly. Tank couldn't help to think what a lucky creature it was.

The small group swiftly descended the mountain, "Is Agni...his cleric friend...are they here? Are they OK? How did you find me? Are there any other survivors?", were some of the questions Calla asked.

Fyris supported the still weakened Callas as they continued, Tank offered as well , but a glare from the paladin changed his mind. "Agni and Sasha are not here, they are in Lower Lueders resupplying. We found you by a chance encounter. We brought you back from the dead by a stroke of luck actually. If Svikki here had not been...watching us...we would not have been able to return your body to the fort."

Calla nodded and said a silent prayer to her men, the dragon had wiped them all out. Only the evasive nature of her animal companion "Coils" had saved him from the dragon's icy breath. She knew Agni would have used and expensive scroll to revive her, but wasn't sure if this odd group would have. She thanked her god Corellon Larethan she was mistaken about the group.

As the small group descended ,suddenly a dark terrifying shadow darkened the skies. The four didn't have to look, they knew what was approaching. Fyris was trained to be immune to fear, but she felt her knees go weak as the massive creature circled and approached them.

The massive white dragon was a sight to behold. Its body was covered in ancient bleached plates, and its maw filled with razor sharp teeth. Its massive wings, buffeted the party fiercely and Tank had to grab Svikki else she was blown off the mountain.

The dragon Isondoden landed in front of them, and transformed into a large bald armored warrior. His humanoid guise was almost as intimidating as his draconic form, but waves of fear were not emanating from him . The warrior strode forward with a stern look in his eyes. He sniffed the air and then pointed at the paladin.

"You will answer my questions. Depending on your answer , I will either spare you and your companions, or devour you all.", the draconic armored warrior boldly stated.


	21. Chapter 21

Fyrisvellir looked at the bald armored warrior in front of her. She knew it was a dragon, probably the biggest dragon she had ever encountered, but there was no fear or panic in her mind. The paladin knew that the human before her was a guise, her opponent was much more dangerous. Supernatural strength, magic wielding capabilities, most likely near impenetrable hide , were the characteristics she guessed for her foe. Despite this, she had nothing for disdain for her opponent.

"Why should I answer your questions? You will just attack us anyways. If we are going to fall fighting, I rather have it that your queries go unanswered .", the paladin replied while aiming her bow.

The bald warrior laughed heartily at the impudence of the woman, "You could answer my questions in a civil manner, or you can scream them out , as I tear the viscera from your body. I am Isondoden , the wintery death, greatest of the sons of Lady Glacius. I am the Draconic Assassin, slayer of silver dragons, demi gods, and countless champions and heroes. My word is my bond, but I feel no need to engage in this petty argument with humanoid vermin. "

Fyris smiled at the challenge, she was accustomed to this game where she was from, "I am Fyrisvellir, Captain of the Royal Rangers, Knight of the Snow Lion , daughter of the Warmaster and Tyrisvellir , step daughter of Brita of the Lion Blade. I've defeated legions of gnolls, and bested the high cleric Roland in battle. "

"Wait ...you're Fyrisvellir?", asked Calla taken back in surprise. "Agni said your name was Bloodshadow."

"You're the daughter of the Warmaster? Like Fetch? That guy?", asked Tank.

Fyris was caught by surprise at her companions questions, she brushed them off as she concentrated on the dragon, "Yes and Yes! Bloodshadow is an alias...and on my world my father was the warmaster before he perished..."

"Didn't Surry tell you...wait Surry did tell you...actually I'm not sure what she told you...its all one big joke to her isn't it.", muttered Calla .

Tank seemed truly troubled and let down his guard to scratch his head, "I don't know everything about your dimensions, but you do know Fetch and Tyris are alive in this world right? At least that's what I last heard. That means you and Agni are...".

"Guys..I don't think this is the time...", squeaked Svikki.

"DRAGON HERE! STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS. WOULD IT KILL YOU TO PAY ATTENTION. I'M THE GUY ASKING QUESTIONS HERE. YOU KNOW , MR DRAGON ASSASSIN , NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH. TEETH LIKE SWORDS, ARMOR LIKE 10 FOLD SHIELDS, SPEARS FOR CLAWS, ...", roared the bald man angrily.

As the dragon raged, Tyris looked at Tank and touched her right cheek. Tank knew exactly what she signaled and nodded in return.

"Hey wait your turn , draco wimpius frozenbrainius...like anyone is afraid of a critter whose breath weapon is measured in dee fours. Like c'mon you guys are rather pathetic excuses for dragons. Nobody's ever heard of a red dragon being ridden by fire giants, but frost giants ride white dragons all the time. And that speech you just made ...HELLO...Smaug wants his theme music back ...now that's a real dragon...go kill a mountain full of dwarven heroes and lords and then talk smack to us lowly mortals. I'm surprised people don't realize how useless you guys are , and club your young and stick them in boxes. I bet we can ship them to the southern realms to cool their castles in the summer. It would be a lot easier then summoning ice elementals or capturing frost salamanders or something..."

The dragon's anger was at a boiling point. He rushed the knight, transforming at the same time. Tank was readied for his attack, but simply fell back while kicking a clump of pebbles and dirt at the dragons face. The distraction was only a split second but it was enough. Tank held his shield in front of him to deflect the oncoming attack, but no blow came.

Fyris had taken the distraction and hopped onto the dragon's neck. She nervously grasped the dragons horns with both her hands.

"WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON? RELEASE ME! ", roared the dragon impotently as the paladin firmly straddled his neck.

Tank breathed a heavy sigh of relief," Wow...I thought he was gonna bite me in two there. I didn't realize what you were planning there , I probably wouldn't have done it if I knew this was your plan. How are you doing that anyways?"

Calla stared in amazement, "You...You really are Fyrisvellir. I didn't believe the tales, but ..but..."

Svikki simply nodded at this amazing sight, "I trust this is the power Roland wished to harness. I'm guessing from the maps and his journal, he wanted you to tame or attempt to claim the Great Squirrel, the only thing that I can think of that can defeat the hordes of Ogremoch. "

Fyris held the horns tight, but she relaxed a bit after seeing the extent of her control over the dragon, " Yes, I've always had an affinity with all war beasts, Brita told me I inherited it from my mother , she claimed she could ride horses, cats, dogs, gorillas, bears, birds, griffons, dragons...the list went on and on . I never thought it was an unique ability till Roland enlightened me a few days ago. After discussing it with Lady Allina , I thought about testing the extent of this ability on an unwilling subject, but never had a chance till now."

Calla mouthed silently, "Our people call it "war riding"."

Tank nodded, "My people call it beast mastery ."

Svikki smiled, " It is most likely a blessing from a nature goddess. From Arcturus or Nonak. hmm now that I think of it more likely Arcturus. She has more of an affinity with magical and draconic monsters then Nonak."

Isondoden roared,"WHATEVER IT IS! GET OFF ME!"

Tank readied his blade, "Can we get free beats on it? Like a big lizard pinata ? "

Fyris shook her head, "I'm pretty sure that will break my hold if you attack it. If you are going to attack it , you must kill it with one blow. Agni and his fire spells would be useful right now, but I doubt an arrow or even a well placed great axe could kill it."

Calla shook her head ,"So now what?"

* * *

><p>The group sat on the mountain pass for a few hours. Fyris didn't trust her mount to guide her back to the Fort , and her companions didn't wish to leave her alone with the dragon. The paladin attempted to get the dragon to move, but he struggled against her control and it only took a few strained steps before she ordered him to stop. She did not relish the thought of the dragon tumbling over the side of the narrow cliff. The dragon would most likely survive, the paladin would most likely not.<p>

Tank and Calla tried to rope the dragon , but he thrashed his wings at their touch. Although Fyris could command it to be motionless , the dragon fought fiercely against any other command.

Isondoden smiled, "We seem to be at a stalemate. Or wills are matched for now. That is until one of us falls asleep. I will pit my draconic vigor against your human stamina any day. "

Fyris smiled back, "I waited over 2 days for a gnoll chief to leave his cave once, let's see who tires first." , Fyris yanked the dragons horns back, and the dragon reluctantly reared up onto its hind legs.

The dragon grunted from his new position," I will relish devouring you, I haven't hated a human as much as you for a few centuries now."

Calla , Tank and Svikki sat on a rock, thinking of the best way to dispatch the dragon in one blow. Everything from simultaneous attacks to the eye. To dropping a boulder on its head was discussed. Even a single second of mistiming, could spell all their dooms. Despite the paladin's control over the beast, her powers over it seem very limited.

"So ...you're Fyrisvellir? I thought you left for your home world months ago.",said Calla in awe.

"What do you know of me? ", asked the paladin suspiciously . Even though Calla was a close friend in the other world before her death, the thought that people knew of her didn't sit well with Fyris.

Calla looked nervously at the dragon rider," Surry told me, about 8 months ago, right after the siege of McDunnalds. She told me some crazy story when we were celebrating her last night in town. About her whacky family hopping dimensions and saving a woman named Fyrisvellir ... from a legion of gnolls. I didn't think anything of it, it might have possibly been true for all I know. Surry's family is kind of weird like that."

Tank nodded, "Weird is an understatement. Mother, Father, Step mother, Grandfather,...even her brother is a little whacky. Not like my perfectly normal family. "

Fyris paused, "Surry's family saved me when the gnolls overwhelmed me?" , she asked.

Calla nodded slowly, "That's what she told me. Her mother, father, and step mother... Grand father is obviously dead. From what I understood, her mother and father didn't realize who they were saving at the time. A twist of fate or something. "

Tank shrugged off the implications of the discussion, "Hey you said your mother and father died in your world, but not in ours. Have you attempted to even contact them? You said your father was the Warmaster right? That's Fetch? If that's right that means your mother is Tyris am I correct?"

Svikki began drawing invisible lines on a chart only she could see. The Sage seemed very confused.

Fyris sighed at their names, " Yes Lord Fetch and Lady Tyrisvellir. I know them only from the tales my adopted mother told me about them. and ...I haven't attempted to contact them. I thought about it ...but it would be really awkward."

Isondoden snorted as he balanced on his hind legs, "I can't imagine it being more awkward then it is right now. You telling your life story while balancing on a dragon. "

Fyris smiled and unexpectedly cooed and stroked the dragon's head, "I can do this all day Ison, now tell me your story. If you're nice I might even answer your questions."

Tank whispered to Calla, "I hate it when she does that."

The dragon considered her request. He felt no compulsion to say anything , but he did anyways. "I am an ancient , descended from Glacius, daughter of Tiamat, the dragon queen. Unlike most of my kin, I spent my life testing myself against creatures that were famed for their strength and cunning. Treasure and fame were important, but I found I favored the hunt the most. I eventually became what most would refer to as an assassin. A title I do not shun. Centuries ago I was contracted by a demigod in the great pit to the north. She wanted me to go far to the north and slay three people. I have do not know the reason , but she offered gold, magic and maidens for my service. I was to slay the retired Grommish General Cartwright, the the adventurer Lady Phelle, and their young son Fallon. Apparently General Cartwright had accepted an adviser position with the Icegriffon. Since magical travel was impossible through the mists they had to travel by land. It would be impossible to locate them through magical or mundane means, but my scent ability is unrivaled in the world . I tracked them down and attacked their caravan by surprise. It was a fierce fight, but in the end I was victorious. I slew several of their other children , however the young boy Fallon had evaded my attack , I searched the frozen wastes for his scent but could not find him. I searched for months, following a meandering scent. I learned to hate that scent. After a fierce blizzard I lost all sign of his smell , I assumed he had died and eventually returned home. That was centuries ago, and I gave that battle little thought. However his scent is strong on you. At first I thought you were him, but even though I am not a humanoid, I can differentiate male and female by your udders."

"UDDERS!", cried Fyris . She grasped the dragons head and commanded it to smash into the rocky cliff face. Rocks and dust splashed from the impact. Tank and Calla cringed and awaited a confrontation with the now freed dragon, but the paladin's will over the beast was still maintained.

The dragon coughed feebly, "Perhaps that was a poor choice of words. In any case, you are obviously not the boy I seek. I do not understand how the mists operate but I have first hand experience with them, I know they can distort time. Are you his daughter? Or have you laid with him recently.

Tank shook his head, "Hey , watch it buddy. Don't drag me into this. "

Fyris hissed, "I have not laid with anyone named Fallon. I'm from a different world then this one, I doubt the boy you seek is in anyway related to myself."

Tank shrugged," Well this isn't getting us anywhere. Is this making sense to anyone?"

Svikki continued her drawings. she used a sharp claw and was drawing a chart on a flat stone. She was chirping happily as she drew.

* * *

><p>After another hour the knight peered over the Sage's chart, "Hey Svikki...whatcha drawing? Dirty pictures of Bloodshadow and me? You still haven't explained your spying earlier.",asked Tank.<p>

Calla and the Dragon looked at the Sage with smirks. The Halfling's chalk white cheeks blushed red.

She stopped her drawings then paused in though, "If I tell you, will you all answer my questions truthfully, or at least as truthfully as you can? I have this almost figured out."

The paladin, knight, ranger, and dragon nodded . They had sat there for several hours and wanted anything to break the boredom. Their earlier questions just got them more confused, the chance to confront the normally cool and collected Sage about her voyeurism seemed like good entertainment to everyone.

Svikki acknowledged their nods," I was curious of your coupling. I have had several broods of children in the past, but never had I been emotionally attached to them. I can see the strength of your bond, despite your denial of it . Not only do you two care and fight against all odds for each other, but you seem to have an intimate knowledge of what the other thinks. I wanted to see If it was possible to replicate that with my own mates. Even with my children I pay little attention to them after they hatch. I consider it an experiment to broaden my horizons."

Tank smile changed into a look of horror."Hatched? Broods? You mean like eggs?"

"Yes, my young come from eggs. ", said Svikki plainly.

"But..halflings don't lay eggs! ", exclaimed the knight.

"Ai Sgiathatch ...please punch him for me.", calmly stated Fyris.

Calla instinctively punched Tank , she wondered how Fyris knew her true name. Ai Sgiathatch, the hidden viper. No one called her by that, not even Surry. She had hoped to reveal it one day to her future husband, but the necessities of war and duty had delayed it.

After the elf had punched the knight, Fyris raged, "SHE'S A MEPHIT FOR MIRRODIN'S SAKE. SHE HAS WINGS, CLAWS, SHARP TEETH, HAS A FROST BREATH, STARK WHITE, REGENERATES IN THE COLD , AND LAYS EGGS. SHE'S NOT A HALFLING YOU NITWIT. "

Tank smirked at Svikki , "Hah, so much for your theory of intimate knowledge of what the other thinks,", the knight then pointed at Svikkis feet and looked at the paladin, "Explain to me the bare feet , Ms. Knowitall. "

Isondoden grumbled loudly in frustration, "YOU PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS AND BUFFOONS! SURELY THIS IS A TEST FROM TIAMAT! "

Tank poked the stationary dragon in the chest, "Hey we might be buffoons and idiots, but you're captured by the same buffoons and idiots...so what does that make you."

The dragon raged against his invisible bonds, the effort wore at him as he balanced on his hind legs.

Svikki ignored the bickering , "Tank, stop pestering the dragon. Ok , now my turn. Isondoden, we all know dragons have acute scent abilities, I assume your scent is at a different level then most of your kin. Can anything mask the trail of your target?"

The dragon calmed himself and answered, " Death is one way. After a creature dies it emits a different smell, its still recognizable but barely. Also since my nose is magical enhanced , anti magical zones like Alamarth, or the great plateau could mask it."

Svikki drew something on the chart, " Tank, since you are from the north you can answer the next question, Do you know anyone from the Great Plateau? "

Tank smiled, "Ohh..that's an easy one. Fetch, the Warmaster. He claims to be from the plateau."

Svikki smiled as she gazed at her rock,"Tell me about the Warmaster and his wife please."

Tank shrugged, "Errr hes a good guy, I've met him a few times, he treated me like he treated my brother. He's the high cleric of Rawk . His wife is Tyris , nobody knows this but she's this fallen goddess or something. I'm not exactly sure myself. She claims to be a bard, but she's more like uber assassin woman or something. Hey now that I think of it, Bloodshadow kind of looks like her, golden skin, reddish hair, yellow eyes, except Blood has a way prettier face, is a few years older , and has rocking tits."

Svikki drew another line ," Thank you Tank for that overly graphic description . Calla, you know Surry and Agni the best, even though most of us already know them, can you tell us their lineage."

Calla nodded, " They are the children of Brita, daughter of the last princess of the ice elves. Their father was supposedly a wandering mercenary or knight. Most of the village assumed she was raped like her mother, but I knew different. She always spoke of him tenderly . Recently she returned from the north, as well as her ex lover. He had claimed another woman though.. I thought it would have broken her gentle heart, but she seemed to bear it well..."

Svikki coughed, "Just answer the question please."

Calla snapped out of her memories , "Yes. Brita is their mother, Fetch is their father. Tyris is their step mother I guess. "

Fyris looked at the mephit, "Wait..wait..wait..wait...this is too convenient. Are you telling me everyone knows everyone here? This dragon here slew my grandparents. Surry is my half sister, not just my step sister, that makes ... Agni my half brother . This is too connected to make any sense! "

"Ahem, I can explain all of this.", said a voice behind them.

The confused group turned towards the voice . An unshaven slightly portly elf walked towards them. They all recognized the figure behind them.

"KARD!", they exclaimed.

"Yes that's me..., and to answer your question, you are correct..this is way too connected to make any sense...however as guardian of the fates and master of chaos , I feel I should inform you what is happening. I'm ashamed to admit, but chaos is only perception. Everything is actually quite ordered, but the lack of ability to grasp the way things interact makes everything seem chaotic. Almost all the gods have trouble seeing , let alone manipulating the fates. All I can say is things are being manipulated by something beyond even my perception. Fates that would normally not cross are being twisted so they connect , twist, and intertwine with each other. The exact purpose is beyond even my understanding. However, I shall eventually find this master manipulator and crush him. ", said the strange elf. While making this speech, a virtual copy of the deity appeared behind him and slowly crept up to the god holding a finger to this lips. In a split second he placed a fish on the god's head , then slowly retraced his steps and vanished.

"Yes I will find this bastard, and show him the full power of a greater god. He will beg for mercy and wish he never interfered with the fates when I am through. In the mean time, I know it sounds strange coming from the lord of chaos, but I wish to undo some of the mess that has been made, or at least to alleviate some of this confusion."

The group stood confused over what they were hearing and what they saw, but none wished to interrupt the god.

The god smiled and began ,"Tank , I offer you a chance to resume the proud tradition of your family. Manipulating future events is abhorrent to me, but past events I have no problem with. I give you the chance to once again follow in your brother's footsteps. The last 8 months would be a mere memory and once again you would be waiting valiantly for your brothers demise."

"Calla you have been least affected but your beauty is refreshing , I give you the chance to possess anyone's heart that was improperly stolen from you, cough Agni . "

"Svikki, I give you 2 choices, to discover true love...and or too break free of your mistress without being driven mad."

"Isondoden I give you the chance to not accept the contract from the goddess of the pit. If you accept you would not be in the situation you find yourself in."

"Fyrisvellir, I give you the chance to return to your own world. You would still be saved by your other dimensional parents, but I will change it so that they did not bring you to this world . You can battle gnolls with Brita to your hearts content."

Tank frowned while looking nervously at Fyris, "Hey ...I want Calla's boon."

The god laughed, " I'm sure you do , but make your decisions fast. I'm a busy man...hey you guys smell that ? "

Svikki flew in front of the god and faced the group, "Careful everyone! Everyone knows Kard's boons are a double edge sword. They may be powerful , but it might not be what you expect."

Tank agreed, "Yeah , think zombie monkey paw. devil's advocate, or general genie jackassery."

The god laughed again, " I'm sure everyone knows the dangers, now decide now."

Tank shook his head, "I'm not following in my brother's footsteps again. Even if I have been manipulated to change my path. The people I've met and the things I've done recently will always be a strong part of who I am. I refuse your boon."

Kard smiled and turned to Calla.

The elf nodded, "I ..acce...no ...I refuse your offer. As tempting as it is. I won't interfere . The thought of someone manipulating Agni to fall in love with someone is hard to accept, but I won't make it worse by changing it again. "

Kard gave a half hearted sigh and turned to Svikki.

Svikki shrugged, "I said I wanted to understand love, not necessarily experience it. I rather document and explore the options then to be subjected to your reality warping magic, and as for your second offer I refuse as well. Although I admire my mistress greatly, I long to be free of her benevolent control. However I do not wish to by a hypocrite. To warn others of the dangers of your magic and then accept them. Therefore I refuse your offer."

Kard considered her refusal, "So you desire my second offer but refuse anyways for fear of being a hypocrite, well too bad! Don't expect a god of chaos to follow his own rules. "

"ACCK!", cried Svikki as she fell to the ground. Fyris wanted to aid her but she remembered her precarious position. Tank however scooped the Sage up.

"What have you done to her!", exclaimed the knight.

"Nothing, I just gave her what she secretly desired. I severed her bond to Selina of the Black Coast , she is no longer her familiar. I should go apologize to her after this .", said the god calmly and bored.

"Wait..who is this Selina person... Wait...wait...halflings can't be familiars!", said Tank puzzled.

"SHE'S A FRIGGIN MEPHIT YOU IDIOT!", yelled the paladin on the dragon.

"Like really...how dense are you?", said the dragon shaking his head.

The god then looked at the dragon," and you Sir Dragon? Do you wish to change your fate, and avoid this embarrassing position you find yourself in."

The dragon sneered at the god imperiously,"Despite my condition, I spit at your offer. I am master of my own fate, I laugh at the thought someone can control it. If I am in this dire position it is because of my own actions, not some cowardly manipulator's. "

The god nodded then looked up towards Fyris, " and you Lady Paladin? The last 8 months you sought to return to your world. I offer you your return and the ability to continue your crusade with your mentor."

Fyris hesitated . She looked at the expectant Tank, the inquisitive Svikki, and the confused Calla. She wasn't sure what to do. This world was so full of possibilities. Could she leave without saying proper goodbyes . She still had to say good bye to Calla. Would she even remember any of this? The thought of meeting this worlds copies of her parents intrigued her. They apparently cared enough of her to rescue her, but not enough to show themselves . She had so many questions. She looked at Tank, and her heart almost broke. She could see from his face that he already knew her decision. Despite the knights stupidity and bizarre behavior, she would miss him. She would miss his dumb jokes, his sexist innuendo, and most importantly his gentle touch. Despite this, she knew this was about more then her. Even if the god lied, she had to taken a chance to return to battle the gnolls. Regardless if it would mess up the plans of this invisible manipulator of fates, it was her sworn duty to return. She would take any chance to honor her vows and continue the fight. She prayed that all her memory of the last 8 months would vanish as well.

"I accept your offer. I wish to return to the time I left this world. ", she said in a shaky voice.


	22. Chapter 22

"No, wait !", cried Fyrisvellir when she realized what she had done.

The mountainous pass had been replaced by warn torn debris. The sunny summer afternoon was replaced by the smoke filled night. She knew where she was immediately.

"The siege of McDunnalds...", she whispered , memories of the overwhelming force of gnolls, demons, giants and goblins flooded her mind.

"That's right, we're pretty close to the time when you got "abducted" from this world.." , said a shadow in the darkness. A figure walked into the moonlight, it was the unshaven slightly portly elf with the fish on his head . He walked past Fyris and surveyed the scene around him. "You smell that? Smells rotten. The gnolls must have launched dead fish or something whew. Anyways, here you are. Good luck with your life."

"Wait...my companions, the pyramid, THE DRAGON! , ...Tank... will they be alright? What will become of them?", asked the paladin.

Kard watched the destruction in the streets , his back was still turned to her. "They should be OK...they are adventurers right? They can handle themselves. What's a dragon to a group that fended off Roland the Grey. "

Fyrisvellir's heart sank. She doubted Tank, Calla and Svikki's chances against Isondoden. Even if she was there, victory was still in doubt. "I didn't think it would be so sudden. I thought I would have a chance to say good bye. "

The elf with his back still to her nodded, "You thought you were like the little Sage, you felt obligated to say return home, but you desired to remain with your new friends, your new lover. However, deep down inside you are still a soldier at heart. Look around you, what are the lives of your comrades compared to this devastation. I'm sorry , but this is your heart's true desire. A life of war, death and misery...Anyways hate to leave you on such a sad note, but seems like we are an hour early. Dimensional savings time or something. Make sure you don't meet your self or disrupt the events leading to your departure. Both of you might explode or spontaneously combust or something. After an hour , everything should be back to normal. If you watch from a distance , you will know when things will be safe."

With that said, the elf walked forwards. Back into the shadow...fading away into nothingness.

Fyris breathed deeply and unsteadily...Kard was right, this is what she wanted deep down. She struggled to get the thoughts of her friends out of her mind, but the thought of the rampaging dragon was too much for her to bear. It struck at her warrior's heart that she left them at such a crucial time. It wasn't the first time she had sacrificed her friends and companions , for the sake of duty. Memories of slain rangers, soldiers, and elves danced at the fringes of her memories. This time seemed different though. The bond she forged with them, with Tank seemed more strong and real. Maybe it was the long months living in peace, maybe it was just pure selfishness, maybe it was the way the man broke her defenses down...

"Oh Tank...I'm so sorry...", she whispered, realizing the full extent of her actions.

A glint of steel appeared out of the darkness and flashed inches away from Fyrisvellir's neck. The paladin smiled as she immediately recognized the blade Windsplitter.

"Brita! Thank Mirroden, I need your counsel right now.", Fyris uttered as she turned to the sword's wielder.

A tall light haired elf dressed head to toe in ornate elven plate walked out of the darkness. " Where's your armor ? Say good bye? Dragon? New Lover? What is this about?", Brita asked eying her adopted daughter still wearing the strange white festive dress.

"Oh this...I bought it from a merchant, I was going to go hiking...then one thing led to another , next thing I know I was in a stalemate with a dragon ,...wait... You heard all of that? Its..hard to explain. I'll explain it all later, but to make things brief , I am a future version of myself. In the next hour the current me will fall to a horde of gnolls, people from another dimension, will rescue me and bring me to their world. Its taken the last 8 months for me to return, and now I have to wait quietly for 1 hour till my earlier self leaves.", spoke the paladin , trusting the bond she had with her mentor and mother.

Brita considered her words and studied her daughter carefully. The paladin mistress then sighed satisfied that Fyris was telling the truth, at least what she believed was the truth. She then arched a curious eyebrow , "...and your lover?"

Fyris paused and sighed, she chose her words carefully , "A knight I met on the other world...he supported me when I needed it the most. Even risked his life on several occasions ...he was special...but in the end, I had to choose between that world and this one...and... I... guess my heart desired this one.", she replied barely able to keep her voice from cracking.

Brita nodded then motioned Fyris to follow her. The pair walked a short distance and she pointed at a small group making their way through the streets of the war torn town. It was hard with even Fyris's superior human eyes to differentiate them in the darkness, but even from her position she could tell it was her early self, along with Arnborg, Karzar and emperor Clovis.

Brita smiled and whispered , "I actually believe your crazy story, that's the only way to explain why you are both here and there . Come closer daughter."

Fyris responded and knelt next to her mother, the armored elf grasped her chin in one hand, while caressing her nose in the other. A bright blue aura briefly illuminated the two before the elder paladin withdrew, " You had your nose recently broke in the "other world" , I guess recently, most likely within the week . I've healed it for you. "

The younger paladin gave a short bow in thanks, and remembered the painful elbow given her by Roland. She knew her broken nose marred her often praised beauty, and wondered why Tank never teased her about it. More guilt and longing settled into Fyris's heart.

Brita watched the group ahead of them, " Champion Ari abandoned his post, I knew we would have some desertions as our options of escape narrowed, but I didn't think he would be the first. I had Nils pegged for that. Anyways, I feared the worse, Earl and Adara agreed that I should keep an eye on Clovis. Its good to see you one last time daughter, my heart is warmed that you would honor your duty to return, but I fear we will all be dead soon. The gnolls, their demons, and their god are almost victorious...and I fear we have traitors amongst our ranks."

Fyris eyes narrowed as she smelled the rotting fish scent again. At first she thought it was the god Kard playing the fool again, but it was much stronger this time. She instinctively pushed her mentor aside as a large greenish claw struck where Brita once knelt . Her scimitar blazed holy power as she pivoted and drove the blade through the large frog demons ribs.

The creature gave a low roar in frustration and swung at Fyris, but she simply ducked and skipped away . Her beautiful white dress flashing in the darkness against the ugly molted form of the demon. Brita recovered quickly , and her stomach almost released its contents from the smell. She fought against the urge and focused on the enemy before her. She hefted her weapon over her head and brought it plummeting down in a classic overhand strike. Windsplitter crashed down on the enemy and brought it stumbling to its knees.

Before the 2 could dispatch it, it croaked a word of pure blasphemy. Brita felt her strength drain from her, she briefly panicked and hoped this vile spell would not instantly slay her daughter, but a glance at Fyris reassured her that the last "8 months" or so on the alien dimension made her a much stronger person.

The demon swatted the elder paladin, but she managed to barely parry it with her blade. The younger paladin still appeared stunned from the attack, but quickly regained her wits. Several well placed strikes at the demon's back, stopped the monster in its tracks. The elder paladin roared a warcry and channeled all her divine energy into her blade. Windsplitter crackled with holy energy as it tore through the rotted hide of the beast. A second later her foe fell to the ground in 2 rotting pieces.

Fyris looked at the dissolving beast and she shook her head, "I think the last time this happened, this beast killed you mother. That's why you didn't interfere , that's why I didn't see you before, that's the only thing I can think of."

Brita was unsure of her Fyris's statement but nodded, if her daughter was not here with her , the demon would have most likely gotten the best of her. She thanked whatever god had brought her back to this world. Even if they died soon, she would be content as long as her daughter was by her side.

Fyris signaled her mother to remain out of sight, Brita was not the best at hiding, but her natural elven grace and light armor made her better then most. "The ...god Kard..told me not to interfere with the next hours events. I'm guessing I already failed when I helped you, I think we should just watch what happens next, the less we change the better I think."

Brita nodded at her daughters wise counsel, " Did Ari turn traitor? Did I risk my life for unfounded fears?"

Fyris motioned her to be silent and pointed at the small group ahead of them. Their battle with the demon was drowned from the fires and battles around the city. They were still oblivious to their presence. Suddenly one of the figures pushed one of the figures aside and took an arrow in his place. A man with a few archers from one of the rooftops exchanged angry words with a huge barbarian with a large club. A few seconds later , a mighty battle ensued.

Brita wanted to help the 4 against Ari. She could not hear the words exchanged but her vision was much clearer then her daughter's at night. She could see Ari had indeed turned traitor and attacked her companion's Arnborg and Karzar. Brita smiled as she saw Fyris lead the emperor safely away in the battle. She wanted to aid her friends, but her present daughters gentle hand restrained her. She looked at Fyris and she shook her head. Brita knew it was most likely for the best, her life was already spared, it seemed selfish but she should attempt to minimize any other changes in the time line if possible.

The elder saw the fierce battle on the rooftop. The athletic Karzar had jumped onto the roof and had swept all the attackers aside save for Ari. The two were engaged in a fierce battle . Fyris pointed to their right, and Brita was loathed to turn her attention away from the epic fight. The earlier Fyris had sacrificed herself to an entire company of gnolls so that Clovis could escape. Brita gasped as she knew even she would be unable to defeat so many at once.

The elder paladin turned away, "Mirrodin give me strength as I am forced to watch my friends and daughter slaughtered. When do your "rescuers" arrive?"

Fyris shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was beaten unconscious when it all happened. I...I never even got to see them. From what I can understand, they came through a portal I guessed. A young girl inadvertently recovered my body and brought it to the other world. At this exact moment they were engaged in a parallel siege in their world as well, except no gnolls. They defeated the gnolls on their world."

Brita watched as the gnolls finally over came the younger Fyris. Their cruel and cowardly attacks against her fallen daughter knotted her stomach. "They defeated the gnolls on their world? I take it their world is similar to ours. How did they do it? A secret weapon? Forbidden magic? Something we could use here?"

Fyris chuckled, it seemed odd to Brita that this dress wearing Fyris found this amusing, especially as her younger counterpart was being tortured. "From what I heard , grandfather bested him apparently. In single combat none the less. He died in the battle thought. Apparently my friend's brother witnessed the final battle. "

Brita was taken back, her father was Champion of the Snow Lion, a great knight, but she never thought him capable of defeating a demon lord. Was the demon lord much weaker in that other dimension or was her father much stronger?

Suddenly the gnolls began mysteriously dropping methodically around the fallen Fyris. The two paladins watched entranced as a familiar but sylph like girl wearing a modest torn dress danced through the gnollish horde. Her movements were graceful, efficient , brutal and for some odd reason ...sad . A flash of her rapier or dagger brought her enemies falling to the ground. The gnolls screamed in panic, but their shouts were drowned as a piercing war cry issued forth. The shout came from a tall lanky youth wielding a large hammer. He smashed it into the ground and the ground began to rumble, roar and churn from his power. The gnolls that didn't fall from the shadow dancer were trapped and crushed by the violent shaking earth. Brita then knew that her father was most likely much stronger from this strange world.

The elder paladin had never witnessed such power before, the pair single handily routed a company of gnolls. More gnolls and the even more dangerous demons responded though . The paladin expected a quick retrieval of the downed Fyris, but the paired stood resolute in their path. A dwarf , a strange tattooed woman, a wizard, even a man on a dragon appeared at their sides as they attacked the monsters.

A sudden wave of recognition finally struck Brita. "Emperor Clovis! Franksada! Fetch! Tyrisvellir! ...I know them...except the dwarf and that tattoo woman. Wait...that woman with the magical blades swirling around her...thats me! Why do I have dark hair and covered in markings in that world?"

Brita turned to Fyris and saw her vision was transfixed. She expected her to follow the movements of her mother and father, but instead she was watching the knight on the dragon . Brita didn't know Franksada that well before he fell battling the demon lord. She only knew him as one of Fetch's companions. "The young girl...her husband...they saved me. Those were my parents... The knight...that's Frank.", Fyris said in a detached voice while watching the knight. Questions of why the pair didn't reveal themselves as her parents swirled in her mind , as she looked at the familiar looking knight.

Brita could sense her daughters discomfort. "Did you meet that knight? In the other world?"

Fyris nodded, "I met him briefly. He's Tanks brother. My ...lover's brother. "

The pair watched in awe as the heroes laid waste to several companies of gnolls and demons. They struck with such savagery and power that it brought chills to the paladins. Some of the heroes like Clovis and the dwarf seemed powerful but not extraordinary, their skill was equivalent to that of Brita . The knight on the dragon was formidable but he was on the level of the great champions of the north. Fetch, Tyrisvellir and the copy of Brita were in a separate league though. The paladins didn't realize mere mortals could possess so much power. The most powerful mortal Fyris had ever met till then was the cleric Roland. Even his power seemed to pale before those she was watching.

Suddenly a giant of a man in black and bronze armor appeared out of nowhere and yelled across the battlefield. "EVERYONE ! BACK TO YOUR OWN DIMENSION...NOW!",

"ITS BAD ENOUGH HE'S TELLING YOU DIVINE SECRETS AND SHOWING YOU ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS, BUT HE's COSSED THE LINE . EVERYONE OUT NOW. I'M CLOSING THIS PORTAL AND BANNING THIS PLACE FOREVER IN 1 MINUTE.", the avatar of war shouted.

Brita smiled, as the heroes reluctantly retreated. "An hour ago, I thought I would be dead now , but ..I think we have a chance now. These people from this other dimension have depleted the attackers significantly and have thrown them into confusion . At least a few thousand gnolls and demons have been slain. They brought us some breathing room, Lord Kerr's soldiers can reinforce us. The whole battle has changed."

Brita stared at Fyris who in turn was staring at the portal the heroes were leaving in. She saw here daughter was struck by indecision. Who ever her lover was had a strong hold on her heart, enough to make her question her loyalty and duty. Brita sighed, long ago she had taken the vows of the maiden and swore off all personal relationships. It was a hard path, one she often questioned. She knew her daughter had fallen off the path years ago, but she respected her decision. Brita often wondered if she hadn't taken her vows, would she have ever led a productive life, be married, have children? She knew love was fleeting but would never deny her daughter the chance to experience such joys. She looked at the portal and she knew what was in Fyris's thoughts. Her last chance to return to her love was going away.

The ground suddenly shook as 6 colossal silhouettes stalked across the battlefield. The pair could tell it was the statues guarding the eastern gate. Emperor Clovis had succeeded in his mission. The siege dormant golems were active. The pendulum of battle seemed to be swinging in their favor.

"Fyris, I don't know what you've experienced in this dimension you've been in , but I thank you for returning. Your actions saved my life. If there's anything you need to do in the other world , I will understand if you have to go back and accomplish them.", said Brita meekly looking at the shrinking portal.

Fyris shook her head, "No. My .my...duty is by your side. Despite the losses inflicted to our enemy. The gnolls are legion. There's much still to do."

The two slowly watched the portal wavering and suddenly winking out of existence.

Fyris slumped to the ground with her hands to the face, covering the tears from her mother , "Mirrodin...what have I done." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Brita and Fyris made their way first to Arnborg and Karzar. The big barbarian had apparently won his duel with Ari and Arnborg had barely survived the arrow. The pair sat casually on the roof , a horde of dead gnolls and demons surrounded them. Fyris noted that they were not slain by spells or massive blunt trauma, but clean throat slashes and heart thrusts.<p>

The big barbarian waved at the paladins as they approached. The blind cleric was oblivious to their presence till they approached closer. "Is it safe to leave now? After I defeated Ari, the gnolls and demons swarmed me, but ...someone who looked like the butler guy from the meeting saved me. I'm not sure what happened but I'm guessing hes one of those heroes from that portal. He told us to wait here till it was safe, and I wasn't gonna argue ."

The 4 made their way to the golems, who were dispatching the cities attacker's reserves and most importantly their supplies. The demon lord hadn't challenged the new attackers, he was most likely surprised as much as everyone else by the sudden chain of events. With the cities magical wards up, the remaining gnolls and even the demons could not escape, and were systematically slaughtered . By all accounts the gnolls were in retreat.

Brita knew more work must be done. Karlston must be retaken, and the demonlord must eventually slain or banished . Both seemed like impossible tasks a few days ago, but a glimmer of hope seemed to settle into the Grommish forces. Finally someone could command the dormant siege golems. Also rumors of a secret grommish force that could strike anywhere and destroy legions of demons began to surface. It boosted the morale of the troops while striking fear in even the demon's hearts.

Brita , Arnborg, Karzar and Fyris were given the highest honor. The Thunwark medal of victory. It was the highest honor amongst Grommers, and it added more fame and prestige to their already legendary tales.

Brita could tell that Fyris was not quite the same though. She tried to console her by getting her to tell her tales of the other world . She spoke little of the other world, except strange stories about penguins, squirrels, and mephits. Her daughter was here in body, but her heart was elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"You summoned me mother?", asked a stern Knight Commander Fyris. She was in an elaborate mithral breastplate, more exquisite then the previous one she wore, with her recent medals and accolades proudly displayed. She saluted the new Champion of the Snow Lion. "The initial reports have been confirmed. The gnolls have abandoned Karlston to their goblin allies , and our remaining skyships are harassing their retreat. The forces from Lower Lueders are commencing with the siege of the city, we expect some pockets of resistance, but it should be over swiftly. "<p>

The battle had gone well, but Fyris knew better. The gnolls were just regrouping. The great host fought over half a million. Although the gnoll's casualties were staggering, they only lost 50,000 at the failed siege of McDunnalds. The best they could hope for was to reestablish their defenses and ruthlessly crush the invading horde the next time they invaded.

Brita nodded and motioned her daughter to sit. Padded chairs were arrayed, a rare luxury, but it indicated they were to talk informally. A common gesture to most mothers and daughters, but a rare occurrence between the two paladins.

"Fyris... you've served admirably the last few weeks, but I can sense something troubling you. You still have thoughts of the other world don't you. Of your special friend, Tank was it?", asked Brita in a practiced but nervous voice.

Fyris sighed uncomfortably at Brita's line of questioning ," I'm fine, I'm just readjusting . One day I'm fighting giant albino penguins, the next I'm leading my old company to harass the escaping horde. "

Despite her denial, the paladin's heart flustered, at the mention of Tank's name. She had sought out the Tank in this dimension, but he was lost in the siege. When Ari abandoned his post the gnolls seized the opportunity and swarmed his lightly defended post. It didn't surprise Fyris that Tank was one of the brave warriors that stood his ground and bought the other defenders time to push the invaders back. Even if she met this worlds Tank, the time and adventurers they shared would be forever lost. She had given a simple prayer to the fallen warrior and wondered once again if her Tank had fallen to the dragon, when she left him.

Brita shook her head, and a rare smile crossed her lips, "You are a bad liar my daughter. You are an exemplary paladin, but it is so obvious when you lie. Remember when you first broke your maiden vows 5 years ago?"

Fyris laughed, "Actually it was 10 years ago! So I guess I'm not that bad of a liar."

A moment of confusion crossed Brita's face, then she gave a slight rare laugh, " Fyris...what am I going to do with you. You're a grown woman now. I won't assume to make the decisions of your life, but as your friend , mother, and mentor there are things I must do . All I want is my daughter to be happy. You're the only family I have left. This life I lead is not one I would subject to anyone else. Go to your lover. You have my permission. I've discussed this with the Emperor. He agreed that this other dimension needs exploring, maybe the true secrets of slaying Yeenoghu can be discovered there. "

Fyris gasped, " I appreciate your concern, but I refuse. My place is here , even if the Emperor commanded me I will not leave your side ! If they throw me in shackles for my insubordination , then so be it! There's still an army of gnolls threatening all we hold dear, I will not abandon my duty so I can flirt with a handsome hero. I'm not a love sick little girl that needs special favors from her mother. Besides, the portal closed , there's no way I can return . None of the magicians in this world wield that much power. "

"Handsome hero? HAH I want to see Tank's face when I tell him you said that.", a shrill high pitched voice said behind her. Suddenly a surprisingly long and strong arm wrapped around the stunned paladin's neck, while another messed up her perfectly groomed hair.

"SURRY!", exclaimed Fyris as she realized who her attacker was. The noble looking dark haired elf with the thin physique released Fyris and bowed slightly.

"Aww! You remembered ! I'm so flattered! So this is Grom 2 or whatever you call this place. Looks a lot like Grom 1 actually. Nice tent, functional but screams "Look at me! I'm more important then you! " ", chuckled Surry while glancing around the tent as Fyris pushed her playfully away.

Brita cleared her throat as the two young women smiled at each other, "I did something I swore I would never do again. I saw your deteriorating condition and knew you desired to return to that other world . From the conversation we had when you first returned I guess you had much unfinished business there . There was only one method I can think of that might traverse the planes. I loathed to do it, but I summoned the "demon". Its something I haven't done in almost 10 years, but he heeded my call ...and brought her... This uncouth ranger apparently claims she knows you, and from your reactions I assume she is telling the truth. The demon awaits outside, I offer you this final chance to return . I bless your decision as both your mother and mentor."

Surry looked at Brita in surprise,"Wow Brita 2 , when I first saw you, I thought you would be completely different then the Brita I know. The blonde hair and the lack of tattoos for instance, but you two are almost exactly the same. In spirit anyways. I'm pretty sure my Brita can mop up this entire camp you call an army. And you Bloodshadow, don't give me this "I have a duty to defend " crap. You've done more then 99% of the people here, you deserve a break. What's the use of fighting if you have nothing to fight for. Did I tell you I left the army just to follow Fetch. I didn't care what they said. Look, I'm not a good judge of hearts , but I could tell the first time I saw you and Tank together that there was something special between you kids . It might end up crashing and burning, but I think you owe it to yourself to see for yourself. Besides, Brita of the stiff neck gave you permission to go, that's like a free pass to party time central. Don't blow it girl."

Fyris shook her head, "I can not leave my people to the mercy's of the gnolls. I won't go till they are defeated."

Surry shrugged, "Tell you what sis, I'll fight the gnolls in your stead. Till I get bored, or they are dealt a blow they can't recover from. I'm sure even Brita the Blonde here would agree to that."

Brita looked crossly at this strange half elf, "Who do you think you are? That you can speak so casually and so informally to the Champion of the Snow Lion! I do not know the customs of your lands, but in this world I demand a measure of respect!"

Surry whispered to Fyris , "Wow, she is so close its creepy. Except my Brita has less backbone , unless in battle of course. In battle , look out and run !"

Fyris couldn't help suppress a laugh, clearly Surry was up to her old tricks, the ranger wizard seemed to delight in keeping secrets ," Mother...I would like to introduce you to Surry. She's your daughter in the other world."

Brita stared at Fyris then Surry, then back to Fyris. She took a few steps back and fell in her chair in shock.

"SURPRISE! ...Hey do I get a hug?", jested Surry.

* * *

><p>Fyris stroked the massive blue grey horse. It was hard to believe this beast could hop through time and dimensions, but considering its master slew a demon lord it was definitely in the realms of possibility. "Are you sure you aren't returning with me? Its not your fight, no one will hold you to your promise.", she asked her "sister".<p>

Surry smiled and her voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle," I'll be back eventually. Someone has to keep an eye on Fetch . I have a sacred Grove to watch over too you know. Its just..."

Fyris nodded, "Its Brita isn't it. "

Surry laughed,"We really are sisters aren't we? Yes , even though this Brita isn't my Brita, I could sense her loneliness and solitude. I'm not her real daughter, and she's not my real mother, but I can't stand to see her like this. We'll do the bonding thing I guess, maybe I'll hook her up with some handsome stud knight."

Fyris returned the laugh, "THAT I would like to see. So you have means to return I take it?"

Surry shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard, summon Pixietrampler and hop on , if that doesn't work I can invoke a planar shift. I'm a treekeeper and almost an archmage too you know. I haven't explored the full extent of my power, but I'm sure I can manage."

Fyris hugged her sister ," Want to know a secret about Fetch? "

Surry smirked, "What do I look like, a doppelganger ? Tell me , Tell me!"

Fyris chuckled, "His real name is Fallon, a dragon told me."

Surry giggled, "Oh thats good, if I ever get back I'll be sure to use that till he goes crazy. Speaking of Fetch, you should really see him. I know he didn't want to reveal himself to you at first, but he's shy and stupid like that. Emphasis on the really stupid. Kind of like you."

Fyris rolled her eyes,"I'll put that on my to do list, take care of Brita ok. She's a gentle soul at heart. She wants to help everyone , but not herself. Even right now, I can sense her heart breaking, but she doesn't want me to follow her path."

Surry nodded,"Understood, be the good daughter to stuffy other dimensional mother. Don't worry , I won't take your place as her daughter, by the time I'm through with her , she'll be begging for you to return. Enough talk, Pixietrampler here is getting impatient, aren't you boy... Say hi to Tank , I want to hear all the dirty details later." Before Fyris could reply, Surry nodded at Pixietrampler, and the the horse flew into the heavens and was off.

Surry walked back to Brita's camp. The paladin was in full war garb. Surry intoned a phrase and her casual dress transformed into a regal leaf robe. "Ok, so I heard you guys have a little gnoll problem. Let me show you how we handle guys like that where I'm from. "


	23. Chapter 23

Tank watched as Fyris winked out of existence. He wasn't surprised but a bit disappointed. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and by a whim of a god, she was gone. He could hear Calla and Svikki screaming about the dragon, but the knight drowned out their cries with a brief memory of Fyris in her white dress. Tank wondered if she would be alright in her own world, from the discussions they had, it seemed a much grimmer and darker place then this one. Except for the fact that their penguins and squirrels were miniature cute versions of the ones here. He wondered what other creatures were minimized there...owl bears? Froghemoths? Killer Whales?

Tank thought it must be a nice place to visit. Perhaps after his obligations to Agni he would inquire about traveling there. He had no clue where it was or how to get there, but the knight would worry about that later. Even if Fyris didn't want to see him, maybe he could pick up some miniature squirrels and penguins and show them off at home. What do you even feed a squirrel he wondered? Full grown ones eat full grown humans...do the small ones eat babies? Tank shook his head, maybe just a stuffed squirrel would be sufficient. Or a squirrel hat, like the Legendary Erland wears. Oh how his brothers would be jealous if he was walking around in a squirrel hat. Or a penguin suit... OR BOTH!

* * *

><p>A white scaled claw plummeted down on the day dreaming knight. Isondoden had scattered his attackers when he broke free, and now saw the lone knight paralyzed with fear. He would crush him then hunt down the others. He didn't care much for his other tormentors save the paladin. He wondered if Kard had truly sent her to another dimension or was this some elaborate illusion.<p>

The claw slammed into the knight, but the dragon grunted as a shield blocked his blow. The knight had stopped his claw and would not yield no matter the force he pressed in on him. The dragon prepared to give him an overhead bite to bypass the shield , when suddenly arrows and crossbow bolts struck him on the side. He saw the elf and the Sage were down the path shooting him at their leisure.

Isondoden breathed a cone of cold at his tormentors, the elf he caught before ducked behind some rocks, while the sage he hit with the full force of his breath. Before he could celebrate his brief victory the knight with the shield sidestepped his claw and chopped into his neck. His thick scales and powerful muscles prevented him from severing his head , but the blow still hurt badly. The dragon roared and swung his tail in a wide arc. The knight was caught , and despite blocking the blow, was still thrown across the battlefield.

Isondoden roared as his attackers were either frozen , or down. Before he could properly gloat over his fallen foes several dark shadows descended from the heavens . One jumped on the knight and another fell on his back. The dragon twisted his injured neck to see what these new attackers were. He roared in outrage as he saw a naked olive skin human with black bat wings and a great mane of white hair . Lust Demons! The creature looked at the dragon and smiled, before sinking her fangs into his back. The dragon shrieked in agony as he felt his life force drained. His fangs clamped down on the creature and ripped the she demon from his back. He shook her violently before throwing her limp form into the mountainous wall. He was about to roar in victory when suddenly a furry white armored claw slammed his serpentine neck into the ground.

"I thought I told those 2 succubus , wait for them to kill each other off then kill the victor. I guessed the blood was too much for those demonesses to take. Being trapped for hundreds of years with nothing to amuse them have made them a bit sloppy, ", the owner of the claw said. The creature holding the dragon was a towering 20 foot demon . He had the face of some canine beast, 2 monstrous inhuman claws , and 2 beefy humanoid ones. He was covered head to toe with large green white scales , and spoke with a noble's air.

"You've caused us much trouble, Mr. Dragon , my masters aren't too pleased you destroyed 2 dozen of their newly created demons. I'm normally a very reasonable being, but the only response to your actions is the retrieval of your head.", the demon smiled as his claw tightened on the dragons neck.

* * *

><p>Tank wasn't sure what was happening. He blocked the dragon's tail and was thrown to the ground. He quickly rolled to get up when suddenly something soft and comforting landed on his back. It smelled of lust and sex , as it bit into his shoulder. He was surprised that the creature's bite didn't hurt but instead made him feel euphoric and light headed. He glanced to his side and he saw a beautiful woman clinging to his back , naked , scared, and in distress. She clutched his back and their eyes met. She gave him a weak smile as she kissed his shoulder again. Tank thought she was the most beautiful woman, he ever saw. For a moment he was lost in her eyes and gentle touch. Then Tank remembered. Fyris was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Well not really, her face got a bit messed up from Roland's elbow, and he didn't like the way she did her hair, but she was definitely in the top 5. He remembered the ribald tales his brothers use to tell , and remembered the 4 dangers of adventuring, traps, monsters, your party , and loose women. He wasn't sure if this was a nixie, a lamia, a nymph or a succubus, but he wasn't going to wait and find out. A mail fist crashed into the creature's smiling face. Frank insisted Tank attached a strip of cold iron on his gauntlets. It warded off most creatures except were-creatures and devils, and most devils choose not to engage up close. His brother's advice paid off as the woman's face exploded in blood as it fell off his back. It assumed a bestial stance as her beautiful face contorted to a more animalistic one.<p>

The bat winged demon prepared to pounce on Tank, but arrows and bolts of force struck her in the side. The demon shrugged off the arrows, but seemed to be hurt by the bolts of force. It was momentarily dazed by the new attackers, but suddenly a heavy boot smashed into her stomach. It curled into a ball instinctively but a sword blazing white slashed down on it, slicing wing, arm, and ribs in a single motion.

Tank glanced at the dragon and saw a large demon crushing its neck . He looked for Calla and Svikki , he assumed they were alright, but he saw the dragon breath on them. Even the legendary icehalfling resistance to cold might not save the Sage. He saw several black skeletal demons with spears rush the rocks where the two were last sighted. Before the knight could react , another bat winged demon shrieked and flew at him.

Tank saw the dragon dislodge this demon earlier, and wondered how much fight was left in her. He readied his shield for her charge, but she suddenly was gone. A strong hand gripped him on the shoulders and Tank felt all strength drain from his body. The knight struggled but he could only manage to drop his shield and sword. A beautiful face brushed against his cheek and purred ,"you killed my sister...but don't worry I don't hold grudges...your death will be long and pleasurable...". To emphasis her point , the beautiful demon smiled and a forked tongue playfully licked his nose. She kissed him lightly on the cheek , and the knight almost fainted from pleasure.

"I like the big strong ones , they make such tender lovers...I love it when they scream in ecst...ACCKK...", the demon cried as an arrow protruded from its mouth.

A measure of will power and strength returned to Tank , as he saw an elven scimitar flash towards the lust demon and decapitate its arrow impaled head.

"I leave for a few minutes, and already your making out with the first demon skank you can find.", said a familiar and confident voice.

* * *

><p>Isondoden felt his neck slowly squeezed by the demon. He thrashed and raked his claws but the demon would not release his grip. A lesser dragon would panic but Isondoden was the Winter Assassin, his reputation was much more then hollow boasting by an over proud dragon. The wyrm's tail grasped at the surrounding rocks, and found a suitably large one. It grasped it tightly and swung the makeshift weapon towards the demons back. A heavy thud and the release of pressure told the dragon his attack was successful. He twisted from the demons grip and clawed mercilessly at the creatures torso and face. Despite the dragon's might, the demon soon recovered and returned claw for claw and bite for bite back on the dragon. The dragon's heavy scales deflected most of the demons blows, but its large mandible claws easily broke through his defenses. Great slabs of flesh , scales , and leather were painfully torn from the dragon.<p>

"Die little dragon , die. You shall pay for your little trap you set in your lair for us. ", smiled the demon.

Isondoden knew that he would lose in this contest . He could not bring the full force of his breath on the demon as one of the creature's massive hands held his jaws shut. Suddenly an arrow pierced the demon's neck, it was not a fatal blow but it caused the creature to loosen its grip. Isondoden did what any dragon would normally do in this situation. He shook off the slack hand and then unleashed a massive blizzard of ice onto the demon. Years ago he learned to concentrate his wintery breath into one maximized attack. It would drain him of his favored attack for awhile, but it was useful to end fights quickly. The demon counted on his innate cold resistance to survive the attack, but the force of the blizzard breath caught him by surprise. Its bones and flesh became cold and brittle. The dragon roared in victory as he grasped the demons frozen head and ripped it from his shoulders. The creatures stiff neck snapped like an icicle. Isondoden savored the moment and threw the head down the mountain pass. He smiled as it shattered onto the rocks below.

"Nice moves. ", said a familiar voice . Suddenly the dragon found himself once again unable to move. The accursed female human had returned and was once again sitting on his injured neck.

The dragon strained , hoping the adrenaline of combat would be able to dislodge his captor, but it was no use. He was once again the human's prisoner.

* * *

><p>Calla and Svikki's attackers were easily dispatched by Tank. Even drained and battered, the knight and his holy blade were more then a match for the skeletal demons. Svikki brushed her horn against Calla and a measure of vitality was restored to the Captain. Calla had fought more devils then demons in the past, but noticed that these particular ones were unique. They all had large patches of white hair. Were they from a similar plane?<p>

Calla was quick on her feet , but was still not fast enough to evade a dragon's breath. She heard tales of rangers weaving in and out of fire balls and lightning bolts, but she had doubts of their authenticity. She looked at the sage, and she seemed unharmed by the earlier attack. A cold resistance spell perhaps?

Despite the healing she received, the elf's muscles and bones were still sore. The shock of being brought back from the dead, and the attack by dragon and demons had drained the captain tremendously. She struggled to her feet, and was graciously helped by Tank. Calla saw the knight with injuries more serious then her own, but he seemed to ignore them. In fact he seemed pretty cheerful. Tank checked for more demons, and when he was satisfied no more were waiting in ambush he returned to their original battleground.

Calla was surprised when she saw Fyrisvellir had returned. She thought the paladin had left for her own world for good, after Kard had offered her the chance. Surry told her only bits and pieces of the mysterious Fyrisvellir. She never doubted her friend, but she did doubt this paladin's abilities. Watching her sitting atop the dragon amidst a field of dead demons dispelled any of her lingering questions.

"Welcome back , Bloodshadow.", said the Sage in a calm voice. "I suspected you would return but didn't realize you would be back so soon."

Fyris nodded, "I would have returned sooner, but I was delayed. I wanted to return 30 minutes before this incident, but some golden mechanical man stopped me. He told me I was interfering with time too much, and was going to return me to my original time. The mechanical man wanted to detain my horse for crimes against the time continuum or something, but Pixietrampler kicked him and jumped away. It was all pretty surreal."

Svikki nodded, "A Quarut, a guardian of time. I have never seen one but heard they wield great power. You are lucky he didn't destroy you."

Fyris shrugged, "He didn't seem that amazing. He couldn't even stop my horse...anyways he deposited me nearby and I rushed to return back before the dragon attacked. Seemed I was a bit late , and what's with the demons? "

Svikki examined the dissolving bodies. "They seemed similar to the ones by Tornic, more demonic though, less bestial. From what I could understand, they were watching us for awhile now. They most likely feared our combined power, but when you left and we fought the dragon, they decided to strike. From the glabrezu's speech it seemed he wanted to take out the winning side, but his overly eager companions attacked sooner then expected."

Tank flexed, "They bit off more then they could chew I guess."

Isondoden growled, "They would have destroyed you all, if I hadn't dispatched the large one. I was foolish in lowering my guard after I defeated him, now we are a stalemate once again."

Fyris shook her head, "Not quite, I knew I was going to return to fight a dragon so I brought some special equipment in case we were in this situation again.". The paladin threw a satchel which Calla easily caught.

The captain looked inside, and smiled, "Dragon powder. "

The paladin nodded, "That's right . Enough to blow his head off, or his ribcage out if I can't get him to put it in his mouth. "

The dragon sensed his doom, but showed no weakness. He snorted angrily but would not beg for his life like others of his ilk would. If he was going to die, he would die with his pride.

Calla tried placing the satchel into the dragon's mouth but he kept his jaws shut. The resourceful elf simply attached the satchel with loose ropes around the dragon's neck, placing the satchel near the wound Tank and the demon had inflicted earlier.

"So what's with the armor? Pretty sure you were in your..."scouting" dress a few minutes ago. And your nose seems fixed too... ", asked Tank as she watched Fyris mounted on the dragon.

Fyris looked at Tank, and for a brief moment she thought of telling him that Kard had returned her after true desires were made clear, but she owed the knight more then thought. She cast her eyes downwards," I'm sorry. I left. That was my true desire. This is the armor given to me when I returned to my world. I would have stayed there at my mother's side, if Surry hadn't convinced me to return. "

Calla was puzzled, "Their Surry or our Surry?"

The paladin sighed, "Our Surry, ...it seemed my step mother accidentally brought Surry into my dimension when she was attempting to return me to this one."

Tank breathed deeply,"Do you want to be here? Are you here by some bizarre orders from your mother , or do you actually want to be in this plane?"

Fyris looked at Tank , and yearned for his touch, her voice began breaking...

"STOP IT ! STOP IT ! BLOW MY HEAD RIGHT OFF NOW PLEASE ! YOU HUMANOID SCUM AND YOUR LOVE GAMES MAKES ME SICK ! JUST END IT PLEASE...STOP THIS CRUEL PUNISHMENT. WHAT DID I DO TO OFFEND THE DARK GODS TO WARRANT THIS HUMILIATION. BEING FORCED TO WATCH THIS STUPID DRAMA PLAY OUT WHILE NOT BEING ABLE TO FLY AWAY OR BETTER YET DEVOUR ALL YOU STUPID HALF APES." , roared the dragon.

"YOU ...MEPHIT! AFTER THEY BLOW OFF MY HEAD, PLEASE MAKE SURE THESE TWO MATE , MAKE A BUNCH OF SCREAMING HUMANOID BRATS, AND STOP THESE LITTLE GAMES. NO ONE ELSE DESERVES TO WITNESS SUCH MINDLESS STUPIDITY. ", demanded Isondoden.

Tank poked the dragon, "Hey, we like these games. Its all about the chase, I thought you of all people would appreciate that. "

The dragon shuddered and strained against his invisible bonds again, "There's a big difference between chasing down my prey and savoring the kill, then watching you two play your adolescent love me or love me not games. Now please let me die in peace without listening to your lame courtship rituals. "

Tank shrugged, "Hrmm... The way you say it, it makes us look kind of pathetic."

Fyris couldn't help but chuckle." Your request will be granted Isondoden. We will speak no more of this till after we dispatch you."

The dragon smiled, "Thank you.", then he opened his mouth wide. Calla looked at Fyris and she nodded towards the dragons mouth. The elven captain untied the satchel and placed it in the dragon's mouth. Everyone backed off except Calla and Fyris as the ranger began using flint and steel to start a fire. Calla had a long enough fuse so she could run for cover, while Fyris would rely on her natural grace to evade the explosion.

"Wait...", said Svikki. "There must be another way. "

Fyris shook her head, "He admitted he killed my grandparents. He killed Calla earlier, and attempted to slay us all recently."

Svikki nodded,"I agree his crimes should be punished, but we could use his strength. Those demons , are related to the demons we fought at Tornic. From the demon's speech I suspect this dragon was displaced from his lair by the same demons. I 'm willing to bet our final destination is full of these creatures."

Fyris frowned, "I trust in your logic, but I do not trust this creature. Even if it agreed to help us, what oaths or ritual will bind this monster so it won't attack us. Also, how could I let this creature live , knowing it had wronged my father's father."

Tank shrugged, "Technically , it wronged your other dimensional father's father."

Svikki flew up to Tank and bit him in his wounded shoulder.

"YEOWTCH! Quit with the halfling jaws, what do I look like? A blue berry pie?", Tank cried while brushing off the Sage.

"Stop being an idiot then.", replied Svikki as Tank just shrugged.

Calla nodded at the sage, she had heard this argument plenty of times from Grommish war doctrine. " He might have killed your grandfather, but he didn't do it maliciously , he did it on orders from this goddess from the pit thing. He also attacked my patrol and attempted to attack us all later, but that was because the demons awoken him and forced him from his lair. I'm not saying I forgive him for his deeds, I'm just saying I understand why he did the things hes done. "

Fyris shook her head, "Even if I didn't hold him responsible and he agreed to help us in exchange for his life. How can we insure his loyalty? He will turn on us at first opportunity."

The dragon nodded his head in agreement, eager to end his life then continue listening to these simpletons.

Svikki smiled, "I would never suggest this other wise, but watching us in battle recently I think we are up to the task. I suggest the trial of subdual."

* * *

><p>Tank looked at his club, "Ok...why are we all holding clubs again?"<p>

Svikki sighed and repeated the string of answers for his questions for the 5th or 6th time.

"We need to use the flat of our weapons or blunt weapons to inflict non lethal damage to subdue the dragon."

"So why can't I use the flat of my sword?"

"If you cut the dragon once, all our efforts will be for naught, better to play it safe and have everyone use blunt weapons."

"What is this suppose to prove again?"

"It proves that we can defeat the dragon, using a fraction of our power. It will fear and respect us then."

"What if one of us dies in the process? Isondoden would be barely hurt and we have one less member to fight him if it came down to a real battle."

"It matters not, we have already shown we are willing to cast our lives aside to demonstrate our superiority."

"Can we use spells? I know we don't have Agni and Sasha here, but we have a few enchantments."

"No spells. That is too random an element. The dragon might not respect our power if he believes we defeated him by mere chance."

"If we can't use spells...can he use spells or his winter breath ?"

"Yes , even though we are bound by the attacks we can inflict on him, he is under no restriction."

"So why are we waiting for it to fall asleep? That doesn't seem very superior of us to club him while he's sleeping."

"Sleeping is second nature to a dragon. He will respect us just the same if we bash him while he's awake or slumbering."

"Ok...at what point do we stop beating on him? Till hes out cold? Or till he cries uncle or something? How do we know he's not faking."

"We will stop attacking him, when the damage we inflict on him is greater then his threshold point. This point can change moment to moment. In some cases we might have to beat him unconscious. As for the honesty of the surrender we will have to use our better judgements."

"So we wait till hes asleep, then beat him till he's out cold? What if he doesn't wake up? Will he realized hes been subdued? He might think he bumped his head while sleeping."

"I assure you , he will be quite certain of the source and purpose of the attacks directed at him."

"Do we have to challenge him or say a special phrase before we start whacking on him, something like ,"By Tiamat's Tits, prepared to be subdued !" or something along those lines."

"No"

"After we subdue him do we have to reapply a beating every night?"

"No, after we subdue him, he will remain subdued for an indefinite amount of time. The length of time is determined by our world views, treatment of the creature, and any treasure we give him. Particularly evil and spell casting dragons are only subdued for a brief period of time."

"Treasure? After we beat it up, we have to give it treasure? Like a make up gift?"

"Yes"

"You mentioned world views, so the dragon goes to sleep we beat him senseless while he's sleeping, and he cares if we give to charity or not?"

"A simplified view, but yes."

"So how long will you guess he will be subdued?"

"A few weeks before we have to beat him again."

"Wait.. you said we don't have to beat him every night. "

"That is correct, repeated applications of beatings while hes asleep will accomplish nothing, however if he breaks free of our hold on him, a new beating will once again reestablish our dominance."

"Do we have to give him more treasure if we beat him again?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but I assume yes."

The group waited tensely as both sides waited for the other to slumber.

After awhile Tank spoke again.

Tank looked at his club, "Ok...why are we all holding clubs again?"

Svikki sighed and repeated the string of answers for his questions for the 6th or 7th time.

Isondoden reached his breaking point, "ENOUGH! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A PIECE OF FURNITURE . I GIVE UP! YOU GUYS HAPPY ? YOU WIN! I AGREE TO SERVE YOU FOR 3 MONTHS. THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH TIME FOR EVEN YOU MORONS TO CLEAR THE MOUNTAIN OF DEMONS. I GIVE MY WORD AS A DRAGON TO THIS DEAL. I WILL NOT BE SUBJECTED TO RANDOM BEATINGS WHILE I FALL ASLEEP. AFTER MY DEAL IS DONE. I SWEAR I WILL FLY FAR AWAY FROM YOU IDIOTS...FAR FAR AWAY. I WON'T EVEN SEEK REVENGE. NO WAY WILL I SUBJECT MYSELF TO THE POSSIBILITY OF BEING TRAPPED LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO YOU IDIOTS TALK . BY GAWDS..LISTEN TO YOU GUYS...WHY DON'T YOUR HEADS EXPLODE FROM YOUR INANE BABBLE. IF ITS NOT YOUR BOO HOO LOVE STORIES...ITS YOUR STUPID THREATS OF BEATING ON ME WHILE IM SLEEPING. CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELVES TALK? DO YOU REALIZE THE VERBAL INSANITY THAT IS SPEWING FROM YOUR MOUTHS?"

The group was taken back by the dragon's outburst. No one seemed sure what to make of his surrender.

Fyris was the first to speak. She stroked the dragon's neck and cooed ,"Make it 6 months and you have yourself a deal."


	24. Chapter 24

Fyrisvellir confidently rode the dejected dragon as the group made their way back to Fort Maximillian. Tank and Calla marched ahead, as the paladin and the dragon followed them.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Calla skeptically,"I strongly object to sparing the dragon's life after it slew my men. Also the fact we are ahead of it, makes me nervous. It could blast us with his breath weapon from behind."

Fyris sighed nostalgically at the Elven captain. Even though the Calla from her world died years ago, she missed her friends cautious nature. "If we could have safely killed the dragon we would have, but like Svikki said, the enemy of our enemy is our friend. Besides, we already struck an agreement with him, and I am bound to honour it. Also, I think its safest for everyone if you guys travel ahead of it. I would prefer him to change shape into a human again, but apparently he can only maintain that form for a short while. If the guard saw the dragon first , they might fire arrows at it, I'm sure it would defend itself, and we would all end up losing in the ensuing melee, regardless of the outcome of the battle. You just have to trust my control over this creature."

Calla stared back at Bloodshadow and marveled at the paladin riding majestically upon the beast. She hated to be ordered around, but found the argument compelling and her presence daunting. She slumped her shoulders and nodded.

The group marched slowly back towards the fort. It had been a very long day for some of them. The hike up the mountain, the battle and stalemate with the dragon. The talk with the "god" Kard. The second battle with the dragon, and the demons. The second stalemate with the dragon . It was past midnight, but Bloodshadow decided to push forward anyways. Fyrisvellir naturally took command of the group , despite Captain Calla being there. The Elven Captain fought and worked hard for her rank , and demanded respect from the locals and her troops. Despite this, the paladins commanding aura and her strange familiarity with her, made the elf concede to her orders.

"Bloodshadow or Fyrisvellir, whatever you call yourself...can we talk? ", asked the Elf as she slowed from her lead position.

Fyris nodded at the elf's request, but then motioned towards the dragon.

The dragon sensed they wanted some privacy and sighed, "Don't worry , you two can speak freely. I tend to tune out whatever you humanoids babble about , unless it directly affects me."

Calla considered her next words carefully unsure if she should voice them." You called me Ai Sgiathatch, how do you know my true name, a very personal thing. No one knows this, not even my dearest friend Surry. Do we know each other from your dimension?"

Fyris considered her words and responded in an equally guarded nature, " We knew each other in my world, we were...close. Brita remained a maiden knight in my world, so Surry wasn't conceived. From what I understand, I think I took her place. We...you...Its hard for me to say this, but we served against the gnolls together, and...you died under my command. "

Calla nodded, and knew she shouldn't probe anymore. She knew first hand the pain of having her troops die under her command. She dreaded returning to the fort, and the task of writing the families of the slain patrol members today.

The dragon nodded at the pair, betraying his promise not to listen. "If my continued existence troubles you, know that you and your men would have probably died to demons if I wasn't around to attack you. I was the only one strong enough to battle the Glabrezu , if I wasn't around you all might have died.", the dragon boasted.

The two women simmered at the dragon's statement. They knew that Isondoden wanted to provoke a hostile response and void his terms of subdual. They were currently in no position to challenge his might.

"Hey , my feet are tired!", said Tank as he sauntered from the front rank," Shove your sweet ass over Fyris, make room for Tank!". Without waiting for a response, the big knight hopped onto the dragons back driving the wind from his lungs.

Even though Isondoden was a huge dragon, larger then even Alina, he was winded from the impact of Tank's landing. The long day had sapped the dragon's reserves as well. "You test my patience human. Know you walk a fine line."

"Hey don't worry about me. I know what I can and can't do... Alright! Giddyup you sack of shit dragon , mighty slayer of demons that we can't even pronounce !", said Tank as he slapped his mail boots onto the dragon's sides. "Hey I think you need reins or a horse bit for this guy. It would make him easier to handle, and would definitely shut him up. "

The dragon snorted angrily, but held his tongue.

* * *

><p>Calla arranged a stable for the dragon to rest in . She thought she would be busy arranging services for the slain patrol, but instead found the fort busy with activity. Something, about a baboon invasion in Lower Lueders, and more demon activity in the mountains. Svikki volunteered to assist the Captain in sorting reports as Tank and Fyris retired to the small shack Agni had rented.<p>

Tank fell fast asleep in his cot, while Fyris watched him. The paladin listened to his snoring and realized how much she missed it the last month. She felt torn. Part of her knew she should be by Brita's side battling gnolls. To her dismay, a greater part of her knew she was where she wanted to be. If it wasn't for Brita, Surry, and the Emperor Clovis's urgings, she would not be here right now.

She silently walked up to the knight and sat on a chair next to him. She gazed upon his blank face as he slept. She didn't know if she actually loved him, or just missed him. He was loyal , the most loyal man she had ever met, but was that enough to love a person? She had few friends from her own dimension, most of her true friends had left or died like Calla. Tank was the only person she deeply cared about now, besides Brita and strangely enough Surry. Was she mistaking friendship for love? She also admitted she had many partners in the past, but Tank was something special . His techniques in bed were like nothing she ever experienced before, but could she claim to love this man based on her physical gratification?

She watched the knight while contemplating their relationship, and ran her fingers lightly through his short blond hair.

"Oh Agni, you're such a tease...put on that whale grease and show me how much you missed me...", Tank whispered at her touch.

Fyris looked at the knight in shock, then punched him in the shoulder when he broke into a grin.

"You goof! How long did you know I've been sitting here?", huffed Fyris.

Tank opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful paladin,"I can tell you were near by your scent. You use mint leaves to wash your hair and body. That's great when you're outside and trying to mask your scent, but not so good in this shack. "

Fyris sighed ," I wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry I choose my duty over you. "

Tank shrugged, "You left, then you came right back. No biggie. I don't own you, you're a big girl."

Fyris shook her head, "You don't understand, Kard took me to my world...and I was there for over a month. I only returned because Surry provided with me transport . "

Tank looked at the paladin intently,"Why did you return? You didn't kill all the gnolls before you left did you? I can't believe you returned for me...errr did you?"

Fyris stared at the reclining knight," I ... was worried when I left. The dragon was loose , I didn't want to abandon you to his mercys. I .. I was worried. "

The paladin paused and examined her feelings , then stated the obvious , " I ..I missed you."

The two sat in silence for awhile. Tank knew there was more too it then just a dragon attack. He was confident that even if Fyris hadn't returned, Calla, Svikki, and himself could have handled the dragon. He knew a long time ago that he had fallen for the paladin, but didn't realize she had fallen for him as well. He expected that she would eventually leave him, he would mope for a bit in a tavern, then continue doing whatever he was doing. That's what Frank always seemed to do . He knew Fyris liked him, but didn't expect her feelings to be so deep.

"You know...Adventuring is a pretty hard life. People who do it , are often emotionally unstable, crazy even . Also people die all the time, doing what we do.", said Tank finally,"Not too many couples stay together for long. Most grow apart, or die."

Fyris sat in silence, she knew the knight spoke the truth. She considered retreating to her own cot, and be thankful she returned and saved her party's life. Instead she slowly took off her tunic, and crawled under the sheets with Tank.

Tank kissed her lightly,"Thanks for coming back. It was only for 30 seconds or so, but I missed you too."

Fyris smiled mischievously,"Let's do the pinwheel spiral position thing you taught me."

Tank smirked back, his solemn mood faded."Ahh , page 64. A good choice, a physical position , that teases the most sensitive upper nerve endings."

Fyris looked at him in shock. "You have a book on this?"

Tank laughed," Not with me! It's one of the sacred texts of my Order! I told you my great grandfather was called the Big Kiss right? He was an unmatched warrior, but he was most famous for penning his book of love making. The CrabmaSutra. "

Fyris didn't know if he was lying or not, but she a mental note of this text. It was definitely on her "to read list" if it actually existed.

* * *

><p>Surprising enough, the next morning the fort was abuzz with activity, but not about the dragon in their midst. Couriers, merchants, and even magical messages told everyone that a major battle was brewing up in Lower Lueders. Although Fort Maximillian owed no allegiance to the city, it was considered a satellite of Lower Lueders. People knew if the city fell , they would soon follow.<p>

The reports were pretty chaotic, but they basically told of a supernatural baboon invasion from with in the city, also of hordes of rabid animals from the north. They also hinted that a force of demons was coming from the south. Although the town had a peaceful winter and spring, most of the inhabitants were nervous. They knew that Fort Karl was over ran a month or so ago by goblins , and that both Tornic and Heldamar were attacked recently. It was a high probability they might be next.

Captain Calla was of course in the middle of the chaos. She received several conflicting orders and requests from several sources. Captain Malik of Lower Lueders requested immediate reinforcements. Captain Markus from Heldamar gave her orders to rendezvous their forces together. A message from the 3rd army told her to ready her force for combat, but maintain her watch on Fort Maximillian. Lastly an unmarked message told her to prepare to abandon the fort, leave nothing for the invaders. Calla's natural reaction would be to follow the order from the 3rd army, however it was almost a week old, the request from Malik was dated yesterday. In the end, she decided to send 2 platoons of soldiers to Lower Lueders while the rest readied themselves to either repulse an invasion or to mobilize to reinforce the besieged city.

Fyrisvellir and her companions heard most of this and nervously awaited the return of Agni and Sasha. Svikki told them, that this demon invasion from the south, most likely had something to do with the trouble they had been experiencing. The displaced goblins, the white furred demons, even the dragon...all had to do with this demon incursion.

"This is all too convenient.", mused the Sage to Tank and Bloodshadow.

"You mean inconvenient. Right when we're about to sack the Pyramid of Dow Mow , we are eyeball deep in demons. ", said Tank in dismay." First it was the patrol from Markus, then the siege of Fort Karl, later Roland and his dragons , now this demon invasion thing. What's next? "

Bloodshadow shook her head, "I think Svikki means the source of the demons. I have a feeling the demons originate from the Pyramid we seek. Odd that we have a book that the original knights used to seal the evil , and you and Agni have a map to the pyramid."

Tank stopped , and thought deeply. "You think this is a set up? You think Agni knew what was going on?"

Svikki shook her head," Kard did mention "powers" manipulating the fates...I do not rule out that possibility."

"Hey guys! Whats with the commotion?", said Agni as he entered the shack.

"Agni! You missed all the action man!", said Tank as his friend entered. " There's the dragon, the impending demon invasion, and now Svikki mentioned something about the map you got. She thinks its a set up of some sort."

"What..What? ", said the confused Magus," First off, I sold our extra gear, and got a sweet deal. I was hoping to catch up with my sister and my father, but no sign of them. Some pranksters gave me directions to this mansion and a devil infested woods, but I didn't see them. They are probably off on some quest or something. So what's this about a dragon and demons?"

Tank grinned, "We got bushwhacked in the mountains by a gimp dragon but we totally thrashed it, and Bloodshadow here made it her pet."

"Subdued.", corrected Svikki.

Tank shrugged at being corrected and continued, "Whatever...there's also going to be a demon invasion or something coming from the south, and we're right in its path. Also... Guess what I found out about your relatives... "

Tank started to explain but Bloodshadow shot him a disapproving look. The knight shrugged and let the subject drop, he thought the paladin most likely wanted to explain her relationship with the magus herself.

"Where's Sasha?", asked Svikki," I thought she went with you."

Agni frowned, "Well so did I. She accompanied me to Lower Lueders, but we separated when we reached the city. She said she had personal matters to deal with...It's her ...family ... I think. I didn't see her the entire time I was there. I assumed she would make her way back herself.", the magus said in an introspective tone while staring blankly at a wall.

Bloodshadow became slightly worried, "We haven't seen her. I heard the city had its own troubles, wild animals from the north , and baboon spirits with in the city. I hope she's OK. "

Agni shrugged, "Those stories are way over blown. I didn't see anything of the sort, but I do hope Sasha is alright. Whatever her business was, I hope it will be concluded soon."

"Probably some hot stud she has stashed in the old folks home there. You know, for an old broad, she's still pretty hot. I bet she has the old geezers lined up around the block trying to bang her.", laughed Tank.

Agni grew red at the comment but remained silent at the knight's jest. "She's not that old, she's only 55.", the magus defended.

Tank laughed," 50 in our profession is ancient. Besides your grandfather, adventurers don't stay in this business for more then 20 years. They normally bite it or open an inn or something. Even my brother opened an inn, but it flopped. He drank all the profits. Even you elves are subject to that informal rule. Look at your mother, sure she's older but she spent a lot of that time in the mists up north, so no time actually passed for her. I say she has about 5 or 10 more years in her before she retires."

Agni sighed, and knew Tank was right, "Perhaps you are correct, but please don't refer to Sasha as old, that's not polite and she doesn't like that."

Tank chuckled, "HAH! I always tease her about her age, and she teases me back for my stupidity . She doesn't really mind . "

Bloodshadow looked at the magus . She knew that Sasha didn't mind when Tank teased her about her age, but Agni certainly did. She interrupted the pair and steered the conversation to more pressing matters before angers inflamed." Agni...we were just discussing the map to the pyramid. Where did you get it?"

"The MAP! Did you lose it!", exclaimed Agni in surprise.

"No,no ...its right here.", said Tank as he produced the map from his magical bag." Its safe, we just wanted to know where you got it."

Agni breathed a sigh of relief, "I got it from my sister. She sent a care package awhile ago, with extra junk father and her gathered. I don't know if they knew the significance of the map, but I had it appraised . When I knew what it was , it inspired me to gather you guys."

Tank smiled, "That Surry, always looking out for her younger twin. What would you do without her."

Agni let the taunt drop, despite her sister's abrasive nature, he knew that she cared for him deeply.

"Hey guys...sorry I'm late...Errr do you guys know there's a big white dragon outside the shack?", said Sasha as she entered the shack.

* * *

><p>Agni considered everything .<p>

The dragon, the demons, the pyramid, the map. Despite his bumbling nature, he was good at strategy when it was required of him.

"We will seek out the pyramid, and seal it. That's our only choice of action. ", he finally said.

Tank regarded him coolly,"So ...despite demons in the mountains ready to invade us, and the troubles up north...we strike out for the pyramid?"

Agni nodded," We already knew demons are in the mountain. Our original plan was to go find the pyramid and loot it. The only thing that changes is we loot it then we seal it. If there is an invasion from the north we can't do anything about it. We can only affect what's in the south. We could volunteer to defend the walls, but we all know that the town's defenses are scant protection against demons. If things are as urgent as you all describe it to be, then its best we strike at its source."

Sasha looked at the magus, "You think we are up to this? 5 of us and a dragon that may or may not betray us ...versus an army of demons?"

Agni nodded,"Its not like we haven't battled demons before, we also fought dragons, and a high priest of Rawk. I know you are all concerned things might be manipulated or directed , for all we know we might be duped into bringing the demons the Book of Keys. However, it might also be just coincidence. We're adventurers, and I think we are all basically good people. If we have the means to stop this invasion , we should at least explore this option."

Fyris silently agreed with her brother. She hadn't even considered the possibility of the demons manipulating things to get the book. Agni was correct though, she was a paladin and would battle them if they endangered innocent people. She found it strange she was proud of Agni's decision, regardless of their secret link.

"Wait a minute...", exclaimed Tank. " I'm all for risking our necks and suicide missions...but let's think about this first. We've been through some pretty scary scrapes in the past, but we were never looking for them. It just kind of happened. Hell , I go out for a walk, and the next thing I know a dragon is attacking us, a god lecturing me, and demon babes trying to drain my life. This is different, we're going to deliberately put ourselves in harms way?"

Fyris glared at Tank in surprise. She hadn't expected him to be this cautious. She wondered if he was being reserved because of her.

Svikki was silent for most of the discussion, but finally spoke up. "We have no real choice in the matter here. We could attempt to flee, but from the reports I hear, the city of Lower Lueders is under siege. There won't be many places to retreat to if they are surrounded by a significant force . If we stay here, we would be under siege. If the demons are strong in number we will be overwhelmed. If they are weak , then we would be wasting our time waiting here. If we strike out for the pyramid like Agni suggested, we would either die horribly if the demons are strong, or trounce them if they are weak. However, even if they are strong we might have a chance of stop them . Its not much of a choice really."

Tank scratched his head,"Errr...so what happens if they are weak and we flee? I think you should draw a graph or something, its pretty confusing. "


	25. Chapter 25

The large knight gave a quick slash to a gargoyle before retracting his blade. The sword grazed his foe, but it retreated from the blow. The knight instead of retreating, stepped forwards and feigned a blow to the gargoyles head. The beast instinctively raised a stone hard arm to block the attack , but the knights blade flashed downwards towards its leg instead . A quick strike unbalanced the beast, and its guard was momentarily lowered. The knight seized the opportunity and his blade tore at the creature's neck. The gargoyle reeled from the blow and grasped its bleeding throat. The knight pressed forward, slamming his shield into another gargoyle as he finished his wounded prey.

The attacking gargoyles morale seemed to waver from the last kill. The knight had dispatched 3 of them already. The woman with the spear had dispatched one as well, while the small archer fired safely between the two. The wizard warrior however had trouble with his spells against the gargoyles. His fire spells were easily resisted by his attackers , but he still managed to strike several of them with his large sword.

The gargoyle chieftain had waited long enough, now was the time to strike. It extended its wings like a gliding bat , as it descended towards its prey. It was as big as a giant and the fiercest member of its tribe . It chose the most formidable target. Defeating the large knight with the blond hair would break the will of their prey. Already his minions renewed their attack and swarmed the interlopers. Their prey put up stiff resistance but that would all end with the chieftains attack.

The large gargoyle streaked from his eryie , its shadow covering the battlefield. The defenders momentarily paused as the gargoyles attacked them stopped and emitted a monstrous cheer. A moment of dread over came the companions but suddenly a massive bolt of ice, scale, and fury smashed mid air with the descending attacker . The much larger creature knocked the gargoyle chieftain from his descent while its rider pierced its chest with a long spear.

The dragon beat its wings mightily and hovered in the air, as the gargoyle plummeted to the jagged rocks below. The remaining gargoyles despaired at the sight, and quickly scattered into the mountains.

"I've fought with this tribe before on many occasions. These gargoyles ...they're different.", said Isondoden as he watched the adventurers loot the gargoyles . "Their skin is redder then I recall, their visages are more warped and feral as well."

"They're also resistant to fire, and our weapons seem to have little effect on them.", noted Agni as he peered into a cave .

"Speak for yourself. ", chuckled Tank as he spun his holy sword in a flourish while examining the slain gargoyles for any jewelery, " This knight blade I got from the ghost , sliced them up pretty good."

"They weren't demons, but they were demon touched. ", observed Bloodshadow as she poked at the corpses with her lance while mounted on the huge dragon.

"Correct, I suspect the gargoyles have been affected by the same source that created those white furred demons. I think we will encounter more such beasts the closer we approach to the pyramid of Dow Mow.", stated Svikki.

"Is there a danger we will be warped as well?", asked Sasha as she exited from a cave, possibly their lair. She carried a sack , most likely filled with the gargoyles treasure and other misbegotten goods.

"Possibly, but there are precautions we can take, and I've prepared them for us.", replied Svikki as she began examining the sack. " First off , do not ingest any food or water you did not take with you. Secondly make sure you apply the holy ointment I procured and distributed on yourself every morning. "

Isondoden watched in wonder as the adventurers continued to separate the treasure. The half elf assisted the sage take out the items deemed magical and they both replied minor, medium, or major as they examined each item. Svikki wrote down the results and brought the items they disagreed with to the cleric , who casted a quick spell and also gave her opinion on the items in dispute. As they were doing this Bloodshadow had dismounted . Tank and her quickly sorted through the coins and jewels and placed them in various piles. The paladin seemed awkard at doing this but the knight seemed happy to help her.

Tank sorted through the mundane items. He normally did it silently but was all too happy to teach the paladin the skill of appraising, "That's Aquamarine...that's an easy 50 gold right there. Those daggers are masterwork , also notice their pearl inlaid sheaths an easy 500 a piece. These gloves are worn , the fur is kind of worn...those are duds. Check out this scroll tube, from the Baktu Dynasty, if the seals hadn't been replaced an easy 1000 gold, but since they've been changed, their only worth 200. "

Bloodshadow smiled at the knight, she considered this below her rank and station, but knew it was a skill she needed to learn. She had abandoned her role in the grommish army , and accepted the fact she was an adventurer now. She knew adventuring also meant looting and decided to master the art. For some reason , she found the dividing of treasure quite satisfying , fun even.

Dragons had an innate knowledge of the value of treasure , but Isondoden was impressed at the almost scientific methodology the adventurers were displaying. The white dragon rarely needed to actually use treasure, but he took great delight in accumulating it. Anything he needed to buy he could normally take by force, and any servants that needed to be paid could be coerced or threatened into service. Isondoden knew his horde was valuable but had no real idea of how much it was actually worth . When his lair was invaded and he decided to retreat, he placed his horde into various magical packs. He already missed the feel of his vast horde under his bulk, but now was curious of its exact worth. He watched the adventurer's carefully and made mental notes of their actions.

The party did not actually need to strip and loot the gargoyles lair, but they claimed it was for their own safety . Their excuse was that they needed to make sure their foe wouldn't harass them when they returned . Isondoden chuckled at their weak argument , but thought he would have probably done the same thing. The lure of treasure was almost as strong as the passion of battle . Upon reflection he wondered how similar adventurers and dragons were philosophically.

"Pssst...Blood... I don't like the way old Whitey there is staring at us. ", whispered Tank as he became uncomfortable from the dragon's stare.

Bloodshadow laughed lightly,"Its fine, he gave us his word, and I trust it. That alone would be enough for me to put my faith in him, but I also have my riding ability to control it."

Tank shrugged,"I thought that only works when you're actually on the creature. "

The paladin nodded, "Initially , but the more I ride the creature, the greater the rapport I have with it. I can somehow sense its basic emotions, and I do not sense betrayal right now. Infact , a lot of the animosity it had towards us has been replaced by fascination."

Tank was puzzled by her statement but changed the subject, "Hey...I have a question. Don't paladin have an oath not to work with evil or something. Doesn't riding a white dragon basically violate it. "

Bloodshadow nodded,"That's correct , even though our rigid code of conduct has been slightly relaxed through the centuries , it forbids us from actively working with evil beings. However...this particular dragon isn't really that evil. Despite killing my grandparents its more greedy, and selfish but surprisingly not very evil. It has minor traces, but its not as great as even one of the white furred demons we fought. In fact, its less evil then some of the shop keepers I've encountered in Fort Maximillian. You don't expect me to smite evil a shop keeper do you?"

Tank thought over her statement carefully, but in the end had no answer. Before Tank could reply, Bloodshadow gathered one of the piles of treasure and presented it to Isondoden.

"You want me to keep your treasure safe? I don't think so...I'm not your guard dog.", sniffed the dragon haughtily.

"No...this is your share, minus the parties cut. That's how we do things here. ", replied the paladin as she swiftly mounted the huge beast.

The dragon was speechless at the act, he expected to loathe the next 6 months , his only respite would be slaying the demons that infested his mountain. He didn't expect to be paid for it. Dragons liked treasure, and Isondoden was no exception.

"You don't want it?", asked the paladin as her lance slowly pierced the top of the bag.

The dragon swiftly grabbed the bag, and it seemed to vanish in mid air.

"Whoa! ", said Tank as he watched the dragon hide his treasure," You swiped that loot like a seasoned pro. I didn't realize dragons were so close to adventurers."

They group battled several demons as they approached the pyramid. They were more powerful then any demons they had previously faced. A fierce white feathered vulture demon, a large white scaled frog demon, and a tall skinny fiery demon . The group easily defeated them though, their recent battles, and the encounter with Roland had hardened the group . That and the fact the demons were disorganized and unprepared , made them simple targets.

"Woooo ! I can't believe we beat a balor!", cheered Tank as the group took refuge in an abandoned monastery. The monastery seemed similar to design with the catacombs under Fort Karl , but were overgrown with thorny vines and seemed uninhabited. It was dark, and the group needed a sheltered and defensible camp site.

"That wasn't a balor, ", stated Svikki, "It was something else. Something much weaker and smaller."

"Palrethee. ", stated Bloodshadow, "A fire demon. A balor is a demon of shadow, fire , and might. The creature we slew was just a demon of fire. "

"Whatever you call it. We kicked its ass.", exclaimed Tank as he flexed his arms .

Agni and Sasha examined the temple they found . Although it looked like a good place to camp, they were worried of hidden dangers. Traps, hidden monsters, even curses were common pitfalls in such places. Svikki told them a monastery existed on her maps, but little was said about it.

"This place seems safe.", stated Sasha. "I sense no magical traps or tricks. I've found no signs of habitation either, save for some few odd footprint. The only thing I've found suspicious are some bones of some animals, most likely mountain goats . I'm guessing a larger predator caught them and dragged them here to devour. "

Svikki agreed,"Although we don't have a ranger with us, these footprints are clearly those of a creature that uses this place to eat its prey. A mountain lion perhaps. "

"Hmm, you sure the vines didn't animate and catch them? You know , like those tendriculous critters, or some sort of strangle vine?", asked Tank as he poked the vegetation.

Svikki examined the thorny vines, and shrugged. "They appear to be normal vines to me." To demonstrate she sliced a few branches off, and they appeared stiff and fibrous. "If they were some ambulatory vine, they would have a more veiny inside, or at least some type of liquid to serve as a hydraulic mechanism."

"I don't know crap about trees let alone walking trees , I grew up with moss and lichens. I'm just worried that these vines will get up while we rest and choke the life out of us.", replied Tank. "Can we burn them all? Just to be safe?"

Agni shook his head," Do you want to sleep in an inferno, or a smoke filled temple?"

Tank looked red faced and held his tongue. He was normally the one making fun of Agni, he wasn't use to it being the other way around.

Svikki examined the area once more, "It appears fine, I can assure you these are Greenbriar Vines."

Isondoden yawned at the nervous knight. "This place is too small for me to sleep. I'll find a mountain perch , I'll be back in the morning. Watch out for the vines..heh.". It said before flying away.

"You're still awake?", asked Tank as he patrolled the monastery.

Sasha stopped her prayer and nodded, as the knight approached. "I should ask you the same question."

Tank pointed at the vines, "I still don't trust them. I'm not a plant expert, but a temple full of vines, and some bones means trouble."

"We've fought goblin armies, ghouls, demons and even dragons ..., and you're worried about vines?", smiled the cleric.

Tank looked at her puzzled, "And you're not? Look where I come from, we don't fight too many plant monsters. We fight a lot of the other stuff, but not tree critters. They are the ultimate survivors...they eat sunlight or something, and their roots can burrow through stone. Given enough time, they would blanket the earth and choke the life out of everyone. Only Nonak's icy breath keeps them at bay. We knights battle monsters in the north, while you Grommers have farmers and lumberjacks to battle plants."

Sasha laughed,"You're so silly sometimes."

The knight sat by the cleric, and grew more serious." Can we talk ?"

Sasha nodded, sensing the knights courage wavering.

"I know you worship the god of valor and you're not suppose to show fear...but I'm not sure about this. Demon armies, allying with a dragon, an evil pyramid. Even if we somehow succeed, I think this will end badly. I can't see all of us making it out alive. ", confessed Tank.

The old cleric looked at Tank and shook her head," You recently found happiness, you want to leave with Bloodshadow. You don't want to endanger this shred of happiness you've found. I understand...I understand too well infact. If you two decide to leave , I won't hold it against you. "

Tank was surprised at the cleric's response." I didn't expect that response. I thought you would tell me something to bolster my courage, or to whip me into a frenzy to go down fighting the good fight."

Sasha sighed," I'll tell you a secret Tank. Years ago I was faced with a similar situation. Defend a mountainous pass with my clerical brothers and sisters from the hobgoblin hordes of King Huk , or abandonn my post and save my friends. The pass was important and I was given orders to defend it with my life. However my friends were caught in the open, and I had no means to warn them of the impending danger. I ..I ..chose my friends. I managed to save them, but my other comrades were over run. Most managed to retreat , but many were slain. I wondered many times, if I stood by their side, could I have turned the tide? I even questioned my own faith due to those actions. "

Tank silently stared at Sasha. He knew little of the woman , save she was an old friend of Agni and that she was a cleric of Linel. He always considered her the party's rock or anchor. The person that was the most reasonable and the most dependable. He never knew she abandonned her post in the past. To a knight like Tank it seemed unforgivable . He had doubts about his ability to fight the demons and sought out Sasha to reinforce his devotion to duty. He never thought she would encourage him to leave.

Sasha sense the knights bewilderment and continued her tale," After my failure to defend the pass, I was devastated mentally . I even considered quitting the clergy in shame or worse still...ending my own life to restore my honor. However... I had other commitments , suicide would have been the cowards way out. I sought atonement for my deed, and due to the circumstances and my past actions I received it from my church. However I lived with the burden of that deed for 25 years. I saved my friends at the cost of my own honor , and the death of my comrades . "

"So you're telling me , don't run .. cuz I'm gonna regret it? That wasn't what I was expecting, but yeah I understand.", replied Tank . He was a little reassured, but Sasha's message came out awkwardly.

Sasha shook her head," Let me finish my tale. Even though I live with the burden of my actions, I must stress this. I do not regret it. Not once in all those years. Defending the pass would have been a courageous and noble deed, but saving my friends lives was something I truly believed in. I don't think there was a right choice to make . To live in shame for abandoning my post, or live in despair at the death of my ..lov...friends. I chose to follow my heart, and I've paid for that decision ever since. I can still see the faces, hear the voices... of those I left behind. However, its a decision I would make again if I was given that choice."

From the cleric's tone and voice, Tank sensed he was the first person to hear Sasha's confession. He didn't expect Sasha to be so internally conflicted, but it didn't surprise him. Why else would she be an adventurer if she didn't have at least a few mental problems. Sane people would have become Captain of the Guard like Calla or a merchant like that Clovis guy. Everyone who stayed in the adventuring buisness had a few screws loose. He knew his group was no exception. He had brother issues. Fyris was a habitual loner and wanted to please her impossibly perfect Step mother. Svikki wanted to step out of the shadow of her former master. Agni was probably the most sane of the bunch, but even he was out trying to prove himself against his sister, father, mother, and grandfather.

"Wait...you saved Agni and Surry didn't you? You left your post to save those two. ", said Tank . A rare moment of insight had seized him.

Sasha was surprised at Tank's deduction but nodded,"Yes ... also a knight named Arland . I left my post, helped them fight to safety , and exiled myself to repent for my failure for the next 23 years. "

The two sat silently, the conversation of the vines seemed distant. Sasha looked at the sleeping Agni and smirked, "He doesn't know the sacrifices I made . I ask you to remain silent about my actions. I don't want him to see me in a different light. I've ...already kept so much from him. "

"So you're telling me to flee now with Fyris, leave you guys to the mercy of the demons? Possibly dooming Fort Maximillian and Lower Lueders?", wonderd Tank.

"I'm telling you to follow your heart on this one. If you decide to leave with Fyris, I would understand, and would not hold that decision against you . Just remember that you must live with the consequences of your actions.", said Sasha quietly.

The morning came , and sure enough, the vines had not grasped and choked them as they slept.

Agnir was curiously nowhere to be seen, while the group broke up camp , and prepared for the last leg of their journey.

Svikki flew up on a tall rock and pointed at the plants to Tank, "SEE! Normal vines. Nothing is out of the ordinary here!"

Suddenly a flash of green erupted from the top of the crumbling monestary walls. A small creature , the size of a gnome and covered with twigs and thorns tackled the sage to the ground.

As the ice halfling thrashed from her attacker, she saw more of the creatures scrambling over the walls, and climbing over the defensive barriers the group erected the night before.

Tank took a step and wound up for a kick. In one fluid motion and he kicked the small creature off Svikki. The grip of the creature and the force of the knights blow, ripped pieces of her wings/cloak and her robe apart.

"Twig Blights! Of course! We didn't spot them last night, because they were off hunting . Its morning and they're returning now! Where's Agni? We need his fire spells ! ", panted the sage as she pointed at another small wooden humanoid.

Sasha stabbed one with her spear , but it didn't seem to affect the creature much. Bloodshadow slashed another and had more luck then the cleric, but the creatures seemed undeterred by their mounting casualties.

Tank abandoned his sword and shield, and used his massive iron axe . His swings laid low many of the creatures as he cleaved through them , but they kept on coming. Their blows were weak, but they numbed his skin and slowed his movements with their poisonous thorns. He saw that Sasha and Bloodshadow had fallen back from their attacks as well. Svikki attempted to fly upwards, but was brought down and grappled by another plant man. Tank slew the one fighting her, but another two took its place. There were just too many of them. If they were goblins or even demons, Tank would have been positive that their will to fight would be broken by now. But the creatures continued to pour into the monestary, swarming the adventurers. Their deaths meant nothing to them, their vegetable minds did not know the concept of fear.

As the battle began to turn against the group , arcane words were shouted into the air. A ring of fire surrounded the monestary. Although the twig blights had no concept of fear, they did have a strong concept of fire. The creatures quickly retreated from the flaming walls.

The group dispatched the remaining plants, as Agni entered the monastery.

Sasha nodded at him as he approached, "Good timing. You saved us. "

Agni smiled,"Hey I bet you guys were worried there for a minute. I was just scouting today's path when I saw those critters attack. I wasn't going to abandonn you guys. I would never do that. Only cowards would even consider leaving at a time like this."

Tank and Sasha both nodded, giving each other uneasy stares.


	26. Chapter 26

Fyrisvellir grasped Agni's hand and pulled the half elf magus onto the ledge. Scaling the cliff had been easy for the paladin, but the others had struggled with the climb. They decided that Isondoden should assume humanoid form to avoid detection and chose to climb their last leg of their journey. They were fairly certain that the demons were aware of their presence,as they had engaged them in several skirmishes recently. The monsters however seemed focused on something else instead. Agni was more of the opinion they were lazy , while Sasha was convinced they were amassing for an attack on Lower Lueders . Regardless of who was correct , it was decided that they attempt to reach the cavern of Dow Mow with as little attention as possible. Riding on the backs of a huge white dragon was not part of that agenda.

As the paladin pulled the halfelf up, she suddenly realized that she was grasping her brother's hand. Although she understood their relationship, she was unsure what to think of it. She was both thrilled and mortified of their strange connection. She hadn't revealed it to Agni yet, telling herself that a more appropriate moment would come up in the future. She warned Tank and Svikki not to tell her brother, but secretly hoped one of them would spare her the task and break the news to him.

"I see you're finally developing that famous half elf paunch.", chuckled Tank as he broke Fyris's concentration. He watched his struggling friend heave himself with Bloodshadow's help onto the ledge . Svikki gave a chuckle, while Sasha just stared north at the remark.

"I'm almost 50. I can't stay young forever.", smirked Agni, but his humor vanished when he noticed Sasha was nearby . "Not that 50 is old, 50 is the new 40. Plenty of adventuring left when you hit 50", backtracked the magus , trying to cover his jab.

Something seemed to startled Bloodshadow, and she motioned for the rest to be quiet. Over the last few months the group had relied on her uncanny instincts and they froze in place, awaiting her signal. All except Isondoden who simply blended into the shadow and Svikki who turned herself invisible. Despite his normal bulk, the dragon was quite skilled in the arts of stealth and the ice halfling sage , although reduced in power, still had magical tricks up her sleeves.

The group was oddly calm as they waited, despite knowing that a legion of white furred demons had originated from where they were. They suspected most had left, and the ones that were left behind were too chaotic for even their demon brethren. Agni suspected that it would be easier for them to strike west then north , bypassing Fort Maximillian. Even though the fort seemed mundane, everyone suspected it had magical wards or defences on it.

"All clear..",said Bloodshadow as she dropped back onto their ledge,"There were some large demons about, but they had not noticed us. They were too busy with a troop of goblin prisoners."

Svikki nodded, "They need the prisoners to be hosts for the demonic spirits trapped here. We've all seen how it works. The demons take prisoners and use them to increase their ranks. The more demons they create, the more they can capture. Its a terrible cycle."

"An army of demons , oh great. What rotten luck. I'm about to commit genocide on the scum of the abyss and no bard to write about my exploits. ", said Tank feigning worry. Everyone smiled at Tanks reaction, the knight's demeanor convinced everyone that he couldn't wait to fight them. It was a lie of course, of everyone here Tank wanted to leave the most.

Isondoden snorted at the remark, even though he was a humanoid he managed to flare his nostrils wide enough to exhale a visible blast of cool mist. "No wonder you humans die so young. Your race always think about killing. Why are you guys here anyways? From what I can understand, you were headed here even before you knew about the demons."

Agni sighed,"Its true. Our original goal was plunder and treasure , but things changed when we heard this demon army is threatening Lower Lueders."

Sasha followed, "My temple is in Lower Lueders. My clerical brothers and sisters...my family are there. I can not face them in the afterlife if I did not at least try to stop these invaders."

"Especially since we potentially have the one thing that might dispel them. Or at least hinder them.", said Svikki with eyes down cast. Even though it was her plan, she had doubts about it success. " The ancient knights sealed the evil here, almost a millennium ago. The tome we recovered mentions rituals to renew the enchantments , and even mentions a bit about the foe they faced. I'm 99% certain that whatever is causing these demons is what the knights sealed centuries ago. An ancient undead caster, who's power rivals the gods. A mummy of some sort, most likely a magician or a high priest of Dow Mow "

"A mummy? If this guy was so powerful , why did he turn himself into a mummy, not a liche or a vampire or something cooler like that?", asked Tank , clearly unimpressed.

"Most likely his servants changed him into a mummy after he died. There is also a possibility that the magics needed to convert one into a lich had not been discovered yet. Remember, even though the knights sealed him a millennium ago, this creature was entombed thousands of years before that. ", explained Svikki.

Bloodshadow pretended to be interested in their conversation , but her attention was focused on the demons and slaves above them. Even though she was certain they were not being observed , all it took was for a stray slave to alert the demons of their presence. Besides, she already knew all this from her private talks with the mephit.

The paladin focused her hearing , drowning out the whispers around them so she can hear the group above her. "They're gone. ", she said at last. Bloodshadow then proceeded to climb back up the cliff , leading the group to their destiny.

* * *

><p>After scaling the mountain, they came upon a huge cave mouth. They made their last preparations and then descended into the cave.<p>

A few guards stood in their way, but they were dispatched with overwhelming force. A white furred vulture demon, a shaggy toad demon, and a fly demon of some sort were destroyed as the group explored lower and deeper. Fyris was surprised at the ease they slew these creatures. Even without the dragon's raw power, the group killed them in short order. Tank was a becoming a true master of the broadsword, Agni's blending of blade and magic was almost hypnotic to behold , and Sasha's faith seemed unstoppable. Even her own skill at the arrow and blade seemed to have subtly improved over the months. Something the paladin would have never thought a few months ago.

Besides the demons, the journey was uneventful except they spied a large noble giantess seemingly frozen in a block of ice. She did not look like the crude and cruel frost giants that Tank was familiar with. She seemed serene almost beautiful in her prison. A warrior maiden with white hair and pale skin, wearing ornate armor and wielding a bladed staff. Svikki explained that she was indeed a frost giant possibly a noble of some sort. She added that although ancient giant males were normally barbaric and warped in appearance, their women counterparts were considered comely and more cultured. Almost a separate race, she noted.

Isondoden wanted to dig the creature out of the ice and then devour the body while Tank wanted to check it for treasure, but Bloodshadow prevented both from desecrating the corpse. Although she considered frost giants an enemy, she had a strange affinity for this fallen warrior maiden. Her withering glaze silenced both, and they continued down the passage.

After what seemed like an hour, a massive underground cavern loomed before them. Fyris thought the cavern must have took up a 1/3 of the mountain it was in, but she was not sure. The roof stretched beyond her vision, while she could barely make out the far side of it. It was illuminated by a combination of fluorescent moss, and baleful torches lit around the room. In the center of this large chamber was a cyclopean step pyramid. At least 100 feet tall, and covered in ancient symbols and hieroglyphics. In front of it was a stone statue of a large cat with a human head and eagle wings. Fyrisvellir had never encountered such a monster before, but Svikki identified it as a creature called a sphinx. A guardian creature of the desert realms. To the left of the statue was a pool of ice, and to the right was a pool of fire. Even from their position they could tell it radiated a steady stream of magical energies. Finally behind the pyramid were at least 20 stone mausoleums. Isondoden shook his head, as his superior vision identified something grim for the group.

"The stone buildings behind the pyramid...they are already open. I can tell they were unlocked,unsealed recently. From the lack of opposition we have faced , I assume the monsters you seek have mostly vacated the area. Whatever fool quest you are on, it seems we are too late.", said the dragon reluctantly.

Svikki pondered his statement then replied, "Not necessarily, if we can find the chamber of secrets. We might be able to find, I dunno...a secret or something? It might help us determine what we are exactly facing, and possibly provide insight of our foe. The book of Keys has rites to seal the evil imprison here. Something, some evil might be still left behind. We might be able to reinforce the locks of whatever is still trapped here."

Tank burst into a grin, "Let me get this straight...we have a key to the treasure room...and the demons are gone? Sounds like a win win to me."

* * *

><p>Once again Fyrisvellir took point as they explored the cavern. They weren't sure what this chamber of secrets looked like, but assumed it was well hidden. Isondoden's magics to keep a humanoid form had expired, but he stealthily crept behind them. His stark while scales seemingly blending into the surroundings.<p>

"You use that skill often?", Tank asked trying to make small talk with the dragon. "Blending into your surroundings like a ninja or something? Must make hunting caribou or polar aardvarks easy right?"

The dragon snorted, he tried to ignore this particular humans inane babble, but he found the knight to be infuriatingly hard to tune out. "I actually use this skill to ambush my prey. Other dragons, polar worms, overconfident knights."

"Overconfident knights? There's no such thing. There are only live knights and dead knights. The dead ones are dragon fodder, the live ones like myself get to ride dragons like overgrown ponys.", snickered Tank.

"Enough Tank! ", hissed Fyrisvellir at the knight . Despite her harsh tone, she gave Tank a wink for his banter. The pair had decided in secret that they would play "good royal adventurer bad royal adventurer " on the dragon. They thought it would make Isondoden more willing to cooperate with the paladin. The dragon would never obey Tank anyways and it would be easy to focus its frustrations on him. There was the danger that the dragon would snap and devour Tank, but the knight took the danger in stride. " An angry dragon's nothing. Try stepping between Sir Branndr and the lunch line instead .", he joked.

"Over here.", chirped Svikki excitedly as the group began to lose focus on their task. Although she was invisible, Bloodshadow could spot faint signs of her passing. A bit of frost, a slight chill. She doubt she would have noticed them if she didn't know the sage was nearby.

Svikki faded into view and appeared nearby at the base of the stone sphinx. She concentrated on the stone creature in front of her and began tracing a door on the flank of the creature. She retrieved a book from her pack, and intoned a few ancient phrases and the outline began to glow. A low grinding sound came from the portal as the rocks receded away , revealing a narrow door.

"This is it .", Svikki said. "The secrets of Dow Mow lay before us. One of the most terrible tyrants of antiquity ... his knowledge , power, and the wards that bind him are through these doors. I don't know if they are guarded or not, but I suspect terrible guardians and traps lay before us. What we might be facing is most likely one of his servants, but we should take the utmost caution on this final leg of our expedition."

Agni continued as the sage's speech trailed off," Well guys, this is it. The point of no return. Regardless if there is a demon invasion or not, this is what we've worked so hard for. It started as a whim at first, some scrap map from my sister. I thought we would just ..aim high.. and see what it would get us. Never would I have guessed we would be standing before our final goal. If any one wants to leave I understand. I've thought about it myself to tell you the truth. We've gathered a small fortune in magical items since we started, enough to live comfortably on for a long time. Seems a shame to throw it all away by getting ourselves killed. However, I can't see myself living like that. Some of you know my past, it wasn't pretty. A chance like this might not come again. " . The magus took a deep breath and entered the chamber.

Sasha followed the Magus without a word. She seemed to almost glow with pride at Agni's words. She nodded at Tank as she entered, the words from the previous nights conversation still resonating between the two.

Svikki hesitated , then sighed. "I can't really run at this point. They need me, I'm the only who can read the book." she said apologizing to no one but herself.

Fyrisvellir turned to Tank,"I know you've been having second thoughts. If.."

Tank interrupted the paladin,"Nah, having one thought is a rarity for my order , have second thoughts is unheard of for a Knight of the Crab. ". With that he jumped in.

"What are you waiting for Bloodshadow! I thought paladins are fearless or something. Let's go already.", he jested at Fyris.

Fyris couldn't help but chuckle as she entered.

A dragon head poked through the doorway and strained to enter the narrow passage. "As much as I would love to enter and watch you all die miserably, the spacial dimensions of this place prevent me from doing so."

* * *

><p>The narrow passage spiraled downwards . It twisted at irregular intervals , sometimes widening sometimes narrowing. Isondoden could not follow them, so Fyris ordered him to await for their return and keep the place clear of demons. If they did not return in a days time, he was free to flee from this place. Agni thought it was a short time frame, but Bloodshadow disagreed. She knew the area was dangerous, if their group perished she did not want to doom the dragon because he was honoring an agreement that was impossible to fulfill.<p>

"Be careful.", warned Sasha. "These irregular corridors could be a maze. Although it seems to only go way, such simple corridors could be warping us magically to different points of a dungeon. I encountered something similar last year while clearing a fallen shrine ."

Agni agreed, although Sasha didn't talk much, he knew her adventuring experience most likely exceeded the rest of theirs combined. Even Tank's war campaigns probably didn't compare to the cleric's experiences . Any warning she deemed worthy of mentioning , should probably be taken seriously.

The twisting seemed to go on forever. Sometimes it went straight, most of the times downwards, during odd intervals it went left or right. It even sloped back up a few times. Svikki produced some twine and had the group stretch it to its full length. She claimed it was enchanted and it would detect signs of teleportation , however subtle. There was no signs of magical interference though, so the Sage shrugged and they continued.

After what seemed like several hours, the construction in the passage seemed to change. The previous stonework was ancient and seemed carved from the stone. This newer area seemed like more familiar brick and mortar. An iron door with 6 silver symbols barred their path.

"The symbols of the Great Orders," marveled Fyrisvellir as she observed the door. She wasn't a historian but she could sense the sacrifice and bravery of the men who constructed this door. The ancient knights must have pacified the area above them and built this shrine to seal the evil within. She wondered if the evil was awaken back then or did they caught it slumbering. She stared at Tank giving the door a dumbfounded look and smirked. They probably found it slumbering , awoken it , and then fought it and sealed it.

Svikki waved the group back as she consulted the book. She began touching the symbols. Each symbol she touched lit up , and then faded before another symbol lit up brighter then the previous one. It seemed to the others she was performing some sort of combination. The final symbol she touched shone so brightly that the group had to avert their eyes. Finally an almost musical chime was heard and the door swung open.

The group seemed bolstered by their achievement and saw a glint of gold , gems and silver within. Before they entered, a cloud of sheer terror enveloped them. The group half expected an ancient evil to stride forth before them, but something dark and sinister made it presences known at their backs. A cackling cough from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"I thought that half elf was pulling my leg when she said adventurers were coming to loot my tomb. I was almost certain she was lying but you don't live ..err exist...as long as I have without being too careful. I guess I owe her, I think I'll kill her last , maybe make her an undead consort or something. In the mean time , time to die.", hissed a mummified humanoid , wearing an ancient headdress .

The pharaoh Dow Mow had returned.


	27. Chapter 27

Agni couldn't help but grin as he watched Sasha put on her armor and tunic. The young striking blond stretched her toned and athletic body when she knew she was being observed, teasing the half elf who pretended poorly to sleep.

"Linel doesn't aid those who rest all day.", she said with a smile. Regardless if the handsome half elf was going to respond or not, the young woman continued to don her armor and gear.

"King Huk can wait. ", said Agni as he finally got out of bed. " I'm more worried about Surry then any goblin horde. Goblins can only kill you, my sister can make my life a living hell."

Sasha chuckled , having dealt with Agni's sister many times in the past. " She's not that bad. ",she tried saying with a straight face. Her mask lasted a few seconds, then a laugh escaped. Agni coughed and laughed as well, then soon both were laughing in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Sasha saw her life flashing before her, as the mummy lord unleashed a wave of darkness in the room. A smile crossed her face briefly as she remembered a happier time. Before she exiled herself away from her friends, and atoned for her failure in duty. She intoned her order's wrath at the approaching darkness and it was briefly surrounded by a radiant light. The light stopped the attack but the cleric fell to her knees from the effort. She prayed her courage would not falter this time as the ancient evil before them gathered powered around him again.<p>

Tank fired a crossbow to test the monster's defenses . He wasn't the best shot in the world, but his aim was true . The bolt struck the mummified mage directly but it fell to the ground unable to pierce his ancient wrappings.

Agni sent twin rays of fire at the creature. His choice of element to employ was correct, but sadly the monster's enchantments stopped the rays from striking his dry frame. An invisible barrier stopped the fire and caused it to extinguish itself harmlessly.

Fyrisvellir called upon Mirrodin to smite the enemy before her. She channeled her divine energies into her bow and unleashed a volley of arrows at the mummy. They struck the monstrosity and to everyone's surprise the arrows tore into his body and he seemed staggered by the blow.

"How did you do that?", hissed Dow Mow , more from curiosity then fear as he morbidly examined the arrows protruding from him. Before anyone could answer, he waved his hand and time seemed to stop. Everything stood still as the pharaoh first examined his wound, then the arrows that inflicted him. The companions felt frozen as the powerful temporal spell froze everything around them except the mummy lord.

"Ahh , some type of divine channeler. I believe Cerasum told me something about paladins in this era. We didn't have anything like that when I was still alive and the knights that imprisoned me definitely didn't have anything like you. A curious combination of cleric and warrior , I see. ", the mummy said while walking towards the frozen Fyrisvellir. He placed his wrapped hands on her chin and examined the striking beauty. "I might keep you to study. If nothing else, you will make a fine concubine."

The pharaoh looked at his attackers and sighed. Maybe the half elf wizard did trick him. It was true that these adventurers were at the chamber of secrets , but their power was just a fraction of his own. Mere insects to his godlike stature. When he was awoken several months ago by Cerasum, the avatar of Myleka, the magics trapping him were violently discharged. The resulting explosion caused earthquakes for many miles and had almost destroyed him. His body was shattered, and his wrappings scorched. Thankfully, his sacred urn was safe. While his mummified organs were in the urn, his body could be chopped , crushed, burned, dissolved, and even disintegrated, but it would always reform. It was similar to a lich's phylactery but lacked the ability to form a completely new body or transport his spirit. After the explosion and the eternal slumber, the pharaoh was greatly weakened. It took him months to undo the rest of the knights' seals and slowly recall his minions. They were unable to directly come to this plane though, so the pharaoh devised a method to trap the souls of demons into captives. He observed the technique from Cerasum which she had used on baboon spirits . He did not have that luxury, so he used captured humanoids as hosts. The results were crude at first, but his minions were getting more powerful with each modification to the process. Dow Mow was confident he could fuse a marilith or a balor soon.

Time unfroze as the adventurers suddenly became confused as they snapped back into the time stream. Dow Mow had fallen back into a golden chair amongst the treasure in the room. He saw no need to immediately kill them, he had questions to ask. The pretty knight seemed the only one that could hurt him, so he kept an eye on her.

"Before I decide to slay you all," the pharaoh smirked. He had already decided who to let live and who to kill, but he found giving his prey false hope vastly amusing, "I have some questions to ask. "

Agni responded by firing arrows of acid at the mummy. He was sure they would bypass any spell resistance the creature had, and he hoped that it wasn't immune to acid. A spectral khopesh materialized in front of the arrow and it parried the attack with ease.

The pharoh sighed,"Listen...we can do this the hard way...I'll blast you all with some sort of evocation spell, and strap the survivors to my vivisection table . I'll torture you till you talk. If that doesn't work I'll get a mindflayer or intellect devourer or something of that sort to extract your brain. OR...we can be civilized and you can answer my questions. As a sign of good faith , I might even answer some of yours. Its always good to die with knowledge of what killed you, trust me on this one."

Agni considered his statement. They didn't seem to be doing a good job at battling this undead abomination , and Sasha seemed badly hurt at the moment. He signaled the group to cease, and used the time to tend to her wounds. He nodded to Tank , giving him a practiced signal , and the Crab Knight stepped up .

"So ...Dow Mow is it. From what I hear from Lower Lueders, you and your goons are part of the axis of demons or something. I don't know too much about history, but from what I hear, you're suppose to be the top dawg or something. Doesn't sound like your style to work with others. ", asked Tank. His tone was partly inquisitive, partly sarcastic.

The mummy did not seem to be bothered by the question and gave his best impression of a sigh from his withered lips, " Its just a matter of convenience actually. Already the alliance is coming apart. When I was released I was greatly weakened and the alliance seemed to make sense , but I'm almost at full strength again and I do not need the others. When I recently left those fools , I already detected the Xill Warcouncil had suffered a humiliating defeat, to dwarves of all things. The Dark Avatar of Arcturus seemed to have been slain as well. Seemed someone released the aspects and avatars that Cerasum had hidden in her basement. Her dangerous army of animals are berserk now. Strange creatures some that I'm familiar with others that I've never seen before. What do those squirrels eat that make them so big anyways? One of those furry beasts, as big as a mountain is currently destroying all resistance outside the nearby city right now. Anyways, I'm off topic now. That just leaves Cerasum. While powerful, she seems more a dabbler of the dark arts then a true visionary like myself . She's all concerned about a prophecy that will never take place . Anyways I'm sure she'll destroy the city , Loserville or whatever its called. Set up a dark throne there and spread like a cancer till someone stops her. They always do you know, no matter how big of a bad guy you are, someone will stop you, if you draw enough attention to yourself. Either a hero, or another power hungry villain. "

Tank had not expect the mummy to be so frank with him, "So, let me get this straight . You have no intention to join your army with theirs ? "

Dow Mow chuckled , sounding like a hissing viper, "If you asked me a month ago, I would have said yes. There's nothing really to gain from destroying a city, the real money and power comes from conquering it. Think of all the taxes, human sacrifices, cheap slave labour, indentured military and hostages you lose by destroying a city. Sure you get rewarded in the short run initially , but as a near immortal creature, I prefer long term dividends and a stable infrastructure. She took too long to consolidate her power, it was poorly thought out and executed. However , its too late to back out of it. Its all about reputation now. Everyone knows "Dow Mow" the conqueror has thrown his lot in with Myleka the beautiful. People expect me to make an appearance, and it would hurt my credibility if I didn't . Better to just cut my losses , participate in the sacking of Loserville, and either consolidate my power here, or quietly subjugate another city. Its not all about being flashy you know. A subtle take over is more effective then a direct one, and it gets the meddling do gooders off your back."

Tank considered the Pharaoh's words. He glanced at Sasha and Agni and saw that he was helping the cleric slowly to her feet. "Thank you for the honest answer, now you have some questions?"

Fyris surveyed the room about her as the two talked . She took the lull in battle to visually evaluate her surroundings. Perhaps an advantage would present itself to her. It was a large circular room, approximately 100 feet in diameter. In the middle was a large stone sarcophagus. Surrounding it was piles of treasures and gems. She could see from the corner of her eye, that Svikki had taken refugee behind a pile of treasure and seemed to be looking for something. Fyris heard from Brita that powerful undead had their spirits bound to a phylactery or amulet of some sort. Perhaps that was what she was seeking.

Dow Mow relaxed in his chair , before he started his inquiry he levitated a crystal decanter and poured a sparkling clear liquid into a chalice. He drank the liquid, but all it seemed to do was moisten the bandages around his stomach and throat. He seemed displeased but shrugged off his inconvenience. "Now its my turn. How did you find the Book of Keys to this chamber? How did you even know where to look for it? There's scores of hidden knight shrines in these mountains. Did you sack every shrine you found ?"

Tank considered making up an elaborate lie, but he had a feeling that the pharaoh could see through any ruse. He thought it over, and decide to tell him the truth. "Well...To tell you the truth we weren't even looking for it. We kind of stumbled onto it. An army of goblins, and ogres chased us into a fort, during the ensuing battle their elementals shifted the ground , and we found the secret catacombs that led to the book. It was pure chance . "

The pharaoh considered his words, and hissed again like a snake in his facsimile to a laugh," Its my fault then ! HAH! It took me weeks to divine the location of that tome. I would have taken it myself but those knights had warded the place from myself or my demons so I secretly coerced those goblins to assault the fort to take the book for me. Those incompetent idiots not only failed with retrieving it , but actually helped my enemies to recover it. I'm going to have to flay some chieftains after this, if there's any left that is. I think the ones you didn't kill, I tortured to death for their failure."

Tank shrugged, "You hired goblins , what do you expect? Those guys have trouble enough not to eat their own kids."

"So true..so true. Even in this time , goblins are pretty dumb.", agreed the Pharaoh. "I have another question if you don't mind me asking out of turn?"

Tank nodded and indicated casually for the mummy to continue,"You told me how you retrieved the Book of Keys, how did you find my pyramid. Not to sound insulting, but you guys don't look like very good adventurers. Are you working for someone ? A powerful patron perhaps? "

Tank smiled, "No insult taken. For most of us , we are rather new at this. Some of us have done some light adventuring, some have military backgrounds. We received a map several months ago, and most of us jumped at the opportunity to uncover the treasure it hid. I'm sure everyone's motives are different, but the bottom line is "treasure". Fame and good deeds figure into it, but loot was our primary goal."

Dow Mow appreciated the answer, perhaps he wouldn't kill them all after all. If treasure was their main concern, he could use people like that. It was a new era and he needed to establish himself in it. He knew that his undead form would make diplomacy "difficult" with the surrounding kingdoms, better to have human ambassadors to give a good impression. Also , the fact that these adventurers weren't running around screaming at his fearsome presence was a good sign.

"Where did you get this map?", asked the pharaoh suddenly. His thoughts had wandered but the idea of them having a patron intrigued them.

Tank looked at Agni and the half elf nodded. Tank chose his words carefully, not wanting to single out one of his companions. " We're not quite sure. Either my companion's father or sister sent it to him. We're not even sure if they know what they were sending. From my understanding , the sister was surprised at our find. I'm not sure about the father though, from my dealings with him, hes pretty scatter brained. He might have accidentally sent the map."

The pharaoh weighed Tanks statement. He deduced that the companion in question was the half elf, most likely the brother to half elven wizard he met in the Temple of the Baboon recently, however something wasn't right. He detected the knight's attempted to hide the identity of the map owner but he was hiding something else. "You are holding something from me.", the mummy said in a much harsher hissing voice," I suggest you answer my questions truthfully, for all your sakes. Being dead, has given me valuable insight in detecting lies and half truths."

Tank's courage was bolstered by his close proximity with Fyris, but the pharaoh's veiled threat still unnerved him. He knew they would come to blows soon, but wondered if the cleric needed more time to recover. Sasha was on her feet now, but still seemed dazed from the last attack. Fyris was focused on the mummy, but Tank could tell her eyes were darting around the room. She caught Tank's stare, and she indicated for him to delay him so more. Tank looked at Agni and the magus gave him an almost identical signal.

The knight sighed, suppressing a grin, he took a deep breath. "Well if you really want to know...Its something I've been keeping from some of my companions."

The pharaoh's interest was now heightened. Being dead, also made him appreciate what the living called "drama". His demonic and undead companions were rather boring, predictable, and monotonous in their interactions, while living mortals provided him with endless delight. He almost regretted sacrificing the last of his living slaves when he was first entombed, he did not think he would miss their fears and emotions that much.

Tank smiled, knowing he had a captive audience, "Well ...its this family thing going on . One of my companions is actually the long lost sister of another of my companions. She knows, her sister knows, but the companion in question doesn't. "

The pharaoh instantly identified the two in question as their expressions gave them away. The pretty human paladin, and the half elven noble. The look of shock, betrayal and annoyance was clearly shown on their faces. Dow Mow was enjoying this more and more. Besides the obvious entertainment value, he could use one to force service of the other. "Wait," interrupted the pharaoh working his thoughts out vocally," you obviously mean the half elf and the flame haired one, but how can they be related, they are of different race. Surely they still don't keep harems here. Wait..is one adopted? If they were, then they would surely know each other."

Tank laughed , ignoring the burning gazes from two of his companions, "Hey lets just say that they had a mutual father, and he liked to get around a lot. You know, he plays the noble quiet role, but is actually in the adventuring buisness for the hot babes. Well he's not really their mutual father , one's a copy from another dimension , but he died . Ones mother is the others step mother though, cuz the other mother died there but not here. Their sister knows, but he lets them think they are step siblings but hasn't really confirmed it so neither actually knew till recently. She's kind of bitchy that way. The truth is , they are actually related by blood, well mock world, extra dimension blood, but I heard its as good as real blood. Got all of that?"

"HUH?", said the mummy clearly puzzled. He was not alone, as the entire room seemed confused by Tank's statements as well. Even Fyrisvellir , who thought she had an idea of what was going on, was confused by the way Tank stated it.

Before anyone could react, Svikki raised a clay urn in triumph. "AH HA!", she cried. " Now perish and wither like the undead abomination you are!". The sage flew to the top of the room and cast the piece of pottery into the ground . A look of disappointment and dread appeared on her face , as the urn bounced harmlessly off the hard stone floor.

Dow Mow quickly recovered from his confusion and directed a dark beam of light at the Sage. She screamed as her life and vitality seemed stolen from her. She withered before her companions eyes and fell to the ground. Brittle bones snapping from the impact. "Stupid mephit, if my urn was that easy to destroy , don't you think the knights who imprisoned me would have done so , instead of imprisoning me?"

Tank dropped his shield, and grasped his broadsword in both hands. He charged the urn while raising his weapon over his head, and brought the blade down on the urn with all his might. A flash of energy erupted from the impact as the urn rolled away unscathed from the impact . Tank was briefly stunned from the blow, and saw that his holy blade had cracked from the blow.

"Nice try.", said the mummy. He was hoping to charm these adventurers or ruffians with his diplomatic skill , but it looked like he would not get a chance to ply his silver tongue. He would have to overpower them, or bind them with his magic. His fall back methods were crude, but very effective. He intoned a spell and a cage of force descended on the knight. Tank battered the bars but they had no effect.

Sasha stumbled to the fallen ice halfling sage, intoning a prayer at the same time. The mummy let the cleric almost react her patient , before encasing the old cleric with deadly grasping tentacles. The cleric gave a muffled cry as the dark appendages bound, and battered her. Agni gasped at Sasha's fate and moved quickly to attempt to pull her out, but dark tentacles lashed at him forcing him to fall back.

"That spell was invented by my idiot of a son you know. The not so famous Prince Eow Mow. I think they called him Eward or Evard up north . Besides this spell , he was nothing but a good for nothing slacker.", said the pharaoh , partially pleased and angry at the memory of his useless progeny.

Suddenly an arrow head protruded from his frail chest. "I guess you need a lesson about mummies. It seems like your mephit had the right idea, but you guys are still mostly clueless I see. Nothing hurts me or can stop me as long as my heart is in that urn. The most you can do is slow me down. "

"Like that octopus ghost in the pirate story! You know, the one with Captain Jack , and the zombie monkey. ", interrupted Tank from behind his bars.

The pharaoh ignored the trapped knight as he turned to face the paladin archer," If shooting me could stop me, don't you think someone would have done so by now. Better heroes have tried. An entire army of knights and holy men to be precise. Don't even bother shooting the urn, although your friends tried, they have a better chance of breaking it then you. I'll tell you right now that the urn itself is a minor artifact. Nothing sort of something deificly powerful can destroy it. I'm talking about the dark heart of Tiamat... or the brain fluids of Bahamut."

Fyris regarded the mummy coolly." Agni , fire."

The half elf was torn with the fate of the cleric, but he responded without hesitating. Twin rays of fire struck the mummy's back. Once again , the fires did not penetrate the pharaoh's protections, however an odd burning smell materialized.

The pharaoh glanced at his back and noticed a burning satchel , he looked at it curiously, but then the room burst into fire and thunder.

"I was going to use that on Isondoden, lucky for us I spared his life.", said the paladin as she surveyed the carnage around her. She had spun and evaded the the explosion. Agni had magical protections up and was spared the brunt of the blast. She couldn't tell how Tank was holding up, as he was mostly obscured in his cage. Sasha was still struggling under a pile of tentacles, and Fyris hoped that the dark spell had absorbed the blow for her. Svikki on the other hand looked worse then ever. A shiver of dread ran down Fyris's spine.

Fyrisvellir ran to Svikki , and saw that the mephit was not dead yet. The chilly room had triggered her rapid healing, and she appeared to be clinging to life despite her drained and burned body . She attempted a simple heal prayer but despaired when it had no effect on the sage.

"Bloodshadow...listen...you must hurry, destroy the urn... not much time he will reform .", Svikki gasped clawing at the paladins arms. She had always appeared to be a pleasant halfling maiden with fair but angular features, but she currently looked more like a miniature ravenous ghoul.

The Sage hissed , the effort draining her more, she attempted to grasp the paladin again . Fyris could have easily fended her off but allowed the dieing creature to draw her in. She glanced at the slowly growing pile of bandages nervously and whispered something into Fyris's ear which made the paladins grow wide .

Despite Svikki's frightening appearance, Fyris was filled with deep regret. She had seen death before, and only force of will or her mephit physiology had forestalled it. "Is there anything else you want me to do for you Svikki?", she said in a gentle voice.

She released the grip and then her harsh facial features relaxed . For a short while she resembled the Svikki that her party had remembered. "He's right , it is a minor artifact. I was hoping the magics on it would be weaken over the millennium. Clearly I was wrong. Now I lay dieing for my mistake. ", she closed her eyes , as her body grew weaker. Slowly she opened them again and she stared at Fyris, "Bloodshadow, you and Tank, if you survive , find happiness ok? That goes the same for Agn..." . The mephit stopped, as her life finally slipped away.

Fyris blinked back the tears, but knew now was not the time to grieve. "Slow him down from recovering !", commanded the paladin to Agni. The magus had grew to twice his height , and used his reach to pull Sasha out of the squirming tentacles. The sturdy cleric had been beaten, drained, and grappled but she still remained standing, despite her ordeals. The two did not question the paladin as they methodically tried to separate and beat the animate remains of the pharaoh.

Fyris raced out of the room, but her gaze locked with the imprisoned Tank. "I'll return for you.", she said silently.

Tank nodded and motioned with his head for her to get going. He sat in silence in his prison, but then shouted after Fyris, " Hurry back! We still have to try page 67 of the Crabmasutra together !"

* * *

><p>The journey back to the sphinx was much quicker then the journey to the chamber. A few minutes as opposed to a few hours. Fyris wondered if that was just a property of them leaving, or did the pharaoh dispel the ward to save him time when he pursued them.<p>

As she exited , she was greeted to the sight of two dozen shattered and frozen demons. A huge white dragon smiled happily as it tried eating a corpse. It took a bite then spat out the flesh, the tainted meat clearly not agreeing with his palette.

"You're still here!", cried the paladin. "I thought the pharaoh slew you when he entered."

Isondoden laughed, pointing at fiery burns at his side,"He certainly tried , but I retreated . I'm more surprised that you are alive. That mummy was certainly not in a good mood when he came here."

Fyris placed her hands on the dragons flank and partially healed its wounds. It was a superficial wound , unlike the mortal one that Svikki had sustained. Thought of the mephit and more importantly her plan , spurred her to action.

"Thanks for the heal, whats in the pot? whoa...don't tell me you grabbed the loot and left your companions to die! I'm liking you better and better!", joked the dragon. The paladin did not reply to his statement, and simply hopped on his back and grasped his ancient mane firmly.

"We need to get to Lower Lueders...now!", she commanded with absolute authority.

The dragon nodded unaccustomed to her domination demeanor. Without word, he launched himself into the cavern , flying through the large tunnels effortlessly.

* * *

><p>"She's your sister?", smiled Sasha as she used the shovel Tank handed her from within his cage. She had bathed the room with positive energy and healed their minor wounds but it did not seem to stop the regenerating undead piles from growing.<p>

"I guess. ", said Agni while turning to the trapped knight for confirmation. Tank nodded and the magus continued to separate the animate piles of piles of bone and bandages. " Leave it to my sister Surry , to tell me something truthful , but make it seem like shes just teasing me and lying to my face."

"I guess I should tell Sarin, that he has another aunt. That is , if we make it out of here alive.", sighed Sasha with a smile.

Agni hesitated,"How is he?", he finally manage to say.

"He's fine. He's undergone his first quest. He has a noble heart , but must learn to curb his sharp tongue.", replied the cleric. The subject of the talk had seemed to bolster her spirits.

"Errr..who's Sarin? Some minor character I'm not aware of? ", asked Tank intrigued with the conversation. The bars had finally vanished and he began stomping and kicking piles of ash and bone in earnest.

Agni looked at Sasha and the two seemed to come to the same decision. "Sarin is our son. I'm only telling you this because our chances of getting out of here seems pretty low. Its a secret we share, even Surry doesn't know."

Tank was shocked, "Whoa...whoa... You two? Getting medieval under the sheets? How long has this been going on?"

Sasha started to speak , but Agni explained first, "25 years. I know we tried to hide it, but I thought it was still pretty obvious."

Tank scratched his head," Well I just thought you had a thing for old broads. I knew you two had history...but didn't realize you had dirty history. So why all the secrecy ? This is Tank here, you think I care about proper appearances? " The knight said with a wink.

Sasha and Agni , looked at each other and wondered what they had unleashed. Sasha paused from her task and explained, "I met Agni 25 years ago . We were both young, and made decisions that might not have been wise at the time. Suffice to say , we were close...really close. "

Tank knew where this was going, "I guessed Agni was the one that caused you to abandon your post?"

Sasha frowned,"Yes. I returned to my temple in disgrace. A month later, I discovered I was with child. I contacted Agni right away."

Agni continued the tale."It was a surprise , but..."

The two tried to continue but were speechless.

Tank nodded, he knew this tale well, " Since you were a vagabond mercenary , with a danger prone sister in tow, you couldn't take care of them. So you guys decided to go your separate ways till you made your fortune. Or something along those lines right?"

Agni turned away and continued to scatter the animate bones. "Yeah something like that. ", he finally said at last," I'm kind of a failure . For 25 years I couldn't get anything going. Just drifting from one mercenary assignment to another. We kept in touch , I supported them the best I could ...I was surprised at how patient she was. "

Tank saw Sasha's eyes well up , but she stoically continued disrupting the corpse. It was hard meticulous work , but they all knew if they faltered they would be dead.

The three continued to work in awkward silence. Tank almost wished that the bars had him caged again. Sasha paused as she felt the need to explain this odd situation," He tried, he sent money to us even though I knew he was struggling to support himself and his sister. He even raised funds for Sarin's weapons and armor when he came of age. When he wrote me that he had a treasure map and was to form an adventuring group, I had to come . Sarin's of the age when he has to make his own mark on the world, and I feel I have to be at ...Agni's side, to support him in this endeavor."

"Oh...that's a great story. I can't wait to hear more tales from you wretches when I set my torturers on you. ", said a partially formed head. Dow Mow smiled a toothy smile. Even though he could have stayed silent and reformed his body off to the side, he couldn't resist the comment. Besides, they would soon tire, and he would be in control again.

Sasha impaled the mummified head with her spear , but knew that they were failing at the their task. The thought that Bloodshadow had fled did not cross her mind, but she hoped that whatever the paladin was planning she would do it soon.

* * *

><p>Isondoden glided across the battlefield. From his perspective, most of the fight was over. Shattered bodies of the infernal avian acherai , the alien four armed Xill , pony sized fiendish worgs, fierce baboons and titanic penguins littered the battlefield. The Grommers and their allies paid heavily for their success though. Hundreds of dead humans and dwarves , dozens of smashed golems, and the wreckage of at least two of their famed skyships rotted amongst the slain .<p>

The battle wasn't over though. Even though the dragon was amongst the largest of his race, the creature in front of him dwarfed him. A squirrel, most likely "THE" great squirrel, was still reveling in battle. The Armageddon engine itself. The creature placed by the gods to punish mortals for their hubris. To the dragon's surprise the great squirrel's wrath was contained by a dozen golems as large as Isondoden himself. The golems pummeled and attempted to pin the monster, but the squirrel easily swatted and clawed the constructs. It should have been a one sided battle of attrition, but the damage on the golems were healed almost as fast as the Squirrel inflicted them. The dragon circled the scene and scrutinized the battle more. Although the constructs were succeeding better then he had thought possible, they were slowly losing. He counted 2 fallen titans shattered at the feet of the furry nightmare. Whatever was sustaining the golems had its limits. The squirrel on the other hand had no such limitation.

"Get closer.", commanded Fyrisvellir. The paladin had been quiet for most of the journey. The death of her friend had hardened her resolve. The dragon knew she would succeed in her mission or die trying.

The Grommish forces and mercenaries saw the dragon but had other things on their mind to worry about it. As long as the dragon did not attack them, they were content to keep a wary eye on them. No one seemed to react to them , except what appeared to be a dwarven maiden atop a pile of penguin corpses. The dragon's keen vision could clearly see the girl waving at them , and even isolated what she was shouting.

"Do you know that dwarf?", asked Isondoen , nudging towards the battle maiden. "She's crying out Syris or Xyris or something."

Fyrisvellir shook her head trying to concentrate at the task at hand."Never seen her before. ", she stared at the ground and even with her archer's eyes she couldn't make out anything unusual ,"All dwarves look the same from up here." , she shrugged.

As the dragon approached the squirrel, a wave of soul shattering terror washed over him. He was ashamed to admit, but he would have turned around and flew to the nearest cave if he could. The paladin on his back somehow gave him the courage to continue, as well as dominate and focus his mind at the task at hand. He could have attempted to resist her control , but his overwhelming pride got the better of him. Better to die bravely as some dirty humanoid's steed, then be free and live as a coward.

Fyrisvellir drew her bow , with practiced ease and aimed a shot at the squirrel's nose. Her arrow deflected harmlessly on the beasts skin, but it achieved its primary goal. It got the creature's attention. The mighty squirrel was currently engaged , with a golem in each massive claw. It dropped the constructs like a child would drop his toys as he spotted a strange morsel approaching. In the north, most dragons had the sense of fleeing from the great beast, even the most arrogant drake had the sense to flee from its might. Seeing the white dragon approach the squirrel licked its hideously long tongue on its lips, it was rare that the squirrel had a chance to dine on draconic flesh.

Isondoden flew undeterred at the beast. He sensed that Fyris had balanced herself on his back. A startling feat considering how fast they were flying and the uneven platform he represented. As the dragon approached, he sensed she wanted him to pull away at the last moment. The dragon smiled and unleashed a torrent of winter storm at the squirrel's face as it pulled up. The squirrel roared and attempted to jump skyward to catch Isondoden. Its massive claws drawing closer and closer.

The dragon flew straight up , attempting to bring as much distance between itself and the monster. His heart almost skipped as sheer terror gripped him. He sensed that the paladin had jumped off his back during the strafing run. He would have normally rejoiced but adamant claws tore into his tail and the dragon was sent spiraling into the ground.

Fyris clung to the squirrel's head, as a flea would do to a dog. She had hoped the dragon would not provoke the squirrel, but she guessed wrong. Even going face to face with the Armageddon engine itself, the dragon had to show boat. In a way , the beast reminded her of Tank. If it somehow survived its fall, and the claws and talons of the squirrel, she would be sure it would tell the tale of its attack repeatedly.

The paladin was working on many assumptions now. Roland told her that she could tame the squirrel, while Svikki told her that the stomach acid of the beast was the equivalent to the ichor of Tiamat's heart or the fluids of Bahamuts brain. Neither one had any proof though, it was just assumptions. A few months ago, she would have scoffed at such a reckless act. Now , while balanced on a giant squirrels head, it seemed like second nature. "Maybe I do have what it takes to be an adventurer." , she smirked to herself "Dumb and easily duped."

She attempted to exert control over the monster, but was dismayed at the lack of results. It ignored her presence and raised its mighty foot , ready to stomp the reeling form of the fallen Isondoden. Fyris had no particular love for the dragon, it had slain his father's parents as well as a good portion of Calla's guard. Still , Isondoden was loyal when it counted, and she didn't want him to die in such a fashion. Despite its previous crimes, it was still noble and courageous in its own warped fashion.

As the paladin scrambled to establish a rapport with the beast, she realized that the creature's scalp was more akin to moss then to fur. Maybe she was holding a piece of detritus instead of the creature's fur. She was reminded of the stories of how the great squirrel would bury itself for decades slumbering. She rolled to the side and almost fell to her doom, but managed to snag a hold of one of its great shaggy ears. She repeated the stop command, and felt a vast will power resisting her. She had established the rapport she sought , but she had doubts if she could ever control the monster. She shuddered at the knowledge her actions held the fate of the lives of her friends, everyone in the city , and possibly all of Grom in the balance. She imposed her iron will on the creature in one desperate heroic sacrifice.

The monster paused briefly, allowing the wounded dragon to roll away in safety. Even with Fyris's steely determination , the beast was impossible to influence. She saw that the dragon had rolled to the side, and decided to test the limits of her feeble control. She gave it a command to roar and surprisingly he beast responded. More likely from the fact it had intended to do so anyways, rather then it being a direct command. She took the opportunity and tossed the urn into the void like throat of the monster, and it vanished into the seemingly bottomless abyss. The monster suddenly stopped, and the monster's huge dark eye turned to face her. Even with her paladin's courage her heart sank with fear. The beast had pinpointed the source of its frustration.

The monster raised a claw, intent on scratching her off and reducing her to ribbons of flesh in the process. Fyris sensed endless rage and hunger behind the beasts actions. She sent a last command, before releasing herself from the ear. She tumbled towards the ground, seemingly falling endlessly , not knowing if she had accomplished anything. Her last thoughts before the darkness took her was "I hope Tank is safe."


	28. Chapter 28

"Tank !", cried Fyrisvellir as she awoke from the darkness.

Her body was sore, and her head hurt. The room seemed to slowly spin around her, but she could get a sense of her surroundings. She was in a small room, dimly lit. She was laid out on a bed, and there appeared to be a small basin of water on the table next to it. On an armor stand across the room was her mithral breast plate , holy scimitar, and her elven bow .

"Are you all right?", asked a strangely familiar red headed woman.

Fyris paused,"This was just like 6 months ago after the siege of McDunnalds. Was I dreaming? Did I hallucinate those adventures when I was in a fever?", she thought.

Fyris looked again , desperate to get a foot hold on reality. "No...this is different.", she whispered."The room is brighter ... my armor is different from before, its the new set that Brita gave me. ". She breathed deeply , reassured of her own sanity.

"Tank, Agni, Sasha,...Svikki!", she gasped.

The young woman next to her gently pushed the weakened paladin back to a resting position. " Tank, Agni, Sasca are fine. They returned to the city recently with Captain Calla. The one you called Svikki didn't make it. I'm sorry.", she said in an apologetic voice.

A tear rolled down Fyrisvellir's cheek as the grim reality of the death of her mephit...no.. ice halfling friend ...struck her.

"Isondoden? the white dragon?", asked Fyrisvellir , while reigning in her emotions .

"The dragon vanished after it fell in battle . That's what your rescuer said anyways.", said the red headed woman. Fyris stared at her, and saw a younger less mature version of herself. Oval face , golden skin, and even the same amber eyes. The woman's hair was a duller almost copper brown, while her own was more strawberry blond in color. Even though she knew she was vulnerable and at the woman's mercy...she felt oddly comforted by her youthful doppelganger's presence. Suddenly a hint of recognition surprised her.

"You're Tyris...the girl that nursed me in McDunnalds. What are you doing here?", asked Fyrisvellir , suddenly recalling the young girl with a similar name as her mother . The girl and her husband had aided and even gave her some money to attempt to return to her own dimension. She was deeply touched by their generosity.

"I should be asking you that!", Tyris laughed nervously," My husband and I were going to Lower Lueders for him to accept his officer's commission . My friend Ymir found your broken body on the battlefield, she thought it was me , and raced you back to our manor. Suffice to say I was shocked to find you . The treekeeper Surry brought your friends to us. "

Fyris nodded , taking in her explanation. "What happened? "

Tyris shrugged, "I wasn't on the battlefield at the time, I'm ashamed to admit , but I was hiding in the sewers at the time. I..."

A knock on the door interrupted Tyris. Before she could answer, a young dwarf maiden in light armor entered. She had a worried look, but her face soon brightened as she saw Fyris was awake.

"Erin?", asked Fyris ..her eyes still blurry.

Ymir paused , then grasped a strand of her curly coffee hair. "Nope . I assume you've met my cousin. My height, yellow hair, dresses like a badger, not as good looking. ", she chuckled , finding her own comments vastly amusing. "Are you alright? I came to check on you, since I did rescue you.". The dwarf said proudly.

"Thank you...?", Fyris let the question hang.

"This is Ymir. A dear friend.", smiled Tyris.

"What happened? on the battlefield.", asked Fyris . A shred of doubt still clouded over her thoughts. Was she dreaming, was she hallucinating from 6 months ago, or was she just dead and in some sort of strange afterlife.

Ymir shrugged,"I can get one of my chroniclers to tell you the tale, but Tyris would probably kill them for boring you to death, heh. To make a long story short. I saw you a top some white dragon which attacked the squirrel. I thought it was Tyris here, but obviously I was mistaken . The squirrel caught the dragon and threw him to the ground. His body vanished, but even more strange was that suddenly the squirrel turned away and started bounding north. During the melee you fell of course. Lucky for you , there was a big fuzzy penguin chick nearby. I ...umm...grew big...grabbed the squirming tyke and threw it under you. It wasn't as soft as it looked , but it did break your fall. It was a miracle you lived. I thought you were Tyris, which shouldn't be that surprising since you both look similar. Then I brought you here."

Fyris was still confused but nodded, her last act on the squirrel's ear was to tell it to go to sleep. She couldn't control the mighty beast, but she could suggest an action favorable to it. Tank and Svikki told her that the creature could sleep for decades, she just reasoned it probably would want to rest for awhile. For some reason , she wondered if Isondoden was OK.

The dwarf seemed quite proud of her story telling and the calming effect it had on the older Fyris. Suddenly she turned to Tyris,"Oh yeah. I was suppose to tell you, the wedding is starting soon!"

* * *

><p>Tyris led Fyrisvellir slowly to the garden in the back. There was a small gathering of people there. Some looked familiar to the paladin , but she couldn't pin point their identities.<p>

Ymir whispered to the paladin,"See that old guy there, Father Ferdinand. He predicted you were going to be awake today, so they agreed to have the ceremony now. The groom wanted to delay it till he knew you were awake ."

"What? That makes no sense..", gasped Fyris. Although her breathing was stronger now, she still struggled briefly for air.

Ymir dismissed her question, "The beautiful woman in the the priest robes, that's Priestess Wayland of the Church of Koryis. She's going to be doing the ceremony.", the dwarf pointed reverently at a lovely matron preparing for the ceremony.

"I know that guy, that's the head assassin Earl,", whispered Fyris as she saw a nondescript man attempting to make himself inconspicuous.

Ymir stared at her, "Wow you really did hit your head hard , didn't you? That's some no name army scribe red shirt, before that, he was a gardener of all things. He's only here because he's the aide to my boy Clovis there.", said the dwarf pointing to a slightly balding , over dressed man with a paunch.

"Emperor Clovis !", Fyris gasped and attempted to bow. She stumbled a bit, still a bit off balance but the dwarf caught her.

"Whoa, lets get you a chair. You are obviously suffering from a concussion or something, if you face plant in the garden Tyris will keeel me. That guy is Colonel Clovis, hes being a play soldier right now. You know, rich guy gets bored and pulls strings and throws money around to be in the army. I was hoping the army food might be just the thing to make him lose weight though. ", joked Ymir.

"I'll take over Yimmy.", said a tall broad shouldered knight with short blond hair. Fyris's heart skipped when she initially thought Tank had arrived, but her spirits fell when she realized it was his brother Frank. Although disapointed, her hopes to see Tank were bolstered . If Frank was here, there was a chance his brother would be here too.

"We're fine Frank.", hissed Ymir, protective of her charge.

"It's fine Ymir. I know this gentleman. ", smiled Fyrisvellir.

"Gentleman? HAH! ", declared Ymir. The dwarf reluctantly released the paladin. Then pointed her fingers at her eyes, and then at Frank. A warning that she would be keeping an eye on him. Frank returned the gesture by pointing 2 fingers at his eyes, then at Ymir's chest, and then her butt. Ymir grew red and Fyris saw she was considering starting a fist fight right then and there. Instead she turned around and marched away from the pair.

"Good old Ymir. I'm an expert at pressing her buttons.", sighed Frank. "So ...Fyris is it? I know someone who's been asking about you all day. He's dieing to see you."

* * *

><p>Tank sat in his garden chair. He felt out of place in this crowd. He knew most of the people here, but he doubt they knew him. He only met them because of his brother. These were some of the most powerful and richest people in Grom. Even this manor screamed wealth and privileged. Even thought he didn't have the ability to detect mystic auras, he could sense powerful magics at work here.<p>

"You could buy this place you idiot !", said a gravely muffled voice in his satchel.

Tank punched the satchel, and a muffled "Ooofff" brought a smile to his face. "Bad mummy head , bad! ", warned the knight.

Tank chuckled to himself as he analyzed his own thoughts. "He's right. I could buy two or three manors like this now. I'm rich ." He thought somberly. It happened fairly quickly. One minute the threat of Dow Mow reanimating was upon them. The next moment the head was shrieking as his body stopped regenerating. Fyris had apparently destroyed the urn holding the pharaoh's heart.

Sasha wanted to destroy the head as well ,but the remains of the pharaoh begged and bargained to be spared. It promised not only to guide them out of the demon infested cavern , but to identify and appraise their treasure. Sasha wanted to destroy the head and take their chances with the demons, but Agni decided against it. He made the head agree that it would order the demons back to the cavern never to exit, in exchange for the heads continued existence. Tank was skeptical, but Agni assured them that the head was essentially powerless now, unless someone left a spell book or something for it to study.

After filling multiple bags of holding with treasure that the ancient knights were wary to loot, (Agni bought a few more bags on his last trip to Lower Lueders,) the companions made their way back to town. The defenders at Fort Maximillian had repulsed a heavy demon attack, but were still in control of the outpost. Captain Calla pointed out that she saw Fyrisvellir ride Isondoden north. After she was sure the demons would not attack she decided to accompany them to Lower Lueders, partially to levy more troops, and also to see if their mutual friend was safe.

When they got to Lower Lueders, the city was in the middle of a massive victory celebration. Greater then the one in McDunnalds last year by Tank's reckoning. They made their way to Agni's Sister and Father's house, hoping to get help in locating Fyris. There was a crowd of people there, that seemed to be awaiting their arrival. Tank wasn't sure what happened next. His brother Frank was there, and he was babbling something about being dead or something. Agni and Sasha were in discussions with an old priest , one thing lead to the next , and then he found himself sitting on this garden chair, waiting for who knows what.

"Sup?", asked a chubby half elf as he took a seat next to Tank. He was dressed in what passed as his best kept paladin tabard, Tank guessed. It had symbols of Linel or one of the northern deities he guessed with a glance.

Tank nodded his head at the newcomer,"What's going on here?"

The fat half elf shrugged,"My mother's getting married to her deadbeat boyfriend or something. I don't approve, but she's old enough to make her own decisions. I'm just waiting for this to be over so the food can be served. Sarin by the way.", said the half elf as he held out his large hand.

"Tank", said the knight as he return the shake. As Tank shook his hand, he felt a comforting presence behind him. He turned around but was disappointed to see his brother Frank.

"Look who I found!", teased the older Crab Knight as he stepped to the side, revealing the drained and battered form of Fyrisvellir.

"Fyris !", exclaimed Tank. The knight jumped up , nearly knocking the fat Sarin to the side, as he helped her into the chair next to him.

"How youse doin ..I'm Sarin.", smiled the fat half elf as he peered over Tank and smiled cockily at Fyris.

Tank ignored Sarin, as he hugged Fyris gently. He wanted to smother her with an embrace, but he could see that she was still weakened from whatever ordeal she endured.

"What's going on ?", asked Fyris staring at the crowds around them.

"Shhhh...its starting. ", hissed a melodic voice from Frank's belt.

"Errr...did your pants just talk to us?", asked a confused Sarin.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful ceremony. Even though the couple only wore simple garments no one in the crowd objected. Even their apparent age difference seemed to be trivial compared to the love they shared.<p>

Fyris's strength rapidly returned and she managed to walk with Tank to greet the newlywed couple. Sarin was about to greet them as well, but decided to raid the buffet table instead.

"Wow...", Fyris said in an unsteady voice, "Just W..o...W...I didn't expect this.", beamed the paladin.

Tank was all smiles as he elbowed the groom, "Now you've done it. You've married one of your adventuring party. No way I can trust you now. I'll always have to watch my back, in case I'm next on your list. You know , in case you try to do some Gromback mountain stuff to me."

Fyris wasn't sure about Tanks reference but she was sure it was inappropriate. She shot him a withering glare to silence him.

"You think you're surprised! How do you think I feel!", laughed Agni . "We came to my father's manor to get help looking for you. Next thing I know, this Father Ferdinand guy says he predicted Sasca and I were going to get married and the next thing I know we're hitched."

Sasha smiled,"It did seem pretty crazy, but neither one of us protested much."

Agni kissed the older appearing woman gently on the cheek, and whispered into her ear. Fyris couldn't make out all he said, but her keen hearing did make out,"...thank you for waiting..."

"So..Sassska ...Shaasca...?",asked Tank

"Please , Sasha is fine . People have trouble pronouncing my name in its original Heldann dialect. So I mostly use the Grommish version instead. ", the beaming cleric smiled.

"So Sasha, now that you two are rich, and married, what now?", continued Tank , glad he didn't have to pronounce her name.

The cleric shrugged, "Fix up the temple, construct a shrine or memorial for Svikki, she would like that I think, then relax a bit. Svikki mentioned some children, maybe seek them out to give them her share. ", she said somberly. " I have to keep well rested you know. It's hard to keep up with my boy toy husband.", she then added with a wink.

Agni smirked,"Lies. You can still run laps around me , you old cougar." He then turned to Fyris and Tank, " So what are you two going to do? "

Tank and Fyris looked at each other and smiled. They weren't sure what the future held for them, but they knew they would face it together.

"Find a quest or something I suppose.", said Fyrisvellir unsure of herself.

"Well this is Grom, I'm sure there's something you can do around here. Tank , make sure you keep my sister safe.", the magus smiled.

Suddenly a tall young man and woman strode towards the tight group. Almost everyone there recognized them as they smiled as they approached. Fyris looked puzzled at his companions , she recognized the woman as Tyris but wondered who her companion was. She then realized who it was when he got closer. It was Tyris's young military husband. The man that helped her with funds to return so many months ago.

"I couldn't help but hear that you are seeking a quest. I have a task that needs to be completed. Its a simple job, but I've learned that even trivial tasks lead to something greater. ", said the tall young man.

Tank seemed intrigued, and he grasped Fyris hand for confirmation. The paladin returned his grip tightly, "Sooo...whatcha need done? ", asked the crab knight.

"Well, there's this box that I have to get to Veb...", said Fetch with a smile.

* * *

><p>As the party winded down, Sasha and Agni were driven off in a carriage by a strange orange boy. Fyris was a bit surprised when she encountered the Brita from this world and her own at the party, but they all seemed overjoyed at encountering her and witnessing her son's marriage. She briefly conversed with her own Brita and found she would be returning to their world soon. Paladin Brita did not inquire if Fyris would be returning, and just smiled when she saw her daughter's happiness with Tank.<p>

Suddenly Fyrisvellir spun around with weapon in hand, her action caught Tank by surprise as well as the target of her action.

"Whoa...just me.", said a powerfully built bald man in white scale armor.

"Isondoden? I thought you left or died.", inquired Fyris as she cautiously sheathed her blade.

"Believe me , the thought had crossed my mind. However, I am a creature of honor. I still have 6 months left on our bargain.", the draconic man said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will grab some snacks before this get together is over."

"Good choice.", said Tank," You don't want to wake up one night, and be surrounded by adventurers with clubs , ready to beat you into submission."

Isondoden glared at Tank, but did not comment on his taunt. He simply bowed and made his way to the food tables.

Fyris looked at the night sky, wondering what laid ahead of her.

"Are you going to thank your parents before we go?", asked Tank." We could stay in any inn we want, but I dunno, your folks live right here . I thought you might want to stay here tonight."

"What are you talking about? I suspect they live here , but I haven't seen them at all. I guess they weren't around or something. I tried talking to Surry , to find out where they were, but she was uncharacteristically bubbly after Agni got married. ", Fyris said with a shrug.

"Errrrr...we just met your parents. I've only known them a short time , and mostly from my brother. Err... you know the girl that looks kinda like you..and that stupid looking tall guy .", said Tank giving Fyris a "you're an idiot" look.

"Tyrisvellir and Fallon?", asked Fyris with a raised eyebrow. "They should be around 50ish I think , a big warrior with a massive stone hammer, and a demure woman with a musical voice."

Tank looked at her in surprise and laughed, "Wow, you really are your father's daughter it seems."

The end


End file.
